Harvesting Faith
by WitheringSage
Summary: Rowan and the Sons are all grown up. They're married, have careers, but one event will soon create a domino effect with results of biblical proportions. -Sequel to "Binding Faith"
1. The Facts of Life

_A/N: Another phase in their lives. I realize it's technically the year 2017 in the story, but being as I don't know what 2017 is like, I just had to go with it. :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Covenant_

**I. The Facts of Life**

_If nothing ever changed,  
there'd be no butterflies.  
-Unknown_

Rowan's headache was coming back. She couldn't work like this, and she was pretty sure she was coming down with something that was more than just a headache. That would be awful, her ten year high school reunion was in two days, and Reid was excited about it. There was no way she could convince him to go if she got sick. After ten years of marriage, that was one thing that remained constant, his love and concern for her. They'd had some health scares over the years. After Ernie died, and winter came along, pneumonia set in, bad. Three weeks in the hospital, and a longer convalescence at home; Rowan began thinking it was her grief over the loss of Ernie that was holding her back from getting better. There was no pushing that sadness away, but Rowan did work harder on keeping a more positive attitude so she could heal.

"Rowan, you okay?" Sally, another veterinary technician, knocked on the bathroom door.

Rowan took a breath. "Yeah," she called. "Be out in a minute." She said a couple of chants in her head, if only to clear it, and exited the bathroom. She had about an hour left before she could clock out.

She'd been a certified veterinary technician for the past five years. And she had her bachelors in animal behaviorism and associates in veterinary technology. Rowan also hoped to open an animal hotel within the next two or three years; a place where people could board their animals, interact with other owners and their pets, or a place where unwanted geriatric animals could spend the last of their years in comfort.

By the time she was clocked out, Rowan knew she couldn't drive home. She was light-headed, and breaking out into a sweat. Reid was busy right now, so she called Hunter.

"Hey, Row, what's up?" he answered.

"Hey. Um…do you think you could get here and drive me home, please?"

"What's wrong?" There was instant concern apparent in his voice.

"I don't feel well." Rowan was slumped in the driver's seat, forehead on the steering wheel.

The phone still to her ear, Hunter popped up in the passenger seat. "I should take you to the doctor," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear so he could see her face.

She shook her head. "No, I just need to lie down."

His brow furrowed, not sure about that. He would see though. They switched seats and soon they were on the road. Hunter Mercer and his boyfriend Gabriel had bought a small plot of land and built a house not too far from Rowan and Reid's place three years ago. Gabriel went back and forth between here and New Orleans where his mother and twin brother Michael lived.

As he drove, he took surreptitious glances at Rowan. Her eyes were closed, head resting against the window. Hard to believe she was twenty-seven, she still retained that youthful glow of pureness that made people think she was younger than she was. Rowan was fully asleep when he pulled up in their driveway. Reid still wasn't home, his Mustang absent.

Her eyelids flickered open when Hunter came to her side and helped her out of the car. The animals were waiting in the foyer. Erwin (8 years), Tippy (11 years) and Bruce Lee II (four years). Despite Rowan's misgivings about naming the ferret after the first Bruce Lee, one could not help but ignore the vast similarities; the sable coat…the kleptomania. Hunter had been convinced the soul of the deceased Bruce Lee had come to roost in this particular ferret. Nobody objected, as the ferret responded exactly to _Enter the Dragon_ as the late Bruce Lee had.

Hunter carried Rowan into the TV room, got her a glass of water, then fed the animals. They ate, then joined their human on the couch, the ferret resided on Hunter's shoulder. The fish tank bubbled amidst the silence, two tropical fish, Flo and Glo, within. The color was coming back to Rowan's face, and her headache was receding.

Hunter touched her forehead, no fever. "What's up?"

She shrugged. "I just hope I'm not coming down with something. You know Reid's looking forward to the reunion."

He smirked. "Ah, good ol' Spenser."

"You're still going, right?"

"Of course. I'm aflutter with excitement," this last statement said with wry sarcasm.

She chuckled.

"Maybe I'll get called away on a mission. That's a good excuse for missing it." Hunter was officially black op. for the past six years. Fully indoctrinated with fully dangerous and covert missions that sometimes took him out of the dimension.

"I think the reunion will be safer," Rowan said.

xx

Reid popped a Tums. It wasn't like him to take any sort of over-the-counter remedy for physical ailments other than Rowan's homeopathic ones, but he was desperate. Damned stomach was roiling; at least the headache was subsiding. He better not be coming down with something, he thought. It would suck to be sick for the reunion. Ten years. It almost made him feel old. Almost. The fact that he could make love to his wife with as much fervor and stamina as he had when he was eighteen was evidence of that. The image made him smile.

He got into his Mustang, adjusted the rearview mirror. He'd just come from a little meeting with the soon-to-be previous owner of Beans, his all time favorite coffee shop since he was a teenager. The same coffee shop where Reid had had his first job. Ben, the manager, told him that the owner wanted to go 'chic,' turning the place into some ultra-trendy café. Reid couldn't have that. So, he voiced the notion of buying the owner out. It wasn't final; he still had to talk to Rowan about it. Although it was his money, a huge investment like this couldn't be made arbitrarily.

The blond Son had accrued a lot of success in his life. Eleven Olympic gold medals (35 total from Olympics, Worlds, and the Pan Pacific), voted World Swimmer of the Year five times, and American Swimmer of the Year six times. There were jokes among his brothers about the fame going to his head, but overall, Reid had managed to stay pretty humble throughout it. He was a local celebrity in Ipswich, sure, but the opinion that still mattered the most to him was the one he was driving to now.

Because he sure as hell didn't manage the humbleness without Rowan. His swimming career had taken him away from her a lot, for long periods, many that wore on him in ways that could still make him wince.

When he arrived home, Rowan was sleeping, and the animals were on their own beds.

"Reid?"

"Hey." He bent down, kissed her.

She smiled tiredly. "How was your meeting?"

"Good. But we can talk about it later."

"No, no, I'm awake." Her muscles were sore, she felt as she sat up in bed. She'd taken a shower (Hunter had refused to leave until she was actually in bed), had some tea, and fallen to sleep.

Reid vacillated between confessing. "Well…nothing's definite yet." The excitement got to him, however, and he told her everything.

"Buying the coffee shop?" she repeated. "Wow…Reid, that's…"

"Big…I know. But I can't stand to see it turned into some spiked-up Starbucks, Row. They'd changed the name to something French like _La Beans_." Reid got up, started to strip, he needed a swim. He'd gotten his dream and had an outdoor pool built adjacent to his 'man room.' Reid could swim year round because the pool was within a retractable enclosure.

Rowan got out of bed. She changed her draw string pants for a ankle-length peasant skirt. Reid came up behind her and planted kisses on her nape. Obviously the kiss five minutes ago hadn't been enough.

"Are you getting hot on me or trying to persuade me to agree with you?" she teased.

"Hmm…" His lips made a vibration against her skin.

Rowan giggled, turned around. She saw the enthusiasm in his eyes, this wasn't just a spontaneous venture, but something he was passionate about. "Okay."

"Yeah? You don't mind?"

"It means a lot to you." Despite their never lacking of money, they'd tried to be pragmatic about their large purchases. It was easy to fall into a pit of charge-cards and huge bills even if you could pay for them. "You want to talk about it some more after the reunion?"

"I love you," he said. "Did I tell you that today?"

"This morning, I think. When you woke me up with your carnal demands."

Reid snickered.

"Almost made me late for work, thank you very much."

"If it makes you feel any better I woke up later with the butt of a ferret in my face," he said, making her laugh.

xx

"Honey, it's been three years," Judy told Caleb. "Does getting bent out of shape every time your mom and her boyfriend come into town help anything?"

Caleb frowned. Just because he'd accepted the relationship, didn't mean he had to like it, or like seeing it, right? Some guy his mother had started seeing casually about two years after William Danvers III had died, then officially moved into a city penthouse with three years ago. Evelyn had not known what to do with the mansion, but Caleb and Judy had been looking for the perfect place to live, and suddenly the Danvers' estate was empty.

Evelyn, in a new relationship, needed a new start, and expressed her aversion to cohabitating with her boyfriend under the same roof that she had had with her first love, her first husband. The deed to the mansion was now in Caleb and Judy's name. Evelyn supported their redecorating. Mostly the first floor rooms, making them homier, brighter with fresh drapes, new furniture. They had someone come in regularly to keep up the grounds maintenance.

"There's something about him," Caleb finally said.

Judy smothered her smile. "You always say that. And that 'something' is that he's not your dad."

He peered at her with keen, dark eyes. Knowing his beautiful, red-headed wife of four years was correct. He always got ill-tempered when Horatio Vega accompanied Evelyn Danvers to see her family.

"You think he knows that?" Caleb questioned.

"Yes. And I think he understands. His daughter wasn't too friendly, remember?"

Caleb grunted. A true understatement. Esmeralda Vega had reminded him of the Spenser girls he had gone to school with. Not pleasant. The only one who had managed to maintain a casual pleasantness during that first meeting was Rowan.

"If I see her again, it'll be too soon." He sighed and sat on the couch next to her.

The both of them had been going over some case files before he had let his own personal distractions distract the both of them from the work at hand. Both of them were moving up in the prosecutorial law field. And although it would have been easy for Caleb to take shortcuts because he was the late William Danvers III son, he wanted to make his name on his own merit. He was only twenty-eight, but making deep strides that were leaving their marks. As was his wife who was known as being quite fierce.

The fact that they didn't want for money made it feasible to not worry overmuch that they weren't getting paid the big bucks considering the long hours they logged. Sure, both of them were in that stage where their offices were tiny and claustrophobic with a crappy view, with bum case files on their desk along with thankless clients and superiors.

"At least the dinner is at a restaurant," Caleb assented to the inevitability as he took up the folder he'd discarded.

"That's my sweet husband," Judy smiled and stroked his hair. "Seeing the silver lining."

"Careful, Mrs. Danvers, you know I like that," he said. Caleb let himself lean into it, but then, "Mom said she wanted to have a 'nice' dinner with us. What do you think she meant?"

"That she would like to have a nice dinner with us," Judy responded.

He made an unsatisfied face, convinced there was something more to this dinner. Evelyn wasn't one to push her kids to be in her companion's presence, in public. It meant people would be less inclined to create a scene if tensions arose. Well, neither he nor Rowan were ones for 'creating scenes' but Horatio's daughter might, drama queen that she was.

Caleb shook it off. He was going around in circles. "All right. Back to work."

xx

"Ugh, is that Esmeralda woman going to be there?" Maria Simms inquired.

"Pretty sure she is," Rowan replied.

Maria hmmphed and continued to file her nails. She had come with Tyler when he came to see Reid. She needed a break from her art room, the easel, the paint. Images just weren't coming to her and it was driving her mad. Her last art gallery opening was two years ago, and though it was given rave reviews (and many pieces bought), Maria believed you were only as good as your last work, and she had hit the proverbial wall. It did not help that Tyler was working increasingly more often.

Their path to marriage hadn't been such an easy one. Once Tyler entered medical school he seemed to never be at home. Maria understood, medical school was no easy feat; the moonlighting, interning, on-calls. Then they were engaged, and Maria found herself practically planning the wedding without Tyler. He'd seemed more invested in his work than her, their relationship, their life together. And there was that woman. Serena. God, Maria had tired of hearing that name. Some female that Tyler was often with because they were in the same field. Maria didn't understand half the medical jargon Tyler spouted, but she'd always loved hearing him talk about it, the passion in his eyes and voice was captivating.

One would think with her talent and good looks that Maria would be confident, but she had her insecurities. Tyler missed Maria's first gallery opening. He had known a month in advance. However, it was forgotten because of such an in-depth study session with Serena and a few others. Not a medical emergency, no life-or-death situation, but a study session. Despite the success of her opening that night, it didn't have the good feeling Maria thought it would have. The person she loved most had not been there to share it with her.

So, she gave Tyler back his ring. She was angry, sad. He tried to talk to her, she wouldn't listen. Maria visited her home in California for a month before Tyler flew out to see her without Maria knowing.

"What's wrong?" Rowan asked, feeling her friend had zoned out on her.

Maria shook her head. "Nothing."

"Diz?"

She sighed. "Figured you wouldn't buy that." Her eyes gazed out of the sliding doors to the backyard. It was April, spring. "I just… I don't know."

"Is… Is everything okay between you and Tyler?"

Quiet. Then, "I hope so. I mean, yes. It's just in my head, probably. He's working more." Her jaw clenched. "Serena moved back." Her laugh came out shaky, trilled.

Rowan winced inwardly. "She's working with Tyler again?"

"Yup. Goodie!"

xx

"Seriously?" Reid asked before taking his shot. "Serena, huh?" They were in his den. He had a mini wet bar now, and his achievements over the years were commemorated on the walls; medals, plaques, pictures, etc.

Tyler wasn't too into the pool game that was going on. Maria had been distant the past couple of weeks and it was grating on him. "Yeah."

"Why did you tell her?" the blond Son questioned. "Maria didn't need to know that, considering your past relationship with Serena."

"We never had a relationship!" Tyler snapped.

His brow rose. "All right, Baby Boy. Chill out."

Tyler exhaled sharply. "I know you think I did when Maria and I split up that one time, but there was nothing."

"No, I didn't." At Tyler's disbelieving expression, Reid amended his statement. "I just wouldn't have been surprised, that's all. You guys were broken up. It's not cheating."

"Right." With little finesse, he took a shot, not caring where the ball went. "I don't ever want to be separated from Maria like that again. I thought I'd lost her for good." The memory still made his stomach clench. Maria giving him back the ring, quiet nights realizing he had been neglecting her, taken her acceptance and understanding for granted.

"Well, you have her. So try working less if you can, and hold her hostage in bed."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Always the voice of wisdom."

Reid grinned. "Damn straight." Pause, then, "Oh, yeah. Don't let Serena get you alone anywhere, no matter what she says."

"Great, anything else, O wise one?"

"Don't be a shoulder for her to cry on, ever. Don't get chummy with her. Even if she pulls that 'we're going to be working together, so we can be friends, right' bullshit."

Tyler smirked. "Chummy?"

"Hey, don't interrupt the wise one," Reid retorted.

xx

Rowan was taking a walk with Erwin on one of their many trails when the light-headedness set in again. She was about a half-mile away from home.

"Erwin!" she called to the German shepherd several paces ahead.

The dog woofed and trotted back over to his human. That was when Rowan turned to the side and upchucked her dinner. What was this? Vomiting at work, vomiting at home. She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve. When her equilibrium returned, Rowan and the dog took it careful back to the house. Erwin went straight to his water bowl once inside, and Rowan made herself some tea.

"Row!" Reid called.

She heard his feet padding down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? I felt…" Just a couple of minutes ago he'd felt off balance, getting a weird feeling. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Got a bit nauseous. Had to cut our walk short." She smiled at Erwin.

Reid nodded. "I think he got some exercise in the pool today. Jumped right in." Before Rowan could object, he said, "I made him get out and put his life jacket on before he got back in."

Rowan smiled knowingly. Of course Reid knew. The microwave dinged, and Rowan took her tea out. The aroma instantly soothed her. "Oh, did you pick out what you're going to wear to the reunion breakfast and dinner?"

"Can't I just wear the same thing?" He was on the verge of complaining.

"I don't mind if you do, but I'm pretty sure the breakfast is a more casual affair than the dinner."

Their reunion was being held during spring break, so the breakfast could be at Spenser Academy, the dinner would be at some swank hotel, with the ball room reserved for the night.

Reid mumbled something. "I'll figure it out." They turned off the downstairs lights as they headed upstairs, the animals following. "I caught Bruce Lee trying to steal my favorite towel…again."

"Was it on the floor?" Rowan asked with an amused lilt to her voice.

"Now, that's beside the point." Reid picked up the ferret once in their bedroom and pet his head before setting him down again. Erwin and Tippy gravitated to their respective beds, the ferret skittered over to the dog and nudged his way under his muzzle.

"He must be channeling his namesake," Rowan replied. She set the mug on the nightstand.

In the bathroom they performed their nightly ablutions. Reid interrupted her as she changed her clothes and by the time he let her come up for air her tea was cold.

xx

"What's with the big smile, Gin?" Chase asked his wife. He leaned, gave her a kiss. She was sitting cross-legged on the couch in their living room.

She chuckled. "A happy ten year graduation card for us, from Rowan." Ginger handed it to him.

He took it, read with a half-grin. Of course, only Rowan's signature was on it, and the three animal's paw prints. Yes, even after a decade there was no abridgment of the gap between the four sons and the wayward fifth. The only thing that kept him from falling into obscurity was Ginger, and Rowan. Chase had kind of figured that Rowan's contact with his wife would taper off, gradually, but it had not. It had only become more steadfast.

Chase handed back the card. "That was nice of her."

Despite the fact that he and Ginger had not 'graduated' in the common sense of the word. They'd obtained their GEDs through mail during their travels. When summer hit, that decade ago, Ginger and he and set out in their RV for the first time. They returned in August, back to Dottie, their touchstone. One year, when they decided to go to Italy, they finally managed to persuade Dottie to go with them.

After five years of marriage they got a house outside the city. Two stories, four bedrooms, three and a half baths. A small apartment-like place above their three-car garage. They both wanted Dottie to come live with them. She was in her mid-sixties, and no one could say she was losing her faculties, but physically, she was slowing down a bit; the two young people were so used to having her right down the hall from them.

So, six months later, Dottie finally consented to live with her 'two dumplings'.' She insisted upon contributing to the house hold bills. She lived in the apartment above the garage, made it very homey. She had dinner with them every night, breakfast is schedules permitted. They were a family.

"Dottie's canasta game got moved to tonight," Ginger told him, explaining Dottie's absence.

"Ah, okay."

"She said to go ahead and eat without her."

He nodded, sat down beside her. "You're going to make me watch a movie, aren't you?"

Ginger beamed. "_Somewhere in Time_. We haven't seen that one in a while."

"Because you wore out the first DVD."

Ginger hadn't lost her love of romantic films. She collected them, made her husband watch them with her. One might find her vast interest in romance movies an odd juxtaposition to her literary side. She had her master's degree in library science, and worked at the city librarian. The youngest head librarian there was. Chase was in a similar field, an author of fiction. Perhaps a cross between F. Paul Wilson with some minor macabre elements of Stephen King.

He wrote under a pen name, and his picture was never available. He did not do book signings or public events. Maybe it was his notorious past that kept him from reaping those benefits. He hadn't known how much he liked writing until those quiet times on his and Ginger's travails, when thoughts would turn into sentences, sentences into paragraphs, soon he had a short story. Ginger thought it was great and convinced him to send it to a publisher.

His three short stories, and five full-length novels consisted of a recurring main character – a wanderer, a loner, with a dark past, trying to overcome it. All turned out to be best sellers.

Chase knew the person behind the words was what peaked the public's curiosity. It was rare these days when someone could actually keep themselves anonymous. Even J.D. Salinger couldn't keep himself from the press. Chase himself had only met with his publish twice in person. The only thing about his personal life that was known was what appeared in the back of every one of his books: _C.S. Gardener lives happily with his family in Massachusetts._

He could crave anonymity all he wanted, but he would never deny the two most important people in his life.

xx

"We can get together for Sunday brunch," Rowan was saying on the phone. "Will Dottie come?"

At the mention of Dottie, Reid knew his wife was speaking with Ginger. Rowan had given it time before – mostly for him – before she began communicating with Ginger in person and not just letters and e-mail. Rowan had had dinner at Chase and Ginger's, and Ginger had been over their home a time or two.

Reid had nothing against Ginger personally, she was nice. And he couldn't ask Rowan not to associate with her, even if she was married to Chase. He also could not insist that she not be alone with Chase either. Ten years, Rowan would say. If not forgiveness, then acceptance that he is a part of our lives, the Covenant. Reid knew Rowan was hoping that someday they could all come together. The blond Son wasn't foreseeing that day any time soon.

"Okay, I'll see you then, Gin. Bye." Rowan hung up. Tippy jumped on her lap. "She says thank you for the card, Tippy." The cat meowed.

"It's not really valid, you know?" Reid said. "She got her GED, what, nine years ago?"

Rowan laid heavy eyes on him. "It's the principle of the thing. She knows we're all having our ten year reunion. I didn't want to leave her out."

It was a warm day with no clouds. Rowan sat on the grass on a blanket, knitting implements out. Reid was playing fetch with Erwin and Bruce Lee. The breeze slightly buffeted the locks of her hair against her face. She brushed them back.

Speaking of the reunion, Reid remembered something. "The shirt I want to wear tomorrow morning has a button loose."

She nodded. "Put it on the bed, I'll fix it." Then, "Reid." Rowan held up the yarn. To his credit, he didn't even make a face.

"Break time, you two!" he called to the ferret and dog. He sat down next to his wife, took the yarn and made a spool with his hands. He gave a little sigh and groan as he reclined on his back, eyes closed, letting the sun splash on his face. A moment later he felt Bruce Lee settled on his stomach, then the soft grunt as Erwin sat down, too.

The only sounds were of the soft breeze and faint clack of Rowan's knitting needles. Eventually Reid's eyes opened, and he found himself observing his beautiful wife. She wore a long peasant skirt, cotton camisole with lace trim, and her hair was down, falling down her back in waves. Gorgeous, he thought. She was so peacefully concentrated on what she was doing that he could watch her languidly. They'd known each other all their lives, dated for two years, married for ten years come this June. The sight of Rowan could still make his heart skip a beat.

He never tired of being with her, and that brought to mind his sabbatical from swimming. He reasoned to take a year off, that was eight months ago. Would he go back? It took so much of his time, took him miles away from Rowan, too. As much as Reid loved competitive swimming, even the accolades, he could honestly do without them. He was proud of his career, all he had achieved. Was there more he could do? More he wanted from it? Retiring did not mean he could never swim again.

And the feeling when he came home after a lengthy departure was ineffable. Their home was well lived in, complete. The front and back yards were a sight thanks to Rowan's gardening expertise. The lake had a dock, Rowan's apothecary was finished. Who would want to be away from all this?

Besides, what with him buying Beans, the business of that was bound to be time consuming. And he wouldn't have to travel.

His ponderings were interrupted by the distant ringing of their telephone.

"I'll get it," Rowan said. She leaned over and kissed him before getting up.

xx

"Pogue! I got your suit from the cleaners!" Hope called as she entered their apartment. She draped it over the back of the couch.

"Hey, babe." Pogue came out of the bedroom, smiled, kissed his wife.

After Hunter moved out of the apartment him and Pogue had shared all through high school and a few years of college; Hope and Pogue had decided to stay even after they married five and a half years ago. It had two bedrooms, one bath; more than sufficient for the both of them.

"Thanks," he said. "How was work?"

"Invigorating, as always."

Hope was a self-defense and yoga instructor. Three years ago she'd opened her own studio. There were regulars, and different age groups that joined. The only hitch was when Chet Silverman came on board as another self-defense instructor two years ago. Pogue hadn't liked it. The third oldest Son of Ipswich had always had somewhat of a jealousy problem. He trusted Hope, so he didn't know where the irrational feeling came from.

Eventually, the cup ran over, and Pogue became increasingly hateful of Chet's presence, his close proximity to Hope, and the growing friendship. It put a strain on their marriage, they fought, sometimes yelled.

In the end, it was Justice Lassiter, Hope's vampire brother, who had talked to Pogue and suggested counseling. (Justice had become a counselor for troubled vampires.) So, Pogue did, reluctantly. Hope joined him. They were better for it. They began the counseling before things became irrevocably damaged.

"I can tell." Pogue looked her from head to toe, appreciatively. She wore her yoga get up, tight leggings and exercise camisole that slightly boosted her cleavage. She had that post-workout glow, and her dark locks were pulled up into one of those haphazard buns that only women could pull off.

"Oh, no, I need a shower," Hope warned.

"I'll take one with you."

Hope was already divesting herself of her clothes as she walked to the bedroom, throwing a backward knowing grin at Pogue as she did. "Promise not to miss a spot?"

"When have I ever missed a spot?" he replied with a sly half-grin.

Lately, after the times they made love, Pogue would wonder if this was the time Hope got pregnant. He probably would not think about it if it weren't for his mother's subtle hints about wanting a grandchild, or Hope's aunt Evangeline's overt musings about how wonderful a grandchild would be. Pogue wouldn't mind a kid, he knew Hope wouldn't either. But another generation of Sons…only time would tell.

xx

Reid and Rowan arrived at Spenser early in his Mustang. Many vehicles were already in the parking lot, it brought back memories. Rowan had been back to her high school a few times, mostly with Reid who had been asked to gives speeches at orientation, or personally with the swim team. Tyler, Pogue and Caleb had done the same. For the most part, Rowan tried to avoid Spenser. She hadn't particularly liked the school, only her family had made the four years bearable.

Rowan wore a blue short sleeve shirtdress with flats, hair was in an asymmetrical parting, tucked behind her ears. Around her neck was her Hanging Garden necklace Reid had given her for their first Un-Valentine's Day. Her husband wore casual jeans with a white t-shirt and gray button down that brought out his eyes.

They made their way to the large cafeteria they had so oft eaten at. On the walls were random pictures of days past. A large banner above the dais read Welcome Back Class of 2007.

"There's Aaron," Rowan said.

They held hand as they approached him. Aaron Abbot turned at Rowan's utterance of his name. He smiled.

"Hey." He accepted Rowan's hug, shook Reid's hand. He'd spoken to Rowan just last week, they kept in touch on a regular basis.

"Where's Francesca?" Reid asked, a glint of devilishness in his eye.

Francesca was Aaron's girlfriend of almost three years. They'd met in the veterinary clinic Aaron took Tootie, his eleven year old chocolate toy poodle to. Francesca's five year old Doberman, Alfalfa, had taken a liking to Tootie when he saw her in the parking lot. Their leashes had gotten entwined in a polite exploratory sniffing of one another's butts.

Aaron gave a somewhat baleful glare at the blond. The guy just loved giving unsolicited advice to Aaron on his relationship. It was the first serious, healthy relationship he'd ever had. He had dated over the years, sure, but nothing lasted. He had to admit that the having one testicle thing had him keeping women at arm's length…until Francesca. She was part Italian, part Cuban with olive skin, thick dark hair, full lips, tall, sexy legs.

"She'll be at the dinner," was the answer Aaron provided.

Rowan heard the subtle note of discontent in his voice. Aaron confided in her often about his fears and insecurities with Francesca, and she knew that things were getting somewhat tense. Francesca wasn't without a checkered past. She married at twenty, divorced at twenty-three when her husband cheated on her. That could make anyone hesitant to fall in love again. Francesca wanted more. After three years they still had separate apartments although they cohabitated regularly. Aaron thought moving in together, permanently, was a big step, and it made him short of breath.

"Great, I'd love to see her again," Rowan replied.

"Aaron Abbot?" That voice was familiar. The three of them turned their heads.

"Kira," Aaron said.

She smiled sweetly, touched his arm intimately, familiar as if they were still good friends. She wore an expensive outfit and a fat ring on her finger. "You look great."

Aaron's smile was tight. "You, too."

Kira then turned to Rowan, whom she had once been friends with. "You look good." To Reid, "Handsome as always."

"Where's your husband?" Reid asked.

"Oh…" Kira glanced around, obviously unsure though her significant other had come with her. "Somewhere…mingling."

They were saved by the arrival of Caleb and Judy, the rest of the group followed shortly after.

"Oh, my God, almost nothing has changed," Pinkie commented. He was arm in arm with his partner, Laurie. "Déjà vu."

"You, too?" Maria questioned. "It's so…so…"

"Weird," Hunter supplied.

"Maybe the dinner won't be so," Judy said.

"Yes, that's when they'll announce our achievements, making a reunion into a popularity contest," Pogue said.

"Ooh, sweetie, sour grapes much?" Pinkie said.

"I'm not cranky," Pogue replied.

"Well, I don't know about you, but _I _feel accomplished," Pinkie said. He was a popular wedding planner. He didn't just cater to the rich, in fact, he loved working with the people who had lower budgets. It gave him a chance to truly exercise his creative palate, and they were more appreciative of the result.

Soon, they were seated, the cafeteria filled with chatter. After the breakfast, more greetings were made, they wandered the school, inside and out. Rowan, having roamed from the group, found herself at Spenser's lake. The lake where an old friend, Toby, had been drowned and subsequently killed. But her senior year of high school, he'd made it back to his family.

Rowan took a breath, sat down on the bench. Large crowds with such a heightened atmosphere could still rattle her nerves. Off her anxiety medication for a few years now, she resorted to solitude and quiet meditation to alleviate the stress. She had to admit though, that this reunion, so far, wasn't going as badly as she'd expected it would. Although the niggling headache and nausea was rather annoying.

"Lil Bit?"

Twenty-seven, she would never escape that nickname. "Hey, Cay." Her brother sat down next to her. He asked her if she was all right, she said she was, just needed some air.

Both busy with their careers, they didn't get to see each other everyday like they used to. Brother and sister did manage to at least speak to one another for a bit every day. Caleb was never without a text message, e-mail, or e-card from his little sister. They were close siblings, they had relied on each other for comfort the nights their parents had fought, and the days (and nights) when their mother was drunk. They were also connected by good memories, too.

Caleb and Rowan enjoyed the outdoors before deciding to head back in. Likely they would all leave soon, then the dinner would come.

xx

Reid tugged uncomfortably at his tie. Why did the dinner have to be more formal? But, when he looked at Rowan, he was kind of glad. She looked beautiful in the dark purple cocktail dress she was wearing.

"Ah, there's the girlfriend," Reid said, pointing out Aaron and Francesca.

"Reid, don't tease him," Rowan admonished. "This is a big thing for him."

Within fifteen minutes, their group was together for the second time that day. They had to wear nametags which they'd collected at the ballroom doors. On surrounding tables, there were framed photos of events that had taken place during their senior year.

Rowan had to excuse herself before dinner. She was getting that nauseous feeling again, and felt a little bloated. Reid had complained of the former just a few hours before. She hurriedly found the restroom, waiting for the ensuing vomitus to occur.

xx

"Come on, three years, it's time to move in," Reid was telling Aaron discreetly.

Aaron glared at him. "It's not a casual decision."

Reid snorted. "Yeah, okay. After three years it should be." He rolled his eyes.

Despite the fact that they snipped at each other like grumpy old men, they had actually come to like one another over the years. Reid often spouted off his 'words of wisdom' to Aaron, and damned if it didn't often make sense. But Aaron would never in a million years admit that, Reid was his unofficial guru on relationships. What had the world come to?

"I mean, your dogs even get along," Reid pointed out. "Believe me, that's a miracle in itself." He should know. He and Rowan had fostered many animals, and when two animals didn't get along…not good. "Imagine how sad and heartbroken Tootie would be if-"

"I got it, Garwin," Aaron retorted. "For Christ's sake."

Reid laughed, which made Aaron chuckle wryly.

"Ass," Aaron said.

"Dickhead," Reid replied.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Francesca smiled, coming to stand beside her boyfriend.

"Is that the way to talk in front of ladies?" Aaron chastised Reid.

It was the blond's turn to glare at Aaron.

"Where's Rowan?" Francesca asked. "She excused herself almost fifteen minutes ago."

Reflexively, they looked around.

"I'll find her," Reid said.

First place was the restroom, of course. He got an increasingly uneasy feeling as he got closer. An ache in his stomach, a cold sweat coating his forehead. Which was why he just walked into the women's room.

"Row?" He saw one foot sticking out from under the bathroom door. "Row!"

He heard her say his name, faintly. He used his power to unlock the door. She was sitting up against the stall, pale, weak. He kneeled.

"I just needed…to sit down," she said.

He carried her to the couch on the other side of the bathroom, then he got a wet paper towel, dabbing her face.

"I think you need a doctor," he said.

She puffed wry laughter. "I'm sure there's one in there somewhere."

He half-grinned, albeit not entirely amused. He didn't like the way she was looking. Just then, two women entered, stopping short. Reid was pretty sure they were from the reunion, but didn't care to explore the recesses of his memory.

Rowan's eyelids fluttered heavily, and her face lost more of its color.

"Does she need an ambulance?" one of the women asked.

"Row?" He prodded her gently. She didn't answer. "Rowan."

xx

An hour later he was being brought into Rowan's hospital room. She was conscious, IV fluids going in her body, oxygen cannula attached to her head.

"I'm so sorry, Reid," she said.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

_God, I screwed up everything_, she thought savagely, biting back tears.

"Don't think that," he said, brushing back her hair lovingly.

The doctor walked in, greeted both of them.

"What is it?" Reid questioned. "A bug?"

"No…" the doctor hedged. "A baby."

Silence.

Reid fainted.

* * *

**All right, I hope that was an okay intro. So weird writing them all grown up with careers and ensuing procreation. I didn't want any of their lives/relationships to see *too* ideal, hence the references to troubles past.**

**Love to know what you think if you've got a moment! :)**


	2. The Next Generation

**II. The Next Generation**

_Study the past if you  
would divine the future.  
-Confucius_

Everyone was ecstatic with the news that Rowan was pregnant. And after Reid was revived from his brief bout of fainting, he was elated as well. They had gone off the birth control about a year ago with the mindset of 'if it happens, it happens' so there was no pressure. After a while, Rowan began to get the feeling that maybe the likelihood of her conceiving was low. But now… The doctor had ordered her to take it easy for about a week. Her blood pressure was high and she was having some minor heart palpitations.

Rowan had had to call and cancel lunch with Ginger and Dottie. Ginger had given a high-pitched squeal of excitement when Rowan told her the news. Yet, there were other things that needed to be addressed as well. Which was why they were all gathered (sans Ginger and Chase) in Rowan and Reid's TV room.

After they all were comfortable, Rowan began to explain the high probability that her pregnancy would set off a chain of events. They already knew this, being of the age when kids were a very viable prospect, the women had been told of this 'chain reaction.' But now that it was real, beginning, it was good to have a refresher course.

"If you look at the family trees in the Book of the Damned, the five Sons of each generation were born within the span of one year," Rowan explained. She herself was about eight weeks, conception date the second week of February.

Chase Collins had been born July 14th of '88, conceived November of '87. Caleb was born September 9th of '88, conceived January of that same year. Pogue, born October 10th of '88, conceived February of that year. Reid was the same as Pogue, but born on the 31st of October. Lastly, Tyler, born February 11th of 1989, conceived June of '88.

Each person was collectively quiet, basking in their own thoughts. Then, as if everything within clicked, each married couple looked at their partners and smiles broke out.

"We're going to be parents!" Maria exclaimed.

"But there's no way to determine _when_ exactly, right?" Hope said.

Rowan shook her head.

"Like the Danvers line doesn't necessarily produce the eldest Son," Caleb explained.

"My dad's the oldest," Pogue spoke.

After some more talking about the Covenant's generational history, each couple departed, knowing that Rowan needed her rest, and they wanted to absorb this some more with their partners in private. After they were gone, Reid made Rowan some tea. She lay reclined on the couch, Reid sat facing her. There was something they had been keeping to themselves.

"Appointment's tomorrow," Reid said unnecessarily.

Rowan blew into her mug. "Yeah."

The doctor was worried about her hypertension, and postulated that it might be gestational, but would be certain after the twentieth week. Chemotherapy as a very young child had weakened her body. But even before leukemia, Rowan had been prone to bouts of sickness. As if to make up for her physical frailty, her mind and spirit were as strong as steel.

It was silly, she thought, that pregnancy had not even occurred to her when she began to feel the nausea, fatigue, bloating. Her period had always been irregular, so she was never overly worried when it fluctuated. The sore breasts should have been an exclamation point, though.

Rowan took his hand. "We three are going to be just fine."

Reid knew, he knew deep down, that this would not be any normal pregnancy. Sure, pregnancies were hard on pretty much every woman (so he assumed), but it would be risky for his wife. It scared him.

"Reid…did you want a baby? I mean, _really_ want one?"

He swallowed. He had to admit that when they had decided to go off the birth control, he had had hopes, high expectations; though he remained patient. And…he still wanted it.

"I did and I do," he said.

She smiled. "I'm glad."

And the timing was great, too. He had just been thinking about whether he should go back to swimming, now his mind was made up. Nope. It would take too much of his time, and likely take him away from his pregnant wife. A grin twitched on his lips, and he let his worries sink a little so he could at least concentrate on the positive ring of this.

"I love you, Row."

"I love you, too."

She took a sip of her tea. "I'll have to talk to Ginger and Chase about this."

To his credit, he didn't make a face. "Yeah."

"I didn't want to say it over the phone. Whether any of us liked it or not, this was going to happen. It's happened every other generation. Why would it stop at this one?"

xx

Two days later, after Rowan had talked to Chase and Ginger…

Ginger couldn't stop thinking about babies herself. She often thought about carrying Chase's, it growing within her. It always brought a secret smile to her lips. Now, she stood in front of the full-length mirror in their bedroom, sticking her flat tummy out, turning right, then left.

Ginger eyed the throw pillow on the bed. She took it, stuffed it under her shirt and giggled. Yes, she could imagine herself just this round. Only not from a pillow, of course.

This impromptu modeling was just how Chase found her. He leaned against the door jamb with an amused expression on his face.

"Gin?"

She squealed in surprise, unaware of her audience. "Hi."

He pursed his lips to keep his smile from growing. "What are you doing?"

She looked down at her stomach, hastily removed the pillow. "Nothing."

Chase chuckled. "All right." But his revelry faded when Ginger's faded, she stood there as if stuck, then bolted for their bathroom. He followed her, just to catch his wife vomiting into the toilet. Dread crept through his body.

Ginger finished, washed herself up. Could it be?

"Are you okay?" Chase asked, concerned.

"I think so…" Ginger looked at him.

"No." Chase shook his head. "It's just a stupid legend, Gin."

"Maybe," she trailed off. She walked passed him, retrieving something from the back of her sock drawer. An EPT test. "One way to find out."

Chase stuttered. "I…you… Aren't you taking your birth control?"

"Yes! I always do."

Both were silent as she administered the test. Then they waited…waited… POSITIVE.

Ginger drew in a slow intake of breath. Chase swallowed a jagged lump in his throat, disbelieving, wanting the test to be wrong.

"It could be a false positive," he commented.

Ginger peered at him. "No, no, I'm pregnant!" She grinned. It faltered when there was no following agreement from her husband.

Chase merely glared at the EPT stick, face rigid, hands clenched. "It's a legend. That's it."

"But…but, the te-"

"Is _not_ one hundred percent," he interrupted harshly, instantly regretting his sharp tone.

She looked away, taking the stick in her hand. She threw it in the trash. "You don't want a baby."

Silence. Then, "You know what it's going to be."

"It's going to be _ours_," she said. "Something _we_ made."

Chase sighed. "It's nothing to get worked up over. You've been taking your pills and I wear a condom every time."

"I should still go to the doctor though…right?"

"I guess."

Ginger was waiting for him to say that he would come with her. He always went with her to doctor appointments. No matter how long since her stay in the institution, she continued to have a faint worry that if she went into a hospital, she would never come out. Chase never looked down on her fear, he simply sat in the waiting room with her, then sat in the examination room, and they would walk out together.

After a thick quiet, Ginger had to ask, "You'll…come with me, right?"

His brow rose, he nodded wordlessly.

A few hours later they shared a quiet dinner with Dottie. After, Chase said he was going for a walk. He did this often, going into the woods, clearing his mind. He liked living outside the city. Although dinner had been palatable it was now sitting uncomfortably in his stomach. He didn't want this pregnancy. He would not make a good father. When was the last time a Son of his line hadn't succumbed to addiction?

He did not want Ginger to be disappointed in the future. Hell, Chase still feared that _he_ would disappoint her. He still felt the twinges to use, because it was so very easy. At least that brand Rowan had put on him nine years ago did some good. Every morning when he had to look in the mirror, he checked for premature gray hairs, liver spots, things that came with advancing old age.

Chase strove to be the best husband, the best person he could be for Ginger. But he didn't know if he could stretch himself any thinner for a baby. One he would have to await the creeping years when he first got his Powers, then Ascended. How could he look his son in the eyes, tell him not to abuse his Power, when he, Chase, had done the very thing? That he had murdered innocent people, caused unspeakable pain to others. What sort of father would that make him? A hypocritical one. A bad one.

xx

Ginger sniffled. "I don't think he wants a baby, Dottie."

Dottie crooned. "Ah, dumplin'." She stroked the younger woman's hair that rested on her lap. "I'm sure he's just frightened."

She sniffed again. "He kept asking me if I was taking my Pill, like he didn't believe me. And he says the legend is just that, a legend."

Once Rowan had met Dottie several years ago, she sensed that she was a perfectly fine woman to reveal their origins to if they so decided. Naturally, Chase and Ginger opted to tell Dottie, they both enjoyed not having any secrets from her.

"Sweetie," Dottie began, "this baby, yes, this baby will have those same powers as Chase. And Chase had a mighty fine problem with his. Certainly he is afraid that his son would, too."

Ginger wiped her tears away, looked up at Dottie. "Really?"

Dottie nodded. "It's certainly a possibility."

"That does make sense," she mused. Dottie always had the right answers. "Dottie?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you ever really, really sad that you never had babies?"

"Well, at first. I thought that, as a woman, I was somehow letting down my Abraham. But he assured me that that was no such possibility." She smiled softly, remembering her late husband. "After, it took some time, but I accepted it. And we filled our lives with other things."

Ginger smiled at Dottie. "You're such an amazing person, Dottie. You find the good in everything."

The elder lady chuckled.

"You think me and Chase could do that?"

"Most certainly," she said. "Chase loves you like no other, my dear."

Ginger nodded. "And the legend?"

xx

"I took care of it," Hunter said to Rowan.

"He didn't give you any trouble?"

She was sitting up in bed, having come from a fresh shower. Damn, 'morning' sickness, damn hypertension. Damn the light headedness, the fatigue and heart sputters. Eight days since she found out she was pregnant, she hadn't been to work all last week. It was Sunday, and she did not know if she would make it to work tomorrow. The last thing anyone needed at an emergency veterinary hospital was a baby-carrying woman fainting on them. Not to mention she was on the doctor's orders to take it easy.

Hunter eyed her. "Come on, do any of your charges give me trouble?"

Rowan smiled. Whitelighter and Shepherd working together for ten years, the people in her vicinity knew her, and they certainly knew Hunter. He had left lasting impressions here and there over the years. There were still some egotistical supernaturals who didn't like the tact taken with them. Hunter always cleaned it up.

"I can't just sit them all out, though," Rowan said.

"Row, for however long the doctor says you need to stay put, that means you stay put from your Whitelighter duties, too."

She pursed her lips, petting Erwin's head that rested on her lap. Tippy and Bruce Lee II were curled up on the pillow. They seemed to sense her pregnancy and were sniffing around her almost constantly, not that she minded. As always, her animal familiars, the furry part of her family, were a comfort.

"Shit, I can't believe you're going to be a mom," Hunter said.

She giggled. "Me neither. If you pause and think back, it almost feels like yesterday that I saw you walk into Mrs. Fuller's fifth grade class." They laughed. "I remember thinking that you were the most handsome boy I'd ever seen."

"Then Mrs. Fuller told me to take the empty seat beside you," he added his own recollections. "You shook my hand, and it was, maybe, half the size of mine. Your fingernails were painted light blue." Then, "And you guys were reading aloud book reports, and yours was on _Old Yeller_ by Fred Gipson."

"Naturally, I started crying," Rowan finished.

Hunter chuckled. "You got an A-plus."

"Oh, hey, put in the DVD, we'll watch it."

"Ah, Row," Hunter started to complain. "It'll just upset you." Not to mention he'd watched it a million times, but, hey.

"True…it's as sad as that one movie, _I Am Legend_. Remember when the dog, Sam, died?" She shook her head. Rowan hadn't read the book before going to see the movie in 2007, and cried sporadically throughout the rest of the film after Will Smith had to kill his dog. And lo' and behold, Rowan began to sniffle now and her eyes filled with tears. "It's the hormones," she said, waving it off. "All right, put in _Enter the Dragon_ or something."

Bruce Lee woke up.

xx

Tyler was late getting home. It was an intense day at work, busy. He tried to avoid Serena as best as possible, but they did work together. He couldn't pretend she didn't exist. So far, all encounters had maintained strictly professional. The last thing he wanted was to have an ounce of tension between him, which would then create tension between him and Maria. He would feel guilty, Maria would see it, and then he would tell her the truth.

Tyler hadn't been lying when he told Reid that it had nearly killed him to lose Maria that one time. Part of him entertained the idea that they were really, truly over, but the idea hurt too damned much. That month of separation, without her melodic voice, her enthusiasm for life and art…and him. His life wasn't right without her.

A sense of peace stole over him when he entered their home. "Maria?" he called.

"In here!"

He followed her voice, found her in one of the spare bedrooms of their two story house. She sat smack dab in the middle of the room, large sketch book in front of her. Her black drawing implement in hand ran swiftly and smoothly over the paper.

"Hi, Ty." Maria didn't even look up, she was in the zone. Since Rowan's pregnancy, and the certain advent of her own, her creative muses had come back alive.

She felt Tyler kneel down beside her, watching. Some artists minded when others hovered, but not her; especially if she was really into it, not even heavy duty construction going on in the same room would distract her.

Tyler saw she was designing a nursery from different angles. It warmed his heart. They had discussed children in the past but it never really came of anything. They didn't use birth control. Now he was seeing his wife with more glow and zest to her since…he couldn't remember. Was he that obtuse? Tyler knew he needed to work on his attentiveness. It only came to roost when Maria's displeasure was palpable, when she got quiet.

Finally, Maria sighed, dropped her pencil. "God, that was invigorating!"

Tyler chuckled. "It's great."

She looked at him now. Brown eyes big and glossy with joy. Tyler kissed her and she accepted voraciously. Both were breathless when lips parted.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Good," he replied. He told her about it in depth in their bedroom as he divested himself of his work clothes.

Maria listened while watching him undress. He still had that toned body she'd first seen in his swim uniform at Spenser Academy. The ridges of muscle rippled under firm skin whenever he moved, his chest was toned, hard. He wore his hair a little shorter than he had in high school, but it was still that deep chestnut that shone with golden highlights under the sun.

"Ty, do you still want to start your own practice?" she asked.

He smiled a little at that. "Yeah, maybe in a few years." He hated some of the office politics that went on. His own practice would allow him to know his patients better. A more intimate setting. Considering his area of medicine, he believed people wanted doctors that knew them, remembering their names without having to look at their file, remembering their children and their symptoms without having to do a review beforehand.

"I think the next couple of years are going to be pretty busy starting a family," he said.

A grin broke out on her full lips. "I can't wait till it happens, Ty."

"Me neither." He laid his hand on her flat stomach. "Getting round with our son." His eyes met hers. "And I promise I'll be there, Maria, no getting so caught up in work. I don't ever want you to worry about that." _Again_, he added silently.

xx

The ride home from the gynecologist was quiet. Chase's hands were clenching the steering wheel, and Ginger was staring down at her clasped hands on her lap. She wished she were excited that she was pregnant; and she would have been if not for Chase's abundant lack of cheer. He didn't want this to be. But here it was.

When they got home, Dottie was waiting for them. Both met her eye, but Chase's was brief and he walked away. Ginger stood in the foyer, then her shoulders crumpled and she began to cry. Dottie instantly had her arms around her.

A few hours later Ginger was in bed, coming out of her fatigued stupor. She had cried herself to sleep. The drapes were closed, the room was dark. Then she sensed another presence. Chase walked further into the room, sat on the bed facing her.

"Hey," he said quietly.

He hated seeing the pain in her eyes, hated knowing she cried. The whole time in the doctor's office he was hoping she would say that it was a false alarm…it hadn't been. His wife was pregnant with their son…a son he didn't think should be born, considering what he would be. Instantly, he had begun calculating the dates. Ginger was five weeks and two days pregnant, one month and nine days.

"I was taking my birth control," she sniffed.

He squeezed her hand. "I know."

But there's enough time, he thought. It hasn't been that long, and it was legal. Yet his thoughts wouldn't give voice. It was foremost in his mind, the solution. It was safe if the doctor was right. They could…

Like a clash, their eyes met. And Chase knew Ginger knew what he had been thinking. Shock, pain, and fear drowned her features.

"Gin-"

"No!" she yelled. "No!" She scrambled out of bed, wrenching her hand out of his.

"Ginger, please, I-"

"No, no, no!" she screamed, tears coursing down her face. "You can't! We can't!" She ran out of the bedroom.

Chase began to follow, then stopped. She was likely going to Dottie. That was fine. Dottie was infinitely better company than he was. Chase sighed.

He blinked back the acid tears that threatened to spill. He wouldn't cry over this. He didn't deserve the solace. Chase was fairly certain he might have broken a piece of his wife's heart.

xx

"Mom? What do you remember about me when I was a baby?" Rowan asked.

Evelyn Danvers smiled at her one and only daughter. Rowan lay on her back on the couch with her head on her mother's lap, long hair draped over with Evelyn's fingers softly running through it. Rowan was doing the same to Tippy who was curled up atop her. Bruce Lee and Erwin were with Reid in his den.

"Well, let's see," Evelyn began. "Where do you want me to start? I remember so much." And she did, the days before the alcohol.

"Hmm…when the doctor told you and Daddy that I was a girl."

She chuckled. "The look on your father's face was priceless. He insisted the doctor double check, and he put his face right up to the screen to be certain he was seeing what the doctor was telling him was there."

Rowan giggled.

"For days he was almost in shock. 'A girl' he would say, then shake his head in wonder. And he would go on to Caleb about how having a little sister would be wonderful. Then you were born…you came into this world singing."

"Singing?"

Evelyn nodded. "There's no other way to describe it. Many glasses of wine were drunk in celebration of your birth." They both laughed. "We were worried at first that Caleb being the only child for over a year, would feel resentful of a new baby in the house. But he took to you instantly." Mother and daughter exchanged another smile. "You and Caleb were the light of our lives. And you two remain the light of mine even now."

* * *

**It's raining babies. Almost. I apologize if anything rings untrue about pregnancies. I've never been, so I'm kind of going by articles on the Internet and what I've seen on television. **

**More about what I read, because pregnancies don't strike me quite as glamorous as some tv and/or movies portray. *coughs* Charlotte from _Sex and the City_**

**Anywho, I love to know what you think! Thanks for reading and the kind reviews I've gotten thus far. :)**


	3. East of Eden

**III. East of Eden**

_I will warn you now that not their blood  
but your suspicion might build evil in them.  
-John Steinbeck_

"Eighteen to twenty-two weeks," Reid muttered as he read the book. He underlined the sentence. The margins of the book were filled with his left-handed scrawl.

He was sitting on a chaise lounge by the pool, umbrella stand over head (he sunburned easily); four different baby books in a stack next to him. Right now he was reading how long into the pregnancy would finding out the sex of the baby be possible. The blond was assuming it would be male. When was the last time a female had been born first in the Covenant? He hadn't gone through the _Book of the Damned_ so he wasn't certain, but he figured it wasn't likely.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Reid chastised when flecks of water splashed him. "Reading here, guys!"

Erwin woofed from the pool. Both he and Bruce Lee had their life jackets on. Tippy was lazing in a baby-sized pool float (without a hole in the middle) with a canopy attached. It was tied to the rail of the steps so it didn't go out more than six feet.

Reid switched over to the newest edition of _What to Expect When You're Expecting_. He hadn't done this much reading since college. And he couldn't remember the last time he had voluntarily read a book so hefty. At least it was informative and directly related to matters in his life. It'd been two weeks since he was told he was going to be a father and he was still trying to grasp the concept. Imagine, he would be responsible for this little human being's very life.

The idea simultaneously scared him and filled him with joy. Said joy was abruptly tamped down by a spray of water being shucked at him as Erwin exited the pool (Bruce Lee on his back) from his dog dock, let the ferret dismount, and then shook himself off. Reid abandoned his reading for a moment to reel Tippy in and remove her from her pool accessory. He divested the other two animals of their life vests. They then spread themselves out on the towels he'd already laid out for them. Tippy was allowed to curl up beside him because she was dry.

Reid took a drink of his Corona and went back to reading and underlining. He and Rowan had another appointment tomorrow. It wasn't usual protocol to see their doctor this often, but because of her hypertension the doc wanted to keep a close eye on Rowan. He couldn't lie, it worried him. Yes, he wanted a kid, but at the expense of his wife's health? Despite that, Rowan remained cheery, so Reid did the same.

The chain reaction had been duly set into motion as predicted. Apparently Chase's wife was now pregnant, though there seemed to be something wrong on that end because Rowan wasn't as enthusiastic divulging the news. Instead, she was worried, because Chase wasn't dealing with it very well, and in turn it affected Ginger.

_Why can't the guy just be happy with it?_ Reid wondered acerbically. There wasn't any changing it, so accept it. "Stop being a pussy," he muttered.

Tippy meowed.

"Ah, you agree me, hmm?" Reid smiled.

xx

"So, who's going to be, like, the Yoda of _this_ generation?" Pinkie asked Hunter as he filed his nails.

"This generation's _what_?"

"Yoda," Pinkie said. "You know how Mr. Gorman introduced the Power to the past two generations, but now that he's passed away, who's doing it _this_ time?" He had randomly shown up at Hunter and Gabriel's place, as Pinkie was wont to do. Hunter had just finished his afternoon calisthenics and they sat on the back porch drinking lemonade.

"I don't know."

Pinkie went on, "I mean, I know Row's like the Whitelighter and stuff, but shouldn't an impartial party be the one to do it? Because you don't have to worry about addiction with your gifts, so you won't have to worry about that stuff when you show these new babies their Power."

Oddly…that made sense. Pinkie could hit you with sensible left swings from time to time, and they got you thinking. Hunter was pretty sure this conversation had never come up, even after Gorman Twoberry passed away three years ago. Because he had been the one to introduce the past two generations to their Power. It was something to ponder, something to talk to the guys about later. Hunter wasn't sure it was best to bother Rowan with this right now. The event in question was some thirteen years away anyway.

Pinkie's cell phone rang. He rolled his eyes upon seeing the caller ID. "Speak," he answered. His brow furrowed, jaw clenched. "No!" Pinkie snapped. "I said _ivory_ not beige!" Pause. "There _is_ such a difference!" There was a reply and Pinkie gasped indignantly. "Check your diva, Paris!" He snapped his cell shut. "God! He's lucky he's Laurie's uncle's stepson otherwise I would have fired his tookus after the first day."

Hunter chuckled. "What was that about?"

"Do people have _no_ concept of color coordination? Especially at a wedding!" He sipped his drink. "Amateurs!"

"Do you need to take care of it?"

"In a few. If he gets it wrong I can fire him, and then fix it." This brought a happy gleam to his eyes. "Or I can have Laurie do a little glamour on him, you know? Maybe give him a big fat wart right on the tip of his nose."

"You're evil, Pinks," Hunter grinned.

"_Moi_?" Pinkie intoned innocently.

Both men simmered down, let the excited energy dissipate.

"How's Rowan?" Pinkie asked.

Hunter looked at him for a moment before answering. "Pretty good." It wasn't really like Pinkie to ask a third party how someone was doing, especially about Rowan.

"I know what you're thinking. Why don't I ask her myself." He threw his hands up in agitation. "I could just _cry_ seeing her so tired because of a _pregnancy_."

"Pregnant women get tired."

"I know, but… Do you think…?" He was having a hard time asking this question. "Is it safe for Rowan to have a baby, Hunter?" There was genuine concern in his eyes as he feared for his friend. "I mean, I'm used to seeing her a little deflated when she gets her usual ailments…but this?"

It wasn't something that had not crossed Hunter's mind. He had a feeling in his gut that Rowan was going to have one of those high risk pregnancies while the others would go the usual route. He wanted to ask Gabriel if his mother, Roz, had 'seen' anything, but part of him didn't want to know. Knowing wouldn't change anything.

"I think it'll be hard, Pinkie," Hunter finally answered. "But she's gotten through worse."

Pinkie nodded lightly. "Yeah." He sighed. "Yeah, she has."

xx

Chase didn't know what he was doing here despite being here for the passed three hours. Despite the fact that the Danvers' Colony house had been renovated after Gorman Twoberry died, the basement still went without modern technology, such as electricity. All he had was candles to light the pages of the tomes he was scouring through trying to find…

_Trying to find what?_ Chase asked himself. He sighed, rested his elbows on the podium, face in his palms.

He thought about Ginger. His wife, who wouldn't speak to him. She cried so often, her eyes were sad and distant. Because of him. She slept with Dottie now, and Chase couldn't sleep in their bed without her next to him. Dottie was sympathetic to him, but she knew when she could be of help and when she could not.

"Chase?"

His head snapped towards the stone stairs. Rowan walked the rest of the way down. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"I didn't know you'd be here," he replied.

Rowan tipped her head to the side, examining him. Even in this dim lighting she could tell he hadn't been getting any sleep. His aura was just plain fractured, and he exuded tension, internal conflict. Rowan knew he wasn't accepting his impending parental status. Ginger hadn't gone into depth, but judging by the grief on her face, what else could it be?

"I'll leave," he said.

"No, it's okay," Rowan said. She was standing next to him now. He was reading his family tree from the _Book of the Damned_. "You don't have to leave because I'm here."

He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"You need help finding something?"

Chase shook his head. "I read everything I need to know."

Her brow rose slightly. "What've you been reading?"

He slammed the heavy tome shut. "How many of my ancestors were addicted low lives." He chuckled, but there was no mirth.

"Every Family line had addicts. Not just yours."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," he murmured.

"Sometimes it does. When the hill is steep."

Chase looked at her now, saw that she wasn't teasing. Rowan knew what was going through his head.

"I think every dad worries that his son might give in to his Power. That's par for the course. But believing it'll happen even before he's born?" She shook her head softly. "You've got to think better than that."

"_Better_?" he nearly spat. "_I'll_ be his dad. How else would he turn out?"

"Why would he turn out to be bad? You're not."

"I killed people in case you've forgotten," he snapped. "Am I the kind of person who should be a father?"

"But you've changed," Rowan insisted. "You're being too hard on yourself."

"I think you're being naïve!"

Rowan said nothing. Was there anything she could say to him? The man was in turmoil. She hadn't seen him this conflicted since the night he called her asking him to help Ginger who'd been taken by two Loons and a Libero. She sighed, and with that exhalation came a wave of light-headedness.

"You all right?"

Rowan heard his voice distantly. Black splotches appeared in front of her, and she felt herself falling.

"Shit," Chase said. He caught her in time, set her down on one of the stone seats. Her face was breaking out in a cold sweat. Maybe it wasn't good to be down here. He carried her upstairs and laid her down on an old couch in the living room.

"Reid?"

It was so faint he barely heard it. "No, it's Chase." He situated her head under the throw pillow.

"Can you get Reid?"

She sounded so plaintive that Chase couldn't broach an argument. He found her cell phone in her jacket pocket and pulled up her Contacts List.

xx

"Hey, Row, I was just rea-"

"It's Chase."

Reid tensed. "What the hell are you doing with her phone?"

"I was at the Colony house. And then she was, and she got light headed."

"Where is she?" Reid demanded, already getting his shoes on. The animals perked up, sensing their human's tension. They followed him to the foyer where he grabbed his keys.

"She's right here," Chase replied. "She wants you."

Not having the time or resources to make sure the animals were cared for in their now agitated state, he let them hop in the car with him. "Put her on."

"Reid?"

"Hey, sweetheart," Reid said as he drove. "I'm on my way there, okay?"

"Chase is here with me."

God, her voice was weak. Then Chase came back on the line, "I think she's half-asleep."

"Tell her to call Hunter to her," Reid said.

Chase was getting a little tired of the snippy tone of Reid's, but considering the circumstances he would let it slide. Ten seconds later Hunter popped up right there in the living room. Chase gave Hunter the phone.

"Yeah, I'm here," Hunter said. He nodded a little. "Right, got ya." He hung up.

Chase stood nearby as Hunter took Rowan's pulse, talked to her a little.

"You don't have to stay," Hunter told him. "Unless you were doing something."

"No…I was about to leave."

"Chase," Rowan said.

The two men glanced at one another before Hunter moved over a little so Chase could kneel down. Rowan took his hand comfortably.

"Thank you," she said.

Chase gave an uncomfortable shrug at the appreciation. Maybe if he hadn't gotten so upset and yelled at her this wouldn't have happened.

"No," Rowan cut in. "My doctor says I have high blood pressure."

"You reading my mind?"

She smiled a little. "No. It's that 'maybe if I hadn't' look. I see it a lot." She licked her lips. "Ginger's nice and healthy though. I bet she'd love to be with you right now. And you'd love to be with her."

He didn't say anything. Was it that obvious? Sure. What was Rowan telling him? That she herself wasn't 'nice and healthy'? Ginger was though, and he should be glad for that.

"Yeah," he finally said. She gave him a final smile and released his hand.

He stood, ready to go then. He nodded to Hunter as he passed. Just as he was about to open the door, Hunter spoke.

"Hey. Thanks."

The surprise on his face showed for a mere second. "Sure." He was gone.

Fifteen minutes later Reid was there. Rowan was feeling a little better but was still feeling cold and hot at the same time. When Reid said he wanted to take her to the hospital she protested, but because it wasn't normal for her to have so many fainting spells (even if the hypertension was an obvious culprit) and she was pregnant, that's where they were going. She was then carried to Reid's Mustang; the animals were relocated to Rowan's Jeep with Hunter now behind the wheel. They said bye and headed in different directions.

At the hospital Rowan was quickly admitted. They were there for a couple of hours before the doctor said that it was okay for her to go home, but to take to the bed. The drive home was quiet. Reid was worried and pensive, Rowan was tired and pensive. Hunter was with the animals still, and after talking a little with Reid, getting the update on Rowan's health, he left.

"You don't want to stay for dinner?" Rowan asked.

"Gabe's supposed to come back tonight," he said. He kissed her goodbye.

Reid helped Rowan up to bed, then went back downstairs to make her tea. When he got back he set it on her nightstand.

"Thanks, Reid."

He gave her a small smile then kicked off his shoes and sat up in bed next to her. "Need anything else?"

She shook her head.

"What were you doing at the Colony house? I thought you went to that antique shop."

"I did. I looked around, and I saw this chalice that resembled the chalice in _Atrocitas_. You know, the one that contained the ichor that killed the king of faeries over five-hundred years ago?"

Reid nodded, vaguely recollecting said book that was in the basement of the Colony house.

"I just wanted to make sure. Darn, I left the chalice in the car." Reid said he would get it for her later. She blushed a little. "I um…indulged myself. It was a little expensive."

Reid chuckled. The only time Rowan really indulged herself was when she was buying something for someone else, or when it came to books. "What was Chase doing there?"

Rowan blew on her tea. "He was looking at his family tree. Reid, he's so concerned about being a father." She frowned at him, eyes filled with worry. "He and Ginger aren't talking."

"That bad? I just figured he didn't want a kid."

"No…he's convinced that his son will turn out to be a bad seed. And I said to him that we all have addicts in our Family lines. It's not just his." Rowan bit her lip, and Reid saw she was getting over agitated.

"Don't worry about it too much, Row."

"He doesn't have anyone to talk to," she insisted. "Chase isn't the only one who wouldn't worry if their son would get addicted to his Power. Nothing I said got through to him. He thinks he doesn't _deserve_ to be a father."

Reid held back any harsh quips he could have mentioned of Chase Collins' character.

"He's more than made up for the bad things he's done," Rowan said. "And it's not right to exclude him."

"Ah, Row, don't…" He gently wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek.

"It's not right!"

"Okay, okay," he conceded. "Please, don't get too upset. You need to keep your blood pressure down." He did not try to continue the conversation by agreeing or disagreeing with her. He didn't care for Chase; none of them did as far as he knew. There was bad blood there, and no matter how many times in the past Rowan tried to bridge the gap, none of them had given in.

Had it been this upsetting to her all this time, but only now the discontent was erupting? She was right, of course Chase wouldn't be the only one to have those thoughts go through his head. A parent worried.

"My mom used to think that of Caleb," Rowan said. She moved closer to her husband, head on his shoulder. "That it was in the blood." She looked up at him. "It's not in the blood though." She sniffed. "And he doesn't have anyone to talk to."

Reid continued to gently defer while he stroked her hair and held her firmly. _Christ, I didn't know it hurt her this much,_ he thought.

"It's not right," she said again, quietly.

xx

It was dark when Chase pulled up in his driveway. After the Colony house he hadn't gone straight home. Rowan was the first person he'd given voice about his true fears to, and now that they were out in the open, he couldn't just deny them. He didn't want to believe that his son would turn out like him, he just had so few resources to steer him in the right direction and every time he would have to tell his son to rein in his Power, he would feel like a hypocrite. What good was a father if his son couldn't respect him?

He hesitated before unlocking the front door. Only the living room light was on. Dottie was in her PJs and robe reading a book on the couch. She smiled at him.

"Hey, sweetie, have a nice outing?"

His own smile was weak. "Yeah."

She stood up, ambled over to him to give him a hug and kiss. "Ginger's upstairs sleeping."

"She's not feeling well?" he asked.

"Ah, well, pregnant woman just feel the fatigue a little more."

He nodded. There was silence, then, "I know I'm not being good about this, Dottie."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "Fatherhood is a hefty concept to deal with."

He puffed wry laughter. "Yeah, I'm in quicksand." Chase gave her another hug. "I'll go see Ginger."

He walked quietly upstairs and into his and Ginger's bedroom. She was curled up in a ball, asleep, but not peacefully so. He knew what her troubled slumber looked like, he had nursed it many times over the years. Chase left the light off, the moon's rays coming in through the window let him see her face. He sat down on the bed, watching her.

Slowly, he reached out, tucking back a lock of her hair from her face. She was so beautiful. Ginger was the only thing that kept him level, kept him a person. It hadn't been easy to admit that he loved her those many years ago. So long he'd been alone, only his Power as a companion. But Ginger, with her effervescence, her optimism even after all she'd been through, was irresistible, and he consented to letting her come with him after she'd watched over him when he'd been sick.

Chase had not been the nicest person, he had made her cry many times. Why Ginger had forgiven him, he didn't know, but he was grateful that she had. And the last ten years had been dedicated to making up for his callousness. He was pretty sure his current behavior had set him back quite a bit though.

Ginger's eyelids flickered before opening. Her eyes met his warily, sadly.

"I love you, Ginger," he said.

She pursed her lips, fists tucked tightly under her chin.

"I just… I don't know how to be okay with this."

"Why?" she asked, voice low and raspy.

"I wouldn't be a good father."

Her brow furrowed. "Yes, you would." He shook his head. "Yes, you would," she insisted, sitting up. "Why do you think so badly of yourself? You have people…who _love_ you, and you can't have people love you if you're a bad person!"

She was crying now, Chase hated it when she cried. He reached out to wipe them away but she jerked her head back.

"Me and Dottie think you're good. Rowan does, too. How come that's not enough? Why can't you try to accept this? It won't change! There's a baby in here." She held her hands over her stomach. "We made him, we made him when we _made love_."

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"There's nothing evil about him, Chase," Ginger said, the quiver in her voice dissipating. "And it's not right for you to make him that way." She wiped her cheeks. "This baby is half me, and if it's evil, then I must be partly, too."

"You're not evil!" Chase said quickly.

She breathed determinedly. "And neither are you. It's not in the blood, Chase. Our son will be as good as we raise him to be."

"Ginger, I…" Chase stood, stepping away from her. "I…don't… Don't know how." He shook his head. "I'm scared to death I'll ruin his life." He looked at her. "I'm going to ruin his life, Gin." This time it was he, not her, who walked away.

xx

Rowan was quiet the next day between bouts of resting and reading. Her mother came over and they watched an old movie together, most of which Rowan snoozed through. Evelyn had a catering appointment at five, so it was just Reid and Rowan again. He found her in the apothecary mixing some cream among various paraphernalia spread out on the counter.

"For stretch marks," she said before he could ask.

"You don't have any."

She smiled a little. "For when I do. It'll happen. I need to make four more jars."

He picked up the one she was mixing, sniffed it. Smelled nothing. He sat on the stool next to her. Couldn't help himself from reaching out and tucking her hair behind her ear. Reid hadn't brought up their conversation from the previous evening, unsure if it would upset her as much as it had.

"I saw all those notes in the books," she said.

He grinned. "I was doing a lot of reading yesterday. Very informative."

"So you know all the unattractive things that are going to happen to my body?"

"Unattractive? Never."

She pulled an ironical face. "Reid. The stretch marks, the breasts, the swelling, unpredictable gas, and…a lot of other things."

He chuckled. "Your breasts are a little bigger. That's not unattractive."

"I hear you ignoring the other things I mentioned."

Reid turned her face and kissed her lingeringly. "None of those things bother me. But I think you're more worried about the supposed 'unattractiveness' than I am."

She gave a mock gasp. "Don't call me out on my vanity!" Then, seriously, "I just don't want you to… You'll see me differently, and…it might not be good, what you see. I'm going to get really round." There was barely a discernible difference to her belly at ten weeks.

"I'll love you no matter what size, Row. You know that."

Rowan sniffled. "Well, when you put it that way."

"That's right, listen to the wise husband," he dictated, getting a laugh out of his wife. "And the wise husband says I'll be cleaning Tippy's litter box for the duration of the pregnancy. With that toxoplasmic thing."

She laughed. "Toxoplasmosis." She nodded. "Okay, to be on the safe side, I won't argue with you on that. Where are the kids anyway?"

"Sniffing Bruce Lee out," Reid said. "I don't know why they play Hide and Seek with him, it takes hours for them to find him. Even with Erwin's nose doing the sniffing." Obviously the dog and cat had admitted defeat because just as Reid was talking, they entered the apothecary, sans ferret.

"I bet that hunting made them hungry," Rowan said. She was cleaning up her counter.

"I got it," said Reid.

When she was done cleaning up, she found Bruce Lee who was curled up in the ball pocket of Reid's pool table, one of his favorite places to nest. She carried him against her chest, giving him little kisses as they went to the kitchen. Reid had put out the ferret food too. The human set Bruce Lee down and he went to eat.

"Hungry Reid?"

"There's leftovers, I'll warm some up. You?"

"Hmm." Her hand unconsciously went to her belly, which was still sensitive. "I think I'll make myself some tomato soup."

"I'll do that," Reid insisted. "Crushed saltines mixed in?"

Rowan nodded.

Over the years he'd gotten adept at making simple things, like tomato soup. It reminded him that he couldn't expect Rowan to make full meals every other day now. Something would need to get worked out. Because for all his trying, meals, like the kind Rowan made, always got messed up when left in his hands.

When they were almost done eating, Rowan said casually, "Cay's here." Ten seconds later her brother entered. (The foyer was not visible from the kitchen.) She smiled at him when he walked in. "Hi, Cay."

"Hey, Lil Bit." He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then did the manly half-hug with Reid. Reid asked him if he wanted some leftovers, but Caleb declined, having eaten earlier.

"Where's my sister-in-law?" Rowan asked.

Caleb grinned. "Going over a stack of case files."

"And you're not?" Reid commented. "You slackin' off counselor?"

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Actually, I came to ask my sister for something." He turned to her. "It's about a client of mine."

Her brow rose. "The father that accused his step-son of abusing his biological son?"

He nodded. It was a sordid situation, the details were heavy and rather sickening, so he didn't go into detail. He was working in conjunction with a more seasoned lawyer, doing most of the foot work as the subordinate; which meant talking to family and friends, tracking key players down.

"You don't believe him?" Reid asked, sitting back down at the table with them.

"I'm beginning to think that…the father may be…" Damn, this was hard.

Rowan gave her brother a sympathetic look. "I know it's hard to believe that someone would lie about something like that. But it happens. And you don't want to prosecute an innocent young man."

"The kid has a history of violence, and records to prove it."

"Violence against little kids?" Reid asked. "Or just your average delinquent?"

"No one can say he's ever hurt a little kid," Caleb admitted. "But the father took his son to the hospital many times for injuries."

"What do you need, Caleb?" his sister inquired.

"A truth spell," he said. "The ones I found are long term, too broad, or are geared towards the person verbally admitting the truth. I just need something that will…give me a sign that he's lying." So when he called him on it, it wouldn't be a bluff.

Rowan nodded, thought for a moment. "I know just the thing. You guys chit chat while I get it ready."

"Heavy," Reid said. "You really like dealing with that on a daily basis?"

Caleb paused. "I remember my dad coming home after winning a case he believed in, feeling like he helped put a danger away. Even if it was just one person. That's what I'm trying to do. But I don't want to put away the wrong person."

Reid nodded. "So…is it the father who's abusing his own son?"

"I think so," Caleb said. "Hard to imagine a father deliberately hurting his own son like that, though."

"I guess it happens," the blond replied sedately. He cleared his throat. "Uh…" His blue eyes went passed Caleb to see if the hallway was clear. The current topic of fathers and sons brought the previous day to mind. "Rowan got really upset over something yesterday."

His brow furrowed. "What about?"

Reid told him.

Caleb sighed. "It has been a long time. Not an ounce of trouble from Chase."

"He's held it together," Reid conceded. "Addiction to our Power is always possible, but…deciding it _before_ the kid is even born?"

"I suppose no one but Rowan, Ginger and Dottie have given him a reason to believe that he's risen above the crimes he committed. And…he is a part of the Covenant, like it or not."

"I don't even worry about him anymore. Not with the anger I used to." He made his comments, but that was just Reid's usual snippy self at work.

"Same here."

Caleb felt a twinge of sympathy for Chase. Before his mother and him found out that William Danvers III had succumbed to his Power because of killing an illegitimate Keeper of the Covenant (thus twice-damning himself) they had figured he had given in to addiction of his own accord. After, his mother was constantly on his case about him turning out like his father, and his father before him. Instead of believing that he would turn out to be better, she instead assumed the worst.

And so had he. The last two generations of Danvers died because of their Power. Caleb often thought that maybe it was in the blood, and the odds were certainly against him. He knew now that it wasn't true.

"I had this insane idea of talking to Chase," Reid said, rolling his eyes. "But you know me; I'd probably stick my foot in my mouth; my declaration of a truce sounding insincere."

Caleb chuckled. "True."

"I have it!" Rowan called. She presented her brother with a draw-string bag with the few implements needed, then explained to him the process.

"Thank you," he said.

"Of course."

Caleb really needed to get back home, so after letting the animals schmooze over him for a few minutes, he said goodbye. Reid walked him out.

Caleb said, "We'll talk about Chase more later. I think Row has a point. It's been a long time."

"Yeah. Yeah, it has."

* * *

**Greetings. Thank you for the kind reviews so far.**

**I've been reading up on pregnancy, trying to make it as realistic as possible, because I've never been so. I don't think I've ever been more out of my element. LOL.**

**Anywho, reviews are always welcome! :)  
**


	4. O Brother, Where Art Thou?

**IV. O Brother, Where Art Thou?**

_There is a destiny that makes us brothers;  
None goes his way alone,  
All that we send into the lives of others,  
Comes back onto our own.  
-Edwin Markham_

Maria Simms waited anxiously in the bathroom.

_Please, please, please,_ she silently chanted.

Deep brown eyes stared at the applicator that was set on the bathroom counter. It was three in the morning, and she couldn't wait any longer.

She'd just had a feeling that it was her turn when she missed her period last week. Maria was like clockwork since she started menstruating at age twelve. The only time it got off schedule was when she went on birth control senior year in high school prior to making love with Tyler for the first time. After that, clockwork once again ensued when her body adjusted to the Pill. And when she stopped taking birth control some time ago, her period fluctuated, but corrected itself in four months time. And this was the first time in a little over a year that she had a missed period.

_Please let it be my turn_, she prayed.

The time was up. Slowly, she processed the result. "Tyler!"

And that was what Tyler Simms woke up to, his wife yelling his name. He bolted up and out of bed, afraid she was hurt, only to see his wife emerge from their bathroom excitedly.

"Maria, what's wrong?"

"We're pregnant!" she squealed, waving the applicator stick. "I'm pregnant!"

His heart still pounding from the abrupt awakening of a deep sleep, Maria had to tell him one more time, practically holding the test right up to his eyes for him to see. When it finally set in, a wide grin broke out on his face.

"We're pregnant!" he said.

She nodded vigorously. "We are!"

He laughed cheerfully, picked her up and twirled her around, set her down and kissed her.

"We have to call everyone," she insisted.

"Uh…" He looked at the red numbers of his alarm clock. 3:21.

"Okay, maybe not now," Maria conceded. "The second the sun comes up though."

"We'll let it sink in just for us until then." He had his arms around her waist, realizing that soon this waist would be expanding with the growth of his son. Hands strayed to her tummy.

"We're going to have a baby," she said quietly with awe, her own hands stealing over his.

"We are."

xx

Everyone went over to the Simms' house for congratulations. Maria called her relatives in California and there were loud exultations heard over speaker phone. Tyler's parents, Rosalind and Glenn, were out of state at a seminar, but were heading straight home (their son's protestations not stopping them) to see him and Maria. They had been hoping for a grandchild since their son's nuptials, they weren't getting any younger, and they wanted to be young grandparents.

With three of the Sons' wives pregnant, and two more to go, it was continuously brought home that there was a rift within the Covenant, one that had been ignored and therefore unseen for several years. But, with another generation coming, the Sons were forced to confront the fact that there was something missing. It was a sobering moment, especially after the joyous news of Tyler and Maria.

Two days after, they were gathered at Reid and Rowan's. The women were on a group outing, leaving their male counterparts to fend for themselves. In Reid's den they took up the couch and chairs. Erwin and Bruce Lee were mock wrestling under the pool table while Tippy sat on one of the stools at the mini bar. The sun shone in through the double doors that led out to the patio and then the pool.

"You wanted to talk about Chase," Tyler spoke, eyeing Reid, then Caleb.

Caleb nodded to Reid, indicating that perhaps he should go first. The blond spoke, he told them how Rowan ran into Chase at the Colony house two days ago. Chase having a problem with being a father, unable to overcome his past. How upset Rowan was over it. How angry she was that this gap still existed after so many years.

"I rarely even think of him," Tyler said after he was finished.

"Same," Pogue added.

"Talking about him now," Caleb put in, "do any of you feel the same anger you used to ten years ago? Because I realized that I don't."

"I stopped worrying about Rowan being in Chase's presence a long time ago," Reid said. "Then I just didn't like it, I can't remember when it was that I just accepted it."

Tyler said that Maria mentioned Ginger sometimes. How she wanted to get to know Chase's wife better. "I think she held back because she figured I wouldn't like it."

Pogue remembered Hope coming back from meeting Ginger the first time. An outing that all the girls had had some eight or nine years ago, he couldn't recall exactly. Hope had said that Ginger mentioned Chase, then quickly covered her mouth like she'd mentioned something taboo. Pogue looked at his brothers. "Hope said she felt so bad that Ginger was embarrassed to talk about Chase, not because she was ashamed, but because…" Pogue made a 'you know what I mean' motion with his hand, and they nodded.

"I remember that," Caleb said. "Judy talked about that, too. She felt really guilty."

"Can you imagine one of ours being embarrassed to talk about one of us?" Tyler mused.

"So, Ginger is embarrassed to mention her husband, and our wives feel bad and guilty because we never stopped judging Chase," Reid stated.

"We've kind of been depriving them of really getting to know Ginger," Caleb said. "Well, except for Rowan."

"But they could have been even closer if…" Shit, now Reid really did feel like crap. Was this what happened after you've avoided something for so long? Opening up a can and realizing you never emptied the worms and now a fetid stench permeated the room.

"What does Rowan have to say about this?" Tyler asked.

Reid's brow rose. "She doesn't know we're talking about it."

There was a collective silence in the room. They were all together to explore their inner psyches which held memories of Chase and his misdeeds, to discuss a way to get passed that, and _not_ at Rowan's behest? Not their Lil Bit who had insisted upon group hugs in times of sadness, or ordered them to apologize to one another if petty arguments ensued, and then threatened blackmail if they did not?

The guys supposed this was something they truly had to come to on their own. Yes, that was it. Rowan had, over the years, subtly inserted Chase into conversations along with Ginger's name; it was hard to pretend he didn't exist when Rowan was such friends with Ginger and had no qualms in talking about her. No amount of her urging reconciliation had worked. When had Rowan stopped trying?

"And now Chase is struggling with fatherhood," Tyler said. "Damn."

"You imagine hating yourself that much that you think you'd make a shitty father?" Reid questioned. "I know Ginger and Dottie think he's good, but…" He paused, finding the words. "How do you go about raising a son that's for sure going to have the same Power that nearly destroyed you?"

"And tell him not to," Caleb added.

Pogue: "How will _our_ sons feel about Chase's son if or when they know what he did?"

Caleb: "Do we want them to grow up in the middle of our ill feelings for Chase? Or do we want this next generation to have a fresh start?"

Reid: "It would be the first time since Putnam that all five Sons could grow up together…without a feud."

"As friends and brothers," Tyler said.

"I'm not saying we'll ever have the level of brotherhood with Chase that the four of us do," Reid said, "but we don't have to be against each other." He pulled a face. "Damn, where is this wisdom shit coming from?"

The guys chuckled, breaking through the solemn atmosphere.

"You're getting old, bro," Pogue said.

Reid snorted. "Please." He ran his fingers through his fine blond hair. "Not a gray in sight."

"Conceited," Tyler muttered, shaking his head.

"Confident," Reid amended.

"I think conceited was pretty accurate, too," Caleb said.

"Why's everyone ganging up on me?" Reid exclaimed dramatically. Tippy meowed, jumped off the stool and rubbed herself against Reid's leg. "Ah, thanks." He picked up the cat who rubbed the top of her head under his chin. (Of course, seeing the feline getting affection, Erwin and Bruce Lee had to find a human to bestow love on them, as well.)

"But back to Chase for a sec," Tyler said while scratching Erwin behind the ears. "How do we approach him without making it seem like we pity him? Because that's not what it's about."

"And why would he hear us out after all this time?" Pogue tacked on.

"You know, whether he knows it or not, or even likes it," Reid said, "he feels a rift, too. He's a lost 'brother.' By blood he's a part of the Covenant, and as a person he's linked with us, too."

"I don't think there's a definite way to do this. I guess we have to…apologize, call a truce," Caleb suggested.

"_Pax Pactum_," Reid said, causing the rest to look at him, slightly startled. "What?" Reid crowed. "Why can't you guys accept that I am a deep person? The doubt is beginning to hurt. It really is."

"No, it's not that," Tyler said. "We're just surprised you remembered anything from high school Latin."

Reid waved off their amusement at his expense, taking the high road. "How do we approach him?"

To that they all went silent. Extend their hands and friendship and then…? It clicked after a moment. All their lives the Sons had been surrounded by good food, due in large part to Rowan who had gotten her culinary skills from her mother. Rowan always said that food brought people together, and they had to admit that many laughs had been shared over a good meal and tasty desserts.

"A barbeque," Caleb suggested.

"Here?" Reid asked.

"Some place neutral," Tyler said. "So he doesn't feel like he's on someone else's turf."

Pogue nodded. "Ipswich Park. We'll bring our wives," – Erwin barked – "and the animals; make a day of it."

Satisfied with their brainstorming and subsequent unanimous agreement, one hurdle had been overcome. Now, they actually had to do the talking.

"Caleb's the most diplomatic," Reid nominated. "You know it'd come out wrong from me."

That, they could concede to. Tyler, Pogue, and Reid all looked at the second eldest Son for his say. Caleb glared balefully at them for a moment before rolling his eyes and saying he would do it.

"You guys are coming with me though," he said.

xx

"Uncle Hunter, lift us again!" Uriel pleased through gapped teeth.

"Please!" Raphael, Uriel's older twin brother (by two minutes) echoed. "We wanna fly!"

Hunter put on a mock exasperated face, as if lifting two three year olds with his telekinetic powers was a hefty ordeal. The twins repeated their entreaties, this time with big smiles meant to charm.

"Dinner!" Sasha called from the back patio.

"Ah, Mommy, we gon' get lifted!" Uriel whined.

Hunter looked at Sasha for silent permission. Momentarily the twins were lifted some six feet in the air being hovered towards the patio. Princess Agrippina Buttercup and her younger cohort, Princess Alexandria Buttercup, yipped and leaped upwards to reach their little humans.

"Ah, _merde_!" Michael complained. "It's like this in Yorkshire, _ouais_?"

Gabriel shrugged laconically, amused by the identical dogs and young humans, his two nephews. "You should be used to it. Alexandria has been with the family for four years now."

Gabriel and Hunter were visiting in New Orleans, staying at the house where the late Eve Delacroix had been born and died in. Roz had been born in the house, too. On the patio, Hunter let the twins down and they both then ran to their father who grabbed them up into two strong arms.

"What do we do before dinner?" Michael queried.

"Wash!" the twins exclaimed at the same time.

"_Tres bien_," the father commended, letting them down in the kitchen and reveling in hearing them scamper down the hall. He smiled at his wife, playfully nipped at her neck as he held her from behind.

Not five minutes later Uriel and Raphael were heard yelling, "_Mémé! Mémé!_

Roz Grayraven, matriarch of their little clan, and Mambo of the Voodoo, accompanied her grandchildren into the kitchen. Her two sons kissed either of her cheeks, daughter-in-law hugged, as did son-in-law, whom Roz referred to Hunter as. Fifteen minutes later they were all gathered at the table.

"I had the most wonderful feeling on my way home," Roz said after a bit.

"_Quoi_?" Gabriel asked.

"The five of them are coming together," she replied.

"_Non!_" Michael gasped.

Uriel and Raphael laughed. "Daddy is talkin' with his mouth full!" They were subsequently chastised by their mother for talking with _their_ mouths full.

Hunter chuckled. "Reid must be eating some humble pie right now."

xx

Chase wasn't expecting anybody which was why he more surprised than annoyed at being interrupted while he was working on his next novel. He had to get the rough copy in to his publisher in three months. It had been going okay until Ginger got pregnant, now his mind was otherwise occupied.

The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" he called.

Never would he have imagined himself in this scenario. When he opened the door there stood the other four Sons of Ipswich. His brow rose and his blue eyes glanced at each of them.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, assuming the only reason they could be here was because something was amiss.

"You could say that," Caleb spoke first.

Silence from Chase.

Reid cleared his throat. "I don't mean to be rude, but we got to talk, so can we come in?"

Tyler rolled his eyes, and since Pogue was closest to the blonde he was the one to administer a back-handed smack against Reid's arm. Reid glared at Pogue but accepted the chastisement silently. He wasn't one to dilly-dally and beat around the bush. They had come here to talk to Chase, so why weren't they?

"Sure," Chase finally said, stepping back so they could enter.

Guests weren't as rare as they were probably thinking. They often had get-togethers, Chase, Ginger, and Dottie, but the invitees were mostly of a geriatric age, sometimes bringing their kids or grandkids.

He led them to the living room which was tastefully and comfortably furnished due to Dottie and Ginger's vigilant decorating. Chase told them to sit down while he isolated himself on his recliner near the fireplace.

"Nice place," Tyler said.

Chase shrugged. "Credit goes to my wife and Dottie."

"They here?" Reid asked.

"They went to Dottie's weekly bridge game," Chase replied.

Reid nodded. "Oh, yeah, congrats on the baby."

The eldest Son's eyes shuttered before he gave Reid a tight 'thank you.' "So, what's this about?" he asked, changing the subject quickly.

They looked towards Caleb. He nodded. "All right. It's about our sons."

"Will-be sons," Pogue added.

"What about them?" Chase questioned.

"Look, there's a divide between us," Caleb said. "And we're partly at fault," he admitted, encompassing the four of them. "It's been ten years and we haven't given you much of a chance."

"Chance to what?" Chase said.

_Words, words,_ Caleb thought. _Find the right words_. He'd been mentally rehearsing his speech all the way here. "I think our sons deserve not to grow up in a fractured atmosphere. They'll be spending a lot of time together, connected, and they can't have a solid brotherhood if we don't, at the least, bridge the gap between us and you."

Chase looked at all of them, trying to ascertain if they were mocking him, looking down on him. What were they offering him? Friendship? Brotherhood? He remembered how utterly bitter and resentful he had been of what they had so many years ago. But it ceased to matter once he had Ginger. Could he say he wished he had a guy friend to talk to sometimes? Not particularly, he wasn't one for sharing his deep inner feelings.

"So…what are you saying?"

Reid knew exactly where Chase was getting at with that comment. Because he knew he would have said the exact same thing. So, instead of getting defensive, he chuckled, genuinely amused.

"We're saying we're sorry," Reid said.

"Right," Tyler spoke. "We haven't been the most forgiving."

Chase tipped his head to the side. "I guess when someone tries to kill your family, forgiveness isn't too forthcoming." He got up to lean against the fireplace, arms crossed over his chest, collecting his thoughts. Then, "Listen, it was nice of Rowan to put you up to this-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Reid interrupted. "Can we get some credit?"

"Rowan doesn't have anything to do with this," Pogue told him.

Chase was once again baffled into silence. "So…you guys brought it upon _yourselves_ to come here?"

"That would be it," Caleb answered.

He scoffed a chuckle. "And that's it? We're going to be best buddies now?"

Reid's jaw clenched, but he managed to withhold the acerbic comment tingling on the tip of his tongue. He supposed he couldn't blame Chase for wanting to get in a few barbs.

"No," Caleb sighed.

"At the risk of sounding corny," Tyler stepped in, "we're not just offering a truce; we're offering friendship. It won't happen automatically; we won't be 'best buddies' in a day, But maybe, eventually, we can become family."

Silence.

"That was beautiful," Chase and Reid said simultaneously with the same ironic edge. Then they tossed each other a reflexive glare.

The other three laughed.

Fifteen minutes later they left having arranged plans for the upcoming weekend. Chase had seemed ninety-eight percent sure about his and Ginger's presence. Well, they couldn't accept full-on acceptance right off the bat. Tyler, Pogue, Caleb and Reid had come in separate cars, and now that it was falling upon evening, they went back to their homes.

Reid was glad to see that Rowan was home by the time he pulled up in the driveway. The animals didn't hustle to greet him and he heard no noise, instantly becoming wary.

"Row?" he called. He jogged upstairs, bedroom was empty. "Row!"

Back downstairs. With his yelling Erwin came trotting inside, tongue lolling out of his mouth happily.

"Hey, boy," he scratched the shepherd behind the ears. "Where's Mom, hmm?" The human followed the canine outside where he saw his wife kneeling in front of the tomato patch, putting them carefully in her basket. There was just enough sunlight left to see.

Rowan looked up and smiled. "What took you so long?"

"I thought…"

"Oh, Reid, I'm fine." She grinned, gestured for him to give her a kiss, which he did.

"And how was your outing?" Reid asked, carrying the basket of tomatoes as they went back into the house.

"Well, any outing where I don't ruin it by fainting is always a good one," she quipped.

"Don't say that, Row." He pulled her to his side, giving her another kiss on her temple. He set the basket on the counter by the sink and she went to washing them. He gave the kids dinner then joined her by the counter.

"Well," Rowan said, "we went to the New England Aquarium." For ten minutes he listened to Rowan expound on the sights, all of which she'd seen numerous times. "Then we went out to eat. And, can you believe it Reid, just across the street from the restaurant; someone left their dog in the _car_! It's _May_!"

Reid smirked. "Did you break in?"

"_No_," she insisted. "Well…kind of. And I kindly waited for the human to come out of the beauty parlor while I gave the dog some much needed water." It wasn't like Rowan to butt into stranger's business, but when it came to animals, she took it upon herself to be their voice; without throwing the proverbial red paint. "Of course, she was thankful because she hadn't expected the shampoo and conditioning to take that long, but there was a new girl who was still learning the ropes."

Reid didn't know if the story was going to get worse, and he was worried now about giving Rowan the cutting knife for the tomatoes. But she wiggled her delicate fingers for the instrument and he handed it over. The blade sliced through the red orbs neatly, _thunking_ against cutting board.

Rowan held out a juicy piece for him and he let her feed it to him.

"Good?" she asked.

He nodded, savoring the taste. She put the other half in her mouth. He bent down and kissed the remnants off her lips. Rowan giggled when he got the tip of her nose.

"She's on watch. I was communicating with the dog, Bingo, and he didn't have negative things to say about his human. In fact, the woman usually brought Bingo inside with her, but the new girl was 'allergic' to dogs." Rowan rolled her eyes.

"So all's well, pretty much?"

"Yup."

"Glad to hear it." He was distracted by getting nudged by Erwin's muzzle. "Uh-uh. You get some wicked gas when you have tomatoes, boy." The other two animals followed up. "God, you guys just ate."

"But they have your attention," Rowan said. "Where did you go today?" She dried off the tomatoes and put them in the refrigerator, then washed the knife and cutting board.

"Actually…me and the guys went to go see Chase."

It wasn't easy to shock Rowan into silence, but this did. "Why?" she questioned suspiciously.

"We offered him an olive branch."

By the time he was done explaining, Rowan's eyes were filled with tears. He pulled her into his arms.

"These are happy tears…right?"

Rowan sniffled. "That was so good of you." Her voice was muffled against his chest.

Reid grinned. "Yeah, I thought so too." He got a soft poke in his ribs for that.

"So is he really going to come to the picnic?"

"He said he would talk to Ginger and Dottie."

Rowan gazed up at him, arms wrapped around him. "I'm very proud of you Reid Garwin. All of you. Oh, it'll be so nice to have all of us together."

xx

"Really?" Ginger queried, barely able to believe what she was hearing.

Chase nodded.

Ginger looked at Dottie, and her eyes lit up. "This weekend?" When her husband nodded again, she smiled wide and got up from the couch. "This is great! I'll have to call Rowan and see if she wants us to bring anything special."

This was the first time since she'd gotten pregnant that Chase had seen her glow like that. And he knew that it was his fault. He watched his wife walk happily out of the living room until she was out of sight. Then he turned his attention to Dottie who was smiling fondly at him. The older woman got up from the couch.

"Oh, my dumplin', I'm so proud of you," she said, either hand on each side of his cheek.

"Don't give me credit, Dottie. They came to me."

She chuckled. "But you accepted with grace, sweetheart. It's about time these feuds were put to rest."

He half-shrugged. "I guess." He pulled a face. "You're coming, right? You were invited too."

This caused her to release another husky chuckle. "Of course. I have to go to make sure you don't seclude yourself on the sidelines."

Chase 'hmmphed.' "Thanks."

"Now, go spend time with your wife while she's smiling."

This made him pause. "Did she have a good time tonight?"

Dottie sobered. "Well, she wasn't smiling as bright as she was just a few minutes ago. But all the girls were cluckin' and fussin' over her. I think it took her mind off things."

'_Things' meaning me and my neglect,_ Chase thought. But he was glad that at least someone was doing something right. Because he knew he was royally screwing up. About an hour later they had a nice dinner with Ginger and Dottie telling Chase about this week's gossip, there was always something interesting to tell.

But Chase's mind was partially elsewhere, thinking about this upcoming weekend, thinking about being around the Sons of Ipswich; of which he was a part of. After dinner they cleaned up and Dottie said she was off to bed. Ginger said so too, and Chase said he would be up soon. He sat in his office, the cursor blinking tauntingly on the computer screen. It was no use; he wouldn't be able to get a paragraph in.

He shut the computer off and went upstairs. Ginger was taking a shower. Normally he would have hopped and joined her, made love to her, but he was pretty sure his presence wouldn't be welcome. It was always hard to be near her and not touch her. They were sleeping in the same bed again, but she curled up in a ball, the body language saying 'don't touch me.'

He was in his sweats when Ginger came out of the shower. She peeked at him. She cursed the fact that he made tingles go down her spine, even at a time like this. Most of the time she wanted him take her in his arms and hold her tightly, but he hadn't in so long. So for now Ginger hid in her fluffy robe cinched tightly at the waist.

Chase couldn't take this silence anymore. "Gin."

The comb through her hair stopped mid-stroke. She sat on the chair in front of the vanity, looking down. Then her vision was filled with his face as he was kneeling before her. She glanced away.

"I'm sorry."

Ginger's lips pinched to keep them from quivering. The little sniffle couldn't be though.

"I made a promise when we got married that I would take care of you, and try never to disappoint you…again." He sighed. "And I have. I know I have."

"You were mean," she stated.

"I know."

"You're sorry but…you still don't want our baby."

Pause, then, "I want _you_. The baby…our baby… If I don't want it, it's because…"

"You won't hurt him, Chase," she insisted. "And he'll grow up to respect and love you as much as I do."

"His Power…"

"We'll handle it. You don't know Chase…" Her voice hitched. "You don't know how he'll deal with it. He'll be different."

"How?"

"Because he'll have a family who loves and supports him." Ginger caressed her husband's face. "You didn't have that, and you dealt with it the only way you knew how. But history doesn't have to repeat itself. We'll fill his life with love, and things much more important than his Power."

Chase wanted so much to believe it would be that easy. He had all the faith that Ginger could pull that through. But him? What if he gave something away in his eyes? A word? A gesture? His son would see it and know…

Ginger saw his lack of confidence, and her heart thudded with pain. "Say you'll try," she pleaded quietly. "Just try."

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I can try."

xx

Rowan was extremely excited about the picnic. So much so that Reid could feel it through their bond. Bruce Lee, Erwin and Tippy sat in the back of his Mustang, wind whipping through their fur as the car moved along. It was a little passed noon, the meeting time was one o'clock though.

"Ooh, Aaron and Francesca are already here!" Rowan said as they pulled into Ipswich Park.

Erwin barked, sounding his 'hello' to Alfalfa and Tootie. Francesca and Rowan left the guys to get the food from the trunk and bring it over to their sitting place. The dogs sniffed around each other while Tippy sat on the bench.

"Who's bringing the grill?" Aaron asked.

"Tyler and Maria," Reid said. He set the cooler down.

"Reid won't let me help," Rowan said to Francesca.

"You can't lift anything heavy," he defended himself. Bruce Lee climbed on the cooler. "Hey, hey, hey," Reid said. "If you don't behave you'll have to get in your harness." The ferret dooked and went to play with the dogs. Reid turned back to his wife. "The doctor even said so."

Rowan waved him off good-naturedly. "There's Caleb and Judy." More food and drinks came with them.

Chase, Ginger, and Dottie were the last to arrive, but not late.

"Hey, Ginger," Reid said. He hugged her. Hell, if they were going to bring them into the circle, they should bring them into the circle right. The other guys followed suit albeit with less pomp. But that was just Reid's way.

Soon they had a fold-out table cluttered with foods; the grill was going and smoking, Pogue and Caleb at the helms. (Hunter was still in New Orleans. Pinkie and Laurie had appointments in their respected professions.) Dottie brought her famous cornbread that everyone thought was delicious. The elder lady was keeping good on her promise to Chase; she did not let him stand on the sidelines. He was kind of huddled with the guys. And Erwin had taken a liking to him and pestered him for fetch and Frisbee.

"Hey, make sure you keep your keys with you," Tyler said to Chase. "That one," – he pointed to the ferret that was running amok with the canines, "will pilfer them."

Chase chuckled and unconsciously patted the front pocket of jeans to make sure his keys were still there.

"Tyler! Chase!"

Both turned around only to hear a click. Rowan had started her photographing.

"She'll bring out the camcorder soon," Pogue said as he passed them.

"I heard that!" Rowan said.

It didn't take long for the meat to finish, soon they were all gathered on the benches eating, talking, laughing. Chase was hanging back a bit but Rowan had deliberately sat herself next to him so he didn't get shoved out. And Dottie was making sure of that too. Later, Rowan decided to walk off her meal and visit the duck pond. It was a nice day, not too hot with a light breeze. She had her bag of shredded bread to feed them. Ginger joined her.

"I'm really glad you all came," Rowan said, smiling.

"Me, too," Ginger replied. "How have you been feeling?"

She shrugged. "All right. I still have to watch my blood pressure. And Reid's watching me like a hawk." Rowan instantly regretted saying that. Telling Ginger how attentive Reid was being to her when Ginger's own husband was being anything but.

"Don't worry about it," Ginger said to placate her.

Rowan shot her a sympathetic smile. Then something caught her eye. "Who's that? He keeps looking over here."

Ginger turned. "Oh! That's Jeffrey." She waved. The man waved back, closed his book, and walked over. Ginger said to Rowan, "He comes to the library all the time." She worked at the Boston Athenæum, one of the oldest libraries of which you had to pay a membership fee to use. "He lives on Beacon Hill so he's real close by."

Rowan nodded. This Jeffrey was about five-eleven with short brown hair, deep brown eyes and thick eyebrows. His lips were thin; nose straight, rather Roman-like. He wore trousers and tucked-in button down with loafers.

"It's nice to see you," Ginger said.

"You, too." Jeffrey was gazing at her intently, of which Rowan did not fail to notice.

For some reason she shuddered despite the warm day. There was something…off about him. His aura slightly distorted, troubled. Perhaps he was going through hard times? Lonely? Rowan wasn't one to judge, just because someone's aura was like Jeffrey's didn't mean he was evil.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Jeffrey, this is my friend Rowan. Rowan, Jeffrey."

He held out his hand. Rowan took it. This time the ill feeling was stronger because of the physical contact. But she managed to grin at him politely.

"Gosh, what are you doing out here?" Ginger asked.

"Well, I remembered you mentioning how nice this park was and I figured, what the heck, it's a nice day, might as well take a stroll." He smiled wide at her, his eyes only for Ginger.

There was a collective silence about the three of them. Ginger and Jeffrey taking each other in, Rowan standing near Ginger, glancing back and forth between the two of them.

"Gin?" Chase was walking towards them, his eyes hard on the strange male. Tippy was loping at his feet. Rowan picked her up.

"Hi, Chase."

"Ah, Chase! In the flesh. I've hard a lot about you." Jeffrey was all smiles, he held out his hand which Chase did not take.

Ginger's husband put a proprietary arm around her waist, tugging her close. "I can't say the same about you." His voice was amiable enough. Enough being the operative word.

"I _have_ mentioned Jeffrey!" Ginger insisted.

Chase's jaw clenched. "You guys met at the library."

"See?" Ginger nodded. "Now he remembers."

"Well, I guess I should go." He turned his full attention back to Ginger. "It was nice seeing you. Lunch on Monday?"

She paused, eyes flicking towards her husband. "Okay."

"Great!" Jeffrey ambled off, maybe or maybe not feeling Chase's eyes searing holes in his back.

"Lunch?" Chase questioned.

"Yes. Monday and Wednesdays we have lunch together during my break."

"Since when?"

Ginger pursed her lips, frowning at him. Rowan sensed a quarrel coming on; Tippy did too because her head stopped rubbing against Rowan's chin and the tone of her purring was no longer content.

Across the way, Rowan caught Reid's eyes. The blond said something to the guys then called, "Hey, Chase! Football! You're not getting out of it!"

"Go play," Ginger said. "We'll watch."

Thus, the argument was temporarily diverted.

* * *

**Hey, for once the baddie won't be going after Rowan. LOL. **

**I couldn't have Chase have a change of heart in one chapter. He is trying, but it won't be that easy.**

**Thanks to those who are continuing to read and reply. I think the summer vacations have absented some readers perhaps.**

**Anywho, thanks again, feedback is always welcome. :)  
**


	5. The Raven

**V. The Raven**

_Once upon a midnight dreary,  
while I pondered weak and weary,  
Deep into that darkness peering,  
long I stood there wondering, fearing,__  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no  
mortal ever dared to dream before;__  
But the silence was unbroken,  
and the darkness gave no token,  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore"  
-Edgar Allan Poe_

He waited for Ginger like he did every Monday…and Wednesday. It was all he could think about since he'd seen her at the park on Saturday. Her soft voice, her light russet skin, round eyes; eyes that held a wealth of wisdom and depth. Ginger's hair had golden highlights when in the sun, hair he longed to run his fingers through. There was something indefinable about Ginger. Ginger Collins. It wasn't her real surname. Just the last name of that…husband of hers. The man who had taken Ginger to his side possessively.

Jeffrey scoffed to himself. Like marking his territory, he thought. As if he had the right. From the little he knew, he gathered that Mr. Chase Collins wasn't too thrilled about his wife's pregnancy. Jeffrey knew that if Ginger were _his_ wife, carrying _his_ baby, he would be doting on her restlessly. Ginger was simply the sort of woman to be worshipped. Protected.

"Jeffrey."

His world lit up. He turned, having been so consumed in his thoughts he had not noticed Ginger's approach. Jeffrey got up and pulled out her chair for him. He engulfed himself in her kind smile of gratitude. She wore a long skirt, tan boots with a short heel, a double layered peasant top, and a matching scarf around her neck. Her silky hair framed her face.

"It's good to see you," Jeffrey said.

"You, too," she replied.

A waiter from the small restaurant came out and took their orders. When the waiter was gone they looked at one another.

Ginger thought Jeffrey was a very pleasant person. They had met not too long ago at the library as Jeffrey was a frequent visitor. They read a lot of the same books, shared so many things in common. It never occurred to Ginger to question her like for Jeffrey. For her, it was simply platonic. Other than Chase, Jeffrey was the first male friend she had had.

They talked of little things until their food came.

Jeffrey eventually couldn't help but inquire, "How have you been feeling? You know…"

Ginger's palm instinctively went to her tummy. "Good."

Now was the time, Jeffrey thought. Little by little he'd been insinuating himself into Ginger's life. Bits of personal information thrown in here or there, a light touch, overt invitation for socialization.

"I know we haven't been friends for very long…but…" Jeffrey took a pause for effect. "I can't help but tell that you seem…conflicted about something."

Ginger's eyes flickered in surprise before she half-grinned with resignation. "Oh, it's nothing. Being pregnant wreaks havoc on the hormones." She forced a small laugh.

Jeffrey wasn't buying it. Slowly, he reached over the table to take her hand in his. "You have such an open face. Sometimes I see you and it's like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

She bit her bottom lip, faced with such accurate scrutiny of her was disconcerting.

"I just want you to know," Jeffrey said softly, "that you can talk to me. Anytime."

Ginger had to clear her throat. Before she could say anything her phone rang. Her hands slipped out of his, and to Jeffrey it was like a connection being broken, strong adhesive tape being pulled from his very heart.

"Chase?" Ginger answered. She mouthed 'sorry' to Jeffrey.

Jeffrey's insides flared with jealousy and hatred but he managed to conceal it. He wanted to know what Chase was saying to her. The son of a bitch who didn't appreciate this exquisite creature he, Jeffrey, was sitting across from right now. But he couldn't let Ginger see his innermost feelings, not now. Soon.

Jeffrey, in his delusional mind, believed that Ginger had feelings for him. But ten years of marriage and a pregnancy made her loyal to Chase, and she felt (in his mind) that she could not simply just leave Chase. That would mean leaving Dottie, too. Because Jeffrey did not want Ginger associating with anyone from her soon-to-be previous life, no matter how nice.

He would make it up to her. Fill her life with wondrous things. Especially more love and devotion than she had ever experienced.

xx

"You have to be joking, Judy," Millicent Cromwell exclaimed. "A baby? _Now_?"

Judy was suspected she had spoken too soon. In the expectation of her conception she had blurted it out to her oldest (and one of her dearest) friends that she and Caleb were planning on becoming parents soon. Millicent was a headstrong woman. Even in high school she had exuded an iron confidence that no one could penetrate. When Judy and Caleb had first begun dating, Millicent was adamantly disapproving. It'd taken a long time for Millicent to accept that Caleb truly cared for Judy.

"Well, it's going to happen, Millie," Judy defended.

Millicent pursed her thin lips. She'd had the same hairstyle since she was ten, cut short to her chin with no accessories. She was a Pulitzer prize winning investigative journalist/reporter known for her in-depth and sometimes controversial stories, and was considered a 'ball-buster.' No one could call Millicent 'pretty' but she did have a presence about her. She was 5'10 with a narrow figure, no curves to speak of. Her wardrobe consisted of pantsuits and a short heel. When she was not working it was button down shirts and khaki pants with a comfortable shoe.

"Your career is just beginning, Judy. A baby will only slow you down." She shook her head, took a sip of her bottled mineral water.

She and Judy were sitting in the living room of the Danvers' estate. Millicent's house was being fumigated and at Judy's insistence was staying with her for the next two days.

"Not to mention, even after the baby is born you'll still have to take time off," Millie went on. "This was Caleb's idea, wasn't it? He'll be at the office making a name for himself while you sit at home in diapers and spit-up."

Judy couldn't help but chuckle. "It was a mutual decision." _Sort of,_ she added to herself. "And Caleb doesn't expect me to have sole responsibility of the baby. He doesn't expect, or want, me to give up my career."

Millicent snorted.

"Ladies," Caleb said, hearing the tail end of his wife's comment. He smiled at her as he walked into the living room, bent down to kiss her.

"Women," Millicent corrected.

"Women, sorry," Caleb replied. Not use arguing with her, he knew. He told them that he'd leave them alone and headed upstairs.

Caleb needed to get out of his suit. Judy and him often took separate cars to work because their schedules sometimes flip-flopped around, and tonight she'd gotten home earlier than him. In his bedroom he divested himself of said suit and took a quick shower to wash off the heat of the day. As he lathered, he thought about what he'd heard between Millicent and Judy. Although his wife had been defending him, did she truly believe that Caleb did not want her to put her career on hold? A loving wife would automatically defend her husband. He knew Judy would.

And Judy would be right. He did not want her to stall or stop her career in the least. He had to make sure she knew that, hear it straight from him. That likely wouldn't stop Millicent from suspecting him. Caleb had been unfailingly polite to Judy's oldest friend over the years, and gradually the _woman_ had become less icy towards him, but he couldn't say she was particularly warm to him.

Was she like that to all men, or just him? Millicent's girlfriend wasn't anything like her, in only that she was just as intelligent and gung-ho as she. Caleb hadn't been too surprised to find out Millicent was a lesbian. Naturally Reid was confident that that was the reason why Millicent was so adverse to men. And in particularly frustrating times having to do with Millicent, Caleb found himself concurring with Reid. Not because she was a lesbian, just simply that she disdained all men.

Caleb got out of the shower, the bathroom now steamed. He wiped the mirror with his hand, couldn't help inspecting himself although he was not conceited. His hair was a tad shorter, still dark. He had naturally thick hair and it would be wavy like his sister's if he allowed it to grow out. There was also no beard (although he often thought about growing one); overall his face was still young.

"Sweetie?" Judy appeared in the doorway, lips curving upwards. "You do look fantastic in a towel."

Caleb grinned and chuckled. "I'm always glad you think so."

His wife stood on tiptoes to kiss him, her finger tips lightly touching his chest. Which now had hair. No longer being in competitive swimming, he allowed it to grow back. Judy had never realized that he did have chest hair so used to seeing him without it. But two years after high school she asked him to leave it, and he had.

"Where's Millicent?" he asked, bending down to shuffle in the cabinet, but he noticed something else before he could find what he wanted. He paused, then set it aside, stood up, forgetting about his original purpose.

"Oh, she wanted to call Laurel and hit the sack early."

His lips settled in a wry curve. "Probably trying to avoid me."

She laughed lightly. "You're very good to tolerate her witticisms."

"Witticisms," he said, smiling. They headed back in the bedroom.

Caleb divested himself of the towel and was about to put on some sweats when his wife wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't put those on yet." She turned him around. "Unless you have something else you need to do first."

He answered her by pulling her into a long, deep kiss that gravitated them towards their bed. "You always come first."

And an hour later the couple lay wrapped in one another. Her head lay in the crook of his shoulder, her fingers lightly stroking his chest. Caleb's own fingers were running through her hair.

"Hey," he finally said. "I saw the pregnancy kit in the cabinet."

She made a sound and lifted her head to look at him. "Yeah. Just wanted to be prepared."

"You know I don't expect you to give up your career right? I mean that."

"I know, Caleb."

"And you won't have to take care of our baby by yourself. Never that."

Judy propped herself on one elbow. She caressed his cheek. "I know that. And I love you for that and much more."

He exhaled relief. "I love you too."

xx

"Hey, Tyler."

He inwardly cringed. "Hi Serena." He took off his lab coat and put it in his locker.

Serena approached him, smiling. "I hear congrats are in order." When Tyler gave her a blank look she laughed and said, "Your wife is pregnant, right?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, she is." Now a grin broke out on his face.

"When's the baby due?"

She was standing pretty close so when he went to get his wallet from the top shelf of his locker he stepped back. "Sometime in January."

"That's great. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

There was a moment of silence before Serena sighed. "Why do I get the feeling you're avoiding me?"

His brow furrowed. "I'm not."

"Yeah? Well whenever I enter a room you manage to find a reason to leave. Or when I get within five feet of you, you tense up."

He was running Reid's words through his mind. _Don't let Serena get you alone anywhere. Don't get chummy with her. _

"Is this about what happened a few years ago?" she asked.

"Nothing happened a few years ago," he retorted.

Her brow rose. "Then why are you acting like I have the plague?" Serena inched forward; she lowered her voice as if there were other people around. "It was just a kiss."

"We _didn't_ kiss. You _tried_ to kiss me." He closed his locker, the clang a resounding disturbance in the room.

"All right, fine," she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear?" She sighed. "I just…thought there was something there. You were going through something…so was I. Is it a crime to find comfort in someone?"

Tyler was tiring of this conversation. "I need to go. It's late."

"Why're you so mad?" she added. "Because I tried to kiss you? Or because you wanted to, but didn't, kiss me back?"

He had to take a breath to rein in his shot of anger. "I didn't want anything with you. Then or now. We have to work together, fine, but there's nothing beyond that." He stalked out of the room.

When he got to his vehicle he had to take deep breaths before he started the car. What the hell was that? Why had he let Serena provoke him? He wasn't lying to himself, or anyone. He and Serena had not kissed, but she had attempted to. When Tyler had gone to California to get Maria during their brief separation, she'd asked him if anything happened between him and Serena. Tyler looked her in the eyes and said 'no.' And that was the truth.

Tyler had only felt a momentary brush of Serena's lips on his before he'd turned his head away and backed up. The beer he had consumed had simply slowed his reflexes. His judgment too, obviously, because he'd let Serena in the house when she came over to give him a patient's file to look at. A ruse? Tyler didn't want to think about it anymore. He started the car and headed home. It was passed nine. He was supposed to be home by six. At least he'd had a moment to call Maria and tell her.

Forty-five minutes later he pulled up in the driveway. He went inside, heard humming coming from the kitchen, but the sight was what rendered him still. Maria was warming up dinner in a skimpy pink bikini.

"Going to the beach?" he asked, grinning.

She smiled, gave him a kiss. "No. Just getting use of my tight outfits before I get all round and convex." Maria was actually (and oddly) looking forward to her tummy getting larger and couldn't wait to be able to feel her baby kick.

"Well I don't have any objections."

Tyler and Maria lived a little out of the ways on the border of the city. Like the rest of their families it was preferable to have neighbors who didn't live too close. Being a part of the supernatural world, you never knew what could happen, and if something _did_ happen it was likely something other people shouldn't see.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"I am, but I don't know how I'll eat with you wearing that in front of me."

She exhaled dramatically. "I'll have to change into something more demure then."

"You really don't."

"Tyler Bear," she said, standing close so her breasts brushed against his chest. "I've barely seen you all day, and after you're done eating, we're going to take a shower, and believe me, you'll be thankful you ate because you'll need the energy." With that, she sauntered away, curved hips unintentionally swaying with a seductive rhythm that never failed to make his heart beat erratically.

He sat down at the table and ate his food.

xx

After lunch with Ginger, Jeffrey had had to walk off his immense fury at Chase for interrupting their meal. The husband called to ask Ginger what she would like for dinner, and Jeffrey had to watch while her face lit up at the prospect.

"_I'll_ make you dinner Ginger," Jeffrey muttered for the hundredth time.

He'd gotten in late, it was passed ten now. Jeffrey slammed the microwave shut and set it to the proper time for his TV dinner to warm. He got a beer from the fridge, pausing momentarily to look at the pictures of Ginger he had taped to the refrigerator. The microwave dinged. He went to sit in his living room. He had a couch, coffee table, TV and DVD player.

He pressed PLAY.

Footage of Ginger appeared. Secret recordings he'd taken of her while she was working at the library, while she shopped, or took outings with her friends. Behind him on the wall was entirely covered with pictures of Ginger. Not an inch of the white paint showed.

xx

Three in the morning. Rowan woke up, stomach in shambles. She threw up, dry heaved. She'd hoped the worst of it had been over. The vomiting began around seven the previous night. Did it help that she had intermittent headaches? Nope. 'Morning' sickness was not just exclusive towards the mornings. Rowan flushed the toilet, but when she tried to get up all she saw was a haze of white and the feel of falling. But she didn't hit the ground.

"Row," Reid said.

Christ, he'd gotten there just in time. He carried her to the bed. Her face was pale, and her skin clammy. All she had managed to get down was some water several hours ago before falling into a dead sleep. Something was wrong. She shouldn't be so light headed or plagued with this many headaches. He felt her head.

"Shit." He got the thermometer, it beeped in less than a minute.

"Reid?"

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"What? Why?" she asked, voice faint.

With Reid calmly shuffling around, the animals were aware something was amiss but slightly put off by the togetherness of their male human. The blond said a few calming words, and they understood. Reid carried Rowan to the car, got her settled in comfortably. He called the hospital as he drove, wanting them to be aware that they were coming.

"Rowan." Reid had her hand in his. He squeezed it gently; she didn't respond.

He quickly looked at her, not good. The very fact that he had sped up and was over the speed limit with no protestations from Rowan was enough to heighten his worry.

xx

Rowan woke up the next morning. Antiseptic, beeping, the padding of orthopedic shoes against tile. The hospital. Her nose twitched; ah yes, the ever present cannula and the IV. And they had her hooked up to a cardiac monitor. Greatness. Her eyes flickered open.

Reid smiled at her. "Hey, beautiful."

She returned the smile, albeit weakly. _Don't flatter me._

He chuckled. His chair was already as close as it was going to get. He kissed her forehead, gazing at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked, voice scratchy.

Reid swallowed a lump in his throat. He didn't like what the doctor had had to say to him. They'd done some tests and…

"What tests?"

"The doctor wasn't clear." _Asshole_, he thought. "He was worried about preeclampsia."

She was silent for a moment. "I've heard of that."

He nodded. "They still want to run more tests because it usually happens at the end of the second trimester." So much medical jargon mixed with his worry the facts were unclear. "They need to keep a close eye on your blood pressure, too."

She licked her lips. "What about the baby?"

"He's okay," he assured her.

Rowan's mouth parted to speak, this was so confusing, painful. "Was it something I did?"

He shook his head. "No. It just sometimes…happens." Not wanting to upset her further with his rambling he diverted to more certain things. "Your mom's on her way here. I'm going to go home and get some of your things, settle the kids, and I'll be back, okay?"

"Hey." Tyler appeared in the doorway, replete in his hospital get up.

"Ty," Rowan smiled.

He actually wasn't supposed to be here, but he knew Rowan and Reid were so he couldn't not see how she was doing. This was the worst time to be ill, and her body had always been so susceptible to ailments; now with a baby…

Tyler bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

His eyes flickered to the equipment methodically, making sure it set up right. Not that he doubted the hospital staff's ability (even though this wasn't his floor) but Rowan was his sister.

Reid was wondering if his best friend was seeing anything abnormal. It was all Greek to him. Their eyes met for a brief moment. Before they could speak, Evelyn came in.

"Baby," she crooned, brushing back her daughter's raven hair lovingly. "How are you feeling?"

"The doctor said I have something," Rowan replied.

"A tentative diagnosis," Tyler interjected.

"Yeah, babe, don't think about that. Just get some rest." Reid wasn't letting her hand go.

"Reid?" Evelyn inquired.

She had to admit that she had been wrong about Reid Garwin. Initially opposed to him marrying her daughter, tagging him to be frivolous with his Power, she did not want Rowan to be at the mercy of it. But Reid proved to be everything he said he would be to Rowan and much more.

"Okay." Reid kissed her again. "I'll be back soon."

Tyler walked Reid out. When they were in a different hallway, Reid stopped Tyler by the shoulder, eyes serious. "Don't lie to me, Tyler. Row's regular doctor wasn't on call when we got in, and that sub was dicking around with me. So, how serious is this preeclampsia thing?"

Tyler sighed. He moved Reid off to the side to two vacant chairs. "I'm not an expert on this-"

"Give me a run down."

"There's a mild and a severe form of preeclampsia. It's diagnosed by high blood pressure and proteinuria." At Reid's confusion of the last word, he said, "It's protein in the urine. Usually three-hundred milligrams or more in a twenty-four hour period. The doctor will likely have Rowan give a urine sample."

"What's the severe form?" Reid asked, already not liking where this was going.

He frowned.

"Don't sugarcoat it, Tyler," Reid demanded.

The fact that Reid wasn't calling him 'Baby Boy' indicated just how serious he was. Not that Tyler thought Reid would be anything less than serious when it came to Rowan's health. So, Dr. Simms told Reid some of the indications of severe preeclampsia. Impaired liver function, chronic abdominal pain, pulmonary edema, visual disturbances.

"The doctor can tell you more," Tyler said, feeling woefully inadequate in his inability to soothe his brother's fractured nerves. "Nothing's definite yet, Reid. Row's only, what, fourteen weeks? It takes at least five months to be positive."

The blond ran a hand down a weary face. He was telling himself to stay positive. On their first official prenatal visit on the tenth week, the baby and Rowan were okay. They'd gotten some printouts of the ultrasound, Rowan started a photo album. Yes, her blood pressure had been high, but nothing to cause the pulling of one's hair out.

"Reid?" Tyler said, seeing his friend had drifted off to someplace that likely contained some not-so-positive thinking.

"Yeah. Sure. Right." He sighed. "Nothing's positive."

xx

Protein in the urine was not abnormal but not average. The hypertension needed to be watched carefully though. The doctor said Rowan needed to gain more weight. At three and a half months she barely showed. Although to Rowan the change was noticeable (faintly), it being her body and all. She got to go home three days later. She was prescribed medicine for the hypertension, and she began to follow a pregnancy diet, as she called it.

When they got home Rowan went to rest. Naturally the family arrived for visitation, and Evelyn stayed at their place for a few days. Reid looked up some books about preeclampsia on the Internet before going to the bookstore to buy them. He also did research about it from various websites. A lot of what he read was enough to make him think that it'd be better (or safer) if Rowan wasn't pregnant. But then he would find her measuring her tummy, knitting booties for the baby, and those dark thoughts would flow to the back of his mind.

xx

The night after Evelyn left Reid woke up in a huge bed with only him in it. He glanced at the clock, it was a little passed two. The bathroom light was off so Rowan wasn't having a problem in that department. But he didn't like her being about in the middle of the night. Was he being too clingy? Reid wasn't going to contemplate that now.

Clad only in boxers he got out of bed, left the room. Across the hall and two doors down, the light was on. They used it as a spare bedroom. Rowan was standing in the middle of it, looking around the room.

"Row?"

She turned and smiled at him. "I was thinking about this room for the baby. We can paint the walls."

Reid embraced her from behind. In her camisole top he could see the little bump that was forming where her flat stomach used to be. He put one hand over it thinking soon he'd feel his son kick. Rowan put her smaller hand over his, her wedding ring catching the light like a beacon. He sighed in the nape of her neck.

"Are you growing a beard?" she asked.

"Yeah." It was just bristly now, but his hair was so fine it had to catch the sunlight for you to see it.

Rowan turned around, stroked his chin. "I like it."

The top of her head barely reached his shoulder, and her fingers lightly touched his chest, content to be in his arms. Over her head he could see out the window, just a sliver of the moon lit the night, not enough for him to see anything clearly. The only thing clear to him was Rowan, here, now.

She peeked up at him, taking his head in her hands, bringing it down for a kiss.

"We're going to be okay," she said, touching his lips gently with her index finger, which he kissed.

* * *

**I'm trying to keep the dates as accurate as possible, if only for clarity. LOL. Mind boggling really.**

**I got my info about preeclampsia from various websites, and I'm certainly no expert, so if something is off, my apologies.**

**Thanks for all the continued reading and/or reviewing. Always appreciated. :)  
**


	6. The Tell Tale Heart

**VI. The Tell-Tale Heart**

_Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar;  
But never doubt, I love.  
-William Shakespeare_

Like Maria had the feeling it was her turn, so did Judy. The red-headed wife of Caleb Danvers had had to leave work early yesterday because of a vomiting bout. Her breasts had felt sore the past week, and she just felt…different. Judy stayed home today too, feeling a fatigue (not to mention the nausea) that was so heavy the alarm clock didn't even wake her up. So when Caleb came home after work, they took the EPT test together.

The applicator stick was on the bathroom counter. Caleb stood behind Judy with his arms around her, her hands on his forearms.

"Do you think it's our turn, Caleb?" she asked quietly.

"I think so, honey."

And there it was, a plus sign. Silent tears fell from Judy's eyes, obscuring the indicator that there was now a baby inside her. Caleb held her to him, his chest filling with awe. Before he found out the truth about his father when he was a senior in high school, and when his mother constantly harangued him about addiction to his Power, he often thought, in the deep recesses of his mind, that never having children was the best thing. Why bring an innocent child into the world that would have to contend with what his father did?

Then Caleb learned that his father, William Danvers III, had not become selfishly addicted, but rather double-damned himself for killing an illegitimate Keeper for threatening his family. Addiction wasn't in his blood, there was no genetic predilection for it. And when he met Judy, fell in love with her, he couldn't imagine _not_ having children with her.

Judy sniffed, smiling. "We need to call our family."

Caleb nodded. "You ready to hear yells of joy?"

"Oh, definitely."

xx

"Sweetie!" Evelyn crooned the next day at the gathering. She kissed her son's cheek with tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you. I'm going to be a grandmother twice over."

He chuckled. "Thanks, Mom."

Then she turned to Judy and gave her a big hug and kiss. "When are your parents getting in?"

"Tomorrow," she replied.

"Time to have dinner?"

Judy nodded. "They'd love to."

"Ah, Caleb!" Reid exclaimed as he walked in, arms open. "How does it feel? Crazy, right?"

He rolled his eyes, accepting the man-hug that was rife with loud slaps on the back. Then it was Rowan's turn, with no back slapping. A lot of hugs were shared, and it was a pretty large gathering. Chase and Ginger showed up, Ginger gave hugs, Chase gave a handshake.

Eventually, the men and women had branched off. Women in Rowan's old apothecary, guys in the den. Evelyn had a catering appointment and had to leave early.

"Well, know Rowan can give you your jar of stretch mark cream," Maria said.

"Oh, yeah!" Rowan said. "Judy, I will get that to you. I don't know where my head is these days. It's right there in my apothecary."

"So, are you looking forward to getting really fat?" Maria asked, getting laughs.

"Um…" Judy hedged with an awkward grin. She remembered when she _really_ used to be fat back in junior high and high school. It had made her a recluse with only Millicent for a friend.

"It's all right, Judy," Hope said, "you'll get your figure back afterwards."

"What about you Ginger?" Maria inquired. "Are you showing yet?" Her eyes dipped to Ginger's middle which was obscured by a peasant blouse.

"Not much. My jeans are getting a little tight though."

"Eh, yeah, mine too," Rowan commiserated.

xx

Since work was being had the next day, they departed a couple of hours later. The ride home for Ginger and Chase was fraught with silence. The obvious happiness of the others' impending births was a stark contrast to Chase's fear and unwillingness to believe that having this baby was a good thing.

Chase had not even wanted to come when Rowan called Ginger and invited them over to the Danvers' estate for a very casual congratulations get-together. But he'd been in the room with Ginger when Rowan called, and saw the glow of excitement in her eyes; Chase couldn't bring himself to say no.

"So," Ginger said, "did you guys have a nice time?"

He pulled a wry grin. "What, do you mean did we pour our hearts out to each other?" At the ensuing silence he glanced over at her, realizing the joke was out of place. "Sorry…Gin."

She shrugged.

"No, it was…okay," he said, hoping to salvage the moment.

Ginger looked at him hopefully. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "We're still not best friends or anything though." This elicited a small laugh.

Ginger reached over and took his hand. "That's all right. One step at a time, right?"

"Right." They continued to drive for a bit before Chase asked, "Hey, how about I come see you at lunch tomorrow? Take you out?"

"Hmm…" Ginger bit her bottom lip uncertainly.

"What?"

"Well…it's Wednesday. Jeffrey and I have lunch on Wednesdays."

Ugh, bile curdled in his stomach. "He _does_ know you're married right?"

"Yes! We're just friends."

"Does _he_ know that?"

"Of course he knows that. We have a lot in common."

Chase's jaw ticked. "Like what?"

"We like the same movies, he quotes them too; we also read the same books."

"_We_ read the same books," Chase interjected. "_And_ I watch the movies you watch."

"I know, Chase," Ginger tried to explain. "But he's a…friend. Different."

"Different how?" His mind was reeling. "How…How did this even happen? He just approached you one day and what? Oh, hey, let's be friends." He rambled on, "Ginger, you don't know guys-"

"I know guys!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"You haven't been friends with a lot of them. They may seem like they enjoy the platonic thing, but inside they're…"

"They're what?" she prodded after he paused.

"They're not thinking good things! What do you even know about him? Do you even know his last name?"

Silence.

"You don't know his last name?" he snapped.

Her lips pursed at his biting tone and she went mute. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked the other way. A minute later Chase heard her sniff.

"Gin…" he warned.

Another sniffle.

He emitted a sharp sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Ginger shook her head, refusing to look at him. No apologies would be accepted at this moment.

xx

His wife had been strangely quiet the ride home. Hope wasn't a hyperactive talker, but anything he'd said had only been returned by monosyllabic answers. Pogue was pretty sure her work day had been all right, and up until the call from Caleb her mood was pretty centered, too. So what was wrong now?

Out of the corner of his eye while they got ready for bed, he observed her. She tossed her clothing right on the floor which wasn't like her. Then she went through her nightly ablutions, putting on lotion, combing her hair back. She appeared distracted as she did so.

Hope walked out of the room, a minute later he heard her banging pots and pans in the kitchen. All right, Pogue had let her have her moments of silence. At the very beginning of their relationship there was a hush, unasked and unanswered questions that'd almost prevented them from being with one another. Then there was that whole debacle with Chet, and Pogue's enormous jealousy. So Hope and Pogue knew the importance of communication more than most couples.

Now he stood on the periphery of the small kitchen, watching his wife scrubbing dirty dishes like the scum of the earth was stuck to them.

"Babe?" Pogue spoke. "Scrub any harder you'll wear a hole through 'em."

Hope's back went erect as his comment and for a pregnant pause only the sound of running water filled the room.

Pogue approached casually, reached over the sink and turned the water off. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, letting the crook of his fingers leave a trail down her cheek. She was beautiful.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?"

Her iron stance slumped, she threw the scouring pad in the sink with dismissal. Hope didn't want to sound petty, but was unable to feel what she was feeling.

"Nothing," she finally said. "Just too much baby talk."

His brow rose. "You're tired of babies?"

"No! I'm not _tired_ of babies." Out of the corner of her eye she saw her husband tip his head inquisitively, patiently. "Tired of not…having one," she mumbled.

"What?"

She exhaled. "Tired of not having a baby," she repeated more clearly. Now that the confession was out, the words poured over. "I mean, when's it going to be _my_ turn?" Round, dark eyes implored her husband. "When's it going to happen?"

"It's going to happen, Hope," he told her with surety.

"Well, _when_?" she demanded.

"Soon."

"_How_ soon?" Hope turned away, feeling hot tears gather in her eyes. Pogue touched her shoulder. "_I_ want to talk about how my jeans aren't fitting, and stretch mark cream!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. She glared at him. "I want to wake up in the middle of the night and tell you to get me something disgusting like pickles and ice cream!"

Pogue couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"It's not funny!"

"I'm not laughing at you, Hope." He took her head in his hands. "It _will_ happen. I promise."

She made a sound of ambiguity, falling against her husband's chest and letting him comfort her. "Promise?"

"Yeah." He kissed the top of her head. "Cross my heart with pickles and ice cream on top."

She laughed. "You know, there's only one way to make good on your promise."

"How's that?"

"Make love to me."

xx

"This one?" Rowan pointed to the wallpaper in the baby magazine.

Reid's face scrunched in disapproval. "No, there's purple in it."

Rowan looked back at him. They were all comfy in their big bed. Reid sat up against the headboard with his fingers laced on her tummy, and Rowan sat between his legs. Erwin, Tippy and Bruce Lee dominated part of the right side of the bed, snuffling and snoring in a pile.

"What's wrong with purple? It's a _dark_ purple."

"It's still purple, Row. I vetoed the purple in this room when we were choosing the stuff."

Rowan half-smiled. "True, true."

Reid turned the page. "Eh, that's not so bad." It was a pattern of blue, green and white stripes.

She tipped her head to side, considering. "We'll come back to that one." She dog-eared the page. "Maybe the room should have a theme."

"A theme?"

She nodded. "Pass me that magazine."

Reid ruffled in the small stack next to him. "This one?" She concurred and they began to look through that one. "Jeez, these are like sets from a play."

Rowan sighed. "Yeah. Who knew designing a baby's room was so…"

"Filled with options?"

"There we go." Reid kissed her neck and she let out a giggle. "Well, maybe furniture would be easier right now. It's probably better to pick a design to match the furniture than the other way around."

"Makes sense. But it's not like I can't use my powers to change something." The blond Son managed to control himself very nicely over the years. Certainly he used them here and there, fixing a leak, blown fuse; things that might have required an expert had he cared to call one.

"A little something," she said, flipping to the furniture section of the catalog.

The couple pointed here and there, making notes to come back to a certain item, no set-in-stone decisions just yet.

"How was Chase?" Rowan asked.

"Hmm…kind of quiet." Having Chase among them hadn't been so bad. Reid hadn't felt any animosity; he certainly felt none within himself. Yet there was a distinctive wholeness around them, like the fifth Son had come home and the circle of the Covenant was complete.

"Uncomfortable quiet?"

"Maybe that." They shifted; Reid got out of bed and set the catalogs on a chair, then got back in bed with Rowan. "He might have joined in if he was more excited about Ginger being pregnant."

Rowan frowned. "I wish he was. It's bringing Ginger down, but I didn't want to ask her at the moment."

And Reid saw it was bringing his wife down too. Oh, no. He knew she was an extremely caring person, but he could not let her get so wrapped up in Ginger and Chase's pain that it began to affect her mentally and physically. Reid knew one of the causes of premature birth was high levels of stress. Not to mention the hypertension she was already afflicted with.

"Row."

"I know. I know," she said, then sighed. "Despite that…I think Chase will come around."

He cocked a brow. "You do?"

"You don't?"

He shrugged. "You'd think he'd at least accept it by now. Doesn't he remember what happened last time he let his bullshit get in the way of his relationship with her?" Said 'bullshit' had led Ginger to being abducted by a Libero and Loons after a fight with Chase who had then called Rowan for help to get Ginger back.

Rowan scooted closer to him. She was lying on her side because it seemed to be one of the more comfortable positions right now; Reid lay facing her with his arm over her waist.

"He's scared. But his heart will win out in the end. He loves her too much."

Reid still wasn't sure. "Yeah, he loves _her_ too much. He can act like he accepts it, but what happens when his kid grows up and senses that his father believes he's some bad seed? That'd probably mess with a kid's head."

"I believe he'll get passed that too."

Reid couldn't help but half-grin ironically. "That's you, Row. Believing the best in people. That's what I love about you." He kissed her.

"Do you think you could help him?" she asked.

"Who, Chase?"

"Yeah. You have a way of knocking sense into people. You can talk to men in a way that women can't and get through to them. I think Chase might let your words sink in a bit more than a woman's because you're on the same side he is. Look how you interact with Aaron. He'd never admit it but you've helped him in a lot of ways."

Reid laughed. "Oh, hell. Aaron's a dickhead."

"Pfft. You guys like each other." Rowan waved off her husband's profanities. "Quibbling like old men every time you get together." Reid rolled his eyes, but Rowan went on. "Please?"

He pulled a face of utter dislike before groaning theatrically. "Fine."

"Thank you. This is good karma."

"Karma," he scoffed.

"I love you." Rowan kissed him. Softly, then deeply, letting him rise with her which didn't take long. The love making was gentle, yet didn't fail to bring them to the peaks of ecstasy.

xx

It was about four in the morning when Rowan woke up. Something that didn't feel right with her body. When she came to full consciousness she began to feel a subtle cramp in her lower abdomen. She got out of bed, into the bathroom and saw smeared blood between her thighs. Still wet. At the realization, like a knell, another pang hit her.

Shuffling back into the bedroom, she woke Reid.

"Wuh?" he said.

"Reid, I'm…bleeding."

Now he was fully awake. "What?" he repeated, even though he'd heard her. Her t-shirt, well, his, was partly lifted and he saw the blood. "Does it hurt?" Okay, he'd read about this, too.

"I have a cramp," she replied, trying to stay calm.

But although she was outwardly calm, there must have been some deep-seeded panic within her because a half-asleep Hunter popped up in their bedroom, prostrate on the floor because he'd been sleeping with Gabriel just a minute ago.

"What the hell?" he mumbled.

"Row's bleeding," Reid announced as if Hunter dropping in unexpectedly was a normal occurrence…which it usually was.

Like the soldier he was, emergencies had him alert in nanoseconds. Hunter knew he wasn't needed at the hospital for the moment, so he said he'd take care of the animals that were now jittery, and call the hospital to inform them that the Garwins were on their way.

xx

"There's no placental rupture," the doctor said. "Your cervix is slightly inflamed. When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

Rowan and Reid exchanged a glance. Rowan said, "Last night."

An hour ago they'd been admitted into the hospital. The cramping had gone, the bleeding abated, but Rowan developed a low-grade fever somewhere along the way.

"But it was gentle," Rowan added.

The doctor nodded, understanding. "You still have a low-grade fever, and your blood pressure is up. I want you to stay here for blood pressure and urine testing, and to make sure your fever goes down." She also said Rowan would need a sonogram, biophysical profile and blood tests.

They thanked her before she left to get things ready.

Rowan sighed. Reid stroked back her hair trying to offer some comfort, but no words were forthcoming. To Rowan, his presence was enough. And although it wasn't yet five months; the continued proteinuria, hypertension, platelet count bordering on below average; Rowan was diagnosed with mild preeclampsia.

xx

Ginger sniffed. "It's just sad. She's been through a lot in her life and this should really be a happy time."

Jeffrey, the vigilant listener to the woman in his life (in his twisted mind), Ginger, nodded sympathetically, made the proper sounds that indicated compassion and respect for her worry over a friend. Truly, Jeffrey didn't care about the well being of Rowan; frankly, it made him jealous that Ginger's heart went out to Rowan. He wanted Ginger's heart and soul exclusively to himself. However, it still was not the right time to speak of such things.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She gave him a weak smile. Today they walked to the park and ate lunch on a bench. It wasn't too hot because the soft breeze buffered the already tepid heat.

Jeffrey went quiet, stared ahead of him, lost.

"Are you all right, Jeffrey?" Ginger asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." He nodded. "It's just… Your friend's situation reminds me of my wife."

Her eyes widened momentarily. "You have a wife?"

"Had," Jeffrey corrected. "She um…she passed away."

A small intake of breath noted Ginger's surprise. "Jeffrey…I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Instinctively she reached over and took his hand in hers.

He squeezed her hand. "It's okay. It took some time but…it doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Pause, then, "When did it happen?" she questioned softly.

He licked his lips, took a deep breath and exhaled as if the memories were weighing on his shoulders. "Two years ago. She uh…Josephine, that was her name."

"That's my middle name," Ginger confided.

"Really?" Jeffrey grinned. "What a coincidence." He cleared his throat. "Well, she died in child birth. It was…a shock. I mean, she was so healthy, everything was going just fine. I never thought…"

"I'm so sorry," Ginger said again, one hand gently on his back, the other still holding his hand. "That's terrible."

His smile was strained. "We'd been trying for a baby for so long. God…I can still remember how ecstatic I was when the doctor told us. Ah, and the months went by…seeing Josephine getting bigger…" He closed his eyes for a moment, as if the memories were floating behind his eyelids. "She was so beautiful." And then he looked at Ginger, right in the eyes, unwavering.

Ginger swallowed a lump in her throat, for the pain her friend had gone through, and the sorrow of Chase not being as happy about their baby as Jeffrey had been about his late wife's.

"You remind me of her," Jeffrey said tenderly.

She startled at this confession, cheeks flushing. "Oh," she said amid a modest chuckle. Naturally, she removed herself from the physical contact with Jeffrey, placing her hands back in her lap.

_Damn it!_ Jeffrey seethed, wishing he hadn't said that for it had broken the spell he had been trying to weave between them. But he made sure Ginger did not see it.

"Oh, wow," Jeffrey said, chortling sheepishly. "I didn't mean to yap your ear off about my sad tale."

"No!" Ginger assured him. "It's all right. Really. You can talk to me anytime, Jeffrey."

"That means a lot to me, Ginger." Ah, her name was like honey on the tongue. "More than you know."

xx

Despite the diagnosis, Rowan tried to remain positive; still there settled a depression in her that could not be shaken, at least inwardly. On the outside she mostly appeared serene. She was scared though. Scared for her baby. Wishing her body was a stronger vessel to carry him into the world. So after a two day stay in the hospital, she and Reid went home.

Rowan slept. She read. She kept her activity light. Gardening was a relaxing pastime for her. Rowan worked in her apothecary, making creams, lotions, tonics; the herbs, plants, gems, and general feng shui of the room was spiritually soothing. Everyone was very supportive.

Bruce Lee, Erwin, and Tippy sensed a shift in the atmosphere, the sedateness of their female human and adjusted themselves accordingly. Sometimes animals could act very human, but in the end they always submitted to being animals, especially when they continued to bogart the bed.

Reid could not let himself get down about this. When Rowan was sick he and the rest of the guys openly showed their concern, like sitting vigil, but not this time. Reid had to tell Rowan it was going to be okay, he couldn't despair. He made sure Rowan was as comfortable and non-stressed as possible. When calls came in for Whitelighter assistance, Reid had to tell Saul (the go-between for making 'appointments') that the Whitelighter was officially on vacation. Hunter handled what he could, but if it was beyond his ability, he got in touch with some other witches that might be able to help.

The nights were sedate, usually filled with plans for the baby, which both soon-to-be parents reveled in despite the condition of the mother. They were told to abstain from sexual intercourse for the duration of Rowan's pregnancy, doctor's orders.

"I don't know what's more difficult," Rowan had said. "Going without caffeine, or going without sex." It had the intended affect on her husband, a smile and a laugh.

xx

Friday, nine days after the diagnosis, Reid came home as the official new owner of Beans. He'd had misgivings about going through with the deal when Rowan was in a precarious position, but his wife wouldn't let him halt his plans just because she was going through a delicate pregnancy. The meeting with the now previous owner of Beans had been scheduled a month in advance. "You cannot miss it," Rowan had insisted.

"Row!" he called when he got in.

Rowan was coming down the stairs, grinning. "You the king of Beans now?"

"Hell yeah, I am!" He would have picked her up and swung her around, but he settled with a hug and very long kiss. "I can't believe I own a business."

She laughed. "Well, it will only thrive in your hands, Reid." On tiptoes she kissed the tip of his nose. "I'm making your favorite in celebration."

"Ah…Rowan, you didn't have-"

Rowan 'tutted' him into silence. Her dinners hadn't been the most elaborate since 'the diagnosis' but this was a special occasion and she was glad she felt well enough to stand up for it. Reid followed her into the kitchen.

"Damn that smells good," he said.

The animals ran in then, Rowan told them to congratulate Reid on his coup. Understanding something deserved kudos; the three of them went wild around Reid's legs. And when he went up to get out of his suit they continued hot at his heels.

The day was pretty hot so he hopped in the shower and was out in less than ten. Comfortable jeans and t-shirt clothed his body and he went barefoot. He glanced around the bedroom, seeing that Rowan had cleaned. He made a low grunt, thinking she better not have overexerted herself or hefted anything too heavy.

Downstairs now, he said, "From now on I will do the cleaning and laundry."

She was stirring over the stove, she stopped, stared. "Huh?"

"I don't want you lifting anything, even if it's a feather duster. And I can't have you hauling around a basket of clothes."

She grinned. "It's hardly 'hauling,' Reid."

His face brooked no argument.

"Reid…I love you, but remember what happened last time you tried to do the laundry?"

He grimaced. Two years after they were married. Rowan had been so busy the entire week for this animal charity adoption that the laundry she normally did once a week went untended, which included his favorite towel. So while she was out he decided to wing it. Along with his towel he put that and other clothes in the washer. He remembered Ernie, Bubbe and Bruce Lee (the first) looking on, amused, wondering what their male human was doing in such foreign territory.

Reid recalled grabbing the bleach, and Ernie barking when he did so. Bubbe jumped on top of the dryer as Reid poured a cup full of Tide into the mix before setting the dials. Naturally the result was...bad.

"Okay, but that was a long time ago," Reid said now. "And you wrote those directions and taped them in the laundry room."

Rowan shook her head, amused. "All right, you can do the laundry."

"Thank you." Reid paused. "Damn, I can't believe I'm insisting on doing housework." When once he had used his Power to clean his dorm room every chance he got. "Can I help?" he asked, gesturing towards the foodstuff.

"You can dice and chop, husband," she allowed.

xx

"Ginger, you have an admirer," Mrs. Alcott said with a teasing smile.

"What?" Ginger flushed, any sort of teasing banter about her love life always made her do so.

"Flowers." The older woman pointed to the bouquet.

Seeing it, Ginger's heart fluttered. Her favorite! Blue hydrangea and yellow roses. Ginger beamed, took the small card expecting to see the lackadaisical script that was her husband's. But only a flicker of disappointment and confusion veiled her face at what she read.

_Ginger, I am so blessed to have your friendship. I hope these flowers bring as much light to your days as you have to mine. Yours truly, Jeffrey_

Not accustomed to this sort overture from any man except her husband, Ginger didn't quite know the proper protocol for the acceptance of such a bestowment. So, at the end of her work day she placed them carefully in the passenger seat of her car and drove home. They were pretty flowers, after all, and they shouldn't go to waste.

Ginger knew Dottie was tending to an ill friend so it was just her and Chase. She walked in with the flowers with her nose tipped down to smell them.

"Where'd you get those?"

She startled, unaware that Chase had walked into the foyer.

"Um…"

He cocked a half-smile. "Hey, your favorite." Chase kissed her forehead. These were the flowers she had held in a small bouquet on their wedding day. The same flowers he made sure were fresh on her birthday and their anniversaries. He always remembered such occasions, now he questioned himself if today was a special time and he was forgetting.

"Did your writer's block go away?" Ginger asked.

"Ah, don't think you're getting out of my question that easily," he said, walking with her to the kitchen. He observed her getting a vase from beneath the sink, filling it with water. "Gin?"

"A friend," she replied.

His face lost its mirth. "That 'friend' we were talking about not too long ago?"

Ginger wrenched the water off, put the flowers in the vase and arranged them neatly. "Why can't someone send me flowers?"

He sighed sharply. "A guy does not send a woman flowers without an underlying reason. Where's the card?"

"It's personal."

His eyes narrowed. "You don't want me to see the card because I'm right. Did he write something inappropriate?"

Ginger huffed, gazing up at her husband. "There's nothing wrong with Jeffrey and I being friends. I told you that."

"There _is_ a problem if he thinks there's more to it than there is."

"But he doesn't!"

"Don't be naïve Ginger," Chase said forcefully. "You're a beautiful, smart, personable woman, and men _do not_ send beautiful, smart, personable women flowers unless he's attracted to her." He was out of breath from his diatribe, and the anger that was simmering beneath the surface wasn't helping.

Ginger was quiet. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Chase's blue eyes flashed, anger replaced with consternation. "You know I do. Why would you…?"

She shrugged lamely. "You don't talk to me anymore. And you come to bed late." Her head hung and she picked at the scarf around her neck.

He came off his high horse pretty quick to embrace her. "I'm sorry, Gin." But even he felt the futility of his words. How many times had he told her he was sorry? Though he meant it, no action was taken to rectify what caused the apologies. Nothing to rectify the burgeoning gap between them.

"Do you still like me, Chase?" she asked quietly.

Still holding her, he said, "I like you more than anyone. You're my best friend."

Ginger tipped her head up, gave him a close-lipped smile.

"We still have that appointment tomorrow?" Despite his reticence at the pregnancy he always accompanied his wife to the prenatal appointments. When Ginger nodded, he said, "Why don't we grab lunch at Sorellina afterwards, hmm?"

The couple took the contented moment to go upstairs to make love. They napped for a while and when they woke up the sun was going down. While they were making dinner, Dottie came home.

"How's your friend, Dottie?" Chase asked.

"Oh, like an old woman who insists she's fit as a fiddle but really needs to stay in bed a few more days."

"Sounds like you," he said with a rascally grin.

Ginger made Dottie some tea while the older woman got washed up. Somewhere along the line the phone rang, about the time when Ginger was setting the table.

"Hello?" she answered.

xx

"Ginger, hi," Jeffrey said. He paced in his living room, eyeing the floor-to-ceiling pictures of the woman he was talking to.

"Hi," she said.

She sounded hesitant to him.

"Did you get my flowers?" he questioned.

"Yes, they were beautiful."

Jeffrey beamed. "I know you've been down lately and they're your favorite. I hope they cheered you up."

Pause. "They did."

He didn't like her tone. "Am I bothering you?"

"No! Not at all."

"Oh, okay. I know tomorrow's Saturday but I was thinking after your doctor's appointment tomorrow I could take you out to lunch and a late movie?"

Silence. "I'm…I'm sorry Jeffrey I have other plans."

xx

Chase had stopped what he was doing completely, unabashedly listening to his wife's end of this conversation. What the hell was Jeffrey calling his wife for at dinner time? Chase had half the mind to tell Ginger to hang up, but things were content between them now and he didn't want to muss it up…yet.

A minute later Ginger hung up.

"He asked you out," Chase stated.

"He wanted to take me out to lunch after my appointment."

"How'd he know you have a doctor's appointment?"

Ginger opened her mouth to answer, then closed it. "I must have mentioned it."

Pushing back the discontented barbs he had on the tip of his tongue, he let it go, which took all his willpower. "Too bad for him. I have you tomorrow." This made Ginger smile. "You okay though?"

She nodded furtively. "Yeah."

But later that night as Chase held her, she thought about the card Jeffrey had written. How he knew that the combination of hydrangea and roses were her favorite. Had she told him that? She thought back, unable to remember. And again, did she happen to mention her prenatal appointment tomorrow?

Unconsciously, Ginger put her hand over her tummy.

"The baby's growing," Chase said, putting his hand over hers.

"Yeah." Tingles went through her body when he kissed the back of her neck.

"Love you, Gin," he said. "More than anything."

xx

No sleep for him tonight. Splitting fury wracked his entire body. 'Other plans' she had said. _What_ other plans? And after he sent her favorite flowers. The flowers he had seen her holding in her wedding photos that were placed on the mantle of the fireplace in her home.

It wasn't what Ginger thought. He did live on Beacon Hill, but not in a house; in a very small flat above the garage he rented from a near-deaf loony tune who avoided people as much as he could. Mr. Loony Tune only rented out this place to supplement his income. So it worked out for both Jeffrey and the old man.

He had thought knowing about Ginger in advance would help him establish a solid relationship. Jeffrey followed her for two months before approaching her in the library. When nobody was home, Jeffrey snuck into their house, bypassing the security, to snoop around. He looked at the pictures on the walls, the mantle, photo albums. He went through Ginger's drawers, investigated her likes and dislikes.

Jeffrey had his little camera, taking snapshots of things to remember. The titles of DVDs on the shelves, books. He watched and read them all.

And the beautiful scent on her pillow. He remembered drowning in it so deep he lost track of time. Before he exited the house, he took a few strands of hair from Ginger's brush and placed them in a small Ziploc bag. He slept with them on his pillow every night…along with one of the many scarves he'd pilfered from her top drawer. Ginger had so many, she wouldn't miss one.

Now… No, he still couldn't fall asleep.

He paced furiously, jaw clenched, periodically slapping his head with sweaty palms.

"Ginger. Ginger," he half keened, half growled.

Jeffrey wanted to wring her neck.

_No!_ he yelled within his mind. _No._ Not wring _her_ neck. Her husband's. Yes.

He took deep breaths. Hoping against hope that Ginger would not betray him…like the others. Teasing and tantalizing him to distraction. But Ginger wasn't like that. She was different.

Jeffrey ceased pacing to face Ginger's wall. He stood, mesmerized, heart pounding in his ears. Heart pounding for her.

* * *

**I'm no Doogie Howser, so I apologize if any of the medical stuff is *way* off. I read up on preeclampsia as much as I could to make it as realistic as possible, but I did take some literary license. **

**Thanks to all who read and review. Always appreciated. :)**


	7. Hush

**VII. Hush**

_There are some secrets which do not  
permit themselves to be told._  
–_Edgar Allan Poe; "Man of the Crowd"_

June 26th. Their tenth anniversary. The event had to surpass all other wedding anniversaries. It was a decade, after all. Reid looked at Rowan out of the corner of his eye as they drove to the Danvers estate. They were in his Mustang with the top down so her ebony hair was being tossed back by the wind. She wore a blue maxi dress with thin straps, scoop neckline, the bottom half of the dress designed with some African print in white and different hues of blue. Strappy sandals were on her dainty feet, and her Hanging Garden necklace hung from a graceful neck. Altogether, his wife created a cultured picture of femininity with some gypsy thrown in.

"Are you sure my ankles don't look puffy?" Rowan asked as they drove.

Reid chuckled. Naturally, when she'd asked him that this morning he'd choked on his mouthwash. Mostly because the last time Rowan questioned him with a comment like that she'd been under the influence of a spell. But he supposed that Rowan now had a legitimate excuse to wonder if fingers, toes, ankles were swelling; though, he didn't think they were.

Rowan concocted a special oil for such a thing. Her tummy was bigger; her jeans officially did not fit. She was glad that her dresses and skirts did (the elastic waist bands), this meant less shopping.

"I promise you they are not puffy," he answered. Erwin woofed from the back seat. "And Erwin agrees."

Rowan smiled a him.

Soon, they were passing the gates of the estate; Reid parked his car in the winding driveway. He helped her out of the car, then disengaged the animals from their seatbelts.

"Why the secrecy?" she said.

"Then there'd be no surprise."

He led her to the back of the mansion to the garden where she had once spent many hours. Rowan gasped with awe. It was a mini-representation of her wedding. The family was present, including Pinkie, Laurie, Aaron and Francesca.

"You never cease to amaze me, Reid Garwin," she said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

Whatever work he'd put into this small gathering was worth the gleam of happiness in her eyes. Twenty-three days since the Diagnosis, as the blond so aptly referred to it as. Things were going okay, despite the intermittent headaches that plagued Rowan, even a pin drop was agonizing. Two checkups a week continued to reveal the signs of her condition. Some days were a bit worse than others, but they sallied forth nonetheless.

An hour later Reid said he'd go inside and get some more napkins. His father, Joseph, followed him.

"So, how's it really going, son?" he asked.

Reid came out of the pantry with a package of napkins. He shrugged. "Better than I worry it could be."

Joseph patted him on the back. "I'm proud of you."

Reid smirked. "Thanks."

A few hours later Reid took Rowan home. Normally this would have been the time to make love to her, but he remembered what the doctor said.

"One thing," Reid said as he led her to their living room.

She smiled. "What else? I think you thought of everything."

"I did, I did," he replied immodestly. He turned on the stereo system.

Bryan Adam's "Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?" began to play. Reid took her in his arms and began the slow dance. The song they had danced to the night of the Winter Ball when he had confessed his love for her. The first song they danced to as husband and wife.

_And when you can see your unborn child in her eyes…_

_You know you really love a woman…_

"So," Rowan asked quietly, dreamily as they swayed. "I'm going to take you upstairs after this."

"Oh…don't tempt me. You know what the doc said."

She smiled at him. "She never said anything about me not paying all the attention in the world to _you_…That is…if you don't mind a pregnant woman doing certain things that I know you like very, _very_ much…" She let her sentence trail off, preferring him to pick up the rest through their blood bond and the unmistakable suggestion in her big, brown eyes.

Reid was already at full attention. He had no qualms about a pregnant woman paying attention to him. His thought his wife incredibly sexy, even when carrying their child (mores the pity he couldn't make love to her), and Rowan did pay attention to him very well.

"And don't feel badly because you think I'll be left out," she reminded him. "I get pleasure by giving you pleasure."

The song came to an end.

"In that case…" Reid swept her up in his arms carefully.

The animals (who had been sitting on the periphery) aimed to follow, but Reid stopped them, "No, this isn't suitable for kids."

xx

Ginger hummed as she put on her stretch cream lotion which was remarkably affective. The bigger she got, when an unsightly line popped up, on went the lotion and by the next day it was gone.

This afternoon's gathering had been nice. Chase was a bit more sociable, not as uncomfortable. No one was best buddies yet but Ginger still continued to hope. Suddenly, a half-squeal, half-gasp emitted from her mouth.

Chase heard it from the bathroom. He hurried out. "What is it? You okay?" His wife's hands were on her tummy with a wide grin and look of wonder.

"He kicked!" Ginger exclaimed. Until now all she'd felt were light flutters. "Come feel!"

He approached somewhat cautiously. Ginger grabbed his hand and placed it on her tummy. Just as she did, the baby kicked again.

Chase's eyes widened at the feeling. He was speechless. His…_son_ was in there, alive, thriving. He was reading all the baby books, but was still somewhat distant; though less adverse to the situation. He'd heard the baby's heartbeat on the sonogram, but it was just a noise. Feeling the kick it made it, the baby, tangible, _real_... His own heart thudded, strangely moved at this event. Chase swallowed a lump in his throat; put his other hand on her stomach.

"Will he do it again?" he asked.

His question permitted another faint thump, then both parents sensed the baby went back into a slumbering repose.

"Gin…" Chase said in awe, fascinated.

Ginger's eyes filled with tears. This was the first time she'd seen her husband actually joyous about their son. And when they went to bed, Chase kept his palm on her stomach the entire night, wanting to feel his son again.

"God, Gin, he's really in there," he whispered.

"He really is," she replied.

xx

"Hey, where've you been?" Pogue greeted, opening the door wider for his vampire brother-in-law.

Justice Lassiter smiled, showing fang. "Dealing with recalcitrant baby vamps."

"You'd know about that," Pogue joked.

Justice rolled his eyes, chuckling. When he had first been changed into a vampire by his maker (a rather sadistic female) she had let him run amok, showing him the ways of lawlessness and the subsequent lack of consequences. It led to the abandonment of his little sister, the loss of good sense, nearly the loss of his soul. Eventually, by a series of events, Justice was put into the hands of Raphael Spellman, taken to a vampire retreat for vampires who had difficulty dealing with their undead-ness. He began to see the error of his ways. It took some time to mend his broken relationship with his sister, but they were closer now than ever. And today Justice was a counselor to the type of vampires he'd once been.

"Sit down, she'll be out in a minute," Pogue said.

Justice sat on the couch. Pogue offered him a drink and the vampire politely declined. A second later he heard a ticking sound. Like a metronome. And it was increasingly annoying in its monotony, especially with his preternatural hearing.

He grimaced. He called out to Pogue, "Dude, did you get a-"

A scream came from the bathroom.

"Hope!" Pogue yelled.

With the vampiric speed, Justice was at the bathroom door first. "Hope?" Forgetting his strength, his knock broke the wood.

The door swung open. Hope was not hurt. She had a wide grin on her face, eyes covered with a film of ecstatic tears. "I'm pregnant!"

Both men went quiet, stunned.

"Seriously?" Pogue asked. Hope showed him the EPT test. "Shit, we're pregnant!"

Hope nearly leaped in his arms and Pogue twirled her around. Then Justice gave her a hug. So close now to his sister, he paused.

"Wait. Shh."

Confused, the humans went close-lipped.

A look of concentration came over Justice's face. Brow furrowed, he lowered his head, near his sister's abdomen. That was where the ticking was coming from.

"Holy hell, I can hear the baby's heart," he exclaimed.

"You can?" Hope and Pogue said simultaneously.

"Yeah, sounds like a clock."

"That happens about the beginning of the sixth week," Pogue said, having read the books.

Hope grinned, scanning her mental calendar. It was the first week of July now so... "It must have been the week Judy told us she was pregnant, and then all weekend we-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Justice interrupted, palms up. "As the kids are still saying, TMI."

xx

"Hey, Row! Hope's knocked up!" Reid yelled from their bedroom as he hung up the phone.

"Really?" she squealed excitedly, emerging from the bathroom. "I'll ignore your comment, by the way." Her hands clasped over her chest. "We're all pregnant now."

"The circle is complete!" he announced bombastically.

Rowan's body jerked. "Darn. That was a strong one."

"He kicked again?" he asked, grin wide. He put his hands on her tummy. The first time his son kicked, a couple of weeks before their anniversary, was like being hit with an anvil, but in a good way. Reid felt a flutter. "Shit, I love that."

"You're lucky the baby can't quite hear you yet," she said.

He chuckled. "I'll clean it up." He bent down and gave her tummy a kiss. "You know, if I had bet someone that our baby was a boy, I would have won." Because it was a boy, no real surprise to them but it was nice to see on the ultrasound.

"Betting on the baby," she tsked.

When she took a step back towards the bathroom, a strong wave of light-headedness came over her and she saw white, her head felt like it was compressing. Reid caught her before she could fall.

"Row."

"It's okay," she said. "Just got a bit dizzy." Her face was pale, she felt a cold sweat coming on.

Reid began to take her pulse to which she did not object. It was 112. "Does your chest hurt?"

She shook her head.

They had their second weekly appointment tomorrow, but he wondered if he should just take her in today.

"No, it's okay," Rowan replied to his silent thought, "I'm feeling better. I just need to lie down for a bit." _Just for a bit. _"Can you hand me the baby journal? I need to record the time of those kicks."

xx

"He's already saying I need to take a sabbatical from work," Hope said, giving her husband admonishing eye.

"Yeah, well, we'll talk to the doctor and see," Pogue voiced, not giving ground.

Hope rolled her eyes and went back to talk with the other pregnant women. The guys were congregating nearest the kitchen with celebratory beers.

"I don't know about you," Maria said, "but I can hardly sit still. I can't remember the last time I've had so much energy."

Ginger and Judy had to concur, that is after the morning sickness had abated.

"Wait until you feel him kick," Ginger added, smiling.

"Oh, he finally kicked, Ginger?" Maria exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

"It'll be a while for me yet," Judy said.

"It's a wonderful feeling," Rowan put in.

But Rowan wished she could say she had as much energy as they all did. That she felt like she could run a marathon or jump for joy whenever the mood struck. The doctor allowed her mild exercise, brief walks, some light yoga, but nothing compared to what her female companions were capable of.

xx

Reid saw the brief flash of regret in his wife's eyes, but it quickly dissipated because he knew she did not want anyone to see and ruin the happy atmosphere. She had felt marginally better after resting the previous evening. At their gyno appointment this morning the doctor wasn't overly pleased with her vitals, but was always sympathetic and understanding. She once again reminded Rowan to take it easy, and the gamut of other health regimens which Rowan always followed to a T.

"Where's Gabe?" Tyler asked Hunter.

"Called away to another dimension," he replied.

"Maybe when you two have kids the work load will taper off," Caleb said.

All male eyes centered on the second eldest Son of Ipswich.

"I…" Hunter trailed off.

"You could have kids," Chase put in affably. "Isn't it the thing nowadays?"

"I never thought about it," Hunter answered.

"Well, you're going to have a shitload of kids calling you 'Uncle Hunter,'" Reid said, "so you won't ever be short of a bunch of tiny creatures demanding a piggy-back ride or something."

They chuckled.

"Or asking you to float them in the air," Pogue said.

"Raphael and Uriel nag me for that," Hunter confided, not without humor. "What's several more?"

xx

Mid-laugh, Ginger's cell phone rang. She apologized as she glanced at the caller ID. Her brow furrowed, but she did not answer.

"Who is it?" Maria asked.

"Just a friend," Ginger replied, putting away the phone.

"Ooh…that friend from the picnic?" Tyler's wife prodded. "What was his name?" She looked at Rowan.

"Jeffrey," Rowan said.

xx

Chase's stance tensed at the mention of Jeffrey's name.

"Damn, your wife got a stalker or something?" Reid quipped.

He didn't reply. Not used to confiding in others besides Ginger and Dottie, he didn't recognize the subtle invitation to vent guy-to-guy. So, naturally, Chase dealt with it the only way he knew how.

"Ginger, we have to go," he said, walking over to her.

All the girls startled at the sudden male intrusion.

"But, Chase-"

"Now."

Not wanting to create a scene, Ginger smiled apologetically with fond goodbyes and left with her husband.

xx

All he had wanted was to hear her voice, but she didn't answer. Jeffrey fumed deeply from across the street, hidden behind a tree. He wanted to be close to her, all he had was their lunches two days a week. But they seemed to be tapering off as the husband or another friend made plans with Ginger during their time.

Our_ time_, Jeffrey growled.

Three minutes later he saw Ginger emerge from the apartment building with Chase. His heart galloped upon seeing his lady love; his veins pulsed fiercely seeing her with that ignoramus. Jeffrey noticed said ignoramus did not look happy.

_Because I called?_ he mused. Perhaps.

Did Chase think of Jeffrey as competition? A rival for Ginger's affections? It was the only logical excuse for Chase's ill reaction. Jeffrey snorted contemptuously when Chase opened Ginger's car door for her. Gallantry from a Neanderthal.

Tomorrow, Wednesday, was their lunch date. Ginger had not said anything about other plans, so Jeffrey meant to make certain that it was just he and Ginger.

xx

"I can't believe you did that!" Ginger exclaimed as Chase drove.

He hands clenched the steering wheel and he stared straight ahead, not sparing Ginger a glance.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded. He didn't answer. "Chase!"

"Is that asshole so obsessed with you he has to call everyday?"

"He doesn't call everyday," she insisted.

"He calls enough."

Pause. "Have you been checking my phone Chase Smithers Collins?"

"Don't pull that middle name on me. Yes, I've been checking your phone." Jeffrey and Ginger didn't talk as much as it would seem, but they did have lengthy conversations for up to an hour.

"You don't trust me?"

He chuckled sharply. "No, I trust _you_. I don't trust him."

"You don't even know him," she argued.

"I know something's not right with him."

Ginger glared at him. "You've spoken to him once. _Once_. You have no right to judge him."

Chase snorted. "He does see that ring on your finger, doesn't he?"

"We're back to that again? Because I have a new friend, one who's male?" She did not give him a chance to reply. "Two people of the opposite sex _can_ be friends. Look at Aaron Abbot and Rowan. Hunter and Rowan!"

"That's different," he growled. "And Hunter's gay, he doesn't count."

"How?"

"It just is!"

Ginger exhaled audibly. "You're jealous."

The silence was palpable. In a low voice, Chase said, "What did you say?"

"You are _jealous_, Chase Smithers Collins."

This time his middle name rang like a bell. He was convinced that middle names were given at birth for no other purpose than to be a signal when you were in deep shit.

"We'll talk about this later," he grumbled.

Ginger said nothing. She had her arms crossed over her chest, head turned to look out the window. After a very lengthy silence she spoke, "Jeffrey's had a hard time of it, Chase. You know he was married once?"

Chase frowned.

"But she died. In childbirth…the baby, too." Ginger looked at him. At least his jaw was no longer clenched. "Her name was Josephine."

"I'm supposed to feel sorry for him now?"

"No. But he's obviously lonely. There's no harm in extending a hand of friendship."

He sighed. "I don't like it Gin, but I can't stop you."

"Fine."

As they neared home, Chase asked, "Did you ever get his last name?"

Her brow rose. "Rosenberg."

xx

"Uh oh," Maria said after Chase and Ginger left. "I detect a marital spat coming on."

The guys came over to join their women.

"Jeffrey must be Ginger's first real male friend," Judy commented. "And Chase is having a difficult time assimilating that."

Pogue scoffed under his breath, having been right in Chase's shoes. "Maybe I should recommend my old counselor to him." This received a chuckle.

"Yeah, if Pogue can overcome _his_ moods," Hunter said, smirking.

"Maybe he needs a 'guy' night," Hope suggested, looking at the males. "You could take him to Nicky's."

It didn't sound like a bad idea. They hadn't been to their favorite hangout of yore in a few months now. It wasn't just for teenagers. And one was never too old for pool or foosball. Not long after, the couples left, leaving Hope and Pogue alone. Both were still processing the pregnancy and looking forward to their gyno appointment the following day.

Hope had not been exaggerating when she'd told her friends that Pogue was already harping on her to 'take it easy' with the yoga and self-defense instructing. Hope was in excellent shape and was confident the doctor would agree with her continuing her job; up until a certain point in her pregnant state of course. She was going to do anything and everything to make certain she and her baby remained healthy.

"I was thinking," Pogue said. They sat on the roof upon a wooden bench-swing they'd put up years ago. It was supported by a sturdy A-frame of durable wood.

"Hmm?" she said. Hope was quite content laying on the swing, head on her husband's lap, legs hanging over the edge.

"The apartment's big enough for the two of us," he said as he stroked his fingers through her hair. "But our son's going to need room to play."

"Like a big back yard."

Pogue smiled. "Yeah. And the roof probably isn't the safest place to be."

"So…are you saying we should get a house?" Hope had been thinking of that for a while now, but it never seemed like a priority with it being just the two of them.

"Do you want a house?"

Hope grinned. She remembered having a house and back yard once. When her parents were alive, before they died. It'd been filled with smiles and laughter, some tears, but mostly Hope recalled the good times. She had lost her family young, and had not felt the security of family until she met Pogue years later.

"When can we start looking?" she asked.

xx

"Listen, I know Row will resist it, but please call me if she feels sick," Reid told Hunter.

Hunter nodded. "I will. No worries."

Reid had just kissed his wife (who was gardening) goodbye and was walking towards the front door with Hunter. The blond just didn't feel comfortable with leaving Rowan alone for too long by herself.

"I shouldn't be going to this," Reid mumbled.

The taller of the two chuckled and slapped his friend on the back. "Go on, man. Schmooze with the lawyers and business types, get this ownership thing wrapped up."

"I hate schmoozing," Reid complained, tugging at his tie.

Today he was meeting with his lawyer (Atticus Crane, who mostly did prosecutorial work, but moonlighted as the Family's legal representative, along with his two sons), the ex-owner of Beans, and some other 'business types,' to finalize the process. There were still some nuts and bolts to tinker with despite Reid Garwin being, technically, the owner of Beans.

Five minutes later, not without some more grimaces from Reid, Hunter walked back outside where Rowan was now sitting on a blanket, tossing a ball to Erwin while Tippy and Bruce Lee wrestled. Hunter sat down next to her with an exaggerated groan of relaxation. Rowan smiled at him.

"Nice break from slaying demons," Hunter mused.

She chuckled. "Slaying demons to a hormonal pregnant woman."

"Yeah, I don't know which is worse."

Rowan playfully slugged his arm before falling silent.

Hunter gave her a few minutes of playing fetch with Erwin before he spoke to her about something on his mind. "I noticed you were kind of quiet yesterday at Pogue's."

"Hmm." She threw the ball one more time for Erwin. "Can we go for a walk? I didn't get my daily exercise yet."

Hunter helped her up. The animals, upon seeing their humans heading for the lake, got up and followed. Rowan threaded her arm through Hunter's, one of the five men she felt absolutely at ease with, always. The breeze ruffled her hair and she wiped it out of her face. Her aversion to being near large bodies of water had gradually waned over the years though she still preferred to keep at least ten feet distance when she took a stroll.

"I wish I could run," Rowan said softly. "Or have the energy to be on my feet for hours at a time, take self-defense." She rolled her eyes at that. "Something."

"It's hard for some women," he tried, hoping his words offered some solace. Hunter thought that his much beloved friend was beyond that at this point.

"I know," she agreed. "But why does it have to be hard for me?" She looked up at him. "Just this one time, Hunter. This one experience I'd like not to be…ill. I'm happy about my baby but… I'm scared I'm not strong enough to carry him." She stopped walking now, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"You are strong enough," he told her, believing it.

"Physically? No. Maybe not. I have to…do more monitoring of myself than the healthy pregnant woman. Reid's worried. He shouldn't have to be this worried!"

"He's worried because he loves you."

"But he shouldn't have to be," she insisted. She sniffed. "Bruce Lee was hiding the other day. So I followed him. He was behind Reid's mini bar." Rowan breathed deeply. "Reid knows I don't go back there because, you know, it's his place." Rowan smiled at this. "And I found a list of books." Not like the ones on becoming a prospective father, the ones with humorous titles.

Hunter saw she needed a pause and did not bother her when she ceased speaking for a minute and wiped her tears away.

"It was a list of books about the loss of a child, miscarriage and how to deal with it, premature birth." She laughed bitterly through her tears. "He shouldn't even have to think of that. And he is because I…" She held both hands over her stomach. "Because I'm weak."

He pulled her into his arms, unable to keep from doing so any longer.

"If…if anything happens to our baby…do you think Reid will hate me for it?"

"No!" Hunter exclaimed, cupping her face in his hands. "Listen to me, Rowan. There's nothing you could do to make Reid hate you. He knows you're strong. And he knows your being sick is not your fault."

"And what if our baby is sick because of me? Complications from premature birth, or just being affected by the preeclampsia?" She sniffed. "What then?"

He shook his head, almost imperceptibly.

Before he could answer, she said, "Argh!" Rowan stepped away with a self-deprecating smile on her face. "Listen to me. Spouting self-pity." She wiped her face as best she could with her hands. "I'm being stupid."

"No."

Rowan waved him off good-naturedly. "Let's go in. I'm having one of those pregnant woman cravings."

Knowing that steering her back into talking of her troubles wasn't best at the moment, Hunter let Rowan lapse back into her natural state of benevolence. She took his hand and laced his fingers with hers, simply comforted by the gentle squeeze of his grip.

"One more thing," she said.

"Yeah?"

Rowan lifted the hem of her peasant skirt. "Tell me honestly. Do my ankles look puffy?"

xx

"You look really nice today," Jeffrey complimented Ginger.

She blushed lightly. "Thank you." Her eyes danced away, embarrassed. "It's just the hormones though. The 'glow.'"

Jeffrey chuckled. "That's what my wife said." This was good, he needed to insert Josephine into the conversation as much as possible; to get Ginger's sympathy, compassion. Reel her in.

As was his intention, Ginger did don a genuinely sympathetic expression. After telling Chase about Jeffrey's past, her husband had been quiet. They still weren't entirely made up from the previous day because Ginger believed she'd done nothing wrong and no apology would be coming from her. And Chase was being plain stubborn. He'd gotten a new wind for his current novel and was alternating between typing and writing depending on where he was.

Jeffrey cleared his throat, sensing (peevishly) that he was losing Ginger to some other place in her head. "I was wondering," he proposed. He once again had her focus. "This Saturday the Coolidge Corner Theatre is showing a double-feature of classic romance films. I have an extra ticket and I'd love it if you'd go with me."

Her brow rose and she did not answer for a moment.

"I promise I'm not one of those people who chat throughout the whole film," he joked.

Ginger grinned. "That's good. It's very tempting. I love romance movies."

"They're showing _Casablanca_, and _Love Story_."

"Those are two of my favorites!"

"Mine, too!" And he had watched and watched them, taking copious notes, memorizing lines. So he said, "Here's lookin' at you kid."

"'I wish I didn't love you so much,'" Ginger quoted the next line. She gasped, put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry. I just got caught up."

"It happens to me all the time," he laughed. "So?"

"Hmm…" She worried her bottom lip. "I…" Why was she so apprehensive? She and Jeffrey were just friends, friends went out to see movies together. "Okay. What the heck!"

"Great!" His cheeks hurt he was smiling so wide. "I can't wait. I can pick you up around noon."

"You know, I think it'd be best if I just met you at the theatre," Ginger said. Wouldn't want Chase giving Jeffrey the evil eye or trying to interrogate her friend.

"Whatever you prefer." _As long as I get you._

xx_  
_

When Reid got home Rowan was sleeping. Erwin was curled up against her back with Bruce Lee under his muzzle, and Tippy was gently held against Rowan's chest. He slowly tapped into their bond so he could feel what his wife was in her slumber. There was no discomfort, just genuine, peaceful sleep.

The blond changed quietly so as not to disturb her and went downstairs to talk to Hunter. Naturally, the first words out of his mouth less than fifteen minutes ago were to inquire about Rowan, but hadn't gotten a full report.

"Sandwich?" Hunter asked.

"You making it?" Reid replied.

Hunter snorted. "At least I _can_ make a sandwich."

"I can make sandwiches."

The Shepherd merely chuckled. "Rowan made them before she went to rest. She knew you'd be hungry when you got back."

_That's why I love her_, Reid thought. He and Hunter sat in the TV room (adjacent to the kitchen) on the couch, shoeless feet propped on the coffee table, with fat sub sandwiches on a Dixie plate and a side of chips.

"You think we're too old to be spoiled like this?" Hunter inquired.

Reid glared at him incredulously. "That's a philosophical argument I don't want to get into. I like being spoiled."

"Yeah, and after your son's born?" Hunter parried.

Reid grinned, shrugged, took a healthy bite of his sub. After a bit, when a commercial break interrupted the _Discovery_ channel's segment on the history of witches, Reid remembered something from the previous day.

"Oh, yeah, you free this weekend?"

"Nah. What's up?"

"That thing the girls mentioned yesterday at Pogue's. About going to Nicky's."

"I'm free."

"One of us has to call Chase for the invite."

Hunter eyed Reid blandly, jaw moving monotonously.

"Ah, come on!" Reid said. "You missed our intervention thing so now you have to do your part and call Chase."

"Why don't you call him?"

Reid sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew that it would probably be best if he did. For some reason, Reid understood Chase's biting humor and outlook on things; not overly pessimistic but certainly with an edge. Plus, Rowan had asked him to reach out to Chase. Not that he liked to do a lot of 'reaching;' he was a guy after all, and Moments with anyone other than Rowan made him grimace.

"All right, I'll call him," the blond capitulated, receiving an arched brow from Hunter. "No one can say no to me." Bite. Chew.

Hunter snorted. "Yeah, Reid, you're persuasive that way."

Still chewing, he said, "Don't mock me."

"Whatever." Bite. Chew. "How was the meeting?"

"All done with the schmoozing. My dad thinks I should take some business classes though."

"Go back to college?"

Reid frowned theatrically. "Not for a degree. But just to have a better understanding of the business world." He shook his head mournfully, as if the return to academics was inevitable and as uncomfortable as a scheduled colonoscopy.

"You going to?"

"My dad knows more about business than I do. So…" Bite. Chew. Swallow. "I'll have to think about it. I won't make any solid plans until after the baby's born."

Mentioning the impending birth of said baby, Hunter was more clearly reminded of Rowan's painful insecurities. Should he mention it to Reid? Or would that give the blonde more reason to worry? One of issues that had Rowan fretting. Luckily for Hunter, Reid was so occupied with the last bits of his sub and complaining about the some of the myths and legends about witches on the _Discovery_ channel, that he did not notice Hunter's furrowed brow of troubled indecision.

xx

"You are not going," Chase ordered.

Ginger exhaled sharply. "I can go where I please with my friend."

"Jeffrey," he scoffed, spitting the name out like poison. "Spending all day with him?"

"It's a double feature, Chase!" She would be leaving in twenty minutes to meet Jeffrey at the theatre. She hadn't told Chase of her plans until forty-five minutes ago. He'd been so angry he stalked off without a word. Now he was calm enough to talk…sort of.

Chase lorded over her as she sat on the bed to put on her boots. "Ginger. You're not going."

She stood up, head tipped back to look him in the eyes. "Chase, you cannot tell me who I may or may not socialize with. I don't know how many times I can tell you that Jeffrey and I are just friends until you believe it. I love you more than anyone, and you're my best friend, you don't have to be afraid of losing my affection for you."

"I'm not afraid of Jeffrey replacing me!"

"I can't think of any other reason why you're so opposed to this then." Ginger shrugged. "You're going to have to accept it." Chase was stunned which gave Ginger the moment to stand on tip-toe and give her husband a kiss on the cheek.

Chase was standing in the same place when she grabbed her purse and fifteen seconds later the front door closed behind her.

xx

It was Saturday so naturally Nicky's was crowded. Since they were teenagers the place hadn't changed. The jukebox was in the same place, as were the foosball and pool tables. People still refused to form an orderly line to order at the bar, instead choosing to yell their orders over peoples' heads. And when a patron got rowdy, Nicky still had his old wooden bat to wield.

Caleb, Reid, Tyler, Pogue, Hunter and Chase occupied a round table in the back. The eldest Son of Ipswich had been the last one to arrive and probably would have begged off if Reid hadn't called to remind him of their get together at Nicky's.

"Pinkie and Laurie declined the offer to come," Reid was saying.

"Apparently we're too rugged for them," Hunter added.

"Did Ginger join in the chick flick fest tonight?" Reid asked Chase. He couldn't remember if Rowan said if Ginger would make it or not to their place for said movie night.

At the mention of Ginger, Chase's jaw clenched and he took a drink of his beer to keep from answering for a moment. "I don't think so."

"Oh, yeah," Reid blurted, suddenly remembering, "she went to that old theatre with her friend, right?"

Chase gripped his beer bottle, blue eyes glaring above his companions' head. Tyler nudged Reid with his elbow.

"They're not friends," Chase said as if it were an afterthought.

The guys stared at him. Reid said, "You know, Pogue could suggest a great counselor to help you out with these jealousy issues-" He was met with a chorus of disdainful groans, and reproachful eyes. "I'm just saying!"

"I'm not jealous," Chase defended, and even to his ears the denial sounded false, especially in the light of male comrades; who were giving him dubious stares mixed with wry pity because they'd all been there a time or two.

"Sure, right," Reid said, nodding.

"Do you shut up?" Chase snapped. "Ever?"

"No, he doesn't," Caleb answered. "Ever."

Reid opened his mouth, "I'm just saying-"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you," Tyler cut him off.

"Like you guys haven't been in Chase's shoes here," Reid went on valiantly.

That rendered them suitably quiet, dousing it with their beverages. Reid was grinning superiorly at his coup; the last word. He broke the silence by saying, "I read one of your books."

Chase's brow rose. _Reid_ read one of his books?

"Well, I mean, Rowan read one of the short stories to me and I didn't know you had written it-"

"Otherwise you wouldn't have listened?" Chase interrupted dryly, getting a laugh from the guys.

"This was several years ago, so, yeah, I probably wouldn't have," Reid answered honestly. "It was okay, kind of wordy though."

"It's a _book_," Chase rejoined.

"Hence the _words_, Reid," Hunter said wryly.

And even Chase found himself laughing, joining in the camaraderie like he belonged. Funny, the last time he had been here he was just coming from watching a movie with Pogue's ex-girlfriend, trying to horn his way into the group, causing tension that led to the inevitable showdown that had ultimately led him to…Ginger. If he hadn't lost against Caleb that night, he never would have met her. And…

Someone nudged him, it was Reid.

"All of us have been jealous of at least one of our significant other's male friends," Reid told him.

Chase glanced at the guys who all agreed somewhat sheepishly, but as evidence of their proudly worn wedding rings, they'd worked it out with their partners.

"And unless we've got solid proof that the dude's some kind of psycho, we have to accept it," was Reid's final word. "Now, enough caring-and-sharing. Who's up for pool?"

xx

"'Some proof that the dude's a psycho'?" Rowan quoted Reid from earlier that night.

It was one in the morning, her guests had departed sometime after eleven, and her husband came home a few minutes past midnight. They were getting ready for bed as Reid told her about Nicky's.

Reid grinned at her. "I got my point across." With a relaxed groan he got into bed next to Rowan. "How's baby doing?" He put his hand on her tummy, hoping to feel a kick.

"Sleeping," she said. "I can tell."

"Sleeping as quiet as our furry kids?" He looked at the three animals, dead to the world on their beds in the corner.

"I think all the girl stuff tired them out," Rowan said. She turned off the lamp, getting situated with Reid. "I wish Ginger could have come."

Reid chuckled. "I bet Chase wished she had come here too." As opposed to where Ginger had gone.

xx

Jeffrey was still high from his day with Ginger. His entire body was on vibrate from being so close to her for several hours. Many times he had had to restrain himself from reaching over and taking her hand in the dark movie theatre. Instead, as they shared a jumbo bowl of popcorn, he had timed himself accordingly so their hands would periodically meet. He had also managed to swipe the straw she had used for her drink. He added it to his collection.

What was she doing now? Jeffrey wondered. Probably sleeping soundly. He imagined it was he that was slumbering next to her and not that…

Red rage coursed through him violently.

"No," he seethed under his breath. "Don't think about that."

His gut clenched, past memories of betrayal seeping forefront to his mind. They had cruelly betrayed him, turned their backs on him. Bitches! Whores!

Jeffrey reached under his bed to retrieve a thick photo album. His entire body shuddered, seeing her face again. Josephine. His fingertips stroked the page.

"Why did you betray me, Josephine?" he whispered. "I would have done anything for you."

He scanned the photographs he had taken. Josephine in the park, at work, shopping, working, living her life. A life she should have been spending with him. Pictures then graduated to newspaper articles. His Josephine had gone missing. The search for his Josephine spread wide and far. Her loved ones interviews filled with pleading and laments of their lost Josephine.

And that man. His face pictured in black and white. The _man_ Josephine had betrayed him for.

Jeffrey scoffed. Well, he showed her what happened to those who deceived him, who toyed with his heart strings before cutting them viciously.

The stories of Josephine stopped. Her memory faded to the next chapter in the album's contents, his once beloved Janice. She had mislead him too.

Rhona. Lacey. Carlene.

All unfaithful.

But not Ginger. No, Ginger would never let him down. She wasn't like the others. She was pure, wholesome, faithful. And when the time was right, Ginger, he, and the baby would begin a fresh life together. After all, Ginger told him that she loved him just the other day. (In his delusional mind he dismissed the fact that Ginger was quoting a line from _Casablanca_.) And Ginger would not profess love insincerely.

Jeffrey closed the album reverently.

* * *

**I noticed some more people were alerting this story. I'd like to know what you guys think. :)**

**Major thanks to the continued readers and/or reviews. Always hugely appreciated. :D  
**


	8. Through a Glass Darkly

**VIII. Through a Glass Darkly**

_For now we see through a glass, darkly.  
1 Corinthians 13:12_

"Maybe I could have the baby at home," Rowan mused.

Reid stopped what he was doing (applying a wall decal in the nursery) to look at his wife. "At home?"

"Yes," she smiled. "A good old-fashioned home birth."

"Uh…" he chuckled, flattened down the paper. "I don't know… You don't think it'd be safer to be in a hospital?" Because he did.

She sighed. "I know. A hospital is best." A hospital, where she had spent much of her time the previous month.

A week after that outing at Nicky's, Rowan had been admitted to the hospital with a low-grade fever. Normally a low fever wouldn't have been a cause for alarm, but with the preeclampsia a low-grade fever was dangerous. Then the headaches had followed, vomiting, chest pains. She had to stay for two weeks, when she got home it was nearing the end of July. More and more rest was ordered, along with the frequent testing, the increased vigilance.

In the mean time, all through August, Reid and Rowan prepared for the baby. The blond baby-proofed the house. Instead of going to stores to shop for baby things, they shopped online. Standing up for too long, excessive movement that would come with going from one store to another, wasn't safe for Rowan. They ordered the crib, curtains, rug, all the baby paraphernalia, and put it on rush order.

Now, it was the second week of September; she was twenty-eight weeks pregnant; their baby was due in a little less than two months. Rowan thought it a good omen that the estimated due date turned out to be the same day as Reid's birthday, October 31st.

Mostly, Reid sensed a darkening of spirit in Rowan that worried him. Like a reproach of character, her character, turned inwards. She didn't say anything, though. Just went on as if all was normal. Except for this talk of an at-home birth.

She gazed around the nursery from the glider rocking chair she was sitting on by the window. It was almost finished. Rowan was no artist (not like Maria), but she did know a lot about the combination of colors and placement of furniture to create spiritual harmony and a well-adjusted atmosphere. The nursery was bright, but not overly so. There were earth tones; the left side of the room began as a day in the jungle, then cascaded across the ceiling, slowly converging into night with twinkling stars and an ethereal moon with a kind face. Rowan had intricately placed protective charms around the room that blended with the décor.

The crib was placed on the right side. The sun shone well there but not on the baby's face. They had little drawers and shelves, changing station, small tables with lamps, a circular rug in the middle of the room (of which the animals were now sleeping on), bookshelf with both new and old children's books.

"Done!" Reid said with flourish, having applied the very last decal.

Rowan got up slowly. "You did great."

He grinned, put his arm around her. "Takes two, babe."

"You think this one's little brother or sister will use this room?"

Reid collected himself quickly enough (from the jarring thought of Rowan having another baby) so that his wife didn't pick up on his shock. It wasn't that he didn't want another kid, but he honestly believed that Rowan could not go through another pregnancy. Now wasn't the time to talk about it though. So, he said, "He's probably going to want to move further away from our room the older he gets. Like to the attic."

Rowan gaped at him. "Don't say that. That's a long ways away." They chuckled together. "He still needs a name."

"Oh, boy." They had gone back and forth and around the world on this, and were still unable to decide. He suggested they go downstairs for a snack to mull it over.

They walked, one of Reid's arms around her waist and the other lightly gripping her arm. Rowan moved slowly, conscious of her need to keep a normal blood pressure (as normal as it could be in her condition). With the use of her magical ablutions, any swelling of limbs was absent, which certainly made it easier to get around. The last thing she needed was shoes that didn't fit and bit her feet, or slowed circulation to the extremities.

"There are so many good names," Rowan said as she sat down at the kitchen table. She couldn't count how many times she'd flipped through the book of baby names, circling the ones she and Reid thought had potential.

"I don't want him to have a name that gets his butt kicked in school," Reid said. He was making her some tomato soup. "Well," he paused with a smirk, "he's going to be a 'Son of Ipswich' and when's the last time a Son got messed with?"

"You guys got into fights," she replied.

"But we always came out on top," Reid said. "Our son will be popular." He said it like it was fact.

"No one would know the name 'Garwin' if he didn't go to Spenser."

His head whipped around. "Not go to Spenser?"

"Reid, he doesn't have to follow in your footsteps."

"They're all going to Spenser. Tyler's, Caleb's… Our sons are going there."

Rowan pursed her lips, amused. "He might want to go to public school."

Reid muttered something. "Let's think of a name first."

Rowan chuckled. "All right."

While the tomato soup readied, a strong gust of wind had Rowan getting up from her chair to stand by the open sliding door. The air tickled the tips of her bare feet and slightly ruffled her hair. The sky was becoming overcast at the same time she felt a distant pang in her hip.

"It's going to rain soon," Rowan announced absently as her fingertips drummed on her tummy.

Erwin passed by her to outside, the doggy door flapping one way then the other. He trotted across the vast yard, passed the greenhouse and into the woods, but not so far that she couldn't make him out.

"Those raccoons aren't out there, are they?" Reid asked.

"Boris and Bernie, Reid," Rowan reminded him.

He snorted. "Beggars, you mean."

She chuckled. "No, they're not out there." Boris and Bernie were two (raccoons, as Reid said) 'guests' that often frequented their backyard.

Reid stood beside her now. Damn raccoons. They liked everyone else but him.

"Because you look at them like they're thieves," Rowan said, smiling. "It probably gets a little insulting."

"Uh-huh," Reid answered. He walked back to the kitchen and put the finishing touches on the tomato soup. He dipped his index finger in to taste. Good. Just right.

"Thank you," she said, sitting down at the table again.

Reid leaned down and kissed her on the curve of her neck. It sent shivers down her spine; even more so when she pulled him down further to meet her lips. The kiss went on…and on.

"Don't tempt me," Reid said, pulling away painfully. This was definitely the longest they'd gone without sex while living under the same roof. There was very pleasurable fondling at times, but…

"I know, I know," she commiserated. Rowan looked at him. "I'm sorry, Reid."

His eyes widened momentarily in surprise. He realized that she felt personally responsible for the lack of sex right now. "Hey," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear, "if not having sex is what we have to do to keep you healthy, then that's what we're doing." He brushed a kiss on her forehead. "It's not your fault."

Rowan's smile flickered like a weak light bulb you knew was about to go out. Erwin's bark broke her out of her stupor as he swept back in the house.

"Are you eating?" she asked her husband.

He nodded.

"Did you wrap your gift for Caleb?" she said. Her brother's twenty-ninth birthday was in two days, September ninth.

"You can't wrap a hug, Rowan," he said.

Rowan laughed and rolled her eyes. "Boys."

xx

Despite the bit of overcast Maria Simms was in a great mood. Her walk was bouncy as she made her way to the library Ginger worked at (she had parked down the street). It was Thursday so she knew that Jeffrey person wasn't having lunch with her. Since that day Chase had so ungraciously (men!) escorted Ginger from Pogue and Hope's apartment, Maria had managed to pull the story from Ginger, out of curiosity and caring. She was glad that it was easier to talk to Ginger now because her husband and the rest of the Sons had bridged the gap with Chase. Stubborn men, she thought.

In her opinion (a biased one) the best part of the Athenaeum was its art gallery, but that was not to say she did not appreciate the building's overall magnificence. Maria rounded the block that led to the very front of the building. A breeze ruffled her silky dark brown hair.

She wore storm blue skinny maternity jeans, black high-heel pumps, and white V-neck tee that conformed nicely to her body, revealing her four and half month baby bump. No, not even pregnancy could keep Maria from being fashionable. And thanks to Rowan's oils and creams, she did not have to worry about puffy ankles to deter her from wearing her favorite shoes.

To her luck, just as she got to her destination, Ginger was coming out of the library.

"Ginger!" Maria called out, waving.

Ginger turned in her direction, smiled. "Hey!"

"Are you on your lunch break?"

"Yeah."

Maria gave her a hug. "I was nearby doing some retail therapy, realized it was around lunch time and thought I'd try to catch you."

"You caught me," Ginger replied.

xx

Just coming around the opposite corner of Maria was Jeffrey. He wanted to surprise Ginger with an impromptu lunch invitation. There was no reason why they had to keep it to Mondays and Wednesdays, right? Yet, to his immense displeasure, he saw another woman already laughing with Ginger. What was her name? Marissa…Melissa… Maria! That was it.

He was about to make himself invisible but Maria's eyes caught his person before he could.

xx

"Is that your friend?" Maria asked.

Ginger turned her head. "Oh, it is." She waved.

Jeffrey, who was both parts angry and embarrassed, approached. "Hello, Ginger."

"Maria this is Jeffrey. Jeffrey, Maria," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Maria said. She held out her hand.

After a momentary pause Jeffrey took it. Maria held his clammy hand for a mere second because that was precisely how long Jeffrey had held hers. His grip was slack and dismissive. She did not show her consternation.

"We were just going to lunch," Ginger said to Jeffrey.

"Oh." He stood awkwardly. _Well, why the hell should _I _leave?_ he thought, indignation surging forth. _He_ was Ginger's friend, too. A _good_ friend. And if this airhead (for he saw Maria for what she was) could encroach upon Ginger's invaluable time, then so could he.

"Would you…like to join us?" Ginger asked, unable to politely rebuff him.

"That would be great," he replied, only addressing her. "Why don't we go to our usual place?"

Maria's brow rose to her friend inquisitively, indicating that she did not mind. They went to Ginger and Jeffrey's 'usual place,' and ate outside. Sensing that Ginger was somewhat uncomfortable with this scenario, Maria took hold of the conversation seamlessly, a talent of hers.

"So, Jeffrey, do you work around here?" she questioned.

Jeffrey felt like the orbs of Medusa were upon him. So much so that he avoided Maria's bright brown eyes that held nothing but curiosity (though he could not see this). He cleared his throat. "Um, no. I work from home."

"Ooh. Doing what?"

There was a hesitation, and Ginger spoke, "He answers questions online and on phone to those who are having problems with their computers."

He stared at her gratefully. To hear that mellifluous voice of hers. He could bask in it all day if it weren't for…

"You must be extremely tech savvy to do that," Maria was saying. "I could not, for the life of me, do something like that." She chuckled along with Ginger who said the same for herself.

"You could do anything you put your mind to Ginger," Jeffrey was quick to say with such extreme sincerity and affection it made Ginger blush.

It was obvious to Maria that Jeffrey was head over heels for Ginger; however, she did not think that Ginger herself saw it. And there was something…_cloying_ about this Jeffrey person. He hadn't once looked her in the eyes even when speaking to her, and only spoke after she had asked him a question directly.

Either he was shy or pompously rude, Maria figured.

Ginger's cell phone rang. "Excuse me."

And that was when Maria saw it (in the space of a nanosecond). Ginger's face lit up hearing her husband's voice on the other line, and Jeffrey's eyes went stone cold. Maria Simms literally felt her flesh creep and a chill numb her spine. Though his facial muscles remained amiable, the eyes were…

_Terrifying_, Maria thought.

As quickly as it had come, it was gone. But the menace Jeffrey had exuded still lingered around her. Ginger, caught up in answering Chase's question, noticed none of this.

"Okay, love you too. Bye bye." Ginger hung up. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Maria replied.

"Can't you tell him that you're busy and call him back next time?" Jeffrey asked.

Maria and Ginger stilled. Ginger opened her mouth to speak, "I…"

Maria once again came to the rescue. She laughed. "Oh, pfft. If Ty calls me and I don't answer he worries. Even though it's unnecessary. Of course, unless he knows beforehand that I'm busy with something."

Ginger nodded, grateful for Maria's understanding. "Same with Chase. He never calls me during work hours."

"Well, speaking of work," Jeffrey interrupted. He stood up. "I have to get back to mine." He smiled tightly at Ginger. "I'll talk to you later." He walked away without a word to Maria.

They watched his back, astounded, until he was out of sight.

"I'm so sorry, Maria," Ginger apologized. "He's usually more polite than that."

Maria waved it off. "Sweetie, isn't it so obvious that he's besotted with you?"

"Chase says that, too. We can be friends-"

She grinned. "I _know_ two people of the opposite sex can be friends, but that doesn't mean someone in that friendship can't be attracted to the other person. And Jeffrey is _so_ attracted to you. He never took his eyes off of you."

Ginger kneaded her napkin thoughtfully. "You… Really?"

She nodded sagely. "I know."

Chase's wife grimaced. "I didn't know… I'm so stupid."

"No!" Maria exclaimed, putting her hand over Ginger's. "Some people hide it well. But there are also people, like _me_, that you can't hide it from."

This made Ginger feel better. "Chase is the only man I really _know_ so with others…" To her relief, Maria was nodding in understanding. Ginger loved talking to Rowan, but she had to admit that it was nice having various personalities, like Maria's, to bounce things off of as well.

"Oh my God!" Maria said, looking at her thin silver watch. "You're going to be late getting back to work."

Ginger, checking her own watch, agreed. "I completely lost track of time." They paid and quickly returned to the place where they had met up forty-five minutes ago.

"I think we need a girls' night, by the way," Maria said. "Something casual. Maybe it'll cheer Row up, too."

"That would be great. She is sort of down," Ginger agreed.

They hugged goodbye, Ginger went back into the building, and Maria returned to her car. Now that she was alone, the memory of Jeffrey's malevolent stare came back to her. She shivered unconsciously.

xx

"That nutty, huh?" Rowan replied. Maria had called her an hour ago to tell her about her day, eventually getting to the lunch with Ginger and Jeffrey. "Was it supernatural-nutty, or Ted Bundy-nutty?"

"Hmm…I'm more leaning to Ted Bundy-nutty."

She paused thoughtfully. "I thought his aura seemed a bit fractured when I met him at the picnic." Rowan rubbed her forehead. A headache was coming on.

They talked for a bit more before hanging up. Rowan got up from the couch and sat behind her apothecary desk, the headache still niggling. She moved the mouse on the pad and her computer came out of sleeper mode. It wasn't like her to have high tech things in her sanctum sanctorum, but a few years ago she bit and put her computer in here. It was a quick, easy way of keeping inventory of her supplies, although she did keep a written record too. But she wasn't perusing the computer to check her records.

Instead, she checked her e-mail. Junk. Junk. Junk. Delete. Delete. Delete. Then she saw a familiar e-mail address, Abel's. They had kept steadfast communication with one another over the years. She had even gone to Alaska during the Iditarod dog sled races and stayed for the duration. Nowadays Abel worked alongside his half-brother Asher in bringing together the werewolf community and trying to alleviate human/werewolf tensions.

Twenty minutes later she went down to Reid's den. "Reid, Asher's running for mayor."

xx

Their conversation earlier about their son being popular was replaying itself in Reid's mind. Every parent wanted the best for their kid, right? But what if it didn't turn out the way they hoped? What if the baby had medical, behavioral or developmental disabilities long into his life? Preeclampsia might mean premature birth; a premature birth might lead to disorders for their son. Reid believed he would love his son no matter what, but he couldn't lie and say he wouldn't be disappointed if he was unable to do a whole range of things a father wanted to show his son.

Swimming. Sports. Teaching him how to drive. Things that probably would be slow going if the baby was…

Don't think about that Reid, he chastised himself. Their baby would fine. Rowan would be fine. Whatever powers that be wouldn't take Rowan away from him, would they? Not after they'd made it this far.

He sighed, rubbed the back of his neck. From the bar stool he could see outside. Still overcast, but decent enough weather for a swim, it would relax him, clear his mind. Reid simply stripped down to his boxers, left his den, and was soon cutting through the water seamlessly.

xx

There was no answer. Rowan saw that Reid was not in the den. The doors were open though. She stood a little ways away from the pool and watched her husband do laps. Erwin was standing beside her, tail wagging, wanting to go in the water, too.

"Not today, Erwin. I think dad just wants some exercise," she said, petting him behind the ears.

She decided to tell Reid about Asher later. With the three animals (Reid so focused he didn't notice Rowan's appearance) she went back into the house the way she had come. Yes, no need to disturb Reid with her frail presence now. Out of sight, out of mind, right? At least a little, hopefully. Rowan was instantly pushing away such thoughts. She needed to keep a positive energy for the baby.

"_Pactum serva_," she whispered. Keep the faith.

xx

Nobody was home when Ginger returned from work. She was sort of glad for that as many thoughts were rumbling around in her mind and she knew the confliction showed on her face as clear as day. She was never able to hide what was going on inside of her, especially from Chase and Dottie. Ginger went up the stairs and eschewed her work clothes and neck scarf for a pair of jeans and sweater.

When she was in the comfort of her home she rarely wore a scarf around her neck. Her many patterned scarves served the purpose of concealing the long horizontal scar on the left side of her neck. Chase did not mind the scar. Often when he bent to kiss her his hand stole to the side of her face and one finger gently caressed the mark lovingly.

Chase. Chase. What would she do without him? A thought too painful to ponder deeper.

She made herself a cup of tea and then sat on the cushioned chair on the back porch. She held the mug in one hand, the other rested on her rounded stomach. Ginger couldn't wait to hold her baby in her arms. Feel his tiny hand curl around her finger. To look into his eyes. She hoped the baby would have the blues of his father's.

Ginger sighed at the same time a breeze passed, like the world was breathing with her. It made her smile. She took a sip of her tea, her mind going back to earlier in the day, lunch with Jeffrey and Maria. What had gotten into Jeffrey, she wondered, not for the first time. Usually he was so sweet and thoughtful, soft spoken; yet, he had been so rude to Maria, dismissive, cool. And the parting! So abrupt.

Perhaps being in the company of two happily pregnant women was distressing to him? Did it remind him of his late beloved Josephine? The agony of losing the person you loved most in the world, an agony Ginger couldn't begin to assimilate. Was it selfish of her to enjoy Jeffrey's company if her being pregnant brought bittersweet memories to him? He never gave any indication that it did.

And was he truly attracted to her? Romantically? She had been telling the truth to Maria when she'd said that Chase was the only man she really knew. She had to admit that she was a bit obtuse when it came to perceiving what was going on in another man's mind, at least in a romantic sense. It simply never occurred to Ginger that another male could hold amorous feelings towards her.

But never mind that. If what Maria said was true (and Ginger was apt to believe her because she was so much more knowledgeable about it) then was continuing her friendship with Jeffrey a healthy thing? Ginger did not want to send mixed signals. It was rather complicated now. Just yesterday she knew where she stood with Jeffrey, now things were hazy.

She bit her bottom lip, worried. Perhaps seeking Maria's advice on how to proceed would be beneficial. The idea made Ginger feel better and she resolved to do just that.

"Gin?" Chase called.

So lost in her speculations she had not heard Chase's car pull up.

"Back here!"

A moment later Chase was on the porch with her. He smiled, kissed her. "How long have you been back here?" The clouds were rolling in and he didn't want her to catch a chill. (Never mind the sweater she wore, Chase worried unnecessarily.)

"Not too long," she replied. "Where were you?"

"I went to get another flash drive for my computer," he said. That was two hours ago, then he'd gotten sidetracked after his initial purpose for going out. He'd spotted a baby store nearby and stupidly found himself going in and looking around. Chase managed to beat a hasty retreat once the sales ladies began pestering him, however.

"Did you get a lot done?" she asked.

"It's definitely coming along now."

She grinned, happy for him. "I'm glad. I can't wait to read it." Chase always let her read the 'finished' product before he sent it off to his editor.

They went back inside.

"Oh, yeah," Chase spoke. "Dottie called. Her friend is having some relapse so we're on our own tonight."

Ginger frowned. "Oh, no. I hope Trudy's okay."

"She's in her nineties, Gin," he said, not unkindly. He took the empty mug from her hand to make her another cup.

"I know."

Chase gave her a soft smile. "How was work?"

"Good. Maria was nearby and came to see me for lunch." As an executive decision, she decided not to mention Jeffrey's surprise appearance, not wanting to ruffle Chase's smooth feathers.

"Oh, yeah? She talk your ear off?"

Ginger chuckled. "She suggested a girl's night some time."

"Girl's night," he repeated with amusement.

"Maybe we'll go to a club," Ginger prodded.

The corners of his lips turned down just a pinch. "Hmm."

"A Chippendale club."

He snorted. "Sure."

"Why not? We saw the showgirls in Vegas."

He laughed. "Because you absolutely had to see them."

"I wish I could dance like them." And idle lament she'd made before.

Chase kissed her on the lips. "You're sexier than all of them put together. You know that, right?"

Ginger blushed. "You have to say that because you're my husband. And I'm a mini-blimp right now."

He smirked, put his hands on her tummy. "Not a blimp. Just pregnant with our son." He kissed her again, then said in her ear, "And sexy, Ginger. You're always that."

"Are you getting fresh, Chase Collins?" she teased.

"That I am, Ginger Collins," he replied. And he took her to their bedroom to do some more freshening up.

xx

"You do realize you have a teeny tiny penis growing inside you?" Pinkie conjectured as he filed his nails in Maria's bedroom. He sat cross legged on the bed as his friend rifled through her vast closet.

Maria laughed. "Yes, well," – her voice was slightly muffled – "comes with the territory." She emerged from the closet with two maternity dresses. She held up a deep pink strapless dress that fell mid-knee with an elegant silk ribbon under the bust. In the other hand she had a grape-colored halter dress that also fell to the knee.

Pinkie contemplated the options deeply. "The deep pink, definitely."

Maria smiled. "Great!"

"Now, what is this occasion for again?"

"Some sort of office party with Ty's colleagues."

"Ah, fellow doctors. Will the devil woman be there?"

Serena. Maria hated that name. "I suppose so." And she was determined to look better than the woman who had tried to steal her husband from her. She had only seen her once, and from a distance. Pageboy haircut, the color of her lank tresses dirty blonde. Tall, no curves to her body (perhaps with the exception of her fairly large bosom), thin lips and slightly upturned nose.

"Don't worry sweetie," Pinkie assured her. "You're, like, a thousand times more beautiful than her." And he didn't need to know what Serena looked like to believe his statement.

She smiled. "Thank you, Pinkie."

He pointed to his cheek with a pleased smile. She bent down and gave him a peck at the indicated site. She pivoted on a bare foot to return the dresses to their original place.

"Oh! Did I tell you about Ginger's friend Jeffrey?" An irrelevant question as she had not. With incredulous zest of the previous event, she told Pinkie what had occurred; his face mirroring Maria's mounting perplexity of Jeffrey's behavior.

"Now, do you mean magic-nutty or, like, garden variety-nutty?" he questioned.

"Garden variety-nutty," she replied promptly. "_So_ scary, Pinkie. His eyes." She shuddered. "God, I think only Stephen King could come up with the words to describe it."

He pursed his lips in concentration, trying to imagine what his dear friend had seen. If it was as horrifying as she said, he wasn't sure he wanted a clear picture. "And all because Chase called her?" He shook his head with a moue of prim rebuke.

"I know! I mean, it was not a huge deal. So he called her during her lunch hour to say hello and tell her he loves her. It is not as if he pesters her while she's working. And it's not just anyone who called, but her _husband_. Besides, she couldn't have been on the phone for more than three minutes, five tops!"

And as easy as a flowing stream, she segued into another topic. "We have to start planning Rowan's baby shower. And then Ginger's."

"Ooh!" Pinkie exclaimed. Although his forte was weddings, sometimes he did get requests for other events. Already plans were bubbling in his mind. "Well, for Rowan we know people to invite, her likes and dislikes. But Ginger…"

"We'll have to call Dottie," Maria said, manicured finger resting on her chin in a ponderous manner.

"Not Chase?"

Maria 'hmmphed.' "This isn't _men's_ men business," she said.

"That is true," Pinkie agreed philosophically. "A shame." He tsked.

xx

Thunder boomed.

Jeffrey sat in the dark corner of the living room rocking back and forth hugging himself. Unbeknownst to him he had been sitting in the same place for the last four hours. After lunch with Ginger things were kind of a blur.

Now, it was the crack of the lightning, the ensuing drums of thunder that snapped him out of it, had him coming back to reality. His muscles were sore, his jaw hurt from clenching it so tight (he hoped he hadn't chipped any teeth), and he'd gouged his fingernails into each of his arms breaking the skin.

He got up slowly, body aching. He made it to the bathroom without mishap, even in the darkness. Jeffrey flipped on the light, his sight having to adjust to the sudden change of spectrum.

His eyes were shot with vicious lines of red. Jeffrey looked at his hands, realizing that he had ripped out some of his hair, short strands sticking to the palms of his sticky, sweaty palms. Lightly, his fingertips touched the sides of his head. It burned. His arms weren't the only place he'd assaulted with his fingernails.

_What the heck happened?_ he asked himself.

Jeffrey looked in the mirror more closely. It was smudged and spattered with old water stains, his image was marred. He needed to clean up. What would Ginger think of this mess? Once they lived together she would keep things neat for him. No longer would she have to tend to that…mongrel.

Oh, it was coming back now. That Neanderthal called Ginger during lunch. They had been having a perfectly delicious time together, laughing gaily, (Jeffrey completely forgot that Maria had been there), looking into each other's eyes. Then…Then…

His hands clasped either edge of the sink tightly. His mouth emitted a low groan devoid of humanity, anguish, hatred.

_Oh, God, Ginger, don't betray me. Not like the others. Don't be like the others. _

Their lying eyes, saying things their hearts did not feel. Tricking him into believing that they were giving him a glimpse of their souls…their _rotten_ souls. Only he'd found that out too late. But not Ginger. Not his beloved Ginger.

She was different.

Jeffrey's body relaxed. "Ginger. Ginger," he whispered, making love to her name. "Soon."

xx

Thunder tore through the skies, so sudden and violent that Erwin woofed low at the intrusion upon his senses as he and Tippy followed their human to find the wayward ferret.

Reid was upstairs taking a shower. She tracked Bruce Lee, followed the invisible trail to Reid's den. Probably in the ball pocket of the pool table again.

She smiled. "Bruce Lee. You're losing your touch." Rowan picked him out of the pocket and held him to her chest. "Silly goose. Come on."

When she reached the top of the den's stairs a lance of pain shot through her forehead, the earlier day's headache rearing its ugly head. She leaned against the wall, breaking into a cold sweat. Her hold loosened on the ferret so he could jump to safety as opposed to Rowan dropping him.

Something rose in her throat and she hurried to the bathroom just down the hall, barely making it in time for the dregs of tea to fall into the toilet. On her knees, she vomited it up, then continued to dry heave.

It caused an ache in her abdomen, her temples pulsed, and her heart thudded wildly.

Erwin whined. The other two animals looked on intently.

"Shh," she soothed, eyes closed, sitting against the bathroom wall.

Rowan reached for the towel hanging on the rack above her head. She pulled it down (it felt like it weighed a ton), wiped her face. Unable to move she scrunched it up and made a pillow for her pounding head. She didn't think she had any energy to do more. Besides, each time she opened her eyes or moved too much stars danced, obstructing her vision.

She lay on her side, head on the towel, the cool tile seeping through her linen dress. Rowan winced when a jab under the right side of her ribs hit her.

Erwin whined again, his wet nose prodding her face, trying to get his human to rouse.

_It's okay_, she said. Or tried to say. Maybe she just thought she did.

* * *

**I did fast forward a bit, otherwise it'd have gotten pretty redundant.**

**Do you think the story is lagging, or is the pace okay?  
**

**Anywho, thanks to those who continue to read. :) I noticed some more people are tagging these stories, what do you think?**


	9. Rowan's Choice, De Novo

**IX. Rowan's Choice, De Novo**

_Choices are the hinges of destiny.  
-Pythagoras_

So long he had sat here that the beeping of the monitors was simple background music. Reid held Rowan's hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. He watched her face for consciousness. The face that was pale, slack. Finding her on the bathroom floor, or rather being led to her by the animals. Here he was, seventeen hours later. What did the doctors tell him?

Her vitals were worse, the tests they ran concluded undesirable results. They were also closely monitoring the baby that was inside her. The doctor mentioned an emergency C-section, with the high possibility that the preeclampsia did progress to eclampsia. It was the only way for Rowan to get well.

The others had popped in for a visit; yet, nobody but Caleb and Evelyn had been allowed to see Rowan and not for long at that. Caleb had finally gone home at the insistence of Reid and Evelyn, and Evelyn had gone to their house to get some of Rowan's things. Hunter was staying there to look after the animals.

Reid was brought out of his thoughts by the flicker of Rowan's eyelids. He swallowed a lump in his throat, clapping his eyes intently upon her, wanting her to see him seeing her when she woke up. Finally, she did. It took several moments for her vision to clear.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said softly.

Rowan blinked furtively, swallowed, eyes wandered the room, taking in the monitors around her and on her body, before coming back to him.

"I…"

He tucked a stray lock behind her ear. "Seventeen hours," he told her, knowing she liked to know how long she'd been out.

"What…?"

He paused. "You passed out in the bathroom."

_Baby._

"They're monitoring him closely. You, too."

Rowan's eyes glistened with unshed tears. There was something she should be remembering, something that happened, but nothing came to mind. Something very important. She was tired. So tired.

_Tell me._

Reid hesitated. Did he want to be the bearer of (possible) bad news? Well, better it came from him than the doctor maybe.

_I got worse._

His eyes widened, went back to normal. "Yeah. But you're going to be okay." Reid squeezed her hand, then kissed it. "You and the baby." Reid licked his lips. "Let me get the doctor."

Rowan grasped his hand with as much strength as she could muster. _Don't leave!_

"I'm not. I'm just going to press the button."

Her grip relaxed. Less than three minutes later a nurse came in. She checked Rowan's vitals, then went to get the doctor.

_Oh, Reid, I'm sorry._

His brow furrowed. "No." His forehead was a hair's breadth from her temple. His hand continued to caress her hair. "We're getting through this. We always do, right?"

A weary smile flickered on her lips. _We always do._

The doctor came in then. Rowan's test results were still abnormal, more so than they'd ever been. Her mild preeclampsia had just been upgraded to severe preeclampsia.

"What are you saying?" Reid asked.

The doctor pursed her lips, then replied, "I want to perform an emergency C-section. Your health is at risk, and the chances of eclampsia are very high right now." She quickly and precisely told them of the risks if the baby was not delivered.

Rowan's abdomen began to throb, then her temples, her heart. Deliver the baby early? A C-section? They wanted to cut her baby out of her body? Rowan began to shake her head.

"No."

"Mrs. Garwin, I really-"

"No!" Rowan spoke, her voice clearer, but becoming shakier. "Reid, please don't let them do this."

The doctor's eyes flashed to the heart monitor. Her blood pressure was going up, the EKG showed up and down lines of warnings. She checked the fetal heart monitor attached just above Rowan's pubic bone. The heart rate of the baby was becoming troublesome.

"Nurse!" the doctor called.

"Wait a sec," Reid said, the interruption startling. "Row."

"No, Reid, please don't let them do this. Don't let them cut my baby out of me."

Reid could not help but wince at her choice of words. It was becoming hectic, the monitors almost seemed to be going crazy.

"I need to do an emergency C-section, Mrs. Garwin," the doctor told her, completely serious.

More professionals came in, readying Rowan against her will. Reid, however, knew this was for the best; yet, his wife was still crying out for him, begging him not to let them do this.

"The baby's heart rate is dropping," the doctor announced.

Rowan cried as they rolled her out. "Reid! Reid!"

Reid ran with the gurney as they turned Rowan on her side. "I'm right here."

"It's too soon!" she sobbed. "It's too soon!"

"It'll be okay," he assured her, trying to feel the conviction of his words.

"No…It's too soon! Reid!"

_Reid!_

_I'm right here…_

xx_  
_

_5 hours earlier…_

There was a white light, ethereal, intense, but it did not sting her eyes. It was beautiful. Still admiring the specter, it began to fade to a more appropriate luminosity. All around her was gray, save for the image that was made of this…radiance.

Rowan did not say anything, simply waited for the aura to speak. Then it did, but not aloud; rather, she heard it in her head, yet no question if she was going crazy shook her belief that this was real.

_Rowan,_ it said.

_Nana_, Rowan thought, for that was who came to mind. She saw her Nana smile, tried to return it but was too weak.

_Do you know why I am here?_ she questioned.

_No_, Rowan replied.

_I am here to offer you a choice._

Now confusion set in. _A choice?_

_You are severely ill. They will inform you of that when you see them next._

The reality of the Other Side came to her. The preeclampsia, passing out in the bathroom. _Yes, I am sick._

_As is your child_, Nana added. _He is in danger_.

A lump formed in Rowan's throat. _I know. _

_Therein lays your choice,_ _Rowan._

_You mean, my life for the life of my baby? _Rowan asked.

The specter smiled again, it was rife with sympathy, compassion.

_No. Your _health_; or the baby's. Allow me to explain. When your child is born, it can be born as healthy as a full-term newborn. Your second choice is for you to be as healthy as you have always wanted for the rest of your days. But your son will be as it will, subject to Nature's whims._

Rowan did not answer right away as she assimilated the choice given. Not because it was a difficult decision to make, but because she had not expected this.

_If I choose the first, I will remain the same? _

_Yes,_ Nana replied.

She nodded. _Of course I choose my son._

Nana smiled. _There was no doubt._

_

* * *

_

**This was just a transition chapter, hence the shortness. I didn't want to drag out the medical dangers or what not, so I opted for a condensed series of events to convey the tension of the moment. Alas, their troubles are not quite over.**

**Note: 'de novo' is a Latin term that means 'afresh' or 'anew' In "Binding Faith" there was a chapter entitled 'Rowan's Choice' in which she had to decide how to go about performing her first true act as a Keeper in regards to her punishment of Chase. I named this chapter the same because I felt there was a correlation between the heavy decision to be made in regards to her path in life, even though they deal with different things. (Did that make sense?) o_O  
**

**Anywho, thanks to those who are reading. I keep seeing people alerting this story...thoughts, comments? :)  
**


	10. Masquerade

**X. Masquerade**

_Hide your face, so the world  
will never find you.  
-Andrew Lloyd Webber; Phantom of the Opera_

"He's so tiny," Rowan marveled, voice barely above a whisper. For the first time since her son had been delivered via C-section (four days), she was holding him in her arms.

Reid stood next to the bed, arm around his wife, the other lightly stroking the top of his son's soft head. He was tiny, four pounds and two ounces; normal for a premature baby. The past four days had been touch and go. After the baby was delivered they cleaned him up and took him away, not even Reid got a clear glance at his son. But by the next day, tests that had been administered to his son came out more favorable than anyone would have thought. Although the baby was small, born prematurely because of preeclampsia, his organs were as fully formed and functional as a full-term infant. His vitals were as spot on without a blip. One of those 'medical miracles.'

The mother was a different matter; the C-section had been particularly hard on her, mentally and physically. There were still machines around her, but there was no temperature, and her vitals (once abnormal because of the preeclampsia) were beginning to abate to their normal levels.

"Do you want to try breast feeding him?" the nurse asked gently.

"I can?" Rowan replied, and the nurse nodded.

The nurse helped Rowan and like that, her baby was suckling. Rowan gasped in surprise, then she and Reid shared an awed chuckle. They were in their own world, the three of them. Then Rowan looked Reid right in his eyes, telling him what she could not say aloud.

Reid absorbed everything Rowan told him about her 'vision' before the baby was born. And he believed her; he did not doubt it for some feverous or delirious hallucination. It was the only reason why their baby was so healthy and not anything like a preemie was expected to be. Reid understood that Rowan chose their son's immediate and long-term health over her own.

"I love you, Rowan," he said.

She smiled softly. "I love you, too."

A minute later, he said, "I know we agreed not to name him anything too eccentric, but I was thinking, maybe, Lucius would be a good name." Lucius was the name of Rowan's sixteenth century mentor. He'd gotten her through those hard months in that far-away time. "Luke as a nickname."

"Luke," Rowan repeated, caressing the baby's soft cheek with her fingers. "I like that. Lucius."

Later on that day, she was allowed visitors. Her mother and Caleb were first, and Rowan told them that Lucius' middle name was Caleb, which touched her older brother beyond belief causing his eyes to glisten with tears; though, none fell. They got to hold the baby, feather light. Two by two their family came and went, the medical staff insisting that Rowan needed her rest.

It was two weeks before Rowan was discharged with her baby. Her legs were shaky, and walking was slow going, but she got to hold Lucius 'Luke' Caleb Garwin, born September 8, 2017, as Reid wheeled her out of the hospital.

xx

Only Evelyn was present at their house when they returned. She would be staying for a while to help Reid with both the baby and Rowan. It would be difficult to juggle a newborn, a recovering wife, and household duties.

Rowan was wheeled into the house, she was happy to be home.

"We're home, Luke," she said.

Reid bent down and kissed her on the cheek and stroked his son's downy head. Evelyn took the baby, and Reid carried Rowan upstairs and helped her into the bed. Evelyn carefully gave Rowan the baby. Erwin, Tippy and Bruce Lee were vigilantly attentive the entire the time. A week ago a blanket with the baby's scent was put in their beds to familiarize them to the impending arrival of the baby. They'd missed their female human, anxious because of the jittery atmosphere. They watched carefully now.

"These are going to be your good friends," Rowan told Luke, smiling at the animals.

Reid and Evelyn chuckled.

Luke fussed. Rowan instinctively knew that he wanted to nurse and he immediately became contented when he began to suckle.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" Evelyn asked.

"Hmm…maybe some tea, Mom?"

Her mother nodded, kissed her forehead lovingly and quit the room.

Reid sat facing her on the bed. "This is almost…unreal," he confessed.

"I know," she smiled. "I think he's going to have your eyes." Rowan was too mind-boggled to consider the genetic possibilities of that happening; but genes be damned right now. "And my hair."

The bed jostled when the animals got on, resting close. The humans knew that the animals wouldn't hurt Luke, but did not want Luke to be scared by them. Animals (at least theirs) acted very human, but in the end always submitted to be animals.

Soon, Luke fell asleep.

"I'll burp him," Reid said. Luke exchanged hands.

Rowan leaned back against the pillows, unable to get enough of Reid holding their son so perfectly, patting his back ever so gently while Luke's chin rested on his shoulder. Not long after, Reid placed Luke in his crib that was at the end of their bed.

"I love you, Reid," she said.

"I love you, too. This is going to be good."

"It will," she replied.

Reid stayed with her as she fell asleep. He was alone with his thoughts now. And the memory of what he had thought those first several hours of Luke's birth returned. What he had been thinking when Rowan's post-birth health was as fragile as eggshells. When he was allowed in the neonate ward (wearing all the protective gear) to see his son. Looking at him through the clear box, mind jumping back and forth between his wife and baby. Wife and baby.

The brief internal dialogue he'd had with himself. A hypothetical conclusion he'd settled on just as a vision (very much like Rowan's) came to him. And what the vision told him.

xx

"Dottie, let me make you some tea," Ginger said.

"No, sweetheart, you should be sitting down," the elder woman said. She sniffed, brought the tissue to her nose.

Everyone had left the Collins' household where Dottie's friend Trudy's wake had been held. With few post-mortem complications, Trudy was able to have her funeral forthwith, and Chase offered his home (large enough) for the late woman's wake.

"You sit down," Ginger argued, practically nudging Dottie to the kitchen chair.

Ginger was burgeoning with her thirty-one week (big) bump. She was officially on maternity leave from the library as of nine days ago. Her time had been dedicated to being with Dottie who mourned her friend.

"Both of you sit down," Chase said, coming into the kitchen. "I'll make the tea." He helped Ginger sit into the chair next to Dottie's. He still wore his suit, sans tie.

It was quiet in the kitchen. Chase didn't like seeing Dottie so sad, but her friend had just died so it couldn't be helped. He hoped the impending arrival of her grandson (that's how Ginger and Chase thought of it), and Ginger's baby shower next week would cheer her up. He took a box of tea (made by Rowan) from the cupboard and warmed the kettle.

"Are you hungry?" he asked both of them.

Ginger shook her head. Dottie said, "Oh, I couldn't eat a thing, dear. But thank you." She sighed a little. "Trudy would have called today a 'bash.' People all here just for her. Never let age stop her from," – her voice hitched – "livening up a party."

Ginger put her arm around her. "She was a great woman."

"I swore I felt her spirit pinch my cheek earlier," Chase said, and both of his ladies laughed, remembering how Trudy always used to do that to him.

The telephone ringing interrupted their reminiscing. Chase took it. "Hello?" His face clouded. "She can't come to the phone right now." Pause, then, "I'll tell her you called." He hung up sharply.

"Chase?" Ginger said.

His jaw clenched. "It was Jeffrey." He took the whistling kettle off of the stovetop.

Ginger frowned. "I told him I would be busy today." And _why_ she would be busy. It wasn't like Ginger to be overly miffed, but this sort of niggled at her. She thought it insensitive that Jeffrey would call at this time, especially since he knew that today was the wake.

A half hour later Dottie went to her bedroom. Chase helped Ginger up the stairs.

"I should pack my hospital bag," Ginger said.

"I made a list," he replied.

Ginger's eyes widened with surprise, and pleasure. Although the path to Chase's acceptance of their baby was rocky and not without its setbacks, he was standing strong in this. He made a promise never to disappoint Ginger, and he would keep it. And every time he felt his son kick, it was like a kick in the head, telling him that this was happening, and it wouldn't be as bad as he'd originally thought. Even the decorating of the nursery had not brought on any untoward anxiety. Instead, he became obsessive about baby-proofing every inch of the house and making certain that all of the baby's soon-to-be possessions were guaranteed safe by the manufacturers.

"I'm sorry about Jeffrey calling," Ginger said when she sat down on the bed. "I don't know how he could have forgotten."

Chase just nodded. "He's been calling you frequently."

This time, Ginger did not smart at the fact that Chase was obviously checking the phone records. "I know," she finally admitted.

He turned to her. "Is it bothering you now?" There was no mocking or recrimination in his voice. "I mean, is he trying to contact you in any way but by phone? I know you don't have your weekly lunches anymore."

Ginger's eyes flashed away, then back.

"Gin?" Now his tone held caution.

"He sent… He sent me flowers last week."

"I didn't see them."

"I know. I threw them away this time." It was clear she felt badly about it. "You know those are my favorite, you always give them to me on special occasions."

"Do you think it's a coincidence that he knows the exact arrangement of them?" he asked.

After a moment, she shrugged. "I never told him what flowers I had at our wedding or anything. But…it could be a coincidence." Her eyes held some hope that that is what Chase would tell her. She didn't like these thoughts creeping in on her consciousness from time to time, even more often since that day she'd had lunch with both Jeffrey and Maria.

"Did you keep the card, Gin?"

Now she was quiet for more than a beat. Her eyes crept to the top of her dresser where she kept all sorts of keepsakes in an antique box. Despite the fact Chase was nosy about the phone records; overall, he did respect her privacy and didn't snoop, especially in her keepsake box.

He took that as assent he could look. It was easy to find the small cards. The first one, from that bouquet months ago: _Ginger, I am so blessed to have your friendship. I hope these flowers bring as much light to your days as you have to mine. Yours truly, Jeffrey_

Chase's pupils dilated angrily. The card from last week read: _Dearest Ginger, a token of my affection for you. I have not forgotten you despite the cessation of our biweekly lunches. All will be well once the baby is born, I'm sure. Truly and Deeply, Jeffrey_

His hand clenched both cards. "Ginger…" He had to take a deep breath so his words did not come out as furiously as he felt. He wasn't angry with her. "I'm sorry Gin, but friends, particularly men, do not write cards like this."

An expression of dejection came over her. "I was hoping it was…otherwise." Her head hung. "Maybe I could talk to him."

He grunted in the back of his throat, but stilled any harsh words seeing his wife's long face. Chase kneeled in front of her. "I don't think a talk is going to do it, Ginger. Putting my dislike of him aside, what he's writing is not…" He sighed. "These aren't the messages of a man who thinks this relationship platonic." He tipped his head to the side, inquiring.

Slowly, she nodded her agreement. "I must have sent him mixed signals."

"No, that's not like you Ginger. Not even unintentionally. Whatever ideas he got, he created himself." Chase, still holding the cards said, "I'll take care of this."

Her head popped up. "Chase, _no!"_

"I'm not going to hurt him," he defended.

"I know that," Ginger said. "But you can be…very abrasive, Chase."

He smiled. "As long as I'm not hurting him."

Her lips curved. "Can we at least wait a few days? Maybe after the baby shower?"

He didn't like it, but conceded in the end. "One thing though. Where does he live?"

Ginger opened her mouth to answer, but no reply was formed. "I… I don't know. He only said Beacon Hill."

xx

The guys paused in their card game, eyeing where the cheers of women were coming from. Reid, Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Chase and Hunter were in Chase's den (not as elaborate as Reid's but it sufficed) while the women were upstairs at Ginger's baby shower.

"What do you think they're doing up there?" Reid questioned.

"You want to check?" Hunter quipped.

Reid's blues popped and he shook his head. "No, thanks." Even after Luke was born Rowan said she was too tired for a baby shower. (People came over in trickles, cards and gifts were everyday occurrences to their residence.) He had been to some over the years, but always for friends and always went off with the guys after the initial meet and greet. This was his first up close and personal. He figured he had three more to go after this.

"All right," Caleb sighed. "I fold."

"Same," Tyler said.

Pogue threw his cards in, then Hunter.

Chase and Reid glared at one another across the table.

"You're not very good at bluffing," Chase said.

"I'm not bluffing," Reid smirked.

Tyler checked his watch pointedly. "Some time today."

"Put 'em down, Collins," the blond said. "Let's see what you got. If you got anything, that is."

"I hope Luke isn't as cocky as you," Pogue said.

Reid grinned like the proud papa he was. Seeing his son everyday almost, could almost, make him forget the vision he'd had in the hospital. He had managed to tamp it down, not wanting to spoil Rowan's recovery, and their new lives with Luke.

"Come on, Chase," Reid prodded. "Let's go."

Chase shrugged oh-so casually, then put his cards down with simple flourish. "Royal Flush."

They all laughed at the expression on Reid's face. "Fucking kidding me," he muttered.

Tyler peeked over to see his hand, chuckled. "Full House."

Reid threw his cards in the center of the table. "Screw that." He grabbed his beer and drank.

A cell phone rang. Chase took it out of his pocket. "Hello?" His eyes went dead. "Do not call here."

The guys looked at one another, the temperature had definitely dropped some twenty degrees. Reid cleared his throat pointedly. "You have your wife's phone?" So he deduced as the phone's cover was lavender.

"That asshole calling," Chase seethed.

"The one who's in love with Ginger?" Tyler said. He explained, "Maria told me about what happened some weeks ago."

"He calls," Chase blurted forcefully. "He knows she's busy."

Hunter contemplated this. "Is he becoming overly attentive?"

"He sent Ginger her favorite flower arrangement, twice. The ones from our wedding. And she doesn't remember telling him. A few months ago he knew about her gyno appointment, _and_ she hadn't told him that either." He didn't even stop to think that he was confiding personal things to them, it was coming naturally to him.

"Has she talked to him?" Caleb asked.

"I won't let her," Chase said. "I tried to though. I walked up and down Beacon Hill, where he said he lived, but I couldn't find anyone who knew him. His number on caller ID is 'unknown.'" Chase ran a hand down his face.

"What's his full name?" Hunter questioned.

"Jeffrey Rosenberg."

The telekinetic nodded sharply. He took out his cell phone, pressed a button. "Beta? Yeah. Get me anything you can on Jeffrey Rosenberg, lives on Beacon Hill. That's all I have. Right. Thanks."

"Beta?" Pogue spoke.

"It's his nickname," Hunter said. Beta was on his 'team,' the techie of the group (also a long-range teleporter). He was the one who had found background information about Nicholas Larson (alias Maxwell Holden) ten years ago. "He can find anything about anyone," he told Chase. "We'll get him."

Chase stared at him. "Why?"

Reid sighed and groaned at the same time. "Does anyone else want to spell it out for him this time?"

"I guess it's my turn," Pogue said with ironic disdain, not prone to long-winded colloquies. Addressing Chase, he said, "I know you've only had Ginger and Dottie for a long time. But, you see, you're stuck with us. So when one has a problem like this, _especially_ when it comes to our wives, we all do." His arched his brow, challenging. "Got it?"

"Eloquently put," Caleb said, half-grinning. "As always."

This still made Chase dubious. But all five of them were looking at him with no opposition in their eyes. "Sure. Yeah."

"Great," Reid said. "Glad we got that cleared up."

Another burst of laughter and female squeals came from upstairs.

"Hope said something about a stripper," Pogue mused. "I think she was messing with me though." One just never knew with his wife…or the others, for that matter.

"Judy said the same thing. They're in cahoots," Caleb said. "But they wouldn't…it's a baby shower."

"What do we know about baby showers?" Tyler asked.

"You want to check?" Hunter said.

More shared glances. Then a collective head shake in the negative.

"Why do our wives torment us with talk of strippers?" Reid thought.

"Yeah, they know you're all overprotective, possessive Neanderthals," Hunter said.

"Hey!" Reid exclaimed. "What's this coming from a person who was jealous of a very suave sorcerer from a netherealm spending so much time with Gabe?"

"_Outside_ of work," Hunter protested, jade eyes flashing. "Saracen didn't get all chatty with Michael, only Gabriel." Then he realized that he was ranting, exactly what Reid had expected. Jealousy was a foreign feeling for Hunter, but…he was human (sort of) after all.

"Sore spot?" Chase inquired to Hunter, a glint of good-natured mocking in his eye.

"Anyone says another word, they're free-falling," Hunter warned.

xx

He had to collect himself. Jeffrey was glad the old man downstairs wasn't home for the week otherwise he'd be calling the police for the racket Jeffrey had just made. _How dare he tell me to not call?_ Ginger was his friend, his dearest, truest friend. He could call her whenever he pleased! Jeffrey had half a mind to inform Ginger of her soon-to-be ex-jailer's behavior. Perhaps that would make the parting easier on her.

Thinking about his plans calmed him down. He picked up the shattered phone he'd hurled at the wall back on the coffee table. Breathing in time he reclined on the couch, allowing himself a perfect view of all the photographs of Ginger.

Jeffrey had nearly everything in order. The supplies, the cleaning of the cabin finished. The chloroform, he needed that. But not too much, he didn't want their baby (a now settled delusion in his mind) to be compromised. Jeffrey had also purchased books on how to deliver a baby at home. It wouldn't do to have a third party when his Ginger went into labor. It would just be she and him. Then they would wait a while for her to recuperate before leaving Massachusetts forever.

xx

"Let's see, Ginger's due date is November the first…" he thought aloud. "Of course, due dates aren't always accurate, so…" He was taking her the last week of October. That would be good.

Ginger would be frightened at first, but once she was convinced of his undying devotion and love (and the wisdom of cutting ties with Dottie and Chase) she would calm.

"Twelve days," he whispered with a smile. "Oh, Ginger, Ginger…"

xx

"Today was a fun day," Ginger said happily.

"Yeah." They'd just taken a shower together, now Ginger reclined on the bed with her feet in Chase's lap as he massaged them.

"And I think it cheered Dottie up, like we'd hoped," she added. The three of them had opened more presents after their guests had left. Someone had bought a t-shirt that read: Grandma's favorite.

Neither wanted to spoil the moment by speaking of Jeffrey. Ginger had seen her call log after the shower, Jeffrey had phoned. And Chase was on the road to finding more about Jeffrey Rosenberg with the help of his friends and Hunter's contacts. Even before the baby shower was over, 'Beta' had returned Hunt's phone call to tell him that 'Jeffrey Rosenberg' had died some thirty years ago. Then before they left, Hunter asked if Chase had anything with Jeffrey's fingerprints. Chase still had the cards, but several people had already touched them, so how helpful it would be he didn't know.

Chase would tell Ginger later on. Right now her eyes were closed, and she had a light, contented expression on her face.

"Ooh!" she squealed, hands splayed out on her stomach. "That was a strong one."

Chase put his hand where hers was, and was rewarded with another thump from his son, he couldn't help but grin.

"You know, it's good to see Luke so healthy, and Rowan getting there," she said quietly after her son settled. "I'm so glad our baby is healthy."

"The both of you," he agreed.

"Chase?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you think bad things happen to good people like Rowan and Reid?"

He thought about that. "I don't know. But those bad things are never permanent with them. They make it through."

"Like us."

He looked at her with love. "Like us, Gin."

xx

When Beta called Hunter back a few days later about the fingerprints, the news wasn't so favorable. Like Chase (and Hunter) thought, the card had been handled by several people so the prints were mixed up. Of course, being who they are, the knowledge of others who could do something more about isolating the prints was at hand. Hunter asked Beta to send them on, and see what those 'others' could do.

In the mean time, Hunter could not just sit back and let Jeffrey Rosenberg, or whoever the hell he was, twitter around in his own warped reality. The Shepherd decided to stake out the flower shop that Jeffrey frequented at. It was simple for Hunter to pose as a law official (not to mention the fact that he was very charming, to both sexes) asking to see the security tapes from the past two weeks. Nothing on that front though. Their security cameras automatically recorded over every twenty-four hours.

He wished he had a picture of Jeffrey to flash around. Anything to help him get closer to the whack job.

"Nothing," he said to Rowan three hours later.

Rowan set his favorite sub sandwich in front of him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Something will break." Hopefully before Jeffrey saw Ginger again, if ever. She was pretty sure that Chase wasn't going to condone that.

"All right, baby's changed," Reid announced, coming into the kitchen.

Rowan smiled. She loved seeing Reid hold Luke. The blond passed her son over to her and she sat down.

"Hey, little man," Hunter greeted, shaking his small hand. He grinned at Rowan. He was glad to see her looking more refreshed with brighter eyes and an easier gait that did not leave her lightheaded after five minutes. He looked at the animals. "Luke's already got three major fans."

"They no longer sleep around my ass," Reid said as he sat down. "They prefer sleeping at the end of the bed as close to the crib as they can get."

"They like having their own little human," Rowan added. "Hmm?" The top of Luke's head was soft and warm against her cheek. "Another year or so, he'll be able to walk around with them."

"Oh, God, what's he going to do, help Bruce Lee hide his toys?" Reid chuckled.

"Maybe in a couple more years Luke will have a little sister's toys to hide," Hunter joked.

Rowan smiled. "I bet he'd love to have a little sister someday."

Only Hunter saw the flash of surprise on Reid's face, maybe even a little discontent. Maybe the hypothetical about Rowan being pregnant again brought out the last several months' stress of Luke's pregnancy. But Hunter thought there was something more in Reid's blue eyes that made the blond turn away from the sight of his wife and baby; needing a moment to collect himself.

"He's falling asleep," Rowan said quietly. "I'm going to go put him down." The dog, cat and ferret followed her.

After a moment of silence, Hunter asked, "You okay, bro? You zoned out."

Reid blinked. "Yeah. I'm good."

He nodded softly. Hunter knew he had to diffuse the tension otherwise Reid would become broody. "So, what are the odds of Chase getting to Jeffrey before the cops?"

Reid's brow rose, then he laughed. "Why can't he just kill him?"

"Jeffrey's human, not some warlock or demon we can just vanquish."

The blond pulled a face. "Damn authority."

xx

One week later the proverbial cup ran over. The 'others' Hunter knew isolated a fingerprint from the card, unleashing a plethora of information straight from a true crime novel. It was the middle of the night when Hunter heard his fax machine coming awake from another room. Gabriel groaned.

"It's rude to fax people at three in the morning," he muttered in his French accent.

"I got it," Hunter replied, rubbing his eyes.

He forgot about sleep when he began to peruse the data that Beta had faxed him. Police reports spanning back ten years, news clippings, and a high school photo of Jeffrey Rosenberg, birth name Ward Jacoby.

"Shit," he said under his breath.

Josephine Till. Twenty-four years old, six months pregnant, filed a restraining order against Ward Jacoby, age 25; after he began to ruthlessly stalk her. He was convinced they were in a romantic relationship and that Josephine's husband was the interloper. A couple of months before her due date, Josephine was kidnapped. Law enforcement and her family searched tirelessly (for both her and Ward), but they were not found. At least, Jeffrey 'Ward' wasn't. Three weeks after her abduction, Josephine was discovered dead.

After that, Ward Jacoby changed his name.

Hunter suspected that 'Jeffrey' wasn't Ward's first alias.

There were a few more stories like Josephine's.

Two years after Jeffrey's first (known) victim came Janice Pivens. Pregnant, married. A restraining order was filed. Five months pregnant she was abducted. Two months later found dead.

Three years later - Rhona Freeman. Pregnant, not married. Restraining order. Deceased.

One year after Rhona, Lacey Davis.

Two more years, Carlene Black, the only surviving victim of Ward Jacoby.

"Now, two years later, they still haven't caught Jeffrey," Hunter thought aloud to himself.

"_Cher_?" Gabriel padded into the room, wondering what was keeping his boyfriend. The Cajun sorcerer found him on the couch with papers strewn across the coffee table. "Bad news?"

"You have no idea, Gabe."

xx

Chase told Ginger he was going out with the guys after Hunter called him. News of Jeffrey? Chase had not been expecting good news, but Hunter wouldn't go into further detail over the phone. So when he pulled up in front of Hunter and Gabriel's place, there were already vehicles present.

"_Bonjour_," Gabriel greeted when he opened the door.

"Hey," Chase replied. He followed Gabriel to the living room.

"Finally," Reid said. "Hunter wouldn't tell us anything until you got here."

Tyler back-handed the blond in the arm. Pogue, Caleb, and Hunter rolled their eyes.

Gabriel said something in French to Hunter and quit the room.

"So, what'd you find out?" Chase asked, sitting down next to Caleb.

Hunter looked at all of them, finally setting his jade eyes on Chase. He gestured towards the folders on the coffee table. "Jeffrey's real name is Ward Jacoby." He watched Chase closely as he explained about Jeffrey. It wasn't surprising that the atmosphere in the room became considerably colder.

All of them let out a breath when Hunter finished. Heads shook as they perused the papers.

"This is…" Caleb said, partly inspecting it from a lawyer's point of view.

"I need to find out where he lives," Chase said sternly.

"I have no way of finding that out," Hunter said regretfully.

Reid said, before anyone could suggest it, "And we'd need something of this whack-job's before we could scry for him."

"We should call the police," Caleb said, receiving dubious glances from all.

"So, what?" Chase argued. "He could see his face on the news and be aware that the police know the general area he's in?" He shook his head. "I am not letting this asshole just run off; especially, while he's still obsessed with my wife."

Caleb stared at Chase, then nodded. "All right."

Chase was surprised. He'd expected Caleb to oppose him vehemently; he was the lawyer after all. But there was just calm acceptance of Chase's decision. Acceptance from all of them that Chase wanted this to go a certain way. However, the 'way' wasn't entirely clear to Chase. If he wanted to get rid of Jeffrey, he would need to find him.

xx

The wind blew harsh against Jeffrey's cheeks. He shut the door to his van and walked to his motel room.

He had paid his last rent yesterday, cleaned out his apartment, and all his belongings (except for his albums and keepsakes) were back at his cabin. He'd made up the back of his van for Ginger. The ride would take a few hours and she would need to sleep off the chloroform. When she was suitably conscious, he would let her ride up front with him.

Right now, he was sleeping in a cheap motel. His nerves were frayed in expectation, nothing could go wrong. Deep down, he worried that Ginger would turn out to be like the rest of them. Fearful. Screaming, putting up a fight. Making demands. Then promising that they would do anything, _anything_, if he would just let them go. They wouldn't tell a soul.

_No! No, she's not. Ginger is different,_ he told himself as he stepped inside the dank accommodations, locking the door behind him, along with all of his doubts.

xx

As much as Chase wanted to keep it under wraps, he should have known that the two women he lived with would see passed his façade of calm. He hadn't said where he was going with the guys, but to Ginger and Dottie, something had occurred wherever it was Chase had gone to. He managed to elude their stares until after dinner when they usually sat in the living room together to watch TV.

"Chase," Ginger said firmly.

"Dumplin', did you have a falling out with one of your friends?" Dottie asked.

"No," Chase replied.

"Well, what is it?" his wife questioned, brow furrowed in concern. "I know you, Chase, something happened."

He was quiet, glaring back and forth between them, pondering how he could make it out of this without mentioning Jeffrey, and then realizing that he couldn't without telling a whopper of a lie. Damn it, he hated being put in a position like this.

Chase sighed. "I don't want to upset you, Gin," he told her.

Her shoulders stiffened, she looked at Dottie; the older woman glanced back at her softly, but unknowingly of the goings-on.

"Tell me," she said.

He scratched his bristly chin, stalling for time. "Hunter made a call to a friend of his… Jeffrey Rosenberg, that isn't his real name. In fact, the real Jeffrey Rosenberg is dead."

Ginger gasped, as did Dottie.

"What is this?" Dottie said in a hushed manner, coming to sit next to Ginger.

Chase didn't want to give them the gory details, so he made a long, disgusting story short. "I won't let him hurt you, Ginger," Chase promised.

Her mouth was partially opened in shock, eyes wide, face ashen. She was squeezing Dottie's hand for all it was worth. "How could he…"

He put his arm around Ginger, kissed her temple. "It's going to be all right."

"B…But, he knows where we live! He knows my phone number!" she exclaimed.

"Sweetheart, shh…" Dottie comforted. "You have to breathe, sweetie, for the baby now, hmm?"

Ginger nodded after a moment, taking deep breaths, though still frightened. How could she have been associating with a murderer all this time and not have known it? She was in a psychiatric hospital for four years and she couldn't tell a psycho when he was standing right in front of her?

Dottie said she was going to make Ginger some tea and left the living room.

Chase hugged Ginger to his side, stroking her hair. "It'll be okay, I promise."

She sniffled. "I'm so stupid Chase. How could I not see it?" Then, "Is Hunter sure? Is his friend sure?"

Chase nodded. "Yes, he's sure. I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't want it to be this." He hadn't liked Ginger befriending Jeffrey, but that had been pure jealousy on his part. He had not wanted Ginger to be betrayed.

Her bottom lip trembled. She hugged her abdomen protectively. "Our baby."

He cupped either side of her face to make her look at him. "He will not hurt you. I will not let him hurt you. Understand?"

"Yes." She sniffed. "I don't understand how he could…"

"You can't understand, Gin. You're too good to understand that much evil." Chase kissed her gently.

Ginger was still sniffling when Dottie returned with her tea. Chase helped Ginger upstairs, and Dottie set the tea on the nightstand.

"I was stupid, Dottie."

"Heaven's no, Ginger!" she exclaimed. "Don't go thinking poorly of yourself now." She tsked and shook her head. "None of this is on you, you hear me?"

Ginger exhaled a quivery breath, nodding simultaneously.

"Drink your tea now," the older woman prodded.

Ginger took a sip. "This would go good with some oatmeal cookies."

Dottie smiled. "Be right back."

Chase sat on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't want you to know." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"No," she swallowed. "It's better that I do." Pause, then, "I need to change my cell phone number."

"I'll do that first thing in the morning."

"And our home number!"

"That, too," he said.

She sighed again. "He was so convincing. I looked him right in the eye, Chase. How come I didn't see?"

xx

"Well, you are not to get anywhere near this, young lady," Evelyn Danvers decreed firmly, but quietly as she held her firstborn grandson.

Rowan pursed her lips, "They only need to _find_ him, Mom." It would be rather simple, it would just take an extra few steps considering she didn't have anything of Jeffrey's; then the guys could take it from there. It would be nice to get back into the swing of things after so long without working.

"Reid," Evelyn said, catching his entrance before Rowan. "You are not to let her get near this."

The blond chuckled. "I wasn't planning on it."

"This is ridiculous," Rowan claimed.

Evelyn handed Luke to his mother. "It most certainly is not. Sweetheart, I know you're feeling better but the doctors still want you to take it easy."

Rowan sighed, looked down at her son whose blue eyes were clapped on her, and conceded to her mother's words grimly. Reid set a cup of tea down in front of her, shared a commiserating glance with Evelyn.

"We got it taken care of, Row," he said with a kiss on the cheek.

"Well…" Evelyn surreptitiously checked her watch, regretting that it was time for her to go as she had an appointment with clients. She was thinking about cutting back on work, wanting to spend more time with her children and grandchildren. "Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you, too, Mom. And drive safe, it's going to snow, and the roads are already icy."

"I will."

A few minutes later they were left alone. Reid joined her on the couch in the sitting room as she nursed Luke.

Reid put his arm around her. "I know you want to go back to work," he said sympathetically.

She half-shrugged. "Yeah, but…I should stay home for a while longer." And she meant that, she didn't want to be away from Luke just yet. The baby stopped suckling, subsequently letting out a small burp.

"Ah, that's my cue," Reid said. Luke was given to his father for burping.

Tippy jumped on Rowan's now vacant lap, purring. Bruce Lee was on the back of the couch by her head, and Erwin at her feet. She pet Tippy, while leaning her head on Reid's unoccupied shoulder. "I'm still worried about them."

Reid said he agreed. He wouldn't wish that situation on anyone. He'd had his fair share of times of almost losing Rowan, both to supernatural and non-magical forces. But they were still here, together; with a baby and three furballs.

xx

Ginger had a huge craving for Rocky Road ice cream and there was none left in the house. With a huff she stood in the kitchen contemplating her next course of action. Call Chase (who was having a meeting with his editor) and wait for him to pick some up on his way home; or call Dottie (who was helping Trudy's family sort through her things); or go out and get it herself. She opted for the third scenario. She'd go to the store and back within a half hour. She left a sticky note on the fridge where Chase or Dottie was sure to see it, then headed upstairs for her jacket. She hummed an idle tune, and did not hear the front door open.

xx

_Finally_, Jeffrey thought.

His heart was racing, brain pounding with expectation. He had the cloth lightly dabbed with chloroform, enough to sedate Ginger and not hurt their baby in the process. He tsked when he saw that their alarm system wasn't on. But the door was locked, which he unlocked with the key he had copied months ago.

Quietly, he slipped in the house. He heard Ginger's footsteps upstairs, hid behind the corner of the stairwell. Her humming was mellifluous. One by one she descended the steps, getting nearer to him. Jeffrey smoothly stepped up behind her when reached the landing.

"Hello, Ginger," he said, then promptly pressed the drugged-soaked cloth over her face.

* * *

**Sorry I was a bit longer in updating than usual. Things have been mind-boggling at school. :)**

**Thanks for the continued reading. Would love to know what more of you think. :D  
**


	11. Through a Glass Clearly

**XI. Through a Glass Clearly**

_And now abideth faith, hope, and love,  
even these three;  
but the greatest of these is love."  
-1 Corinthians 13:13_

"Gin?" Chase called when he walked inside. "You left the door unlocked." No answer. He listened carefully. "Ginger?" The house had an empty feeling to it, but Ginger could just be sleeping…maybe. He jogged upstairs – nothing. Then back downstairs.

_Went for Rocky Road ice cream!_ Chase read the post-it note on the refrigerator. That wasn't right, he thought. Her car was outside. The door was unlocked. Cold needles stabbed him one-by-one straight down his spine. Ginger always locked the door, and she sure as hell didn't walk to the store to get her ice cream.

"Damn it," he hissed under his breath, knowing. _Knowing_. He went back to the foyer, needles still assaulting him. Chase grappled for his cell phone in his pocket, punched in Ginger's number. Every ring mocked him, until it came to her voicemail.

xx

Rowan felt agitated. She'd just put Luke down in his crib (in the nursery, she was trying to get him used to it) and was now pacing back and forth by the window. The clouds were angry and thick, the wind was brisk and sharp. She didn't understand why this sudden feeling of discomfiture was niggling at her. She stopped, bent to pick up Bruce Lee, then held him to her chest as she pet him, still pacing.

In the back of her mind she thought that the guys should be here soon. They were going to play some pool with Reid, come see the baby. Judy had paperwork to do, Maria was on a roll with a new art piece, and Hope was going to spend a few hours with her brother. Chase and Ginger were having a night in.

"Rowan?" Reid came into the room. He passed Luke's crib, stealing a glance at him before coming to stand next to his wife. "What's wrong?" There was a slightly feverish glint in her eyes. He hoped she wasn't coming down with something. It always happened during the winter.

Her grin faltered. "Something just felt off."

He was about to reply when the telephone rang. Reid went to their bedroom, expecting it to be one of the guys calling to say they couldn't come. "Hello?" He listened to the other voice.

xx

"He took her," Chase said flatly. "That bastard took her!"

He stood on the front porch, looking out passed his driveway. Which way did that asshole go? Where was he taking Ginger? He saw a car coming around the way. It was Dottie's.

"Yes, I know it's him," Chase was saying to Reid. "She never leaves the door unlocked." His voice was deadly calm, but he was anything but on the inside. Chase barely registered what Reid said to him, but he consented, hung up.

Dottie's car pulled up, parked. She got out. "Chase? What are you doing out here in this cold?" The expression on his face stilled her. "What is it? Is it Ginger?"

"Come on, Dottie," he said. "We have to go."

"What happened?"

"I-" A low clink quieted him. His eyes moved down, catching on something shiny. He bent down. Ginger's ring. That bastard tore off her ring.

"Oh, my…" Dottie's voice quivered.

Chase hustled her into the car.

xx

Ginger's eyes flickered in the darkness. Where was she? She felt out of sorts, and there was a tingling in her nostrils. She sniffed, finally got her eyes to open. Only a faint beam of gray light lit her surroundings. She was…in the back of a van. Her hands were tied in front of her, ankles bound. Fear made her heart race. It came back to her. Craving Rocky Road ice cream, deciding to go out and get some. Then Jeffrey putting something over her mouth…

"You're awake."

Ginger's eyes darted upwards. She couldn't quite see him (she was on the left side of the van) but Ginger sensed him move. She licked her dry lips, trying to gather her senses. Where were they going?

"I know this is coming as a bit of a surprise," Jeffrey said from the driver's seat. "But it was the best way sweetheart. A clean break."

_Sweetheart_? Ginger thought, shuddering. Oh, Chase, Chase, come get me.

"About an hour and we'll be there."

Finally, her voice managed to sound, "Where?"

"Our temporary home," he replied jovially. "Until our son is born."

Ginger broke out into a cold sweat. She was terrified, angry, lost; and really needed to… "Jeffrey?" She cleared her throat. "I…"

"Yes?"

"I really have to use the restroom."

Quiet. Just the sound of wheels crunching against asphalt and the wind battering the vehicle filled the insides. "There's not a rest stop for miles."

She took a breath. "I really have to go, Jeffrey."

More silence. She began to think he was going to completely ignore her until she felt the van veer off course and eventually come to a stop. Jeffrey opened his door, shut it. Then the back doors to the van swung open, letting in gray light that hurt her retinas. Jeffrey was just a dark silhouette before her.

"Now, do not try to run, Ginger," he warned. Jeffrey got in the van and untied her ankles. He had to help her outside.

Her legs buckled, but he held her up. She squinted, looking around curiously.

"I can't…go like this," she said, holding up her bound wrists.

Jeffrey's jaw clenched in frustration.

"I won't run," she preempted him. "I promise." Where was this calm coming from? This ability to do everything but what she really wanted, run and scream. The logical part of her knew she couldn't run anyway. At her very best she did a fast waddle. And with this sleet on the ground? She would trip. Injure the baby!

She tried not to flinch when his fingers touched her skin as he undid her binds. She wasn't lying when she said she had to relieve herself. Luckily, he allowed her some privacy. It was difficult do what she had to do, but she managed, and felt a little better afterwards.

"Okay," she said.

"I'll let you sit up front," he told her, "if you swear you won't try anything rash."

Ginger nodded. So two minutes later they were back on the road with her in the passenger seat, heater blasting on her face, a bottle of water in her hands that she sipped tentatively. Then she noticed that her wedding ring was gone. Her heart nearly stopped. Where? Where was it? Not her ring, the beautiful ring she knew Chase had spent so much time carefully choosing just for her.

"Cold?" Jeffrey mistook her shiver of fear and duress for cold. He turned up the heater. He sighed. "Ginger, my love, we are going to have a wonderful life, you and I."

She hoped the expression on her face remained neutral. Should she try to bring him down to earth, so to speak?

"I knew you were the one the first moment I saw you…"

_No_, Ginger decided as she listened. If she learned anything during her four year stay in the psychiatric hospital it was that you could not drag people out of their carefully constructed realities; it was a dangerous thing to do. Besides, after what Chase had told her, it was obvious that rationalizing with Jeffrey led to much darker sides.

So, she listened, nodding when appropriate, and tried to keep the terror from consuming her. One hand on her stomach, she knew she had to stay brave and strong for the baby. She did not want to become another of Jeffrey's victims. She would not.

And Chase. Chase would come for her. Ginger knew that without a doubt in her mind or heart.

xx

"Is he sure?" Caleb asked Reid. "Did Jeffrey leave something behind?"

Caleb and the guys had gotten to Reid's about fifteen minutes after Chase called. Reid told them what had occurred; now they were gathered in the sitting room, angry and worried on their friend's behalf.

"He just knows," Reid said.

Rowan was quiet. The baby monitor was next to her, but the animals were upstairs with a still-sleeping Luke, and she knew they'd alert her if anything became amiss. She knew that Ginger being kidnapped was what had had her nerves vibrating uncomfortably earlier. This was awful. What if Jeffrey hurt her? Chase would never get over it. Ever. But she wouldn't think like that, she batted those dark thoughts away violently.

She got up and seamlessly made her way to her apothecary and stood behind the counter where her Book of Shadows was mounted on a bookstand. Rowan got out a small package from a clandestine drawer and set it down carefully. She had a feeling that this particular item would be needed soon. She sighed in the quiet; eyeing the baby monitor a hand's reach away. All was quiet in Luke's room, though she could hear the occasionally snuffling of Erwin and the tinkling of Bruce Lee's bell when he shifted.

"Hey."

Rowan looked up to see a concerned Reid next to her. She must have really drifted off. He tucked her hair behind her ear, pulled her into a hug.

"What's this?" he asked, indicating to the small box.

"It's-" Rowan paused, sat up straighter. "They're here."

xx

Chase wasn't surprised to see everyone already present, including Gabriel. Rowan embraced Dottie who was doing well keeping it together but the sniffles came back once the younger woman hugged her. Rowan kept her arm around her when they sat down on the couch.

"Do you know when she was going to leave?" Hunter asked.

Chase shook his head. He was clutching Ginger's ring in his sweaty palm. He didn't know how long ago Ginger was taken. It'd been forty-five minutes since he discovered her gone, so add that in with time-unknown.

"He threw away her ring," Dottie said sadly. "Just tossed it away."

Chase clarified, "Jeffrey took Ginger's ring off, and threw it on the ground."

They nodded.

"Can I…?" Rowan asked gently. She stood up. "Maybe I'll see something."

After a pause, Chase gave her the ring. Rowan was instantly branded with wishy-washy images that amalgamated into a stop-and-start scene of Jeffrey dragging a sedated Ginger to the back of a blue van, then sliding the ring off of her finger. The loud bang of the van's doors closing made her visibly startle (Reid stood closely to her now, noticing her ashen pallor), the ring falling to the ground…Jeffrey driving off…

Reid helped her sit back down, feeling her shivers. He took the ring from her, gave it back to Chase.

"He used chloroform on her," Rowan uttered quietly. "Put her in the back of a blue van." Pause, then, "Three hours ago."

"So, he's had a four-hour head start," Chase said.

_Don't try anything more, Row, please,_ Reid communicated.

She nodded. It'd been months since she'd felt such strong energy via psychometry that the tingling feeling it sometimes left her with was taking some getting used to.

"I have to find her," he said.

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Dottie spoke.

Chase shook his head. "That would take too long."

"I have something," Rowan said.

"Rowan," Reid said.

"Lil Bit, no," Caleb said.

Both were assuming that Rowan was saying she would track for them, but when she got up and left the room and came back momentarily with a small package in her hand they began to change their minds.

"It's very delicate," she spoke.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"A Light. Capital 'L.' You open it nearest the place where finding what you want would be easiest-"

"Chase's driveway," Pogue interjected, and Rowan nodded.

"Then you follow it. These little things are very sensitive, very temperamental. They respond to emotions. So if you get frustrated and decide to verbally insult it, it will likely get upset and abandon you."

"_Lux Invenio_," Gabriel said. "Where did you get that, _pichouette_?" The Cajun sorcerer said that they were extremely rare, extremely difficult to procure, and very expensive to purchase if that was your want.

"It was a gift," Rowan replied. She held it out to Chase. "Use it. I'm sorry I can't track for you." Reid put his arm around her waist, giving her a squeeze of assurance.

Rowan looked at them all.

"Let's go," Caleb said.

"I can teleport you back to your place," Gabriel told him. "Save you some time."

"Chase?" Dottie said, standing in front of him now. "You bring Ginger and the baby back to us, all right?"

"I will, Dottie."

The guys were getting their jackets on; Hunter would stay behind with Rowan and Dottie. Outside, they piled into Tyler's car. He had traded in his Hummer for an SUV the week he'd gotten his doctoral license, arguing that it was a more appropriate vehicle for a doctor.

Reid settled in the driver's seat, Chase in the passenger's. Tyler and Caleb took the middle, Pogue sat in the back. Gabriel asked them if they were ready, and when he got the go-ahead he teleported them to Chase's home.

"God, I hate that," Reid complained, cracking his neck to get rid of the post-teleportation feeling.

Gabriel waved and was gone.

Reid looked to Chase. "Ready?"

He said nothing. He rolled down the window, opened the box. A flash of nova-bright light erupted, then condensed into the size of a golf ball. It hovered, then moved so it was a few feet in front of the vehicle. Chase hit the button so the window went back up.

"When does it go?" Tyler asked aloud.

Reid started the car.

"You guys don't have to come," Chase said.

"Hypothetical question," Reid put out there while they waited for the ball of light to make a move. "When Rowan said it responds to emotions, did she mean that calling someone a 'hard-headed dipshit' is off limits?"

Pogue frowned, shook his head. Caleb rolled his eyes.

"You want to risk it?" Tyler rejoined.

Reid shrugged. "I don't know. It _would_ be directed to the hard-headed dipshit in the passenger seat, but-"

"Look, I'm just saying," Chase interrupted. "Ginger is my wife, and-"

"And you can't go do this alone," Reid snapped. "You're a puddle of shit right now. We all would be if it were one of our wives. Which is exactly why we come along when one is in trouble. And it's also why you're not in the driver's seat."

"What does the driver's seat have to do with anything?" Pogue added.

"He wants to drive, I can tell," Reid said. "But he'd crash the damned car if he was. You guys know the rules." That was true. Whoever's significant other was in the line of fire, that particular husband did not drive if driving was necessary. It widened the margin of safety and rescue.

Chase's jaw clenched. Reid was right, though he wouldn't say it aloud. His mind was reeling, no one could blame him. These guys knew what it was like to have a wife (or sister) in mortal danger. A place they'd all been more than once.

"Hey, it's moving," Caleb announced.

"Finally," Reid mumbled.

He depressed the gas pedal.

xx

Ginger flinched when Jeffrey turned the small key in the lock. He brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it. "You understand I can't let you wander just yet, my love."

Fifteen minutes ago they had arrived at their destination, and he had not once let go of Ginger since helping her from the van. She may have been complacent the entire ride with nary a word of protest, but Jeffrey could take no chances. So he led her on a quick tour of the humble cottage before taking her into their bedroom and attaching her wrist to a long bungee cord connected to the bed's headboard. It had a long give so Ginger could walk around the entire room and even use the adjoined bathroom.

"Sit down," he said.

After a moment's pause, she did. He bent down in front of her, almost reverently, that it added another notch of creepiness to the situation. Jeffrey then proceeded to take off her shoes. He aligned them just so to the side before putting ankle cords on her.

"I couldn't bear to imagine you in actual chains, Ginger," he said. "But I do need to restrict your movements."

Ginger nearly laughed. Restrict her movements? She was over eight months pregnant; there would be no running for her. She couldn't even bend over.

"And a gift!" Jeffrey took a box from under the bed. Out came the exact same pair of fluffy slippers that she had at home. "Just like yours." He slipped them on her socked feet. "After I bring in the rest of the things and lock up, I'll make us something to eat." He smiled at her most conciliatory. "Ginger, I'm so happy. Aren't you happy?" He sat down next to her on the bed facing the window. "Out of the city. Away from so many other eyes and ears." Jeffrey threaded his hand through hers. "We can be ourselves, Gin. Can't we?"

His eyes locked on hers more intensely and she realized he wanted an answer. For hours he'd been waxing on like this, not really expecting a reply from her, but now…

"Yes," she stammered.

His eyes narrowed. "You hesitated." Jeffrey stood swiftly. "I heard you hesitate."

"No!" she exclaimed. "I was just…taken aback." Ginger chuckled haltingly. "You have to understand Jeffrey that this is…all of this was so sudden. I had no idea…"

"You had no idea how I felt about you?" he asked incredulously.

She shook her head. "No." Which was the truth, really.

"Oh, I love you Ginger," he insisted. "From the first moment I saw you. I've never met a woman like you before in my life." He gathered her hands up again. "I'll make you the happiest woman. Soon you won't even think about Chase or Dottie or your old life, because we'll have made such an extraordinary one together."

Pressing her hands over his heart, he brought himself closer. Ginger wanted to retreat but the backs of her legs were already touching the edge of the mattress, there was nowhere to go. His lips were a mere hair's breadth away.

"Jeffrey…" her voice wavered.

"Ginger," he breathed.

"I…I have to use the restroom again. Please. Now."

He appeared flustered but let her go.

It was then she realized that there was no door to the bathroom. "Um…"

"I'll go bring our stuff in," he told her. "But you'll have to get used to this, my dearest. Your shyness, as cute as it is, will only become an inconvenience the longer it goes on. I'll be helping you deliver our son, after all." He smiled.

His parting sentence left her with the chills. No way was he touching her son; Ginger put her hands protectively on her stomach. Never. In a moment of panic, Ginger tried to remove the cuff from her wrist, but the band only tightened the more she opposed it. Finally she let out a squeal of frustration, and hot tears filled her eyes. She was alone for the first time so she let them fall.

"Chase," she pleaded under her breath, wanting her husband, his safe, strong arms around her. "Where are you?" _Hurry wherever you are. I need you. We need you._

xx_  
_

"Tea, _Madame_ Filange," Gabriel said, placing a hot cup in front of her.

"Oh, Dottie, please," she insisted with a soft smile.

"Dottie," Gabriel amended.

Gabriel had stuck close to Dottie the past couple of hours. The elderly lady reminded him somewhat of his late grand-mère and it brought back many fond memories. It was a shame to see this kind woman so upset, but he had no doubt that the Sons of Ipswich would retrieve Ginger and the baby unharmed. The Cajun sorcerer fluffed a throw pillow and replaced it behind Dottie on the couch.

The bubbling of the filter from the elaborate fish tank occupied a couple of seconds of silence as Gabriel took a seat opposite Dottie.

"They're going to find her," he assured her.

"I know. I know. I'm still afraid for her though. It's just her and the baby until they do."

"I've always heard what a strong woman Ginger is."

Dottie smiled. "She is. I know my dumpling is holding up." She took a sip of her tea.

"Ah, look who is awake," Hunter said, coming in from the back door with the animals at his heels. He shucked off his coat and hung it up. It was starting to snow.

Rowan was approaching the opposite way from the stairs with Luke in her arms. He'd been fed and changed and his eyes were roaming wide and alert now. His presence managed to distract Dottie from darker thoughts, the woman beamed.

"Bring him over here!"

Rowan sat next to Dottie and put Luke in her awaiting arms.

"He is adorable!" Dottie crooned. "How's he been doing?" she asked.

"Wonderful," Rowan replied. "The doctor's all say everything is normal, and he's growing like a weed." In six weeks he'd gained two pounds and grew an inch and a half. He was still comparatively small, but healthy. "Are you hungry Dottie? I can make an early dinner. You should eat something."

"_Oui_, Ginger is going to need you nice and strong," Gabriel added. "Hunter and I will put something together."

He joined his boyfriend in the kitchen. Tippy sat on her perch facing the fish tank (a habit she got from the late Bubbe), Erwin sat on his bed near the fireplace and Bruce Lee settled under the dog's muzzle. The snow fell harder.

xx

The windshield wipers made synchronous arcs, batting away the increasingly heavy snow that fell. The sun would be completely set soon and the temperature was steadily falling with it. The _Lux Invenio_ was making good on its purpose, leading them to Ginger. Not that they hadn't gotten stuck in some traffic on the freeway getting out of the city, but right now, about two hours in, they were clear of most other vehicles.

Reid sped up as the ball of light did. He hoped Rowan was feeling okay. He wanted to call her, also see how Luke was doing, but now likely wasn't the time. At least Hunter, Gabe and Dottie were there with her. He was confident that by the day's end Ginger would be safe with them.

Chase was thinking along the same lines. He'd managed to stay composed during the ride. Since he didn't know where Ginger was he had no mental end point in mind for even a small comfort. But there would be no solace until Ginger was in his arms. Until he saw her with his own eyes. How long would this go on? Was Jeffrey taking her out of state? Across country? Out of the country?

He would follow Ginger to the ends of the Earth, there was no doubt there, but he wanted her safe with him now. And the longer she was away… Chase took a breath. He looked at the ring held between the pad of his index finger and thumb. He remembered the hours of deliberation he'd taken when choosing this. And the look of joy when he'd proposed to Ginger at their favorite restaurant.

_I will see that look on her face again_, he told himself.

"What are we planning on doing with Jeffrey?" Tyler broke the quiet.

Silence. Reid glanced at Chase.

Caleb said, "I know you want to kill him, and that's understandable. But this guy has hurt a lot of other families, and they might benefit from seeing a long awaited process of justice if we call the police once we get there."

After a moment, Chase replied, "I just want Ginger."

xx

It was fully dark now, almost seven.

It was the first snow of winter and Ginger should have been enjoying it with Chase and Dottie. Jeffrey was in the kitchen making dinner while she, Ginger, was staring out the bedroom window into unfamiliar territory. She dare not ask Jeffrey exactly where they were for fear of incurring his suspicion and subsequent wrath. After her crying bit a while ago she'd managed to get the puffiness of her eyes down before he saw her next. She didn't want to give him any excuses to try to 'comfort' her. Ginger was certain he had meant to kiss her last time, the very idea made her nauseous. Her lips had touched no others but Chase's and Ginger never wanted it to be any different.

"Darling," Jeffrey called, coming into the room. "Dinner's ready."

Ginger looked at him, then held up her wrist. He grinned and unlocked it for her. He guided her to the small kitchen by the elbow, her slippers making a shuffling sound against the wooden floors.

Ironic that if she were home right now, she would be wearing these exact pair of slippers. How did Jeffrey know she had these slippers? Chase had given them to her for her birthday.

_How? How do you know?_ she silently demanded as he pulled out a chair for her.

A bowl of thick vegetable soup was put out for her with a cold glass of water. Ginger could see from the window behind Jeffrey that it was snowing even harder. She stifled a sigh.

"You need to eat Ginger," Jeffrey told her. "Fuel for you and the baby." He took a bite of his own soup.

Against her will, Ginger felt her stomach growl. She _did_ need to eat something and knew depriving herself of food would only do more harm than good. Ginger picked up the spoon and dipped it in the bowl. The soup tasted fine. Despite her fear she managed to consume most of the bowl.

"How did you know I have these slippers at home?" she blurted.

He chuckled. "Gin, I know so much about you. I had to if I was going to make you comfortable."

"I don't understand."

Jeffrey glared at her. "I won't lie to you. I admit that I sped up the courting process by taking…shortcuts." He licked his lips. "I went into your old home…memorized the pictures on your shelves…wrote down the names of the books and movies, then I watched and read them all."

Ginger stared at him, stricken. "You… You went into my home…and…" It was odd, but she felt betrayed again. When Chase told her who Jeffrey really was it shouldn't have been a surprise that Jeffrey's likes and dislikes were a lie, too. Ginger loved having things in common with her friends, and Jeffrey had used her…went into her home and _used_…

She bolted up from her chair, determined to get to the bathroom before she vomited, but forgetting the restraints on her ankles, she tripped. Luckily, Ginger managed to break her fall with her arms (not without feeling a searing pain in her left wrist) and not have her stomach absorb the impact.

"Ginger!" Jeffrey cried out. He was by her side in a second. "Oh my God! Are you all right?"

At least the nausea had passed. Ginger tried to move her wrist. "I think I sprained my wrist."

"What are you thinking trying to run in your condition?" he chastised, guiding her up and back to the bedroom. "I'll get you an icepack."

Ginger' shoulders slumped. Favoring her injured left wrist, she hugged her middle. "Are you okay?" she quietly asked her baby. "We'll be all right. Daddy's on his way." She sniffled. "I know he is."

He came back two minutes later and instantly went into hyper-concern mode when he saw her tears. Jeffrey crooned and caressed, oblivious to Ginger's true source of discomfort.

"I know just what you need," he said.

Jeffrey went into the bathroom. Ginger heard the water begun to run. A bath? She didn't want a bath. What was that supposed to do, act as a reservoir for her tears? Ginger sniffled, pressed the icepack against her wrist.

"It's ready," he told her.

He acted hands on, guiding her to the bathroom, not wanting her to fall again. They stood by the full tub, teeming with bubbles and Ginger's favorite scent, peppermint. He looked at her expectantly.

"Go on," he prompted.

Ginger's brow furrowed. She glanced at the tub, then him.

"Change, Ginger," Jeffrey said. "Don't be shy."

"I…" Against her will her face turned crimson.

"You can't very well scrub your back on your own." He said it like it was the most logical thing in the world. When she still made no movement, his patience began to waver. "All right, come on. Arms up." Jeffrey took the hem of her turtleneck sweater and tugged upwards. "Lift your arms Ginger."

"I…don't want to change," she stammered, cowering slightly.

Silence.

Jeffrey's stare turned cold. Glacier-cold.

xx

"It's slowing down," Chase said, breaking the silence within the vehicle.

The ball of light was decreasing its speed. The road became more specific and soon Reid was wending his way down a path that led to a small cabin. Lights were on inside, and a van was parked in front of the door.

"Gin," Chase uttered.

"Wait!" Reid grabbed his forearm before Chase could bolt.

"Let go of my arm," Chase ordered.

"He's right," Caleb spoke. "If you barge in, you'll let Jeffrey know you're here and he'd have a chance to hurt Ginger."

The sense of his statement sunk in, Chase relaxed. "Okay."

"We'll circle around," Pogue suggested. "I'll take the battery out of his van in case he tries for a quick getaway."

"Good idea," Tyler said.

Quietly, they got out of the Tyler's SUV. Hours in a car made their legs cramped, and they took a moment to stretch while walking at the same time.

"Me and Chase will go in front," Reid said.

Caleb nodded. "Tyler and I got the back. Pogue's got the van."

Determined, they split up. Pogue went to disconnecting the battery of the van; Caleb and Tyler looked in the back windows of the cabin, Reid and Chase around front. They approached the front door slowly.

Chase tried the knob. Unlocked. He opened it, they went in silently. The place was warm, small. The aroma of cooked food wafted from the visible kitchen. Movement caught their eyes. Caleb and Tyler appeared from a darkened hallway. The Danvers Son gestured his head to the left, where a voice was audible.

Chase led. He couldn't wait anymore. Ginger was here and he wanted her in his arms. They followed him to a bedroom.

"Please, I don't want a bath…" they could hear.

"Take off your pants," a man said.

Chase snapped. "Ginger!" He ran, only registering the scene. His wife in a tank top and jeans, sweater on the floor, bathtub filled, Jeffrey glaring at her ominously – then Jeffrey staring at him stricken, shocked.

A roar of fury sounded, Chase wasn't aware that it had come from him. But he could feel his Power course through his body, and his eyes were black as midnight.

"Chase!" Ginger yelled.

He hadn't let his powers through to the surface in so long. It was heady, invigorating. Jeffrey was splayed against the center of the wall, feet off the ground, eyes rolled in the back of his head, frothing at the mouth. Jeffrey's veins pulsed black and painful, his lips turned blue, and Chase reveled in the agony he was inflicting.

"Stop! Chase!" Ginger shouted.

"No!" Reid held her back so she wouldn't approach him. Startling someone while they were caught up in aggressive using could be harmful.

"He'll kill him!" she cried.

Reid didn't quite see the problem with this.

"Chase, stop!" she demanded. "Please! For me! For the baby!"

He distantly heard his wife's voice, her pleas. But he couldn't get enough of causing this bastard, this asshole who'd taken his wife from him, the pain of his life. And the Power…it felt so good.

"Stop!" she shouted. "Look at me!"

He did. Chase turned his head without letting go of Jeffrey. Ginger was crying, she was upset. He couldn't hear her anymore, but she was saying to stop using his Power like this. He'd gone so long without losing control, he could do it again. Killing Jeffrey wouldn't solve anything, and Ginger just wanted him back.

"Me and the baby need you, Chase. Come back to us."

Chase's grip faltered. Ginger continued to gaze at him, and slowly his hold on Jeffrey loosed. He gathered Ginger in his arms, oblivious to all else.

xx

Caleb called the name of the detective he'd become acquainted with while working at the law firm. He didn't have clear directions to this place, but he told him about Jeffrey, who he was, what he'd done, and that he was here. The detective had heard of him before and said he would get people up there as fast as possible, considering there was a snow storm kicking up. In the mean time, they had Jeffrey tied to a chair facing the wall in the living room.

By the time Reid was ready to call Rowan, however, the cell phones were getting snowed over by the storm.

"Damn," the blond cursed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chase asked her. "He didn't hurt you?"

"No. I just fell."

Tyler was inspecting her wrist. "Just a slight strain."

"Here," Pogue said, tossing him a package of bandage wrap. "The guy stocked up on medical supplies."

"Thanks." Tyler ripped it open, took Ginger's wrist to apply it, but she cried out. "What is it?"

"I…" Her hands clutched her stomach. "I… I think my water broke." Pause, then, a furtive nod, "Yes, my water broke."

"Oh, shit," Reid uttered.

Ginger cried out again.

"Are you sure?" Chase questioned.

"Yes!"

"There's no hospital within four hours of here," Caleb said.

"Maybe we can get a hold of Gabriel, have him teleport her," Pogue suggested.

"No," Tyler said, in doctor-mode. "I don't think it's safe to teleport her while she's in labor. Let's get you in bed."

"Ginger!" Jeffrey yelled through his gag, so it came out more like _Gin-ner_.

"Shut up!" Reid snapped.

He continued to thrash in his chair. "Ginger!"

"Can I please put him outside?" Reid asked.

"No!" Ginger insisted. "No one hurts him." Chase helped her up from her chair. "I will not have my baby born someplace where-" Her words were cut off by the scream from a painful contraction. (All the men except for Tyler visibly winced.)

"In bed. I need warm towels, a bowl of hot water…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Reid said. "You're seriously going to deliver the baby _here_?"

"Where else?" Tyler rebutted.

"He has a bunch of medical supplies," Pogue reminded. "What do you need?" Tyler told him, Pogue and Caleb went and got it.

Tyler scrubbed in the bathroom. "Time those contractions!" When he was done he dried his hands with a clean towel Pogue gave him and put gloves on.

A crash came from the living room.

"I didn't do it!" Reid called.

"I said you can't hurt him!" Ginger shouted.

"Not even a little bit?" Reid answered back.

"No!"

The guys rolled their eyes.

Back in the living room, Reid frowned at a fallen Jeffrey who'd overturned his chair. (Reid really had done nothing.) "You know, you're lucky the lady has orders, otherwise you'd see what _really_ happens when you mess with one of ours."

Jeffrey stared at him in fright. Something in the blonde's blue eyes struck him as inhuman. Who was this fair-skinned man in his gray sweater, fingerless gloves and black beanie? All of them. All of them were monsters!

Reid scoffed derisively, dragged the chair with a still-bound Jeffrey to a (surprisingly) small empty closet. "In you go." He slammed the door.

xx

In the bedroom, Ginger was (with her good one) grasping Chase's hand in a vise. Pogue and Caleb had put sheets over her waist, set a heavy-duty flashlight on a chair aligned with her…baby, so Tyler could see. Chase couldn't believe that his son was on the way, and that Tyler was delivering it. The eldest Son of Ipswich felt himself instinctively trusting the youngest Son. For all intents and purposes, Ginger's life and the baby's were in his hands.

"You need anything else?" Reid walked in.

"What did you do?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing!" Reid exclaimed. "He fell. So I put him in the closet."

Ginger let go of a whine. "Oh, this is bad energy for the baby…all of it."

"Ah, yeah, that reminds me!" He had shucked off his jacket and left it in the living room with the others, leaving in it a thick stick of incense. He returned with it, waving it like a flag. "Row gave it to me before we left. It clears the air." He used his Power to light it, instantly engulfing the room with subtle flurries of relaxing smoke.

Ginger smiled. "That smells so nice." The contractions had ceased for the moment. Chase blotted her brow.

"I'm going to try and get a hold of Row again," Reid said.

"Leave that incense!" Ginger exclaimed.

Reid's eyes bulged. "It's staying, Mrs. Collins. It's staying." He handed the stick to Pogue. He cringed when Ginger yelled from another contraction. He took out his cell phone and went outside, maybe being outdoors would get some better reception.

The snow was coming down in cotton balls, he didn't know when an ambulance for Ginger or the detective Caleb called would be able to get here. Hunched in his thick jacket he dialed in his home number, stepping this way and that, waiting for a good line, wanting to hear Rowan's voice.

Finally, some twenty feet away from the cabin, reception came through.

"Row?" Reid nearly shouted.

The conversation was garbled, static, but he managed to tell her that Ginger was all right, but in labor. Jeffrey was alive, and locked in a closet.

"In labor?" Rowan's voice crackled.

"Yeah, wait…" The phone cut-out. "Row?"

"Reid? Listen. You guys drive safely okay? Don't drive unless you have to. This snow is insane."

Reid grinned. "We will. I love you." He got to hear her say it back before he lost the connection. He went back to the cabin, where the labor was picking up speed.

"The head's crowning, Ginger!" Tyler announced.

"Holy crap," Reid said.

"All right, one more push," Tyler told her.

"I can't," Ginger groaned, exhausted.

"One more, sweetheart," Chase encouraged. "Just one more."

She sniffled, looking at him and nowhere else. "Just…one."

"Ready?" the doctor asked. "One…two…three…"

Ginger pushed with everything she had. Then she felt an awesome release and collapsed back against the pillows.

Tyler laughed, holding a wriggly form covered in afterbirth. "Do I need to tell anyone that it's a boy?" He cleaned up the baby as best he could with what he had, cut the cord, manually checked his vitals, then wrapped the baby in a blanket and gave him to Ginger.

Ginger beamed. "Our baby, Chase."

He smiled. "Yeah."

The other four guys stood back, watching the new parents.

"What's this Son's name?" Caleb asked.

"After Dottie's late husband," Chase replied. "Abraham."

"Abraham Collins," Reid said.

"Abe for short," Ginger said, still looking at the baby.

So on October 24, 2017 Abraham Gregory Collins was born to the Covenant. To two parents who loved him on sight; on a night when the snow fell as heavy and pure as falling stars.

* * *

**Okay, I hope that wasn't too corny or abrupt. I know it would have seemed fitting for Jeffrey to have been exterminated, but I figure, you know, since he's human... :)**

**Thanks for the continued reading and encouraging reviews. (The more the merrier)  
**


	12. Brave

**XII. Brave**

_I know that you're afraid  
You know that I'm afraid, too  
But you got to have faith  
You just got to let it be;  
Like you and me; you and me  
We can be strong in each other's arms  
And I'll be brave, I'll be brave for you  
-Pat Benatar_

An ambulance didn't arrive until some five hours after Ginger gave birth to baby Abe; she and Chase were taken to the nearest hospital. (Gabriel teleported Dottie to be with them.) Because of the circumstances, Ginger and the baby were kept at the hospital for two days before being sent home where everyone was waiting to greet her and the newest addition of the family. And once little Abe was put to a nap, Rowan insisted on a group hug between the guys (which they did, but not without grimaces and complaints). It was the first group hug of Chase's life.

The following week was chaotic. The media was clamoring to speak to Ward Jaocby's latest stalking and potential murder victim, but Chase was barring all access to her. It did not stop the phone from ringing or bodies with cameras lingering distantly just off the cusp of their property. It helped when Atticus Crane (lawyer to the Families) swept in, surprising the Collins on their doorstep.

"Who you are?" Chase questioned.

"My name is Atticus Crane," the older man replied. "The Cranes have been legal advisors to the Families for generations." He set his briefcase on the kitchen table where he'd been escorted. Atticus was tall, slim, black haired with gray-white streaks (natural) at the temples. He resembled Vincent Price. "If you do not wish for my services I can-"

Ginger and Chase who'd been listening followed Crane's eyes. Dottie had just entered the kitchen.

"This is Dottie," Ginger introduced while holding Abe. "She's family."

Atticus Crane remained silent for a beat.

"And she knows about the Families," Chase added.

"Ah!" Atticus Crane chuckled. "I thought I was losing my touch for a moment." He shook Dottie's hand, re-introduced himself. "As I was saying, the trial of Ward Jacoby will be a media-storm, and although you are not on trial it would still be wise to have legal counsel to run interference between you and those vultures." He gestured towards the outside.

"Oh, thank goodness," Dottie said. "How did they even get this number? It rings constantly, and disturbs the baby." She smiled at Ginger. "How's he doing? Ready for a nap?"

"I think he is," Ginger replied. "Would you mind, Dottie?"

"Not at all, dumplin'." She carefully took the baby. "You all chat business, I'll take care of little Abe." There were no words for how touched she was that they had named the baby after her late husband Abraham.

A moment later Ginger, Chase and Atticus Crane re-seated themselves at the table. Chase remembered Caleb mentioning this guy once or twice. Atticus Crane had two sons who'd followed in his footsteps; the eldest Crane was predominately retired but stepped in during times like these. Chase wouldn't mind someone running interference with the press; this was exactly why he wanted to remain anonymous as a published author. Interviews, cameras flashing constantly, no thank you.

"Now, have the police contacted you?" Atticus questioned.

Chase nodded. "The day before we left the hospital Ginger gave a short statement to them. I know they've spoken to the other guys."

Atticus Crane jotted down some notes with his fountain pen. "Yes, the other Sons have their stories straight completely." The story as to how they'd found Ginger so easily was that Ward Jacoby had taken Ginger's cell phone and had not factored in that the phone contained GPS tracking. "Luckily, Mr. Jacoby's deeds are so heinous and long un-addressed that I do not believe that will be much of an issue." He asked Ginger, "Would you like me to be present when you give a detailed account to the authorities?"

Ginger looked at Chase. She was still rather shaken up from the entire ordeal. She couldn't deny that there were some nightmares and trouble sleeping, but she was glad the worst was over. Ward Jacoby would never touch her again.

"We think that would be good," Ginger replied.

Crane nodded. "Then, would you mind telling it to me, from the beginning?" He had compassionate, deep eyes, patient and wise.

Chase took Ginger's hand comfortingly. "Whenever you want."

Ginger took a breath. "Okay."

xx

"Oh, something smells good," Reid drawled as he walked into the kitchen, Luke just having been put down in his crib.

"Spaghetti sauce," Rowan said. She held the wooden spoon over the pot. "Taste." Her husband leaned forward, and she brought the utensil to his mouth. He let out a little groan. "Good? I was afraid I lost my touch." She hadn't cooked a thorough meal in a few months what with being sick and pregnant.

"You could never lose your touch for cooking, Row," he said. "It's in your blood."

She smiled at him. "It'll be ready soon. Can you mix the salad?"

Together they made the rest of dinner. He applied the garlic sauce to the bread, set out the plates and forks. This was their first real meal together, just the two of them, in a while. Reid was glad seeing her so vibrant and energetic, and he couldn't lie and say he hadn't missed her cooking.

They sat at the table enjoying the food and companionable silence, only interrupted when Erwin came downstairs to go outside and relieve himself, then came back in and right upstairs to Luke's room again. Reid watched the dog go with some surprise. It wasn't like Erwin to not do a routine can-I-have-some-human-food stare. That was something to get used to, he thought, shaking his head a little and returning to his meal.

Rowan peeked him at him through her long lashes. Maybe tonight they would make love. Good food could put Reid into the mood, usually for a languorous bout of love-making. They probably needed to ease back into it. It was near closing in on five months since they'd last made love, definitely the longest they'd gone without. The doctor had said it was okay for them to resume their sex life, and Rowan saw no reason why they should wait. She missed making love with her husband, those spontaneous times when he would look at her, she at him, and then she'd find herself being held up against the wall with Reid inside of her.

Or showers that took longer than usual because they got sidetracked. Or just hours rolling around in bed, deep under the covers. Rowan had expected (after Luke was asleep) Reid to make love to her after getting home from Jeffrey's cabin, but he had not. He had kissed her long, held her, thankful that she was safe and well, but…no sex. Reid had stopped before he'd gotten too overwhelmed.

Rowan knew his body, like he knew hers, and she knew he had wanted to. It was in his eyes, every ripple of muscle, every breath. His aura was steamy with want. But Rowan hadn't pushed when he just held her later.

"Ginger called and said that Mr. Crane visited them today," Rowan said.

"Oh, yeah? Chase accept his legal counsel?"

Rowan nodded. "I'm glad they did. It'll make the technical side of this whole thing easier for them, especially Ginger."

They lapsed back into comfortable silence; Rowan continued to think about Jeffrey and Ginger. He was being remanded without bail, and officials were still trying to decide which state to try him in. Caleb said that Massachusetts would likely win out because Josephine Dwyer, Jeffrey's first victim, was from here. Jeffrey already had a star criminal defense attorney who was going to plead insanity. Not-guilty wouldn't do. At the cabin, the police had found a wealth of trophies and news clippings Jeffrey kept on his victims, including several albums. There was no denying his culpability.

"Row?" Reid was looking at her. He noticed her quiet had gone from contemplative to troublesome. It took a moment for him to get his wife's attention. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She tried to smile and was mildly successful. "I never said how good you were with Chase."

"Me?" Reid tried to brush it off.

She chuckled. "Yes." She reached across the table to take his hand. "I know forgives-and-forgets aren't really your thing, but I'm proud of you."

He half-smirked. What did it say about him, a grown man, that his wife's feeling proud of his conduct could make him feel like he'd just conquered Everest? They finished dinner; Reid told her he would do the dishes so she went upstairs to check on the baby, furry animals, and then freshen up.

The mood was set.

xx

Tyler drove carefully home after a particularly long day at work. He enjoyed what he did, he liked helping people, yet it could take an emotional toll, but the youngest Ipswich Son felt he dealt with it well enough. Growing up with Rowan had fortified him in dealing with sick people in a good way. And Tyler knew he shouldn't get so close to his patients, but when they were regulars it was difficult not to.

An hour after leaving the hospital he pulled up in his driveway that he'd shoveled the day before. The front porch light came on and he saw the door swing open just as he exited his car. He hugged and kissed Maria when he walked in, shuffling her away from the cold and locking the door behind them. He was comforted by her warmth already.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "I'm sorry I didn't make dinner, I got caught up with another piece. But there are leftovers."

"Ah, no I'm not hungry, sweetheart," he replied. "I think I'll go take a shower."

She was waiting for him in the bedroom with a tray of food anyway. Maria knew him too well. She didn't even have to say that she knew he probably hadn't eaten anything but a granola bar or cup of yogurt since lunch. Tyler could get just as caught up in his work as Maria could with her art.

"Thank you."

Maria pecked him on the lips. They normally ate at the kitchen table, but Tyler seemed a little dejected and he sat on the bed and picked at his food. Maria sat cross-legged next to him with her hands rested on her ever-burgeoning tummy.

"What's wrong Ty?" she asked softly, reaching out to lightly caress the short curls at his temple.

The mashed potatoes clumped in his mouth and he had a hard time swallowing. His wife was always attentive to him and to whatever issues he was having at work. She was his number one confidante, his sounding board, his everything.

"Jesus is not going to make it. The treatment didn't work."

A small intake of breath sounded from her. "Oh, Tyler, I'm so sorry."

Jesus was a five year old who had been going through chemotherapy for leukemia. His parents had tried everything, but apparently it had not worked. The child was getting worse, and death was inevitable. He likely had a year at the most. Tyler had become invested in the young boy's care, and this was hitting home.

He nodded, put on a brave face for her, for himself. "His mother is beside herself. Jesus' dad was never very demonstrative, but I can tell this is hitting him hard. I just wish…" Tyler sighed, shrugged.

"You did everything you could, Tyler," she comforted. Maria could say nothing more. She believed her husband had given his all and more. But sometimes medicine could only go so far. She squeezed his hand.

"Do you know how grateful I am that you and the baby are so healthy?" he said.

Maria sidled over (unable to bend forward to hug him) to take him in her arms.

Tyler wouldn't know what to do if he lost Maria. And he couldn't wait for his son to be born at the beginning of January. Because he was not a licensed pediatric oncologist yet (four more years) he worked with more than just cancer patients. Whenever a new child was born, or a healthy child came in and continued to flourish, he knew he was in the right profession. Helping to deliver Ginger and Chase's child was a high point for him. Being able to hand over a healthy baby was incredible.

Changing the subject, Tyler said, "How are you today? Are your feet still hurting?"

"No. The massage oil Rowan made worked wonders," she replied.

He smiled. "When's our first Lamaze class?" He wanted to know ahead of time so he could get the time off.

"Two weeks," she said, grinning. "And Pinkie and I are getting invitations together for the baby shower. Having it before the holidays get into full swing would be best. Christmas makes things so hectic."

Not to mention her parents were coming for the last week of December to be here when the baby was born. They had most everything the baby needed, the nursery was finished; now all they were waiting for was the baby, Alexander Ian Simms.

They went to bed a couple of hours later after gentle love-making. Maria still had the urge; it wasn't uncommon for her to prod him awake very early in the morning, whispering her nickname for him since they'd first begun dating, 'Tyler Bear.' There was never any mistaking that it was her. She was his constant.

xx

Judy Danvers groaned, closed one of her many case folders and rubbed her eyes. It was eleven and she'd just finished putting the final touches on a recently closed case. Neither she nor Caleb had lessened their workload, but Judy could feel herself getting tired more easily at a little more than six months pregnant. So far there were no health glitches. The doctor was glad with how she and the baby were progressing, and she carried the sonogram picture with her in her wallet, and Caleb had one on his desk at work.

"Hey, are you coming to bed, sweetheart?" Caleb entered the study that was once his father's but now he and Judy shared it, it was certainly big enough.

She smiled tiredly at him. "Yeah, I just finished."

Caleb was a little worried, thinking that his wife shouldn't be working so late and long right now. But if the doctor didn't have any qualms about it, Caleb couldn't really say anything. Judy got up, and turned out the lights. Caleb made her some tea while she went upstairs to change into a sleeveless cotton nightgown. Luckily for her, Laurie, Pinkie's boyfriend, was a personal shopper; or _the_ personal shopper as the half-fairy liked to say. If there was an award for best-dressed couple, it would definitely go to Pinkie and Laurie.

Her maternity clothes were stylish and not frumpy, not that Judy was ever overly obsessed with her appearance, but she knew in her profession it was important to continue to look, well, professional, capable. She didn't want to appear weak, or have others thinking she would begin to slack off just because she was pregnant. Judy could handle her workload, and she would with no complaint. Deep down though, she did feel insecure about her appearance.

The increasing weight gain (with good reason), the protruding stomach, it was familiar with her adolescence. When she was a very young child, her older brother Wesley had been abducted. It had nearly destroyed her parents, and the house became quiet with their loss. So as Judy got older, she'd filled that silence with food. Cliché, but true. It wasn't until her senior year of high school that she'd burned the weight off due to a summer spent with her active aunt in Colorado.

So sometimes those insecurities popped up. That little fat girl inside of her. It did not make her regret her pregnancy though, no, she was happy with that, and loved the look on Caleb's face when they talked about their son. And her parents couldn't wait to hold their first grandchild. After Wesley died Judy was all they had, so they'd put all their hopes and dreams into her, wanting nothing but the best for their remaining child.

"Judy." Caleb walked to her.

She was broken out of her reverie, realizing that she'd been standing by the window, staring out at the snowy garden.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm," she answered. "Thank you." She accepted the steaming cup of tea, inhaled the soothing vapors. Caleb told her to sit down, and they sat opposite each other on cushy chairs.

Gently, he took one of her bare feet and the special oil his sister had made and began to massage it into Judy's feet. Judy gave a little groan of pleasure and relaxed. He looked at her, how beautiful she was with her thick red hair, fair complexion, full strawberry lips, and hazel eyes.

"Are you thinking about decreasing your work load?" Caleb broached the subject carefully.

Her brow rose slightly. "I'm fine, Caleb, really." Pause, then, "The case against Jeffrey is becoming crazy. Trenton is chomping at the bit to prosecute."

Caleb half-smirked. Trenton was an 'up-and-coming' assistant district attorney, and had no life other than the job (unless you counted the many dalliances he partook in). He was ruthless, a braggart, but no one could deny he was good at what he did.

"He was worried you would get it," she said.

He chuckled at this. "Too bad, conflict of interest, considering I was there." If this case actually went to trial, he would likely be called as a witness. He'd given his statement so many times it came out like rote. "He'll probably get it though." And he bore Trenton no grudge. Jeffrey's, or Ward Jacoby's case was getting more and more bizarre. He was being charged with multiple counts of murder, including those of some of the women's unborn children.

Ward Jacoby had gotten a bombastic defense attorney, popular, grandiose, loved the media attention. Dayton Bass. Shark.

"Hmm," Judy sounded as Caleb switched to the other foot. Thank goodness for her sister-in-law's magic poultices.

"Ready for bed?" Caleb said.

Her eyes opened languidly. "Very much."

xx

It hadn't worked, and Rowan was mind-boggled, and worried. It was one of those perfect moments for her and Reid to make love, but once they got to that Point, he'd stopped, held her. She'd said his name inquiringly, and he had said he was tired. _Tired_. Just tired. Never in their years together had he used that excuse. Rowan always could tell when he was tired, and those times she was always more than content to just cuddle. Last night had been…avoidance.

It hurt. And his mind was closed off from hers, making her unable to detect what was bothering him. Was it her body? The changes bearing Luke had made? She was already back to her normal size, and because she had more energy, she was able to start running again. Her stomach was nearly back to its firmness.

In the nursery, Lucius was suckling as she stared out the window. She saw Erwin run to his tree, do his business, then he disappeared back into the house. Moments later she heard him ascending the stairs, nails clacking on the hardwood floors of the hall; he entered panting and came to sit next to the rocking chair with Tippy and Bruce Lee.

Reid was out at a meeting with the manager of Beans. Rowan could tell that despite last night, he was still hesitant about leaving both her and the baby. Neither had been away from Luke for more than an hour since he'd been born. Pretty soon she would be able to resume her Whitelighter duties, and maybe she would feel comfortable with going back to work soon, too. Perhaps next year.

She sighed. Rowan felt a slight tingle, and Hunter appeared.

"Hey," he said. He kissed her on the cheek and pulled up a chair.

"Hi," she grinned at him as best she could. Breast feeding Luke in front of Hunter wasn't an issue for either of them.

"Hey, little man," he said, smiling at the baby, taking his small hand. The baby's eyes glittered with interest. "He's got that mischievous Reid-look in his eyes." That served to make Rowan chuckle.

Hunter looked at her closely. She was concerned about something.

"Did Reid call you to come over here?" she asked.

"Ah, damn, you know the both of us too well." No point in hiding the truth from her. Reid had called to ask him to keep Rowan company. And Hunter had caught the strained tone in his friend's voice. What was going on he didn't know. But he never liked to see Rowan sad, or his family conflicted.

"Not Reid so much these days," she said quietly.

His brow furrowed.

Big brown eyes locked on his sadly. "Last night. He didn't want to make love." Pause, then, "He said he was too tired." She stifled troubled laughter. "That's never happened before, ever. Is it me?" She bit her bottom lip, trying to keep from crying. "I know…my body's changed some…"

He shook his head.

"Maybe there's something about my being a mother he doesn't like."

"Ah, Row…"

A tear escaped and ran down her cheek. Luke sensed his mother's distress and stopped suckling with a discontented mewl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey," Rowan crooned. "I didn't mean to cry."

She resituated her clothing and Luke so she could burp him, finding comfort in his warmth. "Sorry, Hunter, I didn't mean to…"

"Come here." He put his arm around her shoulder and she let her head lean against him.

"I'm worried about Reid," she confessed quietly. "I don't know what to do."

xx

"Expansion," Reid said to the manager, Ben.

"I thought you didn't want to expand. That's why you bought the place," the older man said, worried.

Reid shook his head. "Not like that. I don't mean starting a chain of Beans. Just making more room. See, I noticed when Rowan was pregnant that there aren't many comfortable places for women with babies to sit. I mean, they don't want to sit on a hard chair, but a comfortable couch or something." Ben was nodding along, having some kids himself. "We could knock out a wall, and put a section with maybe two couches, two chairs. Something homey."

They were sitting at a window seat in Beans, the customers were taken care of, two employees were taking care of the odds and ends for the moment.

Ben glanced around the place. "I can see that. That's a good idea."

Reid half-smiled, took a sip of his coffee that was becoming tepid. It was snowing again; he'd been away from Rowan and Luke for an hour and a half. Already he was missing them. He wanted to kiss Rowan and hold his son.

Last night had been… He shook the memory away.

"We'll need contractors," Ben said.

"I'll arrange it, get back to you. See what times are best. We could probably have it done before Christmas."

The manager smiled wide. "I got to tell you, I had my doubts about the change of ownership, but I'm glad you made the offer. We'd have lost Beans if you hadn't."

"Hey, you gave me my first job," Reid replied. "I couldn't let this place become some snooty hang out."

Twenty minutes later Reid was on his way back home; kind of anxious. Could he look Rowan in the eyes? Rebuffing her as gently as possible last night… One of the hardest things he'd had to do. His body wanted to, definitely, but his mind? There were so many worries bouncing around in his head. It was difficult to sort them out. But he'd seen the brief flash of hurt in his wife's eyes when he had told her he was too tired, then the confusion. Reid didn't blame her. Never had he turned away from her like that.

He sighed heavily.

When he finally got home the place was quiet. Erwin loped into the foyer, picking up speed to greet his human.

"Hi, boy," Reid said, scratching him behind the ears. "Take good care of everybody?"

The German shepherd wagged his tail vigorously.

"Hey, Reid," Hunter greeted, meeting him halfway from the hall, having come from the TV room.

"How's everything?" the blonde asked, doing the guy-handshake.

"Good." Hunter's eyes involuntarily flicked towards the stairs.

"Is Rowan okay?" Reid questioned. "Luke?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, they're fine. Luke's down for a nap, then Ginger called, they talked for a bit, and Rowan went to rest herself."

"Was she feeling all right? Sick? Fever?" He was heading upstairs already.

"No."

Reid passed their bedroom first. Rowan was sound asleep with the baby monitor in her hand, Tippy curled up in her arm. Reid then checked on Luke who was also snoozing. Bruce Lee was on his back in his ferret hammock, barely astir. Reid ran his hand through his hair which was slightly damp from the melted snowflakes.

"Row made you a sandwich in case all you had was coffee," Hunter told him quietly so as not to wake anybody.

The two men went back downstairs. Erwin stayed in the nursery. Reid didn't think he could eat anything, even though he had only consumed a muffin and coffee at Beans.

"You sure she was okay?" Reid inquired again.

Hunter hesitated. "Physically, yeah," he answered after a moment. Normally he wouldn't butt in marital affairs, but he wasn't going to lie. It was troubling Rowan enough that she'd had to lay down. "Is something…going on, dude?"

Reid stared at him, then it was as if something in him deflated. He sunk on the couch, head in his hands. "She tell you?"

Hunter sat across from him. "A little."

"I can't tell her what I…" Reid shook his head, cleared his throat.

The telekinetic Shepherd remained silent. He saw all the stress of the passed several months flash across Reid's face. The weight on his shoulders.

"Remember Lucius?" the blonde finally spoke. "Row's mentor?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

More quiet. "When Luke was born, after, when I went to the neonate ward? I put on all that protection. My hands were in the holes." Seeing his son there, in that plastic incubator, hooked up to that beeping equipment, it wasn't what a first meeting between father and son should be. "I was thinking…Rowan was still asleep, her condition was critical." He licked his dry lips, rubbed his eyes, which subsequently flashed and the hearth lit up.

"I thought something that I shouldn't have, Hunt," Reid confessed, distress apparent in his blue eyes. "I was looking down at Luke and…I thought… I thought how I couldn't be a dad without Rowan." He shrugged helplessly. "And I… I didn't want to be a dad without…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Hunter understood where Reid was going.

"Then everything froze." Reid's voice became more stable. "It was just me, surrounded by nothing. And there was this voice, a guy. I couldn't see a face, but somehow I knew it was Lucius. I don't know why. And he said… He said I would be a dad with Rowan but…I wouldn't…Rowan wouldn't…survive another pregnancy."

Hunter's eyes widened in shock before it dissipated, he wasn't easily taken off guard. This was the last thing he had expected to hear.

"At first I thought I was hallucinating, even after I came out of it. Then Rowan told me about her vision… Hers was true." He looked Hunter dead in the eye. "I know mine is too."

"This is why you've been distant?" Hunter asked somewhat rhetorically.

"I can't risk it. I'm fucking terrified of her getting pregnant again. I know it can happen… See, I can be happy with just Luke. But Rowan grew up with a great sibling relationship with Caleb, and I know she wants that for Luke."

That explained why Reid got a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look whenever someone mentioned more children.

"Bro, you've got to tell her this," Hunter said, as Reid shook his head reflexively. "Reid…she thinks you've lost interest in her because she's a mother now."

His head snapped up. "What? No!" That was…wrong. Reid thought Rowan just got more beautiful every day.

"Deep down Rowan knows that's not it, but she's confused."

Reid's mouth opened, closed. It took a moment, but he finally said, "I made an appointment with a doctor."

"For what?"

"A, uh…vasectomy."

Hunter blinked. For the second time that day, in a fifteen minute period, he was taken off guard. A vasectomy.

"Next week," Reid continued.

"So you have a week to tell Rowan," Hunter prompted.

Reid averted his gaze. "I was hoping I could do it without her knowing." Which was stupid really. The doctor had explained the procedure. Was Rowan going to miss stitches and bruising on his testicles? "I don't think I can, can I?"

"No," he answered unnecessarily, but Reid needed to hear it.

"It's the best way," Reid said, more for himself. "Remember that dream I had a long time ago? The one when Row died in the car crash?" Hunter nodded. "You love Rowan as much as I do. Even though you have Gabe, could you still stand to lose her?"

Hunter didn't reply. _No_.

"Neither can I."

xx

Chase pressed SEND to the e-mail he'd just composed to his editor. Apparently someone had been sniffing around as to C.S. Gardener's true identity, and the editor suspected the single media might be on to something. He knew how much Chase valued his privacy. The eldest Son of Ipswich sighed. He did value his privacy, and he wasn't sure he wanted anyone asking about his past, which would certainly come with the revelation of the person behind the pen name.

Not to mention this thing with Ward Jacoby. Deals were being struck on an exclusive for the serial killer. True crime novels, TV appearances; of course, Mr. Jacoby couldn't profit from any of it, but Chase knew there were twisted people out there that would find some way to sympathize and martyr Ward Jacoby.

And the media wanted background on the men who had been present during Ward's capture. It was pretty easy to dig up history on the names Garwin, Danvers, Parry and Simms, but Chase was a little bit of an enigma. How someone got his school records, or pictures from high school… They were vultures, like Atticus Crane had said. Mostly he was worried that someone would find out about Ginger's stay in the psychiatric hospital. Ginger thought it would be wise to tell Crane about it, so just in case someone stumbled upon it, their lawyer wouldn't be blindsided.

She didn't want anyone to know. Chase could see the story easily being twisted against Ginger if they knew about her hospitalization. Someone could recognize her from a picture. The defense could accuse her of being unstable, somehow enabling Ward Jacoby's fantasies.

But they would have to cross that bridge when they came to it. For now, they were still remaining as inconspicuous as possible.

Chase got up, stretched, shut down his computer and turned off his light. He listened for Dottie, didn't see a light coming from under her door, so he knew she was asleep. He went upstairs quietly. Only a very dim light was lit in their bedroom. The crib was at the end of their bed; Ginger was sleeping peacefully.

He peeked over. Abe was staring up at him, wide awake in his footie pajamas and matching beanie.

"You should be asleep," Chase said oh-so quietly.

It boggled him how he could love someone so much he'd only just met a short time ago, but that was how he felt about his son. Gently, he took Abe from his crib, held his small, warm body against his chest and walked towards the window across the room. It was snowing.

"That's snow," he whispered. "Your mommy loves snow."

Abe stirred, made a cooing gurgly sound. The small head rested on his father's shoulder.

"Yeah," Chase went on. "Every winter, once there's enough snow, she makes me go out and make a snowman with her, and snow angels." He half-smiled, stroking Abe's downy hair. "Once you get big enough you'll do the same, I'm sure. And Grandma always has hot cocoa waiting."

He sat down. "You know, I'm not perfect. I don't even think I'm always good. But your mom and grandma keep me level. You won't be alone when you get your Power. You might be scared, but you'll have family. Sure, they can be a pain in the butt, especially the blonde one, but they _are_ there for you." He kissed Abe on the head. "I'll be there for you."

xx

When Rowan had woken up earlier Hunter was gone. The day had already progressed into night. She made a light dinner for her and Reid, which they'd eaten in quiet. She nursed Luke, fed the animals, all the while wondering about Reid. She asked how his meeting with Ben had went, he said they were talking about expanding the area to make room for some couches and chairs.

All the while Reid thought about his talk with Hunter. It felt good to finally get it off his chest, but he was no less looking forward to the discussion he knew he had to have with Rowan. Could he tell her that awful thought he'd had when looking at Luke, even if it only crossed his mind for a mere moment?

So when they bedded down for the night, he'd given her a kiss on the cheek, but didn't embrace her as he normally would have. Then, in the middle of the night, he woke up, feeling the bed empty save for him and Tippy (whose tail was draped over his head). He was always aware of Rowan's absence. He got up, checked the nursery. Just a sleeping Luke and two animals. Tippy brushed passed his ankles and curled up with Erwin.

He went downstairs next. Faintly, he heard the sound of the television from the TV room. The blue light flickered in the dark.

"_Hey, hey, hey,"_ Reid's voice sounded. _"She's my wife now, I can kiss her as much as I want to."_

Rowan was on the couch, legs curled beneath her, watching the footage of their wedding day. Their first kiss as a married couple had gone on a little long (though it remained tasteful) and polite objection (along with some whistles) had been made. Naturally, Reid made a smart comment.

Present day Reid watched for a minute or two.

Rowan was so invested in the TV that she didn't hear Reid enter. She wasn't aware of him until he sat down next to her. And he saw her face was streaked with tears.

"Row," he said softly.

She swallowed a jagged lump, didn't look at him. Reid took her hand, squeezed. He said her name again, used his other hand to gently coax her head in his direction. Her eyes went straight to his heart.

"Tell me what it is Reid," she said in a chocked whisper. "Please."

"It's not you."

"I know. It's about us." She scooted closer so she could feel his body heat. Her hand went to the back of his neck, her thumb unconsciously caressed his nape. "Tell me, Reid."

He exhaled heavily, knowing it was now. Haltingly, he told her about Lucius. Then about what Lucius said, and that he believed it; just like she believed that Nana had come to her. "I said…I said I didn't want to be a dad without you." He choked up again, he felt tears building up. "It was only for a second, but I couldn't lose you, Row."

She was nodded, crying silently, hugged him.

"I can be happy with just Luke," he told her. "But I know you want more."

She was quiet for a moment. "I would love for Luke to have a sibling like I had Caleb. I also believe what Lucius told you. And I want to be with you and Luke as much as you want me to be here with the two of you."

"You say that now."

"No, I would say that always. I know I can be happy with only Luke. I am happy. Luke will have brothers regardless." Another hot tear fell. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

He shrugged. "I felt so helpless when they were rushing you to the emergency room that night. I couldn't do anything. And I can't change this."

Rowan hugged him again. "God, Reid," she let out a sob.

He told her that he would give her everything if he could, but not this. "I won't risk you."

"I know." She was sitting in his lap now, arms around his neck, forehead touching his temple. "What do we do then?"

"I made an appointment with a doctor for next week."

"For what?" She saw the answer clearly in his mind, which was now open to her, and her eyes widened. "A vasectomy? Reid…"

"I think it's the best way."

"But…you love your family jewels." They both chuckled despite the serious of the matter. Reid wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I could-"

"This is an out-patient procedure," he interrupted, knowing what she was going to say. "It's safer than you going through an invasive surgery."

The light from the television continued to illuminate them as they held each other.

"You and Lucius are always going to be more than enough for me, Reid," she said. "Don't ever think different. I love you."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to be quicker with my updates. I'm going to start focusing a bit more on the other three couples now, Tyler and Maria are going to have some drama. :) **

**Thanks for reading, always appreciated.**

**As a side note, somehow my 'send personal messages' thing got disabled, so if you tried to send me a PM and I didn't reply, it's because I didn't get it. Just in case.  
**


	13. Jabberwocky

**XIII. Jabberwocky**

_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
And burbled as it came!  
-Lewis Carroll_

"Let's begin the sun salutation sequence," Hope's melodic voice sounded in the studio. She stood straight in the first position in her yoga outfit, correction, maternity clothing outfit. Her sleek raven hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Moving to the next position she said, "Exhale. Bend your knees, and remember to keep your feet wide and parallel."

Yoga always helped center Maria who was in the first row in a room of some twenty women and men, not all pregnant. Chet, another instructor, walked in the middle of the rows, assisting people who needed it. He wore drawstring pants and a tight black tank. He was easily a distraction for some of the ladies.

Maria oomphed, feeling the weight. Luckily, Chet was there to help her. She smiled thanks. It was her third trimester so it was understandable that some of the positions would be increasingly difficult for her. Positions that compressed the belly were not recommended, and Maria never pushed herself to exhaustion.

Soon, the sequences were over and Hope began to take everyone into a cool down. They ended in a standing pose, arms up, palms together, taking soothing breaths.

"That was a good one, Hope," Maria said five minutes later when people were filing out.

The pregnant Mrs. Parry grinned. "Thanks. How are you? I noticed you lost your balance." Her brow was furrowed with concern.

"Oh, yeah," Maria replied, rubbing her stomach. "I think I'll definitely have to start decreasing my yoga time."

She smirked. "Please, at least you made it this far. Pogue always manages to oh-so subtly insert his disapproval about my instructing."

Maria tsked and shook her head. "Boys."

"Hey, come on, ladies," Chet interjected, muscles rippling beneath his shirt. "Can you blame a guy for wanting his woman to take it easy?"

"His woman?" Hope repeated. "I think you might want to reword that statement." Chet laughed and she swatted him on the arm…just as Pogue walked in. She saw his smile momentarily waver, but he got it under control.

"Hey, babe," he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Maria. Chet."

Chet offered his hand and Pogue took it.

"I'm going to go see how Vita's doing," he said. Vita was the newest self-defense instructor. "Talk to you later."

When Chet was out of earshot Pogue managed to relax his shoulders.

"Smooth, Pogue," Maria said. "Your eyes didn't even turn green."

Pogue pulled a face. "You're lucky you're family, Diz," he told her, using the diminutive she'd acquired in high school. "So, do I get to take two lovely ladies out to lunch?"

"Ty's not coming?" Maria questioned, her joy deflating.

"Yeah…" Pogue trailed off. "Um, he tried to call you, but I guess you were in the middle of your session. He's really swamped today." He glanced at his wife.

Maria nodded. She understood. Two weeks ago had been their first Lamaze class, and Tyler had been there for every one since, despite being late a few times. "Well, okay." She shrugged. It was only Tyler's lunch hour, he'd be home for dinner. And he had Thanksgiving Day off, hopefully.

"I'll get your coats," Pogue said, leaving the two women.

"Sorry, Maria," Hope said, putting her arm around her.

"I'm fine, really," she insisted. "Just hormones, I promise." It wasn't a complete white lie of avoidance. The closer the due date, the more anxious and excited she became. She was more eager for Tyler to be near her, and when he wasn't…

Pogue came back with their jackets, and ever the gentleman helped both of them. He opened the car door (he and Hope had gotten a car for the winters) for them. "Where to?"

xx

His phone beeped and he took a minute to check it, hoping it was from Maria and she wasn't too disappointed. It was, and she wasn't. She texted that she would see him at home and to drive safely because Rowan said a slight storm was coming. Tyler was sorry himself that he missed lunch with Maria, but a young boy, Kelvin, had once again come in with a broken bone.

Tyler had an entire file of x-rays the six year old had accumulated this year alone. Kelvin's mother was quiet with dark circles under her eyes, wary, but obviously loved her son. It didn't stop Tyler from suspecting that someone was being physically abusive to Kelvin. His mother insisted he was just very active and uncoordinated…then pretty much rushed out of the hospital after Tyler set Kelvin's ankle.

He then confided in his superior, who had said he'd also seen his fair share of children who were 'active' and 'uncoordinated.' It was difficult, but Tyler did what he felt he had to do and called Child Protective Services.

Tyler pocketed his phone and shut his locker. He said bye to another colleague who was heading home after a long night shift.

"Say hi to your wife for me," he said.

"I will, thanks," Tyler replied.

The youngest Son rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Need a massage?" Serena queried.

Tyler nearly jumped. "Uh…"

"Relax, just kidding," she assured him. Serena plopped down on the bench next to him. "Hiding out?"

"Checking a message."

She nodded. Quiet, then, "It's sad about Kelvin."

He sat up straight, turned his head towards her without saying anything. It was awful to think that Serena was doing the sympathetic bit to get closer to him, so he shook that idea off. "Yeah."

"A kid's parents should love him."

"But that's not always the case."

"No, it isn't." She tried a smile. "But your kid's going to be really lucky, having such a great dad."

"And mom," Tyler added, the mention of both of them giving him something to look forward to. He checked his watch. Five more hours of his shift provided everything went okay.

"Did you eat?" Serena asked.

"I…no, I was talking to CPS and…"

"Well, let's go." She stood up. "Doctors need energy too."

He hesitated. Maybe he was being overly paranoid in thinking that Serena was hitting on him. She had her own life, right? And that attempt at a kiss happened so long ago. What harm could lunch do? Lunch in a crowded cafeteria in the hospital. And seeing how it was getting hectic, they'd likely be paged before they took their first bites.

"Sure, okay," he finally answered.

xx

When Maria got home she showered, taking her time under the hot water. After, she put on a pair of draw string pants, a tank top, and one of Tyler's old button-down shirts. She combed out her long hair, braided it, slipped her feet into some slippers and went to the nursery. Looking around, she sighed contentedly at the finished product. It held elements of _Where the Wild Things Are_, Dr. Seuss characters, and fantasy.

"You'll be in here soon Alexander," she crooned to her stomach. "And hopefully Daddy will be able to get home on time tonight."

Maria was already missing him, she felt an irrational swell of emotion in wanting to see him, but tamped it down. Silly hormones. There was always a good reason when Tyler backed out of an arranged date. The telephone rang then, and Maria waddled back to her bedroom for the cordless on the nightstand.

"You did not answer your cell," Pinkie's voice chastised.

"Sorry," she said, picking up said cellular from the bed. "I turned the ringer off when I was having lunch with Hope and Pogue."

"No Tyler?"

"No, he had an emergency."

"Oh, well. Doctors. Can you imagine, he'll probably, like, win a Nobel Prize one day."

Maria smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Okay, anyway, I called to see if you were feeling up to going over a few more details for the baby shower." It was this Friday.

"Did someone cancel? The caterer?"

"God, no!" Pinkie exclaimed. "You would so hear about it on the news if they did. I can't have that. No, decoration placement. We can go over it on the phone or I can come over."

"Come over," she said, maybe a bit too quickly.

"Will do." There was a beat of silence. "Are you feeling okay, sweetie? I mean, really."

She heard the concern in her friend's voice, stifled a sigh. "Yeah." Maria looked out the window, the amassing clouds. "Better hurry, Pinkie. Storm's coming."

xx

"I wish you would take it easy, Hope," Pogue said as she wrapped a soft blue towel around her body.

She half-frowned at him indulgently. "The doctor said I am fine, Pogue. _Fine_." She wiped the steam off of the bathroom mirror, then began to comb her long hair out. Hope studiously ignored Pogue's discontented face behind her. "Thank you for lunch, sweetie."

He grinned, amused. "I can take longer lunches every day."

"Don't you dare, Pogue E. Parry," she chastised, finally turning around. Pogue worked with his parents at the Parry aviator franchise. Both Hope and Pogue had their pilot's licenses, as well. "Honey, why are you so worried?" She was serious now, standing in front of him with her hands on his broad shoulders.

Pogue sighed. "I just want you and our baby to be okay."

"We are," she promised. "You've been with me every doctor visit, has she ever been displeased?"

"No," he admitted grudgingly. But she was five months pregnant…things could go wrong from here to whenever.

"Come here." Hope led him into their bedroom and sat him down on the bed. "Talk to me." She peered into his blue eyes. "You're thinking about Rowan, aren't you?" Hope never begrudged Pogue's love for Rowan; it was one of the things that had attracted her to him in the first place. They weren't even blood related, but Pogue acted as if Rowan were his very own sister.

"You know me too well," he said wryly. He kissed her. "I'll try to worry less. Or at least try not to show it." They both chuckled.

"Love you," she said.

"Love you, too," he replied, kissing her again. "You look sexy in that towel, by the way. You wearing that to dinner?"

Hope laughed. "I don't think it's proper attire for a dinner with your parents."

Wayne and Beatrice Parry were coming home from two weeks out of the country and had planned supper for the four of them. The Parrys loved Hope like their own, and thought she was the perfect match for their son.

"I think I'll have a snack before we go though, I'm starving."

"You just had lunch two hours ago."

"I'm eating for two!"

She traded the towel for a robe, Pogue followed her into the kitchen where his wife ruffled through the refrigerator.

"Ooh, jackpot," she said gleefully, taking out last night's leftover Chinese food. "Whoever said chow mein doesn't taste good cold…" Hope shook her head in obvious disagreement. "So, what do you think is going on between Diz and Tyler? She looked more than disappointed that he missed lunch."

Pogue shrugged a shoulder. "He's been working a lot. I hope it's not that Serena chick."

Hope's face scrunched, remembering that debacle. She swallowed the last of the chow mein.

Seeing her furrowed brow, he was quick to assure her, "Hey, I'm sure it's nothing. She's near the end of her pregnancy, hormones are all over the place." The crook of his index finger caressed her face. "Tyler would never skip something with Maria unless he had to."

She smiled softly. "You're the expert on female hormones now?"

"Baby, I haven't done this much reading since college."

xx

"Come in! Sit down, Hope," Wayne Parry insisted. He led her into the dining room where he had a throw pillow already on a seat for her. He fluffed it and situated it behind her back.

"You know, the family resemblance between you and Pogue is never-ending," Hope joked. "Thank you."

"She won't listen to me," Pogue said, taking his seat next to her.

Beatrice Parry laughed. "Oh, your father acted the exact same way towards me." Her voice became distant when she went into the kitchen, adjacent to the dining area. "How are you, dear?"

"Great," Hope replied, smiling.

"Will we be getting another picture soon?" Wayne asked, filling their wine glasses; cider for Hope, of course. Both he and Beatrice had the sonogram picture in their cockpits along with other family photos.

"Yeah," Pogue answered. "He's only getting bigger."

"Do you need any help, Bea?" Hope called.

"No, honey, don't you move!" she said.

"I'll help," Wayne said, getting up.

Fifteen minutes later the family was sitting and eating. They had a natural bond and Hope fit in seamlessly from day one. She shared the Parrys innate love for adventure and excitement, the thrill of trying new things while facing them head on. It was the family she had once had before her parents died.

"Are you two any closer to finding a house?" Beatrice asked casually, receiving a sideways stare from her husband.

"We've been looking," Pogue said. "Nothing we really like."

"No homey feeling yet," Hope added.

Beatrice glanced at Wayne. "That's too bad."

"Bea," Wayne started.

"There's plenty of room here," his wife went on.

Both Hope and Pogue's brows shot up in surprise.

Wayne said softly to his wife, "We said we were going to wait, honey."

"I know!" she exclaimed. "But this is home, and it's certainly big enough for all of us."

"Wait, what are you saying, Mom? You want us to live here?" Pogue asked.

His parents went quiet and seemed to exchange an entire conversation with just their eyes. Wayne said, "We weren't going to butt in."

Beatrice waved that excuse off. "I don't see why you guys are looking for a house when you come here so often and feel so comfortable here." She looked at both of them. "How nice would it be to not have to travel back and forth?"

Now it was the younger couples turn to eye one another.

"And you know this estate goes to you and Hope when we die," Beatrice said.

"Are you sick?" Pogue questioned immediately. "Dad? Mom?"

"No!" Wayne insisted. "Nothing. Your mom and I are healthy as horses."

They breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared us," Hope said.

"Sorry, Hope," she said.

"We weren't really going to bring this up," Wayne apologized. "It was just something we talked about briefly, really."

"We…We couldn't intrude," Hope grappled for words while thinking about what it would be like to live here. She loved Pogue's house, it was big, warm despite the vast space. It had history. But surely they couldn't just come and live here and…

"You wouldn't be!" Beatrice assured her. "No decisions need to be made here and now. Just…think about it. It doesn't even have to be permanent. Just a bigger place for you two and the baby." She smiled. Wayne squeezed her hand under the table. "And us."

xx

Maria waited anxiously on the couch in the sitting room that looked out to the front of the house. Pinkie had left a half hour ago; all their plans were set and finalized for the baby shower. After, Maria went about making dinner (pasta and garlic bread), now she only needed Tyler to complete everything. She hoped his work day had gone well, she knew her husband could become stressed from the things he encountered on even a regular work day. He put so much of himself into what he did and the result wasn't always thankful.

Five minutes later she saw Tyler's headlights coming around the corner. She had to actually maneuver herself off of the couch with the extra weight she was carrying, and she could hear Tyler's door closing by the time she reached the door. When he came in a blast of cold wafted in the foyer and abruptly ceased.

"Hey, honey!" she greeted.

Tyler smiled, bent down to kiss her. "You look excited about something."

She shrugged. "Just glad you're home."

His head tipped to the side. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I just…" How silly did she sound now? "I made dinner."

He hung up his coat and followed her into the kitchen. "I'm sorry about lunch."

"That's okay, don't worry about it."

The kitchen smelled good, and Tyler felt his stomach rumble. Like he'd predicted, he'd been paged in the middle of his 'lunch' at the hospital. But that was par for the course.

"Hey." He made his wife pause for a moment, the crook of his finger gentle under her chin. "I really am sorry about lunch."

"I understand, Ty. I know you had a good reason," she told him. Maria checked the pots on the stove and the bread in the oven. It was ready, so she slipped on an oven mitt and extricated the bread from its heated niche.

Tyler got out the plates, forks and glasses and set them out. Soon they were eating and Maria was telling him about the finalizations of the baby shower, and he smiled seeing her so enthusiastic. Not that he wasn't, but he knew the baby shower was more of a female thing.

"How was your day?" Maria asked.

Tyler hesitated, chewing, not wanting to sour the mood.

"What happened?"

A half-smile twitched the corner of his lips. She knew him too well. So, slowly, he told her about the kid, and CPS. Always, she listened attentively in silence, compassionately.

"…Serena said that she went through this at the previous hospital she worked at," he went on, "hopefully it's taken care of quietly for the child's sake."

An irrational twinge of jealousy came when she heard Serena's name, but Maria managed to suppress it well. This was no time for pettiness in the midst of the dilemma her husband had found himself in.

"You did the right thing," she told him.

"Thanks." A few people had told him that today, but it felt extra nice and reassuring hearing it from Maria. "I worry that…what if I was wrong?"

She shook her head. "You followed your instincts, and didn't act rashly. You wouldn't have made the call unless something inside of you was certain that little boy was being abused." Maria gasped suddenly, hand flying to her stomach.

"Are you all right?" Tyler asked, instantly on alert.

She exhaled. "Whoo. Yeah. Just a really strong kick."

"Have you been having cramps?" he questioned.

"No."

"Sweetheart, I think you've been too active. Maybe you need to take it easy."

"Ty-"

"Let me take your blood pressure." Before she could reply he was up and in the foyer getting his medical bag where his blood pressure monitor was. "Is the fetal Doppler in the bedroom?"

"Tyler, really, I'm fine," she said, coming into the foyer where he was just about to ascend the stairs.

"Maria, please." He shuffled her to the living room and sat her down on the couch. He put the blood pressure monitor on her and began to assess her carefully.

"Normal?" she said when he was finished.

"Hmm."

Maria cupped his face between each of her soft palms. "It was just a kick. Alex is big and still has some growing to do. You know that Dr. Simms."

He chuckled. "Right." Tyler looked at her deeply. "It's different when it's someone you love though."

She caressed his cheek. There were dark smudges under his eyes; his long day was catching up to him. "You're tired, Tyler Bear."

He 'hmmphed.'

"Tell you what; I'll clean up the kitchen. We'll worry about the dishes tomorrow. We can go upstairs."

"I got a better idea." He helped her up. "Did you take your daily bubble bath?"

"No…just a warm shower."

"Good. _I _will clean up the kitchen. You draw the bath."

"And you'll join me?"

"Definitely. Give me ten minutes."

She gave a girlish squeal, pecked him on the lips and went upstairs. Maria started the bath; put some aromatherapy in the water along with the bubbles. She began to light some soothing candles, hoping it would help Tyler's nerves. They were new, however, and she couldn't remember the order she was supposed to light them in.

"Darn."

She waddled hurriedly to the bedroom for her cell phone and hit the pre-programmed number for Rowan. Rowan answered on the second ring.

"Row!" Maria exclaimed in a hushed whisper, though why she was whispering she didn't know.

"Maria? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she was quick to assure her. "You know those candles you gave me? What order was I supposed to light them in again? Because, you know, Ty came home about an hour ago and he had to call CPS today, and he's really, like, stressed, and he needs to relax."

"That's awful," Rowan replied.

"What is?" Reid's voice came through the phone.

"Row!" Maria called her attention.

"Sorry, Diz." Rowan told her the order of the candles, and they hung up quickly after. Maria had the bath ready by the time Tyler came upstairs.

xx

Tyler checked the clipboard file outside the door. He had a few hours of clinic duty he needed to finish. It was late-morning. His brow furrowed the further he went down the paper.

"Gaylord Weenis…" he muttered. Well, he'd heard stranger names. Tyler walked into the room, head still down perusing the file. "Mr. Weenis…"

"Doc!" Reid exclaimed, and Tyler's head snapped up. The blonde was grinning profusely at the startled expression on his friend's face. He hopped off the bed. "What's up?"

"Reid, what the hell?" Tyler demanded both baffled and amused. He made sure to close the door so none of his colleagues witnessed this.

"If that's how you greet your patients, it's a serious wonder how you got voted Doctor of the Month," he quipped. "I might have to file a complaint."

"Oh, yeah," Tyler mocked dryly, "like on your chart here? Gluteus maximus pains? Do you even know what the gluteus maximus is?"

Reid chuckled. "It sounded good." He took a moment to observe his oldest friend. Yeah, Baby Boy had some dark smudges under his eyes, those troubled, tiny wrinkles fanning out at the corner of his eyes as well. Other than that, Tyler had the usual affable, kind stance to his body, genial and approachable.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked, taking a seat. "Everything okay? Row? Luke?"

"Yeah, Row's fine. Luke's great," Reid replied.

"How's your…" Tyler made a subtle gesture at Reid's nether regions.

"Ah. My family jewels are doing good. Stitches came out, now…"

"You have to wait for the zero sperm count," he finished.

Reid nodded. He had gone ahead with the vasectomy. His parents had been sad, worried, slightly disappointed that there would be no more grandchildren before quickly dismissing that one bit and exclaiming that they'd just spoil their one and only rotten. Rowan's health was far more important. The entire family had gathered around with support. He'd gone home after the surgery and rested, bruised and stitched, but otherwise okay. Rowan catered to him like always, but more so as if he were an invalid. He knew she still felt like this was partially her fault, and he was always quick to tell her otherwise. They weren't allowed to make love right away (that did not stop them from fooling around), the doctor said it could take up to two months before a sperm count of zero would occur, and Reid had to go in for frequent tests. He had no regret of his decision.

"So, what are you here for?" Tyler asked again.

"Christ, can't I just come see my friend?" Reid argued. "I haven't seen you in almost two weeks."

"I'm touched," Tyler grinned wryly.

"Nah, seriously, let's go out to lunch."

His brow rose. "I can't just leave."

"Fine. Let's go to the cafeteria."

The doctor's head tipped slightly to the side. He was just about to answer when the door sounded with a brief rap before it opened.

"Hey, Ty, I thought we'd go out for lunch. You game…?" Serena stopped short, seeing he was with a patient. Her mouth opened in a tiny 'o.'

Reid cocked an eyebrow, his blues hard on the woman before flicking to Tyler.

Tyler cleared his throat. "Uh…Serena this is Reid. Reid, Serena."

"Right," Reid said, not offering his hand. People often assumed that Reid's relations with his friends were casual, but his devil-may-care attitude shouldn't be taken at face value. He was fiercely loyal, 'ill-tempered' as he would say, and didn't like anyone messing with his family. And Serena has messed with his family. He knew a manipulative woman when he saw one.

"I think we've met once," Serena said kindly, having the good grace to rouge at her gaff.

"Hmm." Reid crossed his arms over his chest. "Hate to disappoint you, but I already got Ty," – he said the name with an edge of irony- "booked for lunch."

"Reid," he calmly censured. He turned to Serena apologetically. "I did agree to go to lunch with Reid."

Serena nodded furtively. "Of course. Another time. Sorry to interrupt. Talk to you later, Tyler." She quickly left.

"Yeah, bye," Reid mocked when she was gone, not caring if she heard him. "'_Ty_?' You guys that familiar?"

Tyler sighed a bit, shrugged.

Reid let it go. "Dude…you kind of look like shit."

This made Tyler laugh. His best friend, blunt as always. The blond pretty much commandeered Tyler's person and told him to lead the way to the cafeteria, even though he knew where it was. He had spent many a night and day here whenever Rowan was ill. They went through the line and sat in a corner by the window ten minutes later. The sky was pure blue today, and even though the sun was shining it was colder than a witch's tit outside.

They ate in silence for several minutes. Reid's intense eyes were on Tyler, not at all wondering why he was so good with his patients. Even as he got older he maintained a boyish air to his face and smile that could easily put others at ease. The blond knew Tyler had wanted to be a doctor for as long as he could remember, and not just because both of his parents were in the medical field. Vaguely, because Reid had been young, he recalled Tyler crying because he was scared Rowan was going to die. And as was his way, a six year old Reid had scrunched up his face in peevishness and said, "Row's not gonna die. Don't be dumb, Ty!" Present day Reid's lips twitched at the memory.

"You usually get to the point," Tyler spoke.

Reid pulled a face. "Jeez, you're impatient." He chewed, swallowed, shrugged. "Nah, when Diz called last night to ask Rowan about which order to light the candles, she said you had to call CPS and you were stressed out."

"Oh." Well, those candles, and mostly Maria, had dissipated said stress. But the CPS issue wasn't going to go away. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Come on, Baby Boy, I know you. You're going over every second of that encounter in your head."

Tyler put down his plastic fork, wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Yeah, well."

"And not just CPS, either," Reid went on nibbling at his food casually. "Something at home? Serena?"

His eyes narrowed. "This has nothing to do with Serena." And it really didn't. "I…I don't think I'm home enough for Maria. Something was troubling her when I came home last night, and I don't know what it was. Then she started telling me about the baby shower and got so animated that I thought I was imagining it."

"She probably just missed you," Reid provided. "The hormones, you know? Rowan was getting like that, too; wanting me to be close by. A little anxious if I wasn't." He hadn't minded.

"Maybe I could try to cut down some of my hours," Tyler said more to himself than Reid. But the holidays, things just got so swamped during this time, and even if he did lower his hours, no doubt he would be getting emergency calls at home to come in because extra help was pertinent.

Reid didn't know what to tell him. He'd had the luxury of not having to work several hours a day and leaving Rowan to her devices in the mean time during her pregnancy. And the blond knew that Tyler was afraid of disappointing Maria again, of losing her. He'd never seen Tyler so wrecked during that two month separation four years ago.

"Tell you what, Baby Boy," Reid proposed. "Why don't Rowan and I keep Maria occupied during the days, you know? So she's not by herself."

Tyler blinked. "Yeah?" That probably would make Maria feel better. Rowan was always good at soothing people, and Reid, well, when he said he would keep someone distracted, he could definitely get that job done. "That would be great. Thanks."

He shrugged magnanimously. "Now that we got that squared away." Bite. Chew. Swallow. "What's with this Serena? I thought we agreed you'd try to stay away from her?"

"There's nothing with Serena.'

"Uh huh…" Reid screwed up his face, then said in a mock-falsetto, "Hey, Ty, I thought we'd get lunch…"

Not amused, Tyler stabbed his salad. "We'd just been talking, you know, about the CPS case a lot. She knows what it's like."

Bland eyes stared at his sadly good-natured friend, shaking his head in disappointment. "Are you sure she's been through a CPS case? She could just be making it up to get closer to you."

"That wouldn't be anything to joke about," Tyler said seriously.

Reid agreed, but: "Some chicks will do anything to reel in a guy. She took advantage of you four years ago-"

"She did not-"

"Because women like her know no boundaries once they get fixated on someone."

"You're overreacting, Reid."

"Sure. Sure. Bury your head in the sand. I'm telling you… Stop being chummy with her, no more lunches."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "It's insulting that you'd think I would be unfaithful to Maria."

"I don't. I know you'd never do anything to…purposely hurt Maria. But, I think if this 'innocent' acquaintance with Serena goes on, something will happen to make you feel guilty, and Maria will know it."

His pager vibrated, saving himself from forming a response. He checked it. "Sorry, Reid, I-"

Reid waved off the apology. They stood up, Reid gave him a man-hug complete with a few pats on the back. "Go save lives, Doctor."

* * *

**And what's Tyler to do now, really?**

**I hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving if you celebrate it.**

**Feedback is always welcome. (Is anyone even still reading this?)  
**


	14. If You Only Knew

**XIV. If You Only Knew**

_Without you next to me,  
I toss and turn like the sea  
The only thing I still believe in is you  
If you only knew  
I'd sacrifice my beating heart  
before I lose you  
-Shinedown_

"Everything is ready," Pinkie announced. "And if anyone dares to cancel they will _so_ regret it." He plopped on Maria's couch in the living room, looking around at his handy work. "God, and the snow, if it doesn't-"

"Sweetie," Laurie chastised, putting his hand on his boyfriend's. "Calm down. Everything will go wonderfully."

"Of course it will." Pinkie smiled at him.

"I hope so," Maria added, rubbing her tummy.

"And Dr. Simms will be here, no?" Pinkie inquired.

"He took the time off," she replied. "But you never know." Deep down, she really wanted Tyler to be here for the baby shower, even if he would be spending most of his time with the other guys in the den. The fact that he would be under the same roof as her would be a huge comfort.

Reid and Rowan had been keeping her company during the days, and seeing tiny Luke made her that much more eager for Alexander to be born. Their presence helped to keep her mind occupied and focused on the good things, assuaging the loneliness of her days. And Reid had the uncanny ability of forcing a person's attention away from worries with his natural blunt personality, while Rowan was more subtle. Together, the Garwins made a good mix.

The door opening diverted their attention. Maria hadn't been expecting anyone.

Pinkie pursed his lips and went towards the foyer. "Ooh!" Laurie and Maria heard him exclaim.

"Who is it?" Maria questioned, her voice faint. She wobbled over towards the window and saw Tyler's car in the driveway. Her face lit up. "What are you doing here so early?" she smiled at him. He was already in the living room.

"I traded shifts," he replied, kissing her on the cheek.

Laurie put his hand over his heart. "Total sweetness."

Pinkie agreed. "_Spoonfuls_ of sweetness."

"Hey, Pinkie. Laurie, it's been a while," Tyler said.

Laurie got up, gave Tyler a hug and a light kiss on each cheek. "Where's your white coat?"

Pinkie swatted him on the arm. "He's off duty. And I have a white coat at home."

The half-fairy's eyes twinkled. "Ooh, yes you do."

Tyler's face flushed. "I don't want to know."

The heater was on, so was the electric fireplace. Maria tugged Tyler towards the heat. "Are you hungry?"

Tyler half-smiled, shaking his head. He was constantly trying to get his wife to slow down, never expecting her to have meals ready for him although he did love her cooking. Neither of them were overly messy people so cleaning wasn't a huge problem, but their house was fairly large and carpets required vacuuming, hardwood floors sweeping, things dusted.

"Sit _down_," Pinkie insisted to Maria. "I swear, you will go, go, go till the moment you pop."

"_Are_ you hungry, Doctor?" Laurie asked. "Pinkie and I can whip something up." He looked to Maria. "What can I get for you?"

"Rowan's tea," she said, and Tyler seconded that.

"Coming right up," Pinkie and Laurie said. The former took Maria's empty mug from the coffee table and both of them wisped out of the living room.

Tyler sighed and leaned back on the couch. He felt Maria's fingertips caress his hair and a light smile curved his lips.

"You can tell me why you really came home early later," she said softly.

His eyes opened, looking at her with some surprise which then melted into a wry expression. She knew him too well.

xx

"He's saying _what_?" Reid demanded.

Caleb held up a restraining hand. "Nothing will come of it, Reid."

The blonde Son's blue eyes bugged out and his cheeks flushed crimson. "That psycho is saying that I assaulted him? _I_ assaulted _him_?"

Caleb and Judy had come over for dinner, and while things were getting prepared upstairs, Caleb had needed to talk to Reid in private so they went to the den. Not that it was a secret, but he knew that Reid would get angry and Luke didn't need to hear the curses his father was spewing at the moment. Not that Caleb blamed his brother-in-law.

Ginger's ex-stalker was claiming that Reid Garwin had 'assaulted' him after he'd been forcibly tied to a chair. It was a natural tactic for the defense, trying to gain sympathy from whatever influential parties were gullible enough to believe him. The media was chomping at the bit to interview those who'd been present at the rescue of one Ginger Collins, but none of the Sons were talking. Not that that kept their names out of the papers.

"Great, I can hear it now," Reid snipped. "Olympic gold medalist assaulted serial killer." He muttered something derogatory under his breath and poured himself a shot of vodka.

"No one will believe him," he assured him.

Reid snorted derisively. "I don't like this Caleb. I really fucking don't."

He nodded. "I know."

Still peeved, Reid took a seat next to him. "Are we on the witness list?"

"Yes," he replied. "But Dorian Pomeroy," – the prosecutor – "might not need us."

"Ginger will be called though, right?"

Caleb grimaced. "Dorian will want her. He needs the jury to see the second survivor." And Chase sure as hell wasn't happy, and Caleb felt for him, he did. It was like making Ginger relive what had happened, and in front of many strangers. Whether or not the media would be allowed in the courtroom during the actual trial was still in debate. The defense wanted them, ADA Dorian Pomeroy did not.

"Caleb, Reid!" Rowan called from upstairs.

They got up, shaking off the bleak conversation. The kitchen smelled fantastic. Beef stroganoff, mashed potatoes with home-made gravy, rolls. The works, as usual.

"Hey, come here," Reid smiled at Luke, taking him from Judy so she could sit down. Luke was almost conked out, drifting off from this conscious plane. Reid put him in his playpen/bassinet in full view of them, Tippy and Bruce Lee instantly circled around and got comfortable on the floor. Erwin sat down and looked at the baby through the blue mesh of the bassinet.

"You okay?" Rowan asked him. Judy had told her about the accusation.

"Yeah," he replied.

"It will never stick," Judy said as Caleb pulled out her chair for her. "Typical ploys that have gone on since law was established."

"Hmmph," was Reid's reply.

They got down to eating, abandoning the sordid topic of Ward Jacoby. Instead they spoke of tomorrow's baby shower, the upcoming meals for Thanksgiving. They were holding it at the Danvers' estate for all the families. Plenty of food.

xx

"Pogue!" Hope called from the kitchen.

He finished taping up the box and went into the kitchen. Before he could ask anything, Hope said, "There's no mustard. Where did the mustard go?"

Oh, boy. "I uh…there wasn't much left so I…"

"You threw it out?" Hope nearly gasped. "It was still good!"

"Well…I figured we'd be at our new home by this evening and there's bound to be some mustard there. Hey, I can run out and get you some…"

Hope was already waving away his offer. "No, no. I can eat the sandwich without the mustard. Just this one time." She gave him a conciliatory grin to show that she wasn't upset. Much.

The moving van was coming in about an hour to transport the belongings they were taking to the Parry mansion. They had decided to take Pogue's parents up on their offer, and Beatrice and Wayne were overjoyed. Because the mansion was already furnished, their own furniture had been donated to the Salvation Army. Pogue thought this decision was a good one, especially since it put such a huge smile on Hope's face.

Her stomach was burgeoning, and the bigger she got so did the glow on her face. She was no longer teaching self-defense at work, only yoga. Of course, when Pogue had heard this he'd received a punch in the arm from his wife because of the satisfied grin on his face. Oh well, small price to pay.

As was arranged, the moving van came an hour later. Their motorcycles were carefully (reminded both by Hope and Pogue) put into the van first, then the rest of their things. When all was finished, the van on its way to the Parry mansion, the couple stood in the doorway of their now empty apartment.

"Ten years," Hope sighed, looking around nostalgically.

Pogue pulled her close to him. "The first place we made love. How many times that night?"

She smirked at him. "Uh-huh…"

"Three times?" he postulated with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

She snorted. "Yeah, and I did badly on the test the next morning."

He half-shrugged. "Small prices."

They turned serious then. In all actuality there had been good memories here. Hope had considered this her home all these years, the place where'd she shared so many laughs and a lot of love with Pogue. Now, they were moving forward, their first child within her, and a new home they would be at soon.

xx

"Okay, _now_ you can go play with the other boys," Maria said, shooing away her husband.

The guys had to spend the obligatory half-hour with the crowd before being allowed to excuse themselves to the den. Tyler didn't really mind being around the hub-bub, his wife and Pinkie had gone all out and the place looked great. There was a lot of smiles and laughter, and he couldn't ask anything more for Maria.

"You get permission?" Reid asked, coming into the kitchen.

Maria mock-glared at him. "I'm telling Row you said that."

"I asked!" he defended himself. "She said I could."

Tyler shook his head at his friend with a smirk. "You sure? You don't need anything?" he asked Maria.

"Nope, I'm good. We're about to start the games."

Reid winced. "Come on…before they change their minds."

They headed for the den where their friends were waiting, cards and beers at the ready. Pinkie had decorated this room for good measure, just because he knew the manly-men would be sitting in here to hide from the array of baby pinks and blues, streamers, balloons… There was no escaping it.

Reid popped the cap and took a healthy swig. "Deal me in."

"So you can lose?" Chase inquired, and received a glare in return.

"How's Abe?" Caleb asked. "He got big."

Chase grinned unabashedly. "Four weeks." It was insane, four weeks since he became a full-fledged father. Four weeks since Ward Jacoby had been imprisoned, kind of out of their lives. Ginger still had some trouble sleeping sometimes, but she remained positive.

A half-hour into the game Ginger entered. "Um, sweetie?" She held Abe in her arms.

"New diaper?" Chase asked, already getting up.

"Reid?" Rowan followed with Luke in her arms.

"Ah, double duty," Reid grinned, taking his son.

"I hope you're all enjoying yourselves," Rowan eyed them.

"Yes, Lil Bit," Caleb, Hunter and Tyler answered in unison.

Reid and Chase went to the bathroom where a diaper station had been set up. Both had become adept at the routine, already desensitized to the foul odors that such innocent babies could make.

Chase cleared his throat after a moment. "Sorry about the uh…the accusation Jacoby made."

Reid snorted derisively at the notion. "How much weight can a psychopath's word hold?" Chase chuckled. "A few reporters got me this morning though." Atticus Crane's eldest son was taking care of that end for Reid. "They want blood."

"Tell me about it," he commiserated. The press was still lurking outside of his house, although it had tapered off some. They weren't going to entirely give up, so eager were they to get a statement from Ginger or Chase. They wanted the two survivors of Ward Jacoby to have a sit down on a prime-time special. Chase fastened the last sticky on the diaper. "There you go," he crooned, picking up Abe. "Dry and clean."

"Feels better, don't it?" Reid said to Luke.

The two Sons eyed each other.

"Have we lost our edge?" Chase queried ironically.

"Fu-" Reid corrected himself. "Hell no. We're just adults."

"Adults. Right."

"Let's go get a beer."

xx

Tyler was mid-laughter when his cell rang. He frowned when he saw the caller ID. He couldn't do this right now, so he tried to ignore it. It rang a minute later. Tyler grimaced and finally picked up.

The guys exchanged glances, getting a sense that this wasn't good.

"My wife's baby shower is today, remember?" Tyler said. He nodded. "You can't find anyone else? I said I was taking this day off a month in advance." The youngest Son pinched the area between his eyes before snapping his phone closed. "Shit."

"They call you in?" Hunter asked.

"Just don't go," Reid said.

"Kevin just came in with his mother, he's seriously hurt." His jaw clenched and he stood up. "Sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it," Pogue said.

Tyler sighed and went upstairs to tell his wife. Because of the snow and the holidays, staff was short for the many patients. They wouldn't have called him unless it was absolutely imperative, but it didn't stop Tyler from feeling frustrated that he'd have to disappoint Maria on this day. He stood at the periphery of the living room for a brief moment before Maria caught his eye.

Maria excused herself and went to speak with Tyler. He pulled her to the side and explained. He saw the joy flicker out from her eyes though her face remained amiable.

"I understand," she said.

"I'm so sorry," he told her, hands on her arms. "If there was anyone else…"

"I know. I know," she assured him, nodding, avoiding his eyes.

Tyler hugged her, wishing this could be different. "I love you." He grinned. "Don't open all the presents without me."

Her smile was strained. "I won't." She sniffed. "Drive safely, okay?"

"I will."

xx

It was rare when Tyler couldn't entirely focus on his work, but today he was struggling with just that. Leaving Maria on such an important day did not sit well with him and she was constantly on the periphery of his mind, the expression on her face when he told her he needed to leave, then the one when she said bye. Tyler was wrung out, emotionally and physically.

Kevin, the young boy, was in a coma, and whether he would come out of it was anyone's guess. His mother was speaking to the police and her husband was being tracked down. The doctor walked into the hospital room where the small body of the boy lay under a blanket, machines beeping on either side of him, a medicinal smell in the air. Tyler checked the IV line, then looked at Kevin.

His face was bruised; the jaw had to be wired shut. He'd suffered severe trauma to the head and broken bones. Tyler shook his head, thinking things like this should never have to happen. His parents had never raised a hand to him, and Tyler couldn't even imagine raising a hand to his soon-to-be-born son. All Tyler wanted to do was protect Alexander from the ugliness of the world and give him all the love he was capable of. Exactly the things Kevin's father should have done, but had not.

The youngest Son felt an irrational swell of anger towards Kevin's mother, too. For letting this go on as long as it had. But he could tell just by the look in her eyes that the woman was terrified. Tyler had studied this in college, the battered woman, the fear they held, the shame.

"Hey," Serena said quietly, walking into the room.

"Hi," he said.

She stood next to him. "How's he doing?"

"Same."

Serena was quiet. "The police just got a call. They found his father."

Tyler nodded. _Good_, he thought. _I hope he rots in jail._

"God, I'm exhausted," she went on.

He looked out the window. It was nearing dark and the snow was violent. A moment later one of the policemen knocked on the door. Kevin's mother was with him. Her eyes flicked towards her son and her hands came to cover her trembling lips. Tears filled her eyes and her face creased in agony.

"My baby," she said under her breath, hurrying to her son's side. "I'm so sorry, Kevy. I'm so, so sorry." Her head whipped around to face Tyler. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked Tyler, tears streaming down her face. "Dr. Simms?"

He schooled his face into something that didn't project negativity or hopelessness. "It's bad, Mrs. Wilcox." He went on to tell her as simply as possible what was going on with her son's body. By the time he was finished she could barely stand and she fell into Tyler's arms. It was important as the doctor to keep a certain distance, but his arms went around her anyway and gave her a comforting pat.

"This is all my fault," she sobbed.

Tyler caught Serena's eyes over the woman's head. "This isn't your fault," Tyler told her.

"Dr. Simms?" the police officer said. He indicated that he needed to talk to him.

Tyler let Mrs. Wilcox go gently. Serena took over and Tyler left with the police officer.

xx

"Sit down, honey," Pinkie insisted once again. "You don't have to clean up." He nudged Maria back onto the couch.

"I can't help it, I need to do something," she said with a pout.

"He's right," Rowan said, coming into the living room with Luke and taking a seat next to her friend.

It was eight o'clock and all the guests save for family had departed. It was a baby shower to end all baby showers and Pinkie still had two more to plan. Reid entered and saw his wife nearly dozing on the couch with an equally tired baby in her arms. Normally such a day would not have sapped Rowan, but she was still getting her strength back.

"This was a wonderful day, Maria," Dottie extolled.

"Thank you," Maria smiled. She maneuvered herself off of the couch. "Are you guys leaving?" She saw Chase with the diaper bag and Ginger with a sleeping Abe.

"Yeah, we need to put Abraham down," Ginger said.

"Drive safely, please, there's a storm coming on," Rowan told them.

"We will," Ginger replied.

Hugs were exchanged and Ginger, Chase and Dottie were gone within minutes.

"I understand if anyone else wants to clear out to beat the storm," Maria said. "We can leave this mess for tomorrow, really." A sudden yawn assaulted her.

"That'd be best, you're pooped," Laurie tsked. "Pinkie and I will stay. Has Tyler phoned?"

"Not a word," Reid said. He bent down and gave Rowan a light kiss on the cheek. "Ready?" _We should get you and Luke home._

_Shouldn't we stay? Ty's not home yet_, were her thoughts.

_Diz won't be by herself_, he replied.

Reluctantly she nodded and got up; Reid went to retrieve the diaper bag. Within forty-five minutes all but Maria, Pinkie and Laurie were gone. Maria stared at the cordless phone mournfully on the coffee table. She wanted to talk to Tyler. He must be really busy if he hadn't had a spare moment to call her yet.

"Up to bed?" Pinkie inquired gaily. "Tea and a foot rub, my sweet?"

She laughed lightly. "I'm waiting for Ty to call."

Pinkie's face creased in a moue. "You can wait for a call upstairs. You need rest after this hectic but extremely fun day." With more cajoling Pinkie finally got her upstairs. She performed her nightly ablutions before Pinkie gave her feet a massage.

Maria stole peeks at the phone on the nightstand.

"I'm sure nothing but an emergency would have taken him away," Pinkie said.

"I know," she sighed.

xx

In the background the television was updating the news on the snow storm and the many accidents that were occurring and roads that were being blocked off. Tyler closed the door to an empty office to call Maria. It was nine and everyone was likely gone from the baby shower by now. She picked up on the second ring.

"Ty?" her voice came through urgently.

"Hey, sweetheart," he greeted, her voice releasing the tension in his shoulders. "How are you?"

"Good. You? How did things go?"

He didn't want to go over the dark details on the phone. All he wanted to do was get home and curl into bed with his wife. "Um, it's not good. We can talk about it later though. How was the baby shower?"

"So fun," she replied. "And we got a million pictures and video footage."

Tyler wished he hadn't missed it. What would his son say when he looked over the pictures and watched the video footage and didn't see his father in them? Tyler swallowed a hard lump in his throat. He was exhausted.

"I'll be home soon," he told her.

"In this?" Maria questioned. "Oh, it's snowing like crazy."

A quick rap sounded on the door. One of his colleagues apologized for interrupting. "Hey, if you're thinking of getting home, rethink it." He told Tyler about the roads being blocked off; two of those Tyler could have taken to get home.

_Damn it_, he thought. "I'll make it."

"Ty…" Maria's voice was cautious. As much as she wanted him home, she didn't want to risk his life in the storm. "Row said it was going to get worse."

His jaw clenched. "There are ways I can make it."

Maria half-smiled. "I know, but we use that as a last resort."

He nodded though she couldn't see it.

"And you're exhausted, aren't you? I can hear it," she said. "I want you home so badly, Tyler, but it's nuts out there."

"You shouldn't be there by yourself."

"Pinkie and Laurie are still here."

"Hello, Dr. Sweetness!" came Pinkie's voice.

"Dr. Cuteness," Laurie added.

Tyler couldn't help but chuckle dryly at that. "All right." At least Maria wasn't alone. "I want to be there with you."

"How bad was it?" she asked softly. Maria knew that Tyler sought her presence all the more after a particularly hard day at work.

"Bad," he said.

"We'll talk when you get home." Her voice was soothing. "Could you get to that one hotel to sleep before the weather gets completely out of control?"

"Yeah. I can do that. I'll let you get some rest. I love you."

"I love you, too. Be safe."

They hung up a minute later and Tyler stood in the dark of the room until Serena's voice broke him out of his stupor.

"You heading home?" she asked.

He sighed, exhaled. "Roads are blocked."

She nodded. "I was going to crash at a hotel." The closest was five minutes away. "It's insane here and taking up a room would be pointless."

"I was uh…just thinking about heading there."

They didn't plan on going together, but they both needed to go to their lockers and retrieve their things then go out the same direction. Serena was parked across a space from his in the employee lot. The snowy wind cut Tyler's face and his winter garb was doing little to succor him from the cold. He thought that Maria was home, safe and sound and warm, which brought him content.

He put his bag in the back, and was just about to open the driver's door when he noticed Serena get out of her car, a little convertible, hardly suitable for driving in this weather. Despite the internal warning, he called out to her, "Everything okay?"

"My car won't start!" she replied.

He turned his head away, sighed. "Shit." Reid's words came back to him, telling him not to get 'chummy.' What was he supposed to do, leave her in the cold? Tell her to just head back into the hospital? Serena's day had been just as hectic and wearing as his. Against his better judgment, he said, "Come on. I'll drive us both."

Serena hesitated only for a moment before jogging to his car. They both got in and Tyler carefully maneuvered his SUV out of the parking lot. There was traffic on the main roads, and it took fifteen minutes to get to the hotel instead of the usual five. He parked and they both ran into the register area.

"A single, please," Tyler said.

The man behind the desk glanced at Tyler, then Serena. "I'm sorry, but I only have one room with two beds." He saw Tyler's look of displeasure and shrugged an apology. "Sorry, people will sleep anywhere to get out of the storm."

This kept getting worse and worse.

"You know, what, Tyler? It's okay. I can…" Serena couldn't think of anything else. It wasn't as if she could head back to the hospital, and she highly doubted a taxi would be able to get to her in this.

"Uh…" Tyler paused. "We'll take the room."

He paid and was handed the key. Serena walked a few steps behind him. "Really, I can find somewhere else to stay, Tyler."

"Listen," he stopped to face her. "We're both adults. It's just for a few hours anyway." He ended it there and went the rest of the way to the room. It was small, drab, but warm and clean. Tyler wasn't picky.

Serena heaved a big sigh and plopped on the bed nearest the bathroom. "Do you mind if I…" She gestured towards the bathroom.

"No," he replied. He sat down on the bed, back to her. His cell rang. Reid's name popped up on the caller ID.

"I thought doctors were supposed to keep their phones on and stuff," Reid began without a hello. "What if I was calling with a medical emergency, Baby Boy? Huh?"

Tyler smirked. Oddly enough even Reid's banter was a welcome comfort at the moment. "Sorry. I got off work and had a hell of a time getting to a hotel."

"Yeah, Row said it was not good driving weather. She was worried. Insisted everyone call her to make sure they got home okay."

"I did not _insist!_" Rowan's voice came through.

"She did," Reid told Tyler.

"Hi, Ty," Rowan's voice came clear having taken the phone away from her husband. "Are you okay? Was there nowhere to sleep in the hospital that you had to risk driving in this snow?"

He chuckled. "I was careful, Lil Bit." No matter how old he got, even after he was married, Rowan remained the caring, devoted sister.

"All right, all right," Reid came back on the phone.

Serena could not have come out of the bathroom at a worse time.

"Tyler, there's some disposable…" She saw he was on the phone and said quietly, "Oh, sorry."

Tyler thought this was a good time to head to the bathroom. He avoided Serena's eyes and shut the door quietly behind him. He was thankful to see a disposable toothbrush in its pack; his mouth was dry and bland. Just to be safe he used his Power to put a sound barrier around the bathroom to be sure Serena couldn't hear.

"Tyler," Reid said after a moment, his voice was firm. "That didn't sound like Maria."

He swallowed heavily. "There was only one room left…with two beds," he added hastily.

"Let me guess who you're sharing it with," Reid said sharply. "Dude, what the _hell_ did I say? Are you insane? Your actions better be from sleep deprivation. Not that it matters. Are you listening?" Reid demanded.

"Yes, I hear you. There was only one room left in this place and I couldn't just send her back to the hospital. She came in my car because hers wouldn't start."

Reid scoffed. "Are you sure her car wouldn't start? Did you check and see? Couldn't you have used your Power this once to get it started? She was probably lying, Tyler!"

He hadn't thought of that. All he'd known was that it was freaking cold and he wanted to get out of the snow immediately. "Look, I can't do anything about it now, all right?" Tyler sighed. "I'm exhausted and I just want to get some sleep."

"Fine," Reid said grudgingly. "Just watch out for Miss Fatal Attraction."

Tyler snorted. "Yeah, thanks." They hung up; he set his phone on the counter. In the mirror he saw a beleaguered face with the beginning of dark circles under his eyes. He brushed his teeth, splashed some cold water on his face, felt the spell he'd put up go away when he opened the door and walked to his bed. He sat with his back facing Serena again, and shucked off his shoes. He didn't feel comfortable undoing his belt or anything, so he simply got under the covers and turned off the bedside lamp.

Serena did the same. "Thanks for this, by the way."

"No problem," he replied. Five minutes later he was asleep.

xx

Tyler was having a pleasant dream of Maria. He could feel her warmth against his body and her arms reaching around him. She often did this, as did he (one or the other usually got there first), and tonight she'd beaten him to the chase. His wife would mumble his name, sometimes in a vulnerable manner, and he'd reciprocate. The larger her belly became, however, it was difficult for her to get her arm around him. He would feel her stomach bump against his lower back. And as if they were one, she would scooch onto her other side, as would he; and his arm went around her, then he would give her a kiss on the back of her neck.

Tonight though, it felt different. He could feel his wife's breasts against his back, her hand under his shirt, sliding down to get to his belt. He heard the buckle come undone (in his slumber he was aware that he didn't wear a belt to sleep), then a hand move passed his boxers and to his…

Tyler's eyes snapped open as the events of the previous night came reeling towards him. This was not his bedroom, he was in a hotel, and Maria was at home where he was not.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed, shooting out of bed as if it were on fire. He nearly knocked the lamp over when he grappled to turn it on. It hurt his eyes as they adjusted. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" Tyler yelled.

Serena looked surprised. She was nude, the blanket and sheet at her waist.

He didn't give her a chance to respond. "Are you insane?" The youngest Son hastily put his clothes back together, his anger rising.

"I thought tonight…I mean, you let me stay here…" she trailed off.

Tyler stared at her, dumbstruck. His voice was low, seething, "And you got the idea that I wanted to _sleep_ with you? Are you dense, Serena? Where was I supposed to send you with no car? Huh?" His head turned left then right in search of his shoes. He found them and shoved them on.

A frustrated expression overcame her face. "Oh, come on, Tyler, seriously? You practically insist on sharing a room -"

"Jesus Christ, you are demented!" his voice rose. "You are completely twisting my actions."

"I am not demented," she snapped, getting out of bed and wrapping the sheet around her body. "Admit it, Tyler. You would not have shared a room with me unless you wanted me."

His eyes bulged, shaking his head in disbelief. Was she for real? Was _this_ real? Was it _happening_? "What don't you get, Serena? I'm married."

"Please. Like married men don't have affairs?"

"I love my wife," he said, dead serious. "I love her more than anything. And if you think I'd betray her, _ever_, then you are very mistaken." Tyler shoved his jacket on, put his phone in his pocket. "Get yourself some help." And with that, he was gone. He didn't give a damn that she had no car to get home.

It was three in the morning and Tyler hurried out of the hotel and back outside. The cold barely phased him, he was angry, his mind in chaos. He got in his car, aware enough that he needed to let the engine warm up before he took off. His forehead fell against the steering wheel, his eyes squeezed shut tight. All he saw was Maria, and how much he wanted to get home to her.

A couple of minutes later, he was ready to go and on the main streets. The snow was fairly high, his windshield wipers weren't particularly effective against the flurries.

"Screw it," he muttered. His eyes flashed and turned black, they stayed that way for the entire hour and a half it took him to get home.

As he drove up the driveway, he hit the button for the garage and entered. It was quiet inside the house. He took off his shoes and set them aside, along with his jacket, gloves and beanie. The heater was on and he felt his body warming up.

A light came on in the hallway.

"Oh!" Pinkie whispered. "It's you." His hand was over his heart, and the umbrella he'd been carrying as a weapon lowered.

"You scared the dickens out of us," Laurie approached behind him, equally quiet. "I had my fairy dust all ready to incapacitate you."

Tyler snorted, amused. "The fact that the alarm wasn't triggered didn't indicate there was no intruder?"

Pinkie hmmphed. "Because burglars are incapable of deactivating an alarm?"

"All right, I hear you Pinks." They began to head back upstairs. "How's Maria?"

"Sleeping like a baby," Pinkie replied.

"Thanks for staying."

"No thanks required, sweetie. Sleep well." He and Laurie went back to their room.

Tyler entered his quietly. The moonlight shown in so he could see well enough. As silently as he could he shucked off his clothing and put on a pair of sweats and t-shirt. Carefully, he got into bed next to his wife, scooting close to spoon.

"Ty?" she mumbled.

"It's me."

Her head turned a little. "You came. Drove in this?" her voice was sleepy.

"Yeah. I needed to be here."

Maria smiled drowsily. "Me too. I thought about you all night." She wrapped his arm around her closer, tighter, beyond content now that he was here. And he had driven in this storm just to be with her.

Soon, Tyler heard the steady cadence of her breath. No sound was more beautiful.

"I love you," he whispered, and kissed her softly on the back of her neck.

* * *

**I hope this is still keeping your interest. If so, thanks for the continued reading.**

**Just as a side note, I made some banners for my stories. The links are on my profile if you care to look at them.**

**Enjoy the holidays if you celebrate them. :)  
**


	15. The Burden of Truth

**XV. The Burden of Truth**

"_Lying is done with words  
and also with silence."  
-Adrienne Rich_

"Ooh, that smells _so_ good," Hope moaned. Although she'd eaten a good breakfast the aroma of the Thanksgiving feast was providing a second wind. Even from the foyer of the Danvers estate the scent wafted to her, beckoning, enticing.

Pogue chuckled as he divested her of her jacket. "I think you want food more than you want me."

"Never," she said, winking at him.

"Bea was the same way," Pogue's dad commented, receiving a playful backhand to his arm.

A bark interrupted their banter. Erwin hurried to them, Bruce Lee at his tail. Apparently they were playing the butlers. But first, they insisted on a greeting by a scratch behind the ears before leading them to the large living room where most everyone was already present. A vast Christmas tree was alit and decorated. The large fireplace was aflame.

All the Families (which included Chase, Ginger and Dottie without question), Hunter, Gabriel, and Evelyn's boyfriend, Horatio. Pinkie and Laurie were having Thanksgiving with Laurie's family this year. However, Judy's parents, Patricia and Norman came for the festivities.

Erwin and Bruce Lee, seeing that everyone was here, went to the nursery where Lucius and Abraham were napping with Tippy. The fathers had the baby monitors clipped to their belts for good measure.

Everyone was enjoying drinks while Evelyn, Dottie, and a few of Evelyn's caterers were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the meal. The dining room was already elaborately set.

"Luke looks wonderful, Rowan," Horatio was saying to her.

She beamed. "Thank you. We're all just glad he's in perfect health." Rowan liked Horatio and knew he made her mother happy. She knew how difficult it had been for her mother to open up, especially after the joy, then the dark sorrow she'd experienced with her first husband. Caleb was polite to Horatio but still a little distant.

"And I'm glad to see the flush of health on your face, too," Horatio said.

Reid neared and put his arm around his wife's waist. "We all are." And she was certainly looking beautiful tonight. She wore a royal blue tiered skirt that ended just below her knees, black mid-calf boots with a buckle and three-inch heel, and a v-necked long-sleeved wrap-front blouse. Her neck was adorned with the Hanging Garden necklace Reid had given her for their first Un-Valentine's Day. He wore black slacks and dark blue, button down shirt.

Not long after, it was announced that the feast was ready. The group couldn't help but ooh and aah at the set up which was worthy of a showing in a magazine. They sat down, not digging in right away, but waiting for everyone to get comfortable. The women had their chairs pulled out for them, (Hunter pulled Gabriel's out for him with a sly wink). It was nice to see that Chase was getting used to this large family he'd acquired who all acted as they'd known him forever (and held no grudge for his past actions), including Ginger and Dottie.

Judy said, "I think I could eat a horse."

"Welcome to the joys of pregnancy, sweetheart," her mother said with a smile.

Horatio extolled Evelyn for the work (Dottie as well) and Evelyn grinned. Three years she was with him, and it had not been easy. It took patience from Horatio and much caring to get her to open up to him. His divorce had been amicable; the loss of her husband was fraught with agony. Of course, she could not tell him the whole truth, but the mental and emotional things she had gone through were open to discussion. It was immensely difficult to share her battle of alcoholism, and ten times more difficult to admit to him how she had abandoned her children so selfishly. She was not blind to their pain, but too wrapped up in herself to reach out to them, comfort them. No pride followed the statement, and Evelyn knew and believed that her actions were no actions of a true mother. It had taken time to make her feel worthy of being their mother. All this Horatio knew, for she trusted him deeply.

There was much talking and laughter, familial revelry that could not be contained. A dark cloud might comment that this was the calm before the storm. Too much happiness could not be sustained. Not to say that tragedy had to follow, conflict was enough.

xx

"I'll never eat anything again," Maria lamented later that night when she got into bed.

Tyler chuckled. "You're pregnant. I heard that this was the time for women to eat like crazy."

"Ooh. And what if I ate like crazy when I'm not pregnant and _never_ get my figure back? Hmm?" She peered at him playfully.

He grinned. "Well, first I'd wonder if there was a psychological reason for overeating because it wouldn't be common behavior from you. And if you continued to gain weight I would still find you beautiful, but I _would_ begin to worry about your physical health. There are so many illnesses that are related to being overweight."

"A loving husband and a loving doctor," she said. Maria sighed then, looked down at her hard-to-see toes. "I hope this doesn't sound bad, but I will be kind of glad when I'm not pregnant anymore and I can see my toes again."

Slipping on his sweats he sat down on the bed to face her. "It doesn't sound bad at all." Tyler put his hand on her stomach, a tender expression on his face.

"How do you do that, Ty?" He looked at her in query, and she said, "I believe you when you say I'm beautiful, thin or fat."

"Because it's true."

"I'm lucky to have an honest husband. Among your other wonderful characteristics."

Tyler inwardly winced, but recovered quickly. "I could say the same about you."

He hoped Maria didn't catch the momentary flinch because she was so perceptive of him. It had been a week since that night at the motel with Serena. He truly believed he had done nothing wrong and hadn't made even the most subtle of comments or actions to make Serena think that he was remotely attracted to her. Then why hadn't he told Maria? Because he was afraid that his wife wouldn't believe him? Because he felt infinitely stupid for not listening to Reid and letting his innate kindness get the best of him? In turn, feeling somewhat responsible for the chain of events.

Although he felt badly for not confiding in Maria, there was no way she would ever find out, so why rock the boat? There was no point in revealing unpleasant news to her. (Although she did insist that she talk to him about Kevin because she knew it pained him and would make him feel better to get it out. If not to her, then somebody.) Anyhow, Tyler made the definitive decision to keep it to himself. Except for Reid, the blonde had called him the day after his stay at the motel and nagged and harangued him to know what had happened because he was convinced something had (adamant in his belief that Serena would 'try to sink her fangs' into him ) and wouldn't let up until Tyler spilled the beans.

Tyler turned off the light and got into bed with Maria. She scooched close, lying on her back, he on his side with his arm across her. In contented silence, they drifted off.

xx

"The food was great," Hope was saying to Justice on the phone. "I wish you could have been there."

Pogue came out of the bathroom, catching the tail-end of her frown. He wished Justice had been able to come to Thanksgiving dinner too, if only to see Hope smile. Of course, being a vampire denied him the light of day, and food.

"But we need to go out, J," Hope said. "When are you coming back from your sojourn?" The elder sibling was at a convention in Quebec, helping Raphael Spellman and others subdue some rowdy vampires who were breaking many laws in the undead world. "Pogue's good. Loving as always and quick in getting me food."

Pogue chuckled.

"There was a mustard incident a week ago though." Hope told her brother about it.

"There was plenty here," Pogue said, not needing to speak loudly for Justice to hear. "Branded for life."

"I'll be telling this story for years to come," Hope declared.

Brother and sister talked for a half-hour more before saying their goodbyes and I-love-yous. Hope didn't want tea tonight which was often what she asked Pogue for before they went down for the night.

"No reading?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "Too tired."

"All right." Pogue turned off the lights and lay close to her. He knew she wasn't asleep from her lack of low, steady breathing. Five minutes ago she was smiling and laughing; now she was troubled. "Hope?" he said her name quietly.

She couldn't hide her sniffle and she berated herself silently. The hormones were to blame, that was it, as Hope wasn't normally this teary. And she didn't want Pogue to worry because if something at all seemed the matter he doused her with questions (not that it was bothersome) and suggested they go to the doctor.

Pogue turned on the light, supported himself on his elbow to get a better look at her.

"I don't need a doctor, Pogue," she said first. "And I'm not in pain," was added next.

His brow slightly furrowed in speculation, and when conceding that she spoke the truth he relaxed a bit. "If you want to talk about it later, we can."

She worried her bottom lip, pondering that; but if she did not get it off her chest no sleep would come tonight. Picking at the hem of the blanket she said, "I'm getting older. _Not_ that that is a bad thing," Hope assured him, "but…when I look in the mirror and see the years on my face it just…makes me more aware that Justice will always be, physically, a twenty-three year old." Hope looked at her husband then. "He's a thirty-four year old man trapped in a twenty-three year old body."

What did he say to that? "He's still here for you, Hope."

"That's just it. He'll always be here, but I won't be. My brother will have to watch me grow old and die. It'll crush him, Pogue. I know it will."

Pogue exhaled, so lost for words, wishing he knew the right ones.

"That's all right," she said quietly, smiling softly so he knew she understood. "I don't think there's a solution."

"Well…if it makes you feel any better, in a way, there will always be a piece of you in the world. Our son, any other kids we have. And their kids…" He was relieved that his thought process relaxed his wife.

"I didn't think of that." She exhaled. "He could look after them, you know? Tell them stories, our history. And he can tell them about our mom and dad. How great they were before they died. So many people came to the funeral."

"Sounds good," he replied, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Speaking of your parents, I came up with a good idea for a name." (They already had eight on a list.)

"What?"

"How does 'Zane' sound?"

Hope's breath hitched. 'Zane' was her father's name. A bit unorthodox but Hope always thought it sounded like a warrior's name. A man in a fairy tale, and her mother, Sun-Mi (Sun), was the princess. Such was the innocent imagination of a young girl before losing her parents and the fairy tales burned to ash.

"Really?" she asked. "You don't think it's…unusual?"

Pogue laughed. "Your husband's name is 'Pogue.' We can keep with the tradition of off-beat names. You got a middle one?"

Hope chuckled. "Ooh! Merrick."

"My dad's middle name?" Pogue grinned. "He always wished that was his first name. He hates 'Wayne.'"

"You think he'd mind?"

He shook his head, chuckling. "Not at all. He's going to put a banner on his plane and fly across Massachusetts."

"I can't wait to tell your parents. And Justice. He'll love it."

"Why wouldn't they?" Pogue kissed her.

"You know what I could go for now?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he said with a smirk.

"Yup. Tea."

xx

"Okay, I'm full," Gabe said, falling on his side of the bed. "If I get an emergency call I don't know what I'm going to do."

Hunter laughed, joining his significant other. "Same here. I don't think the higher-ups will give a damn, though."

"Ruthless." He took Hunter's hand. "It was nice, _non_? Over here we don't normally have _bébés_ around."

Hunter paused for a mere moment, but it was audible to Gabriel. "Lucius and Abraham are great." This was a discussion that the Cajun sorcerer had subtly interjected into conversations for about the passed two years; babies, kids. The Shepherd deflected it nicely for some time, but he was feeling that his grace period of avoidance was coming to an end.

"Perhaps," Gabriel hedged, "we might hear _papa_ or _père_…in our home."

"I don't think that's biologically possible, Gabe," he tried to keep it light.

Silence, he turned his head away to look out the window, "I did not forget that we are both men."

Hunter rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes where pressure was developing. "It's…it's late, Gabe. Can we…?"

"_Oui, oui_," he interrupted, and snapped off the lamp, leaving his back towards Hunter. "Good night."

Hunter stifled his sigh. He hadn't wanted to upset Gabriel, but he wasn't ready to have this talk of children, the possibility of the two of _them_ having children. Hunter loved his nephews (absolutely no matter that they were not blood nephews), without reserve, loved seeing them, holding them, hearing them call him 'uncle.' Yet, his own? And how, adoption? A surrogate mother? Still, a child with no magical powers, having to tell that child later on that one father was a warlock, the other telekinetic.

He could only imagine looking into his son's or daughter's eyes and not seeing acceptance, understanding. Just thinking about it made Hunter hurt. So, for now, he shut it out, and tried to sleep.

xx

The next day, Friday, Tyler was back at work. The injured and sick, never a reprieve for them. Either it was the good food or great time he'd had with his family - mostly the latter - the youngest Son felt revived and ready to face the day with vigor. As a side note, Serena had been temporarily working in another ward for the past week so he had seen very little of her. So the first thing he did after readying himself in the locker room was go to Kevin's room. The young boy had still not emerged from his coma.

He found Mrs. Wilcox sitting silent by the hospital bed holding her son's limp hand. Her eyes did not stray from Kevin's face.

"Mrs. Wilcox," Tyler said gently, his voice causing her to slowly raise her eyes to his. They were bloodshot and filled with grief.

Her voice cracked, husky and dry. "He won't wake up, will he?"

Silent a moment, Tyler approached to the opposite side of the bed. "Almost fifteen years ago, my sister had similar head injures from a car crash. She woke up from her coma."

She scoffed with self-loathing. "That's…good for you, but you didn't cause her crash. But I caused this." Her eyes drifted back to her son. "I did this…by not stopping him," – the father – "sooner. I let this happen. And I'm being punished by having the one person I love more than anything taken away from me."

"This is not-"

"Please," Mrs. Wilcox interjected, holding up a hand. "No."

He nodded. "Well," he decided to move forward, "the doctor feels that Kevin is sufficiently stable to undergo surgery to relieve the blood clot in his head."

"The…the doctor?" she questioned. "Will you be performing the surgery?"

"No," he answered. "This is a delicate surgery and needs to be done by a specialist."

Her lips pursed. "But…_you_ are Kevin's doctor."

"I have the title of 'doctor' but I am not yet licensed to practice medicine on my own. I'm in my last year of internship right now, Mrs. Wilcox." Damn, he should have informed her of this from the get-go.

"I want _you_ though," she insisted as if she had not heard what he said.

Tyler continued to be patient, which was no difficulty. He understood her resistance. When a person got used to one doctor, it could be hard to transition to another. "Doctor Hoag is an expert surgeon, Mrs. Wilcox. He's been doing this for over twenty years. Kevin is in excellent hands."

"I've never even met him," she uttered insistently under her breath.

He nodded. "I came here to tell you that he would be here within the hour. He'll inform you of everything you need to know."

She went quiet then, face sagging in defeat. Beggars couldn't be choosers right? The woman thought anyone else taking care of her son was better than her.

Tyler wished he could say something more, but what words could succor this situation? Was there any forgiveness in the future for this mother? He hoped so. If (or when) Kevin woke up he would need a mother to be there for him one-hundred percent and not drifting off into pools of self-loathing.

He was about to tell Mrs. Wilcox that he would take his leave when Doctor Hoag came into the room…followed by Serena. Tyler's shoulders stiffened, his eyes went hard. Serena merely looked at him as if she'd never tried to seduce him at a motel.

"Hello, Mrs. Wilcox," Serena said. "This is Dr. Hoag; he'll be performing the operation."

Tyler knew it was okay to remove himself from the room. He told Mrs. Wilcox he would speak with her later and exited the room, instantly feeling like he could breathe once again out of the presence of Serena. For the next two hours he attended to his other patients until he was able to take his break.

First, he went to the locker area to check his messages. Maria had been having slight cramping the previous night and he wanted to check up on her. There were only a few people in the room, all who he was friendly with. Tyler unlocked his compartment only to find that he had Maria's cell phone.

"Damn," he muttered.

They had the same type and obviously he'd grabbed hers by mistake. Not like him, but nothing to go nuts about. He called his cell phone number, knowing that his wife had already found the mixing of the cell phones already. The phone rang and rang and went to voicemail. His brow furrowed, thinking it wasn't usual for Maria to keep the phone too far from her especially since she got pregnant.

Tyler figured she was indisposed and called five minutes later. When even the house phone wasn't answered he began to worry. If Maria was going somewhere she would have at least texted him or left him a message. Images of Maria hurt and unable to call for help flashed through his mind and sent his heart pounding.

He called Pinkie.

xx

"Who is that?" Maria cried. "If it's Tyler, don't you dare answer that phone!"

Pinkie winced. "Sweetie, I know you are _beyond_ upset, but you cannot get yourself worked up like this."

"Worked up?" she said through clenched teeth. "My husband is cheating on me!"

"We don't know that," Pinkie insisted.

"Oh? No? _No_?" She tried to get off the couch, failed, and just held up Tyler's cell phone with the incriminating text message she'd found forty-five minutes ago, but had been sent almost two hours ago.

_Tyler, I'm sorry about what happened at the motel. We should talk. –Serena_

Maria burst into a fresh waterfall of tears, exactly what she'd been doing after she was collected enough to call Pinkie. He rushed right over, certain that Maria had misinterpreted the message, because Tyler would never in a million-billion years cheat on Maria.

Pinkie's phone stopped ringing. It flashed, indicating he had a voice-mail.

She sniffed. "What's he saying?"

"He's probably going out of his mind," he said.

"I don't care!" she yelled. "_I'm_ out of my mind. My husband, my _Tyler_, is diddling that…that whore!"

He knew that this was no regular drama. His best friend was in a true, hysterical, distraught state. Pinkie plunked himself down beside her, planted his hands on her shoulders. "Maria, _breathe_. You have to. Your blood pressure is, like, probably sky-rocketing right now, and that can't be good for the baby, right?"

"How can I breathe," – hiccup – "when Tyler doesn't love me anymore?"

"That is not true! I will never accept that," he stated. "We can call him and get the truth."

"No." She shook her head vehemently. "I don't want to talk to him. Or see him, or hear him. I don't want to be here." She shoved herself up to her feet, face puffy, eyes red. "I'm getting a bag, and I'm," – her lip quivered – "leaving." Maria looked at him sadly, "Can I stay with you and Laurie?"

"Of course," he said. "But…I think you should talk to him."

"You're on his side?" she questioned, getting riled up once more. "Are you?"

"No! I'm with you, sweetie, all right? We'll get through this."

She nodded. "Why would he do this, Pinkie? What did I do?"

"Nothing," he soothed, supporting her as they went upstairs. "This is all just a horrible, _horrible_ misunderstanding." _Good gracious I hope so._

xx_  
_

"Tip-py," Reid enunciated. "See?" He pointed to the gray and white cat who sat at the window on her perch. Hearing her name, Tippy turned her head, meowed, and went back to watching the outside world.

Lucius gurgled with a drooly smile, flapping his chubby arms.

"Er-win," Reid grinned, pointing at the German shepherd sleeping lazily at his feet, and Luke let out a squeal. The blond looked for the ferret but he was nowhere to be found. "Pretty soon you'll be calling out for them," he said to his son. "Your brains are coming from mommy."

"And your daddy," Rowan's voice sounded as she came into the sitting room.

Reid turned his head to see her. "Mostly you, though."

She waved away his comment good-naturedly. Rowan knew Reid was smart, he just didn't give himself enough credit sometimes. "Hungry?"

"I could eat," he replied. Reid stood up. Luke was able to hold his head up on his own but dad still lightly put his hand at the back of his son's soft head. "How're you feeling?"

"Lovely," she replied honestly. "You?" Her brow rose. "The jewels?"

He chuckled. "Doesn't hurt anymore." And the bruising was gone. Hurrah. He was hoping at his next doctor's visit that he'd receive the results of a zero sperm count. Then he and Rowan could…

"Oh, I saw that Mr. Garwin," she teased. "Not in front of the baby."

"Ah, you're right." To Luke, "This is grown-up stuff."

"Phone," Rowan said, and it rang two seconds later.

"Hey, Maria," Reid answered.

"It's Tyler," he said.

"Dude, you okay?" His brow furrowed and he and Rowan shared a look.

"No," the younger said hurriedly. "I called Maria, and she is not answering. Then I called Pinkie and he's not answering either. For the past twenty minutes, Reid! I'm about to call the police."

"Okay, okay, take a breath," Reid said. Rowan took Luke from him. "What's the prob?"

"I can't get to Maria!" Tyler repeated. "She always leaves me a text or voicemail if she's going somewhere."

Reid mouthed to Rowan, _Call Pinkie_.

Rowan retrieved her cell phone. It was two rings before an anxious Pinkie answered.

xx

"Oh, God, Row, you will not believe this flustercuck!" he exclaimed, and quickly told her the details almost all in one breath.

"Where is she now?" Rowan asked.

"The poor thing collapsed into sleep almost the minute she got here. Absolutely refused to have anything to do with Tyler." Pinkie exhaled sharply. "I am so overcome Rowan, there has got to be an explanation, right? Am I right?"

"Yes," she replied. "Reid's on the phone with Tyler right now. I think you should talk to him."

"Who? Tyler? Dear Lord, Maria would never forgive me."

"All right, I will talk to Tyler and let him know what's going on."

"Please don't let him just drive over here. It will upset Maria, and she needs a level head when she confronts him. I swear the baby was about to combust because she was so mad!"

"Tell me you brought some tea."

"Of course," he said. "I need to get her to drink some when she wakes up."

"Okay." She hung up with Pinkie and Luke got passed to his father so Rowan could speak with Tyler.

When Reid heard the problem he groaned inwardly and cursed Serena, and mentally smacked Tyler for getting involved in the first place. Damn his friend's good nature.

xx

"What did the text say?" Tyler asked for a third time. It wasn't any easier to assimilate when Rowan told him again. "I don't… I swear nothing happened."

"I believe you, Ty," Rowan soothed. "I'm sure she will too when she lets you explain."

"I should have told her to begin with," he said more to himself than Rowan. "What am I going to do?"

"I know this will be hard, but I really think Maria needs to sleep through the night, get some perspective and you two can talk tomorrow."

"I can't wait until tomorrow," he said insistently. "She has to know now. _Today_."

"Well, I can't stop you…"

"Dude, seriously," Reid had taken the phone. "Do you think Maria even wants to hear your name right now? Give her the night to chill out. If you want to crash here for supervision, then do that." Pause, then, "No, scratch that. You _will_ come here after work. Being alone doesn't sound so good at the moment."

"Reid-"

"Do I need to come get you?" the blond interrupted. "Or are you good to drive?"

"I can drive just fine," Tyler replied tersely. His sigh was heavy.

Seriously, firmly Reid said, "I mean it, Tyler. Come here after work. Being alone won't help."

xx

How the hell he was going to get through the rest of the day, four more hours, he didn't know. He was torn between rage at Serena and undiluted fear and worry over Maria. Did she really, truly believe he had or would be unfaithful? Worse, he couldn't (knowing that it was best) speak to her until the next day. Putting forth a valiant effort to maintain equanimity during the rest of his work, he finally was able to drop it at the end of the day.

Everything hurt as he made his way to the locker to collect his things. But yet another thing was rising against him.

Serena.

"Hey, Tyler," she said warily.

His face was stone. No one would probably recognize him with this expression. Which was the case with Serena. Her brow furrowed in confusion, then as his face didn't change, something akin to fear.

"You texted me," he said.

She nodded.

Tyler's jaw clenched. "You might be happy to know, that my mine and my wife's phones were mixed up this morning. And _she_ got your text." He took a step forward. "I told you never to speak to me again. What is your problem?"

"I…"

"I! I! I!" his voice rose. "There is something mentally wrong with you Serena. I have told you numerous times to stay away or do not speak to me. Why would you think that a text message would be welcome?" She didn't answer. "Well? What, nothing to say now?"

And she didn't have anything to say.

Tyler breathed. There was no point in castigating Serena. This was truly his fault, for not telling Maria everything, for trying to hide it when she'd had the right to know. "If this continues, Serena, I will file a charge for harassment."

xx

"Ty," Rowan said when he arrived. She gave him a big, long hug which he returned, obviously in need of one.

Luke had been put down with the animals, so Reid was free to give his friend a slap on the back and an I-told-you-so-but-I-know-this-sucks-for-you shake of his head. Rowan ushered Tyler to the kitchen where chicken soup (she thought a sandwich would be too hard to stomach) and iced-tea was put out for him. The youngest Son didn't know if he'd be able to eat a bite, but he'd try.

The married couple sat with him, Rowan with a cup of tea, Reid with the same although it wasn't his first choice.

"You want something with more kick?" Reid asked, gesturing towards the tea.

"No, thanks," Tyler half-smiled. Even that fell pitifully short.

He did manage to eat most of his meal before going upstairs to his room. Throwing his duffle on the bed he realized he'd pretty much forgotten all the essentials. Sad as it was, brushing his teeth, washing his face were the last things from his mind. But Rowan always had extras of toothbrushes, toothpaste, and other hygienic amenities under the bathroom counters. Always the hostess.

Rowan and Reid came in to say goodnight. He turned off the light and tried to sleep. About an hour later as he was drifting off (though barely) he felt the bed shift oh-so slightly. Tyler's eyes snapped open. The silhouette of a cat approached him and settled on his chest.

"Thanks, Tip," he said, petting her behind the ears.

xx

"I don't want to," Maria said from the bathroom.

Laurie and Pinkie shared a helpless glance. They'd been standing outside the bathroom for the past twenty minutes trying to get Maria to come out because Tyler was downstairs, waiting anxiously, biting his nails to the quick.

"Honey, you need to hear what he has to say," Pinkie insisted.

Silence. The door opened a pinch. "One minute."

Pinkie didn't think that'd be nearly enough, but getting Maria out of the bathroom and downstairs was the first step. Or first and second step. Laurie hurried to the first floor ahead of them to inform Tyler that she was ready to make her appearance.

"Good luck," he whispered.

Tyler bolted to his feet when Maria entered the living room. She looked sad, drawn, but her eyes were forcibly defiant on his. Not that he blamed her. She was hanging onto Pinkie's arm.

"All right," he said, "I'll leave you two."

"One minute!" Maria reminded him.

Then they were left alone. Tyler took a step forward but the daggers she glared at him stopped him. He cleared his throat.

"Do you…want to sit down?" he asked her. "Have you rested-?"

"Rested," she spat. "Yes, I've gotten _so_ much rest while my husband was out doing God-knows-what with another woman." Tears filled her eyes.

"Maria, I am so sorry for not telling you."

"About your rendezvous at the Motel Sex?" she nearly screamed.

"No. Nothing happened," he told her. "Nothing. She tried to…" Haltingly, he told her exactly the events that occurred. "And I came straight home to you."

Her lips were pursed, she sniffed. "If it was nothing, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was nothing." He walked to her now. "I promise you that. I didn't want to upset you about something so trivial."

"_Upset_ me? Trivial? A woman fondles my husband, and that's _trivial_?" she screeched. "Well you failed! You lied, and you failed! What else have you 'not done' with her, huh? No stolen kisses in the janitor's closet? God, was this even the first time?"

Tyler's eye must have twitched. No one else would have caught it. No one. But even from her peripheral vision, Maria saw it. Sensed it.

"Was this the first time?" she questioned quietly.

"I have never been unfaithful to you, Maria," he said.

"But you're hiding something else. I know it." Her stomach bumped him she stood so close. "What is it? What are you hiding now?"

"It was…nothing," he told her, sounding pathetic even to his ears.

"What…was it?" she demanded.

Tyler sighed. That night Serena had come over, he was on the verge of drunk because Maria had left him. The alcohol boggled his mind, but Serena had only gotten close enough that her nose brushed his. That was it.

"That was it," he said.

Maria's bottom lip trembled. "I asked you if anything happened," she cried. "I asked you then! And you said nothing!"

"It _was_ nothing!" his voice rose. "Nothing happened!"

"You knew what I meant!" she yelled. "You know you should have told me. You were asking yourself if you should have told me, so you should have! You should have!" Her hands clenched into fists and she pummeled his chest and shoulders, crying, tears streaming unchecked.

"Please, sweetheart," he said, holding her flailing fists.

"No!" She wrenched herself away. "You never get to call me 'sweetheart' again! How many more lies?"

"I didn't-" Tyler stopped himself. By keeping his silence, he had lied.

Maria's shoulders shook with sobs. Exhausted, hurt, she cried. Tyler stood there, wanting to hold her so badly, knowing his touch was far from welcome. He saw Pinkie peek around the corner, and Tyler indicated that he should take her to rest. Because there was nothing more he could say to her.

He collapsed on the couch with his head in his hands while Pinkie took Maria upstairs. Laurie followed with a cup of tea, though he doubted Maria could stop crying long enough to drink it.

Forty-five minutes later Pinkie came back downstairs and sat next to Tyler.

"You haven't lost her," Pinkie soothed. "This will just take some time."

"How much time?" He looked at Pinkie without much hope. "Before or after our son is born?"

"Oh, definitely _before_," Pinkie exclaimed.

Tyler sighed. "I won't stop trying to get her to forgive me, but…I really, really hurt her. 'Hurt' doesn't describe it." He got up, feeling old. "Thanks for trying to mediate, Pinks."

Pinkie followed him to the door.

"Will you…will you call me if anything happens? Even if she feels a small cramp."

He nodded. "Of course. Of course."

Tyler departed, and walked into the cold.

xx

Reid was waiting in Tyler's house when he got home. By the lack of Maria at his side, and Tyler's agony-face, Reid surmised that there'd been no forgiving reunion with hugs and kisses. That was what he'd expected anyway. It'd been less than two days and this shit storm wasn't going to clear up with apologies, however sincere they were.

"I don't want to hear an I-told-you-so, Reid," Tyler said exhaustedly.

"None from this corner."

It was starting to snow again, the gray clouds fat with crystal-white flakes. Reid sighed seeing his friend so…down. Circles under the eyes, mussed hair, a couple of nicks from shaving, so rare coming from Baby Boy.

"Row made beef stew with veggies and thick gravy," he told him.

"I can't eat."

"I figured that. You look like shit, so get some rest, and when you wake up you'll be hungry."

Tyler blinked. "You don't have to stay."

"Whatever," Reid shrugged.

"You think I'm going to kill myself or something?" he tried to joke.

The blond looked at him blandly even though he thought so such thing. "Sleep."

Tyler didn't argue. Not having taken off his jacket in the foyer, he threw it over a chair, then plopped face-first on the living room couch. He was asleep within minutes.

"Christ," Reid muttered, for his friend and the situation.

The guy hadn't taken his shoes off and Reid didn't want to wake him, so he used his Power to remove them. The quilt draped over the back of the couch Reid manually used to cover his friend with. That done, Reid sat down himself, plunked his feet on the coffee table and shuffled through a few magazines on the side table.

It was either some fashion magazine or one of Tyler's medical magazines filled with words Reid would never understand.

"_Vogue_ it is," he muttered.

* * *

**Thanks for the continued reading and reviews. I hope this is going okay. I did a little foreshadowing with Hunter/Gabriel and Hope/Pogue.**

**I'm not going to agonizingly drag out Tyler and Maria's reconciliation, but it won't be an easy one.**

**As a side note, I made more couple banners, they're on my profile.**

**Happy impending New Years for those who celebrate, just in case I don't get another update in before then. :)  
**


	16. Push

**XVI. Push**

_You've seen me at my weakest,  
But you take me as I am.  
You're all the things I desire,  
You save me, you complete me  
You're the one truth thing I believe in  
-Sarah McLachlan_

After his awful confrontation with Maria, she refused to speak to him thereon. Tyler called everyday, of course, telling his messages to Pinkie for him to relay to Maria. He sent her e-mails and texts hoping against hope that one of them might gain a response. Reid kept in touch with Tyler everyday, sometimes dropping in on him during his lunch hour, or coming to his home in the evening with dinners made by Rowan. Naturally the blonde couldn't have cared less if Tyler wanted him there or not.

The first week of December brought about Rowan's twenty-eighth birthday. She never liked big birthday parties but a dinner was put together for her. Tyler attended hoping Maria would be there, but he found that she'd called Rowan, expressing her apologies that she would not be attending. Of course, his entire family knew of what had gone on, perhaps not the minute details, but they got the gist. During the whole dinner he was given sympathetic looks. Even Chase afforded him one.

The youngest Son was exhausted, bereft, missing his wife and their son she was carrying. Tyler would not let the idea of permanent separation followed by divorce creep into his mind. It was too painful, too awful to contemplate. It took a few days but Tyler realized that Maria's parents did not know what was going on. Dorothea and Carlos Velasquez owned a large villa in California. Although they sent their daughter (Maria was the middle child) to a private school on the East coast, they'd never expected her to stay there. Only because they liked Tyler so much did they not voice too much opposition of her living in Massachusetts. But if Maria had really wanted to live in California, Tyler would have consented and set up home with her there.

The day after the seven day mark of his separation Tyler met with Reid during his lunch hour.

"Not much sleep?" Reid asked as he took a bite of his salad.

His eyes were bloodshot; naturally, he did not look his best. "Some."

"You uh…think about taking some time off?"

"I'd go insane doing nothing," Tyler replied.

Reid nodded. After a few moments of silence he said, "Row and I went to Pinkie's last night. Maria looks good." There was no need to say she looked sad and tired.

Tyler was alert at the topic of his wife; his eyes were desperate for any and all information. "Is she eating well? Getting around without too much trouble?" He shot off a few more questions and Reid nodded in the affirmative to them all. "Did she say anything?"

Reid glanced away. Yes, Maria had said some things, but only because Reid had opened his big mouth, as usual. "I tried to ask her about you, but she got a little…upset. Teary-eyed, though" Reid hastily tacked on. "That's good, right?"

"Good that she was _crying_?"

"No, good that she's more sad than angry, you know?" Reid wiped his mouth with a napkin, set his fork down. "You know what I think?" He gave Tyler no chance to answer. "Me and Row were talking about this but it was my idea. See, I think Maria isn't so much mad that it happened, but that you lied about it."

"Yeah, I got that Reid," Tyler interrupted snippily.

"You didn't let me finish," Reid rebutted. "Anyway, see, she is also sad that something or someone could get so close to the bond that you and she have. I mean, it's yours, you guys made it, and here comes some bitch," –a few people in the cafeteria turned their heads towards the table, but Reid paid no heed– "trying to horn in."

Tyler remained silent, absorbing his friend's words.

"I never told anyone this, but something similar happened to me and Row."

His brow shot up. "When?"

It was five years after they were married, his first year on the Olympic team. He'd traveled for swim competitions before, but never this long (three months), never this far away. Rowan tried to make it to as many of his competitions as possible, but they were out of the country and she had to work, too. Plus, Ernie was old (he would be put to sleep in half a year) and needed someone close by. It had happened after a shut-out win for them. The team was partying in a hotel room (one of those large, five-star rooms), and despite the win Reid was wishing that Rowan had been there to see it.

His team mates had kidded with him about how much he missed his wife, but Reid didn't care. Because there was no practice or meet the next day, Reid let himself imbibe in a few alcoholic beverages. Later that night he found himself on the balcony bench, a little sloshed-slash-melancholy mood. He was going through pictures on his phone; naturally most were of him and Rowan. He'd barely noticed the woman who planted herself next to him.

What happened was fairly textbook. She asked him about Rowan, Reid began to extol about her. The woman's words were a bit unclear to him by the next morning, but it finally led to her lips brushing against his neck and her hand massaging his crotch. His reflexes were a bit delayed because of the drinks, so it was a second before it hit his brain and he was up to his feet, stumbling. Reid didn't remember if he said anything to the woman, but he left the party right after.

"Anyway," Reid went on, "the next time I talked to Row, I told her. She was quiet at first, then told me she wasn't mad, but I knew she was more upset than she was letting on. So, the next time I talked to her she told me what she was really thinking. And she said she was upset because someone disrespected the bond she and I shared."

Tyler nodded in comprehension. "Thanks, Reid."

He grinned. "That's what I'm here for, Baby Boy. Spreading the wisdom." Bite. Chew. Swallow. "Don't worry, you'll make it right."

xx

"Gain a little more weight, she says," Judy repeated what the ob/gyn had told her twenty minutes ago. "I'm seven-and-a-half months, I think I'm big enough."

Caleb half-smiled from behind the steering wheel.

"Not remotely amusing," Judy said. "I can practically hear the boom-boom sounds when I walk." She rolled her eyes.

The increasing weight gain that started about three months ago was continually grating on her nerves. She'd been big all through junior high and most of high school, and reverting back to a heavy person was disconcerting. She exercised lightly as the doctor said she could, but now she needed to taper off. Judy was determined to prove that she could handle the pregnancy and everything else seamlessly.

"Well, we'll listen to the doctor," Caleb said.

"You mean _I _will listen to the doctor," she retorted. "You don't have to gain a pound or rearrange any of your priorities at all. God, I can't wait until I'm not pregnant anymore."

He went silent, picking up on her biting tone. It was sounding more often. He knew his wife was stressed with work, and the toll pregnancy was taking on her body. Judy didn't have to tell him that gaining weight (from a baby or not) was difficult. She never had any unhealthy habits to maintain a good weight, but Caleb did know that she still had insecurities, which he understood.

"I didn't mean it like that," she told him.

"I know," he replied.

"No, I'm sorry, sweetheart. I've been less than pleasant company."

Caleb reached over and took her hand, gave it a squeeze.

"Do you think I should start decreasing my work hours like she said?" Judy asked, looking out the window.

"Do you feel like you need to?"

She was quiet for a moment, then gave a small sigh. "I don't want to get behind, Caleb. I see how people are looking at me in the office, like I can't handle my job. I was even rejected as a court-appointed lawyer by an offender because I'm pregnant."

"What? When?"

"Earlier this week."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Judy half-shrugged. "You have your own work. And I didn't want to complain."

"Judy, you don't ever have to keep anything from me," he said gently.

It was her turn to half-smile. "I know." As they neared home, she said, "Millicent is taking me out to lunch tomorrow."

"I'm not invited?" he pretended disappointment.

"It's just a girls' day."

"You mean a _women's_ day," he stressed with a grin and Judy laughed.

xx

Maria sighed heavily. She was laying on the couch in Pinkie and Laurie's living room looking out the vast window. They were out for a few hours (they couldn't stop their lives for her, as she insisted) but would be back soon. They both called her periodically to see how she was doing. And a half-hour ago she'd just gotten off the phone with Rowan after a good ninety-minute conversation. Maria tried not to think about Tyler but he always came back forefront to her mind. She ping-ponged from anger to sadness, wanting to call him then vowing she'd never speak to him again.

Just then she felt a soft kick. Alexander was getting more active the closer his due date came. Maria never imagined being a single mother, raising a child without his father. She desperately wanted Tyler here, yet looking at him hurt. How could he have lied to her like that? Deep down, she had to admit that she did not believe Tyler had really done anything with Serena. What had happened was just something worth confiding in her. And he had lied four years ago when he went to California to see her.

Nothing happened, he had said.

But Serena had tried to kiss him. _That_ was something.

_Lied right to my face_, she thought.

"What are you trying to say, baby?" Maria asked her belly when Alexander kicked again. "You miss Daddy?" She sighed. "Me, too."

Perhaps she was being too harsh, the thought crossed her mind. Could she forgive him? It wasn't as if he had really cheated on her. There was no adultery. Maria knew Tyler loved her unconditionally. People made mistakes, right?

Maria sniffled, the deep thinking making her tear up again. She felt lonely and instantly thought of Tyler.

Alexander kicked again.

"Wow, you are really-" Her words were cut off by a clutching of her lower abdomen, robbing her of breath. It lasted for a good ten seconds before abating. Just when she thought it was a fluke, the blinding pain hit her again.

Too early for labor.

"Too earl-" She cried out.

The contraction passed. Her cell phone was on the table next to her but she felt as if she could barely move. Maybe a glass of water would help? Tea? Maria had read about this, so she very carefully turned onto her left side. She was breaking out into a cold sweat with a slight case of the chills. After a minute, she felt a bit of moisture between her legs.

As soon as Maria thought she could reach for her phone, she speed-dialed Pinkie. He answered on the third ring and when she told him what was happening he said he was going to call 911.

"Stay on the line with me, sweetie," he said.

The operator answered.

"This if of vital importance," Pinkie intoned. "You need to get to," – he rattled off his address – "ASAP. There's a pregnant woman in her last trimester experiencing painful contractions and spotting and she's alone. Got that?" The operator spoke. "She can't move, the door's locked, so break it down for all I care. Use a battering ram and haul tookus!"

xx

It was an exceptionally busy day, too busy for Tyler to take a lunch break; that was perfectly fine. He needed to stay occupied to stave off the hurt and aching hope of Maria forgiving him. Seeing his patients, their problems, kept his mind off his own. It wasn't that 'misery loved company' but whenever he saw hope in the eyes of very ill patients, or the smiles of those that received good news reminded Tyler of why he was in this field to begin with.

At his graduation from four years of medical school his entire family had been there. Maria had jumped up from her seat when his name was called, waving, smiling and clapping. She was the brightest light in that sea of people in attendance. It was a joy that his other family was there, definitely, but Maria…

_Maria_, he said her name in his mind.

Tyler rubbed his weary eyes as he emerged from the examination room. His patient had departed fifteen minutes ago, but he'd needed time to collect himself before immersing himself in the throng of people.

"Hey, Doc, you okay?" Andy, a hospital volunteer asked.

He grinned. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks."

"Okay," he replied hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure of the believability of Tyler's words. Andy let Tyler go when the latter's pager sounded.

Tyler looked at it, seeing that it wasn't a working message. It read 911. Then a PA announcement: "_Doctor Simms, please come to the maternity ward, Doctor Simms-"_

"_Tyler, get here now! Pronto!"_ a voice sounded, interrupting the report. _"Like yester-"_

"_Excuse me, sir!" _the receptionist declared.

"_Okay, _so_ don't 'excuse me'!"_

To Tyler it sounded suspiciously like Pinkie. And at the mention of 'maternity' he instantly thought of Maria. He took the first and closest elevator, grateful that it was empty so there were no stops except his. By the time he got to the receptionist his face was flushed and heart beating a mile a minute. Pinkie was also arguing with a security guard.

"Pinkie!" Tyler called.

His faced whipped to the right. "Jesus! Tyler, _please_ tell this man-in-blue that I am a _visitor_!"

"Dr. Simms, you know this guy?" the security officer asked.

"Yeah, he's family," Tyler replied.

"Thank _you_," Pinkie glared at the man.

"What's going on, Pinks?" Tyler questioned. "Is it Maria and the baby? Are they okay?"

Pinkie was serious now as he pulled Tyler off to the side. "She…" He sighed, troubled. "Now, she _is_ okay, all right?"

Tyler couldn't wait. He said to the receptionist, "Maria Simms' room." He was told which number.

Pinkie hurried after him. "Wait a sec. She's okay, but-"

Maria's door was closed, his hand about to touch the knob when it was stopped by Pinkie. Tyler glared at Pinkie, ready to snap, but Pinkie's insistent expression stilled him.

"What happened, Pinkie?"

Pinkie told him as calmly and non-judgmentally as possible. "The doctor said it was likely stress. And that it was _imperative_ that she not…get stressed."

He blinked. Would his very presence upset Maria? Maybe if he stayed quiet, just peeked in on her. To see her. Just for a second.

"She did say your name. In the ambulance."

Tyler's eyes begged for more.

"Maria was calling out for you," Pinkie finished. He stepped back, letting Tyler make the decision if he wanted to see her.

He swallowed a lump in his throat and slowly turned the doorknob. Only a dim light shone in the room, and the drip-drip of the IV. Maria lay on her side, facing the window. Tyler could tell from her breathing that she was awake. One did not sleep in the same bed with someone for nine years and not know the patterns of their breathing.

Tyler waited for her to say something but no words were forthcoming. After a minute he approached, his shoes making barely a sound against the tiled floor. His fingertips touched the edge of her bed though they longed to whisper through his wife's hair, loosely in a braid. Tyler wanted to see her face, yet it remained fixed away from his eyes.

"Maria," he said softly, unable to keep the yearning from his voice.

She didn't answer.

His fingers crept closer to her hair. "I'm sorry that this happened. I'm…so sorry that my actions put you and our baby in danger." A sniffle was his only reply, but it bore him courage to go on. He had to think of the right words, something to bridge the gap, thaw the ice. A starting point was the beginning. "You know…I remember the first time I saw you. In the courtyard at Spenser, talking to Rowan." His mouth twitched in a small grin, remembering. "I stopped so abruptly that Reid bumped into me. I couldn't stop looking at you. Reid had to slap me upside the head to get my attention." Tyler chuckled dryly. "You were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I had never had a reaction like that before.

"And that night I first kissed you, I'd never been so nervous. I was in love with you before then. I've loved you since then. I'll keep on loving you…even if you stop;" – he had to pause – "loving me."

"Stop loving you?" Maria blurted, head turned to him. "How could I stop loving you, Tyler?" Tears filled her eyes. "That's impossible."

He was beyond relieved to hear that. "Could you ever forgive me?" he asked tentatively.

Her lips pursed defiantly, then she exhaled, frustrated and shifted so she lay on her back. "I know you weren't unfaithful. And…_maybe_ you really thought what happened with her _was_ nothing." She sniffed. "But…she touched you. I _hate_ that she touched you. _Twice_."

Tyler nodded. It flashed that Reid's theory was correct.

"And darn you, Tyler, you have such a big heart that you couldn't turn her away in the cold. I want to blame you…but you just wouldn't be you if you hadn't offered to help her." Her big brown eyes looked deep into his, not with anger, or accusation; just acceptance. "She took advantage of you. She knew you loved me and that you were faithful but she threatened us anyway." Tears broke free. "She threatened us, Tyler!" Her voice rose, and her cheeks flushed.

Tyler hugged her, soothing her, caressing her hair. "I know."

Maria hugged him back, holding on tightly, crying. "Will you take me home, Tyler Bear?" She pulled back slightly to see his eyes. "I don't sleep well without you."

Tyler kissed her gently. "I don't sleep well without you either."

* * *

**I apologize profusely for the fluff. I didn't want to drag out their reconciliation. **

**I'm trying not to make this overly long, because I already feel like it's lagging. *shrugs***

**So, great thanks to those who are lagging along with me. :D**

**Just a note, I made more couple banners, they're on my profile.  
**


	17. What Dreams May Come

**XVII. What Dreams May Come**

_He was part of my dream, of course;  
but then I was part of his dream too.  
-Lewis Carroll _

"What time are you having lunch with Millicent?" Caleb said as they ate dinner.

"About one, if our schedules don't change."

They tried to get together at least once a week, but their schedules were both so busy. Plus, Judy could feel some tension rising between the both of them. It was in Millicent's tone, something that grated on Judy's nerves, it didn't sit right with her. Comments made about Caleb (which she had tolerated for years), subtle insinuations that her pregnancy was a hindrance, a burden.

_Was it?_ she thought. _Is it? Do I resent the fact that I unwillingly conceived right now? That I had no choice in the matter._

Caleb saw the furrow of his wife's brow, but didn't say anything. Judy became increasingly stressed and impatient by the day, a mix between pregnancy and work, and nothing he said or did could alleviate the situation. Deep down, he feared that Judy was truly having second thoughts about starting a family. Were it not for the Covenant's chain reaction, they likely would not have chosen this time to begin a family. At least on her part, since they married the idea of having a son appealed to Caleb greatly.

"God, I'm stuffed," she declared.

There was still food on her plate. Caleb said, "You sure? You've hardly touched anything."

"I had a big lunch." Judy rose from her chair carefully and picked up her plate. "Are you finished?"

Caleb actually was. So he nodded and gave his plate to Judy's extended arm. "Thank you." He took the rest of the dishes to the kitchen and told Judy that they could leave this until tomorrow and that relaxing was in order. He wanted to sit in front of the fireplace in the grand living room with the Christmas lights flickering playfully.

"Whatever you say," she replied lightly. "I have no problem with this. Besides, I have some files to go over."

"I said relax," he said as he followed her towards the office. "Not work." The two of them shared the sumptuous study that had once been his father's. Law books occupied the shelves, and two desks on either side of the room faced each other; one his, one hers.

"I have to finish this," she argued, heading to her desk.

"Judy," he said, tone serious. "You've been going all day. Don't you think you need to just…sit back? The doctor said-"

"Oh, the hell with the doctor," she snapped. "Is _she_ juggling a full-time job in a competitive field _and_ a pregnancy at the same time?" Pause. "No, I didn't think so." She plunked herself down at her desk and opened her briefcase. "If you want to relax, go relax, I'm sure you have a hell of a lot less burdens than I do."

Caleb's taut jaw loosened. "Listen, I know-"

"Please. _Don't_ say you know how I feel, because you don't." Her amber eyes hit him heatedly. "_You_ are not the one who has to contend with involuntary bodily functions 24/7, sore ankles, sore back, and carrying thirty-five-plus pounds with you. _You_ do not have to endure it's-such-a-shame-you're-pregnant looks from the younger, prettier clerks; or the women-should-be-at-home-taking-care-of-babies looks." By this time her face was flushed and her heart was racing with anger.

He was silent for a moment. "All right," he uttered calmly.

Judy exhaled heavily. "Just… Just let me finish this, Caleb." She opened a manila folder.

Caleb nodded and quietly left the room.

xx

She didn't get much work done as she'd intended. Judy's lashing out at Caleb distracted her to the point of a headache. The red-head was usually more even-tempered, and rarely had such a disagreement with her husband; never raising her voice, never using such a contemptuous tone as she had a little over an hour ago.

Judy sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes. There was no point in trying to get work done, it wasn't happening, at least not tonight. Abandoning her folders she shut off her desk lamp and headed upstairs. Caleb wasn't there. Dejected, she readied herself for bed. Washed her face, brushed her teeth, combed out her hair, traded her day clothes for a nightgown.

She tried to rest but when Caleb still had not come to bed an hour later, Judy donned a robe, and slippers, then she went looking for him. Judy knew whenever he was in a low mood he sat in Rowan's old apothecary. Even after a decade the empty nooks and drawers still smelled of the old herbs and spices that once occupied them. Even now it still contained a soothing aura.

Caleb heard Judy from down the hall, the soft walk of her feet in slippers. He didn't turn when she reached the open doorway, only continued to stare out the window that provided a view of the vast gardens of the Danvers estate, a garden that was blanketed in snow. For the past two hours Caleb couldn't figure out if he was concerned or angry at his wife. He could only understand her frustration at a certain point because he was not in her shoes, he was not pregnant, and Judy did not want to hear his sympathy. And he did not know what more he could say or do to assuage her worries.

"Caleb?"

Only at the sound of his name did he acknowledge her with a slight turn of his head, revealing his profile that was shadowed by the wisps of the flames in the hearth.

Judy did not think that another apology for her shortness was good enough. "Are you coming to bed?" she asked softly.

Silence. "I'll be up in a minute," he finally replied.

She nodded. Hoping he would say something more, but when he didn't Judy finally turned and headed back upstairs.

Caleb turned to the empty doorway, listening to her fading footsteps.

xx

"Ty! The star went crooked again!" Maria called from the living room.

He came out with a carafe of coffee in one hand and an empty mug in the other. Since their reconciliation, Tyler had been bending over backwards to make everything easy and stress-free for Maria. And making sure that he did nothing to give her reason to worry about him.

A couple of days after he'd taken Maria home from the hospital, they'd went Christmas tree shopping and had a good time trimming and decorating it. Well, mostly Tyler decorated and Maria pointed out where the little ornaments should go.

Maria, in her cotton nightgown, fluffy pink robe and slippers, pointed to the star atop the apex of the tree. "This star is out to get me."

Tyler chuckled. He set the carafe and mug down, got the step-stool and readjusted the star. "Good?" he asked, and when Maria nodded he descended the stool.

"Thank you." She rose on tip-toe and pecked him on the cheek.

He smiled. Returning to the kitchen he poured himself a cup of coffee and Maria a cup of tea. They sat on the couch comfortably.

"Do your parents have their travel plans made out?" Tyler asked. Christmas was in five days and her parents were arriving two days after to be here for Alexander's birth, less than three weeks away.

"Mmm-hmm," she confirmed. "Since five months ago. My mom is bringing so much stuff at least one thing is bound to get lost at baggage claim."

Tyler chuckled. "I guess that's where you get your suitcase enthusiasm from," he said, and received a jab in the side from his wife. "You can't deny it, sweetie. How many suitcases did you bring on our honeymoon?"

Maria 'hmmphed' and ignored him.

"And then we came back with twice as much luggage than we'd left with," he continued, enjoying the ribbing.

"Oh," she puffed. "We had our own jet! It wasn't as if we were putting anyone out."

"I love it when you get indignant like that."

She suppressed a grin. "It's too early for that, Tyler Bear."

Tyler conceded this good-naturedly and they fell back into a comfortable silence. He remembered the few phone calls he had to make to various hospitals as he was trying to relocate his time of residency to a different site. Transferring was never an easy thing.

"Ty?" Maria said after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Um…" She peeked up at him hesitantly. "I wasn't snooping…but I noticed a missed call on your phone from one of your professors. He's retired isn't he?"

He nodded. "Professor Millner? Yeah, he is."

"You're trying to get references so you can work at a different hospital?"

"I think that would be best." Quiet. "Don't you?"

Maria contemplated silently in the space of time it took her to take a sip of her tea. Did she want Tyler forever away from Serena? Yes. She didn't ever want Serena to so much as glance at Tyler ever again. Although she harbored no more anger towards her husband, Serena was a different matter even if Maria didn't spend every waking hour thinking of the interloper. But each time when Tyler left to go to work, Maria knew that Serena was likely to be there as well. And when Tyler told her he was going to transfer to another residency, she'd initially had no qualms about it. Now…

"I thought it would be," she began carefully. "But it would be selfish of me to support this when I know you like where you are now."

He shook his head. "Not if it makes you uncomfortable, Maria."

"I can get past that. I just…" She pursed her lips. "So many of your patients would be deprived if you left, Tyler. The ones that come to that hospital because you're there. The ones that listen to you because they value and respect your opinion, the ones who feel safe and taken care of because they can see that you really care about what is happening to them." Maria looked at him deeply. "I couldn't take you away from them."

"You wouldn't be," he assured her quickly.

Maria frowned in disagreement. "You _earned_ the place where they hold you, and you _deserve_ it." Tyler was about to reply, but she went on, "Kevin," she said the boy's name who was still in a coma. "Jesus." The little boy who had a year at the most to live, the chemotherapy treatment that had failed. "They need you. So many others need you, Ty."

He didn't know what to say. Then, "But what about…?" The name hung unspoken between them, and Maria's face hardened in determination.

"We won't let her actions deter where we're going." Maria squeezed his hand.

Tyler kissed her. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I could say the same about you," she replied and returned the kiss.

xx

Since his mother was in town Caleb found himself inviting her to lunch. He had some things to ask her that only she, having been married to a Son could answer. The previous night he'd spent a couple of hours in the sanctum sanctorum just thinking about the argument with Judy. It abounded in his mind so much that he hadn't even leaned over to give her a kiss goodnight when he'd finally gone up to bed. And this morning had been quiet and strained as they'd readied for work.

Contention between them was such a rarity, and this was the most troublesome dialogue he and Judy had exchanged since they'd married. For the first time he had no words to placate his conflicted wife or words to ease the tension between them.

"Sweetheart," Evelyn Danvers' voice interrupted his silent musings.

"Mother," Caleb smiled and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. He stood up and pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you," she said. It was always nice to see her son smile at her, especially when she knew that she had once been the cause of many of his frowns.

A waiter immediately attended them. "Would you care to see the wine list?"

"No, thank you," Evelyn answered. "Iced-tea, please."

"I'll have the same," Caleb said.

Already the staff was bending over backwards to accommodate the Evelyn Danvers. Just last month her picture had been in a major cuisine magazine and it wouldn't do to give her anything negative to say about this restaurant.

Mother and son talked of casual things as they ordered and waited for their food to be served. Finally, Caleb asked the obligatory question, "How's Horatio?" He didn't look his mother in the eyes, just merely stuck his fork in his steak and took a bite.

Evelyn gave him a small smile. "He's very well, and very much looking forward to the birth of your first son and my second grandson." She took a sip of her tea. "Speaking of which, have you and Judy chosen a name yet?"

Caleb tried to keep an upbeat face, but by the change on his mom's he knew she'd seen his effort. "We uh…haven't yet. We're narrowing down the list though." Once again he tried to grin affably.

She put down her eating utensil and asked softly, "What's wrong, sweetheart? I could tell something was bothering you the moment I walked in the door." At this, Caleb did chuckle. "Are things all right with you and Judy?" Evelyn adored her daughter-in-law and silently thanked her for bringing her only son the joy she had.

"Were you happy when you found out you were pregnant with me?" Caleb asked.

Evelyn's mouth slit open in surprise. "Of course I was." As if her son should think anything different.

He nodded. "At first. What about later? When it started to interfere with your work and daily life?"

Her brow creased. "What do you mean?"

Caleb exhaled. "I thought Judy was happy about having a son. Now…" He confided to his mother how Judy felt and the thoughts his wife had expressed, how it confused and troubled him, how he did not know how to help.

"Oh, sweetheart," she soothed, reaching over to clasp his hand.

"Was it a burden for you?" he asked again.

"Rearranging your life for a child is always difficult, even when you've been planning for it. Frustrations arise, but no, I never felt burdened." And it wasn't, and once Caleb had been born, the joy of holding him washed away any temporary irritations she'd had leading up to the event. Evelyn told Caleb as much.

"But you had to put your career on hold, work less."

"That's to be expected. And after I was ready to leave you alone for brief periods, I went back to work little by little. Sometimes I even took you with me."

He lips curved wryly. "Not too many people would appreciate having a baby at a law firm."

Evelyn chuckled. "Your father took you all the time."

The brief spell of mirth settled. Caleb went on, "She's not happy. I know Judy will make a wonderful mother, but I never wanted her to be forced to be one." It was just another non-negotiable when you married a Son of Ipswich.

"Judy knew all the ins-and-outs before she married you. I know she is not regretting it."

Caleb's eyes expressed doubt.

xx

It was beginning to snow a little harder as Judy and Millicent ate their meal at a small restaurant. The red-head was beginning to feel pressure in her lower back, realizing then that she'd forgotten to put the massage oil on before she'd gone to bed. Caleb usually did that for her. Judy regretted her words and tone from the previous night but felt another apology was insufficient. She knew she'd hurt her husband's feelings when all he was trying to do was support her. And how did she thank him, by jumping down his throat.

"And I was telling him tha-" Millicent stopped mid-sentence, realizing that her friend was not listening to her. "Hello!"

Judy's eyelids fluttered as she came back to attention. "Yeah, I'm listening."

Millicent scrutinized her. "What's the problem?"

She moved her salad around the plate with her fork. "I snapped at Caleb last night."

"Hmm," she replied after a moment. "What did he do?"

"Nothing," Judy insisted, needing to vent. "That's the point. He's been nothing but supportive and I keep biting his head off."

"About what? The pregnancy?" She rolled her eyes. "He is not the one who has to rearrange his entire life. You are. What does he know? He's a man, and has no idea what you're going through."

_Neither do you_, Judy thought. "His life is going to change too."

"Sure," Millicent responded sarcastically. "He gets you pregnant at the worst time. You say he won't expect you to put your career on hold, but already you're sacrificing it to accommodate his child."

"_Our_ child," Judy said.

Millicent nodded, not really conceding the point. "He knew this was going to happen. If he really cared about your profession, and all the work you've done to get where you are, he would have waited."

Too late, Judy was realizing that confiding in Millicent about this was the wrong idea. They'd been best friends since junior high, united in their outcast status. They'd been roommates at Spenser all four years of high school, practically inseparable until Judy had started dating Caleb senior year. Not that Judy had abandoned her friend, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Millicent to bond with Caleb on any level.

"He does care about the work I've done," Judy defended him. "Caleb's done everything possible to make sure-"

"You're comfortable while you're not working?" Millicent interrupted.

Judy's jaw clenched. "You know what? This was a mistake. Let's not talk about this."

"About what? Come on, Judy. You don't have to deny how you feel. I know it's too late to do anything about the pregnancy-"

"_Do_ anything about the pregnancy?" she echoed. "What are you saying?"

Millicent sighed tolerantly, as if explaining something to a child. "I didn't mean anything by it. Your love for Caleb has always made you put you second, and he should have considered alternatives-"

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" Her amber eyes had become slits, her cheeks were flushed. She leaned in, lowering her voice, "Are you actually suggesting that I should have…" Judy could hardly say the word.

"Since when are you not pro-choice?" Millicent got her dander up at any implications of the impediment of women's rights.

"I _am_," Judy shot back. "But to... This is my child with Caleb. I would _never_."

"You just said you didn't want the baby."

"I never said that! I never once said that. I've never not wanted a family with Caleb." She felt like crying. Having her words skewed by her closest friend was turning her inside out. Did Caleb get this vibe from her? That she didn't want the baby? _Their_ baby? That could not have been further from the truth. She was just…scared. Letting her stupid insecurities get the best of her. Allowing the looks from her co-workers linger in her mind.

"I remember sophomore year you said you didn't want kids because of what happened to your brother," Millicent said.

Judy gasped sharply, stunned to silence that Millicent would use that against her. Her brother, Wesley, had been abducted and killed when she was a little girl; he had been a few years older. It had nearly destroyed her family. The summer before she began dating Caleb, Wesley's killer revealed where he'd buried some of the bodies, and after scientific confirmation that one was her brother's, Judy's family had finally been able to bury him.

"I was sixteen when I said that," she responded smoothly.

"Well." Millicent shrugged.

"I cannot believe you," Judy uttered.

"What?"

"Why can't you just be supportive? Why do you have to criticize Caleb at every turn and distort my being pregnant into something negative? Or my love for Caleb?"

"I do not."

"Yes, you do, Millicent. God, no matter how hard Caleb has tried you have never met him halfway. And no matter what I say I can't make you understand that Caleb is good for me." Already she felt as if she were wasting her breath, especially if Millicent's set face was anything to go by. "Never mind. I'm leaving." She dug out some bills from her purse and rose as gracefully as possible considering her condition.

"Where are you going?" Millicent demanded.

"Home." But first, she was going to go back to work and give them notice that she would be taking her maternity leave within a week. She was due at the end of January, after all.

xx

Reid was flipping through the five-hundred-plus page textbook he'd bought for his business class. He had signed up for classes to be a part time student and wasn't exactly looking forward to it. When he'd graduated from college five years ago he had thought it'd be the last schooling he'd ever have.

"Reid, staring at the book isn't going to make the pages disappear," Rowan said as nursed Luke.

Six different texts were piled on their bed, all for his academic pursuits.

"I really shouldn't be leaving you and Luke so soon," he said.

Rowan smiled. "I know you mean that, but you also just don't want to go back to school."

He abandoned the books and moved so he was sitting up against the headboard next to Rowan. He put his arm around her and the other hand went to gently grasp his son's soft small hand. Wide blue eyes, identical to his father's, gazed back at him as Luke suckled.

"Besides, I'll be going back to work soon, too. Part-time." Rowan was a little iffy about it, but she knew she needed to get back into the swing of things. This weekend would be practice. It would be the first time either of them would be separated from Luke overnight.

Reid now had a zero-sperm count, so it was safe for them to resume their sexual life. It'd been almost six months since they'd last made love. Luke and the three animals would be staying with her mother and Horatio for Friday night and all of Saturday to give Rowan and Reid some time alone, uninterrupted.

"I see where your mind's going Mrs. Garwin," Reid smirked.

"Hmmph…" She eyed him. "Thinking about what I should wear."

He chuckled. "There are some things leftover from our honeymoon."

"'Some' being the operative word. Since you ruined most of the ensembles." They both laughed.

"Well, it'll all be coming off so…we'll both just wear nothing." Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss, Luke latched off his mother's nipple and fussed.

"Guess it's my turn," Reid said, taking his son for burping. "You know, usually our interruptions are of the four-legged variety." At that, the animals, who were on their beds in the corner of the room, perked up. "No, you guys just stay there."

Rowan situated her clothing and said, "It's lunch time." They all went downstairs. "Oh, yeah, Saul," – the go-between that people contacted for a Whitelighter – "got a call about someone being attacked by a vampire. I need to check out the area to make sure there's also nothing witchy going on."

"A vampire?" Reid was less than pleased. "Can't Rafael look into it?"

"Hunter's going with me. My psychometry is needed, that's all." She assured him with a smile. "It'll take fifteen minutes, tops."

xx

Judy had gone home early after returning to work following her lunch with Millicent. Her less than pleasant lunch. She didn't know how she and her oldest friend were going to bridge this gap. Judy knew she couldn't have this sort of negative influence around her child. Millie needed to accept Caleb once and for all or… Cutting her out of her life completely would be difficult, but Judy could not deal with her friend's prejudices anymore.

Alone in the mansion, Judy traded her maternity work-clothes for a more comfortable outfit; a light green cashmere sweater with blue jeans. For once, she didn't wrinkle her brow in displeasure at the fact that the waistband of her jeans was elastic. She was pregnant, not fat, she told herself. And Caleb still thought she was beautiful.

She went downstairs and into the study. Organizing the files on her desk took little time before she sat down to work on them. More of it would have to be taken home now. Spending too much time at the office the closer her due date approached wasn't the best idea.

Right now the case on her plate had to do with a shop-lifting juvenile. Apparently, the young girl in question had been stealing food to take home to her family. The shop-owner caught her and yelled at her from behind the counter. In his statement, he claimed that he saw her reach for her pockets which was why he took out his handgun and shot at her in defense.

It was all very convoluted.

A couple of hours later, she heard the front door open. Judy closed her files and got up. She met Caleb in the foyer, but didn't approach him.

"Hi," she smiled tentatively.

"Hi," he replied, equally so. Caleb wanted to ask her if she was feeling all right because she had come home early, but…

"We need to talk," Judy said.

Caleb nodded.

Standing in front of him now, she told him, "I love you."

He sighed, relieved. "I love you, too, Judy."

She took him by the hand and led him to the living room so they could sit down.

xx

Christmas came, and parties and dinners were attended. Many gifts were exchanged amongst the Families, Pinkie and Laurie, Hunter, Gabriel, Michael, etc. Photographs were snapped, video footage was taken; everything captured in time.

xx

"Tyler! My parents are here!" Maria yelled.

He went downstairs where his wife was practically bobbing up and down on her feet with excitement. Mr. and Mrs. Velasquez had insisted that they not be picked up from the airport. Even though Christmas was now passed, the airport was still congested with traffic. After a lot of back and forth, Tyler agreed, so he sent a limo for them, which was now parked in their driveway.

"Stay here," he told his wife.

He went outside, snowflakes hitting him. "Hey, guys." He got smiles and hugs from his in-laws and helped them carry in their luggage. It took three trips. The limo driver had already been taken care of so once the last package was in the house that was it.

"Oh, my goodness!" Mrs. Velasquez exclaimed, rubbing her daughter's belly.

"You're huge, sweetheart," her dad said, grinning.

"Carlos!" Dorothea slapped his arm.

"I meant it in a good way," he defended.

Revelry ensued for the duration of the visit. Dinners were attended and more gifts were exchanged. New Years came around, bringing on another party. Resolutions were made. And on January 2, late afternoon, Maria went into labor.

With Tyler by her side, the birthing took her into the early morning of January 3, when Alexander Ian Simms was born.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I hope some people are still with me, and thank you for those who haven't. :) **

**I hope to kick this up a notch in consideration to the plot. There are only two more births left, and a few other things to be wrapped up.**

**I know that Rowan and Reid part seemed out of place, but there was a point to the 'vampire' thing she mentioned.**

**Anywho, thanks for reading and/or reviewing. Much appreciated!  
**


	18. Science and Faith

**XVIII. Science and Faith**

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
You won't find heart and soul in the stars  
You can break everything down to chemicals  
But you can't explain a love like ours.  
-The Script_

The joviality between the guys seemed a tad forced. It was Judy's baby shower day, and of course the men retired to what used to serve as the kids' game room in the Danvers' mansion after the obligatory meet and greet and then finally getting the go-ahead from their wives that it was okay to do their own thing. So Caleb, Chase, Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Hunter sat around the table playing cards with the assortment of drinks and food stuffs to sustain them. Their eyes kept darting to Hunter and then away until finally the telekinetic Shepherd had had enough.

"For Christ's sake it's just a break," Hunter blurted acerbically.

Brows rose all around. Of course they knew Hunter and Gabriel were on this "break," but they weren't really buying the casualness of it. It had occurred a week and a half ago, but no one had found out until five days after. Hunter had confided in Rowan, because no one could keep anything from her for long, and then Rowan had told Reid, finally giving way to a few tears. Pinkie was up in arms. And Hunter was getting sympathetic glances from everyone.

"Sure," Reid said.

"You uh…" Tyler cleared his throat.

"No, I don't want to talk about it," Hunter finished. "There's nothing to talk about."

The guys nodded. Chase was well on the way to being ensconced within the circle and oddly did not feel out of place in this kind of-conversation.

"Because ten years…" Pogue trailed off.

Obviously they felt there was something they should or could say, but being of the male sex, were hard-pressed to come up with an appropriate comment. A conciliatory comment.

"Can we just play cards?" Hunter inquired. At the mention of Gabriel's name or even thinking about him too long made his chest hurt. He was hoping that he'd get a call out of country or even out of the dimension for a long, gritty ops. One filled with demon slaying after a challenging hunt.

"All right," Caleb capitulated.

"Great, no girl talk," Reid said, breaking the ice. "I'm feeling lucky today." His blue eyes peeked at them slyly over his hand of cards.

"You always say that," Chase commented dryly, and the others snorted and chuckled in concurrence. "Oh, yeah, how's school?"

Reid glared at him. He had begun at the beginning of the week, it was a sore topic. "Don't start, Collins."

xx

"I mean, it is a travesty!" Pinkie exclaimed. "An utter _travesty_!"

He and Rowan were taking plates back to the kitchen, the dam had burst, Pinkie going on again about Hunter and Gabriel's "break." Naturally, when he had found out he'd phoned Rowan, then got Maria on the line, getting more worked up the longer he spoke.

"I know." Rowan was saddened about it too, but determined not to think overly negative thoughts.

"A break," Pinkie scoffed. "A 'break' is a break _up_!" He sighed. "Why?" He looked at the mess on the kitchen table as if it had just suddenly appeared.

Hunter had been deliberately vague about the reason, just explaining that he and Gabriel weren't agreeing on a lot of things so the latter had decided to stay in New Orleans with his brother for a while. Rowan had not pressed because it was apparent that her closest friend was still putting it all together himself. Gabriel and Hunter had been together for ten years, such a thing wasn't tossed away capriciously. Certainly not for those two.

Maria came in with a bowl of chips. "Hunter?" she surmised by the flush on Pinkie's face.

Pinkie 'hmmphed.'

"Come on," Rowan said.

The baby shower was over and all the guests that remained were family. Judy's parents were upstairs, staying at the Danvers' mansion so they could be there when Judy went into labor instead of being summoned to the hospital at whatever time. The guys were still in the den, likely they would get assigned the remaining clean-up duties.

"I remember when I thought Rowan and Hunter would be married," Evelyn mentioned with a nostalgic smile, getting a chuckle from around the room. Horatio wasn't at this baby shower with her.

"Well, as beautiful a couple as they did make," Pinkie said, "I just…"

Hunter and the guys entered the living room then and they fell quiet. Pinkie sniffed primly, got up, and muttered something about messes in the kitchen. The men stared at their significant others but made no comment.

"How you doing, babe?" Pogue asked Hope.

She rubbed her belly. "We're good." Good and sleepy. Hope could do for a nap.

Soon all guests had departed save for Evelyn who was now sharing a cup of tea with Judy's mother in the living room, the fire crackling in front of them.

"Wesley William Danvers," Patricia Miller said with a slight smile.

"I'm glad they finally chose a name. I believe it's a good one," Evelyn said.

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded.

Evelyn simply could not imagine what it must have been like for Patricia Miller to lose a child the way she had her first born son. And so violently. Evelyn knew what it was like to almost lose a child, she had had to watch Rowan waste away a little each day when she was diagnosed with leukemia at four years old. But her daughter had survived, Evelyn had gotten to see Rowan grow up, marry, become a mother.

"You know," Patricia began quietly, "Norman and me initially had trouble conceiving. Finally we were blessed with Wesley, and then Judy a few short years later." She shook her head softly. "The pain of losing our first born was… There are no words, Evelyn. No words." Quiet, then, "And after Wesley disappeared, it took us a while to realize that we were losing Judy, too. I'm not proud of it, but Norman and I were so wrapped up in our grief that we had scarcely acknowledged what our daughter might be feeling."

Evelyn could relate. After her late husband succumbed to his Power (albeit against his will), she had lost her battle to alcohol, leaving Caleb and Rowan to fend for themselves emotionally. It was a time in her life she was not particularly proud of either.

"So we moved," Patricia went on. "We tried to find that semblance of 'family' again. I admit I held onto Judy tightly, hyper-vigilant of her whereabouts and the people she would be entrusted to at school or friendly get-togethers. I saw her grow into an intelligent, kind, but shy and introverted girl. But she _blossomed_; she so blossomed that senior year in high school. Caleb brought out that care-free side of her. That bright smile."

"Judy did just the same for Caleb," Evelyn agreed. "I am so glad they found one another."

"I am, too." Her head leaned back against the chair. "And here we are."

"Here we are."

The two women smiled at each other and sipped their tea.

xx

"Hey, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Caleb walked into the nursery where Judy was evaluating where she could put some of the gifts received earlier.

"Good," she smiled. Judy saw that something was slightly amiss with Caleb. His smile at her was genuine, but it was clear to her that he'd heard a piece of news he didn't like. "What's wrong?"

His brow rose. "It's nothing to worry about it." Actually, there was another vampire killing, so he knew that his sister was in that area because it fell under her Whitelighter jurisdiction. It didn't matter that Rowan was fully grown, married and a mother, he was forever her older brother and did not like his little sister in dangerous situations.

"What is it?" Judy asked again.

After a pause Caleb told her.

She frowned. "Is Hunter with her?"

"Of course," Caleb replied. Somebody damned well better be. He knew Reid liked it as much as he did, which was not at all. So for the moment the second eldest Son tried to put it out of his mind. "Did you have fun?"

Judy broke a smile. "I think the last time I was that much the center of attention was at my bachelorette party and wedding." The only person that was missing had been Millicent. They hadn't spoken since their argument at the restaurant. Many times Judy had thought about calling, but for what? To apologize? She had nothing to apologize for.

"I'm sorry she couldn't be here, Judy," Caleb said.

She gave a rueful shrug. "She probably would have felt out of place and left early."

Caleb out his arms around her and kissed the curve of her neck. "You two will work it out. You've been friends too long to let it all go now."

Judy let herself relax in his arms. "Thank you."

xx

Reid was just putting a sleeping Lucius down when he felt the presence of Rowan return to the house. The animals stayed with the baby while Reid headed downstairs. Seeing his wife in one piece was good, he hated her going out to murder scenes, the only factor that kept him from going completely crazy was that Hunter was always with her. In the room adjacent to the kitchen, Reid helped Rowan divest herself of her winter coat. Her cheeks and nose were rosy and her hair was slightly damp from the melted snow. Hunter looked less affected than the Whitelighter.

"So?" Reid asked.

"Definitely another vampire," Rowan said. "Young. I still haven't gotten a face yet." She said this last statement with some frustration. Her psychometry could be annoyingly selective sometimes. "How's Luke?"

"Sleeping peacefully," the blond replied. Rowan said she was going to see him, leaving the two men alone.

"I better get going," Hunter said.

Reid scrutinized his friend. The Shepherd looked tired, broody. "You should crash here."

"No," Hunter said after a pause of consideration. "I need to get home."

Reid arched a brow. "You torturing yourself?"

Hunter's jade eyes narrowed. "No. I just-"

"Want to stare at the empty space next to you?" Reid finished.

"What does it matter?" he replied edgily. "It'll be empty no matter what bed I'm in." That was probably the rawest comment he'd made about his separation from Gabriel to anyone. He chocked it up to the fact that he was worn out from sleepless nights. And when he did sleep he only dreamed about Gabe.

Reid felt sorry for goading him like that. "Look, I'm-"

"I'm sorry," Hunter interjected. "I'm just tired." He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah," Reid said, taking no umbrage. "Stay, all right? Don't drive in this." He gestured towards the sliding doors showing the beginnings of snowfall.

Hunter pulled a subtle face. He could do just fine driving in the snow, but he was tired… So he capitulated and headed upstairs. Reid made sure the lights were off downstairs, the doors locked, and then headed to the second floor. Rowan was kissing Luke on the forehead when he checked in. They went to their bedroom.

Rowan changed into more comfortable clothes, drawstring pants and a camisole top. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. "I'm worried about him," she said to Reid as she combed out her long hair. "He hasn't talked about the separation at all."

Reid pulled the covers back for her and she snuggled next to him. "They'll work it out," he told her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "He's a guy, and you know we don't talk about our feelings."

She chuckled lightly. She snapped off the lamp before wrapping herself back in Reid's strong arms. She and Hunter had always been open and honest with each other. Discomfort was nonexistent between them. But he'd always been prone to silences, and sooner or later he did finally confide in Rowan. So she would wait patiently until he was ready to let it all off his shoulders.

"Well, Pinkie is getting more antsy by the day," Rowan said. "I don't know how much longer he can go without demanding an explanation."

Reid laughed.

xx

When Hunter left the bathroom and went back to his room, he found Bruce Lee curled in a ball on the pillow next to his. At this, the Shepherd half-smiled.

"Keeping me company, huh?" When he got into bed Bruce Lee relocated to his chest. "All right, but I don't want to wake up with your ass in my face, got it?"

Bruce Lee dooked in what Hunter took for agreement. The wind started to pick up outside and Hunter listened to that and Bruce Lee's even breathing as he let his mind wander. He wondered what Gabriel was doing now. Thinking about him? Their parting had been solemn, surprising. Gabriel wanted something that Hunter wasn't sure he wanted too.

Kids. They'd have to adopt or find a surrogate, Gabriel had said. He'd already done tons of research on it. Hunter had listened patiently while his boyfriend had explained each process. But it all came down to the fact that their children might not accept the fact that they belonged in a paranormal family. If they adopted, they would have to tell the kid someday, and what if he or she didn't like it? What if his son or daughter looked at him the same way Hunter's mother sometimes looked at him? A little afraid sometimes, sad that he couldn't be like normal kids.

Hunter didn't think he could take it if a child he came to love held that same expression on his face. He never really spoke to his mother about his power anymore. She knew what he did for a living, the same work his father had done before he died. So Lorena never asked how his work was, she avoided it as much as possible. His step-father thought he worked for elite private security. They'd been in Switzerland for the passed five months and Hunter got periodic phone calls from his mother who would be home next week.

Anger that his mother had kept his father's family away from him for so long had tapered off years ago. But he felt that it had destroyed any trust he could ever have in her forever. Lorena tried, Hunter knew, but little remnants of resentment still curdled when she tried to get close to him. When she didn't acknowledge his power, he took it as more rebuff against him and who he was. Sometimes being around her made him feel like a little boy again, wanting his mother's utter love and approval. For her to be proud of who he was, that his power wasn't an onus, but a gift. A gift he had done good with.

He sighed now. He really was tired.

xx

Reid frowned at his school books before heading downstairs, following the aroma of Rowan's breakfast makings. Hunter was sitting at the table making faces at Luke, the baby's hands clasped around Hunter's finger.

"Little guy's strong," Hunter commented.

"Of course, he's mine," Reid said with a smirk. He came up behind Rowan at the stove and wrapped his arms around her waist. He simultaneously kissed her nape, nuzzled and inhaled at the same time.

"How many?" she asked.

"A whole stack. I'm starving." He gave her another peck before pouring himself a cup of coffee and joining son and friend at the table.

"Someone slept good," Reid said to Luke, ruffling his soft hair. "Not a peep all night."

Luke's lips spread in a gummy smile at his dad. Hunter handed him over and Reid accepted his offspring with kisses.

"Don't you have school today?" Hunter asked.

Reid frowned and grumbled a 'yeah.'

"You're doing great, Reid," Rowan said, setting a plate in front of both him and Hunter. "It's your first week. It'll get better."

"And I already have a shi-" he paused, remembering Luke, "I mean a ton of homework." He put the baby in his high chair so he could eat. Lucius suddenly squealed when all three animals scurried into the room through their doggy door, snow melting on their fur.

Rowan got a towel and dried them off. "Go get warm you three." At their human's command they went and cuddled up in front of the fireplace.

They ate breakfast, and begrudgingly Reid readied for school with the attitude of one being led to the gallows. At the door Rowan handed him a brown bag bulging with his lunch.

"Drive safely," she said.

He was still frowning but the kiss she gave him perked him up a bit.

A minute later Rowan was joining Hunter on the couch. He was on his third cup of coffee. He'd put Lucius on the floor in his comfy chair, and the baby was being occupied by the animals who were lavishing attention upon him. Rowan curled her feet under her and rested her head on Hunter's firm shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Well?" she said.

He sighed a little and began to talk, finally letting out his and Gabriel's troubles that had led to their present separation. She listened with her innate compassion and attention, hurting for them both.

"Oh, Hunter," she said when he was finished. Over the years he'd often vented his resentment of his mother to her, the bitterness that he'd missed out on his father's side of the family for the first eleven years of his life. Certainly the edge had worn off, but it was still there. Rowan always encouraged Hunter to speak to his mom about it, but he never did. Now, "Did you tell Gabriel any of this? You know he would understand."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't even know how to start."

"You could write it down first," she suggested. "Either way you cannot let this come between you two." Rowan lifted her head. "You would make a wonderful father, and your children would adore you. I think if you tell Gabriel this you could work it out. You love each other too much."

Hunter sipped his coffee. "Yeah." He missed Gabe like crazy. Just crazy.

xx

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Hope asked her brother Justice.

The vampire chuckled on the other line. "I just got in a few hours ago, give me a break."

"Ooh, and what were you doing out so late…or early, rather?" Hope separated a piece of pancake with her fork and chewed. "Hmm?"

Pogue cocked a brow, hearing one side of the conversation. He joined her at the table, his parents were at work. He would be heading off soon, too. Pogue wasn't comfortable leaving Hope alone, just in case she needed something, which was why he was dropping her off at Judy's later.

"It's nothing like that, sis," Justice replied. It was a lot more complicated. More dead bodies with vampire bites indicating a less than natural death. Trying to hide it from the authorities. If anything they might come up with some occult ritual slayings, blasting it on front-page headlines.

"Then what?" she asked casually. She put some more syrup on her pancakes. There was a beat of silence on the other line that distracted Hope from her breakfast. "Jus?"

"It's nothing, Hope, really," he assured her. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, are you all right?" she pressed.

"I'm fine, promise."

Hope pursed her lips. "Really promise?"

He 'hmmphed.' "I really promise."

They clicked off a minute later. Hope chewed ponderously in quiet not seeing that her husband was staring at her curiously.

"Everything all right?" he finally ventured.

"He says so," she replied dubiously. "Do you think it's more vampire business?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe." Pogue was hesitant to discuss any unpleasant business with her. Caleb had told him about suspicious killings that Rowan and Hunter had to investigate. Caleb didn't like it; Pogue didn't like it, but like the latter Pogue was glad that Hunter was with Rowan.

xx

Hunter burped Lucius until the baby finally drifted off into slumberland. The little being was so soft and warm in his arms that it made Hunter's heart thud affectionately. Is this what Gabriel wanted to feel, he wondered? Or what he did feel when he held his nephews, Rafael and Uriel, or saw his twin Michael scoop them up as his kids ran to him with cries of 'papa' and 'daddy.'

It wasn't that he didn't want it, he was just…afraid to have it. Had his mother, Lorena, felt this overwhelming love and affection when she'd held him? Or had it stopped once his telekinetic abilities manifested? What had she felt then?

"Sleeping?" Rowan came in the nursery quietly.

He nodded. "Mind if I put him down?" She smiled and Hunter gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and carefully laid him in his crib.

"Kind of makes me want one of my own, I admit," he told her quietly.

Rowan came up beside him and put an arm around his waist. "You could."

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I was thinking… I was wondering why my mom couldn't just…love me."

She hurt for him, these chaotic, confused feelings that Hunter always had in concern with his mother's attitude towards his gifts. It was something he'd never really been able to work out inside him, and had never wanted to venture into with his mother. Rowan believed that Lorena loved Hunter whole-heartedly, but was just afraid for him.

Before she could reply, Hunter's phone vibrated in his pocket. The caller ID indicated it was his mother. He went downstairs to the sitting room. "Hey, Mom."

"Hi, sweetheart!" she greeted. "I just wanted to say good morning."

"Isn't it evening there?"

"Or that," she said. The slight chuckle in her voice seemed strained. Then there was a beat of silence.

"Anything going on?" Hunter forced himself to ask.

"Oh, no," she replied.

He wondered why she was calling him then, but didn't ask. Odd that when he was thinking about her so much that she would pop up on the phone.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Yes, honey?"

It took a moment to speak, "I think… I think we need to talk when you get back. Really talk."

Quiet, then she said softly, "I know. I think we do, sweetheart. I've been wanting to for so long." She sniffed. "The day I get back, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

"I love you, honey," she said. Lorena hadn't expected her son to reply with the same words, for years it was rare. So when he said, "I love you, too, Mom," she gasped slightly in surprise and relief.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that from you," she whispered.

A truncated laugh came from his voice. "Yeah, well. Call me when you get in, all right?"

"I will," she returned, rejuvenated by this small talk. "I will."

* * *

**I know it's been AGES since I've updated, work has been keeping me busy, and I admit I lost a bit of momentum with the story. I wasn't sure if anyone was even reading it or anything. Anywho, I hope you've enjoyed, I'll try to update more often. **

**Feedback is always nice. :)**


End file.
